Gimnasia del amor
by jezzikita cullen
Summary: Edward es un joven gimnasta que entra al equipo de los Estados Unidos ,¿que experiencias nuevas vivirá? y como se sentirá al conocer al equipo de gimnasia femenil? EXB,AXJ Y EXR
1. PRIMER ENTRENAMIENTO

Esta historia yo la hixe,los personajes le perteecen a la genial Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego un poco con los personajes

**Primer entrenamiento**

EDWARD POV

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen toda mi vida la eh dedicado a la gimnasia y a el piano,mucho tiempo viví en mi adorado pueblo por la gimnasia deje a mi familia ,amigos y el lugar donde fui feliz,pero no me arrepiento de lo que eh hecho pues todo lo que hice me trajo a esto,debido a mi esfuerzo y dedicación soy un integrante del equipo de gimnasia de los Estados Unidos,hoy es mi primer día de entrenamiento .

Debido a esto mis padres y yo decidimos que lo mejor sería mudarme a new york esta el lugar donde entrena el equipo, estoy tan emocionado y al mismo tiempo nervioso

¿qué es lo que me espera aquí? ,¿comó serán mis compañeros? ,¿lograré llegar a las olimpiadas?.

Todas estas preguntas vagaban por mi mente pero la mas importante era ¿realmente seré feliz? .

Al llegar al sitio que se ubicaba cerca de la la quinta avenida empecé a tener una sensación de que todo en mi vida cambiaría drásticamente ,al entrar encontré a una joven recepcionista .

-Hola buenas tardes mi nombre es Edward Cullen-me presenté a la chica

-bienvenido al gimnasio de preparación eclipse –me contesto muy amablemente-sigame para llevarlo con su entrenadora la señorita Esme-la segui hasta donde se encontraban varios chicos y una mujer de no más de 28 años.

-buenas tardes señorita esme –dijo la recepcionista-le traigo a su nuevo integrante del equipo.

-gracias Leah contesto Esme-asi que la recepcionista se llamaba Leah-disculpa como te llamas?-me pregunto Esme.

-Mi nombre es Edward Cullen un gusto en conocerla-ella y los chicos se me quedaron observando por unos 2 minutos-perdona mi falta de educación me llamo Esme Cope pero solo dime Esme y no me hables de usted que me siento muy grande -no se por que pero ella emanaba un cariño maternal a pesar de su corta edad.

-entonces por favor a mi solo dime Edward –quería estrecharle la mano pero al momento de acercarme ella me beso de una forma muy protectora y maternal.

-hola mi nombre es Emmett Mcarty –dijo un chico fornido, definitivamente el de mejor cuerpo de los chicos que se encontraban ahí-se que te divertirás con nosotros-Emmett se me hizo muy agradable cuando le iba a estrechar la mano, con su fuerza extrema me cargo y me abrazo ¡wau ese tipo parecía un oso!

-¡por favor bájame no puedo respirar!-le dije con un tono de pánico algo gracioso-Emmett tan afectivo como siempre!-contesto un joven ligeramente mas alto que los demás,con cabello de color como la miel y unos intensos ojos azules.

-perdona a este orangután, mi nombre es Jasper Withlock y espero que nos podamos llevar bien Edward –Jasper hablaba de una manera tan tranquila era tan diferente a Emmett pero no por eso menos interesante.

Paso el tiempo y Esme me presento a los demás del equipo que si no mal recuerdo se llamaban:Mike,Tyler,Erick,Jacob ,Ben ,Seth ,Paul ,Alec y Demetri ,no les preste mucha atención a los demás por que Emmet y Jasper se la pasaban platicando conmigo y haciéndome preguntas.

-Eddie en que lugar vivías antes de venir a Eclipse?-me pregunto Emmett ¡rayos como odio que me digan Eddie! –primero Emmett no me digas Eddie o que te gustaría que te diga emmy?-hizo un puchero como de niño de 3 años dando a notar que odiaba ese apodo-bueno Emmett yo vivía en Forks,Washington.

-que bien Edward ,Jasper y yo vivíamos en Phoenix –realmente no me gustaba Phoenix era muy soleado para mi ,siempre que iba tenía la sensación de que mi piel brillaba ante los rayos del sol.

-niños es hora de empezar a entrenar – nos dijo Esme dándonos las indicaciones de que calentamiento haríamos-se que es muy pronto y que apenas se están conociendo pero dentro de 2 semanas tendrán que elegir a un capitán-nos dijo de manera preocupada Esme-las votaciones se respetarán y no quiero que pase lo de años pasados ,la decisión es definitiva-por primera vez Esme habló de manera muy seria.

-que paso el año pasado?-le pregunte a Emmett y a Jasper

-los dos se rieron a carcajadas-mira Edward- me dijo Jasper-es una historia un tanto larga que te parece si saliendo vamos a comer y te lo explicamos-emmett hizo una cara de felicidad se veía que le encanta comer.

-De acuerdo pero vamos a mi casa a comer-les dije por que no era fan de comer en restaurantes ,prefería la comida hecha en casa tenía un sabor especial, todo esto me lo inculco mi madre Elizabeth.

-bueno dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-parecían muy buenos amigos ¿algún día yo formaría parte de su grupo?

-Jasper ya te enteraste que aceptaron que en eclipse entrenará el equipo de gimnasia femenil?-dijo Emmett muy contento-¿Cómo serán las niñas estarán guapas,serán payasas,serán buenas en esto,comerán?-wau emmett me sorprendió de lo rápido que hablo.

-tranquilo una pregunta a la vez-le respondió Japer-lo único que se es que su entrenador se llama Carlise y fue campeón mundial del all around 3 veces consecutivas es toda una leyenda.

Con esto me quede con una duda ¿Cómo serían las chicas del equipo?,definitivamente esto sería una nueva experiencia,no es que no me quejará que no tuviera amigos pues a decir verdad era popular ,pero yo buscaba tener amigos de verdad .¿aquí sería el lugar indicado para encontrarlos?

Wola niñas hay es mi primer fic asi que díganme que le podemos mejorar si no les gusto la historia díganmelo y la cambiamos jajajajajajaj , espero que me den unos rewiews si les gustó

Mil gracias ps yo la verdad no tardaré en actualizar si realmente les gusta no mas de 3 días por capi gracias bye .

El próximo cap BELLA POV

Jezzikita Cullen


	2. El equipo se muda

Alo a todas huy jaja grazias por sus comentarios y agregar esta historia a sus favoritos como les dije este es mi primer fan fic puede dexirxe que es mi primera vez jajajajajajaja

Weno kiero agradexerles a unas niñas hermosas que escribieron en el fic o agregaron a favoritos

**IOVS CULLEN**:H ey muixas gracias tú fuiste la primera en escribirme me encanto k digas k esta bueno muixas gracias a ti va dedicado este segundo capítulo por ser la primerita en toda mi faceta de escritora mil gracias.

**R. CULLEN HALE**: Nena gracias por agregar esta historia a tus favoritos espero k te siga gustando

**KEIDA YLONEN CULLEN**:Si definitivamente yo tambien pensé lo mismo Edward es un dios y en shorts pequeños yumi!!! Mil gracias por tus coments.

**PALOMA**:Hey gracias por escribir y hum te lo juro k no tardare en escribirles ya se que es horrible esperar una historia jaja cuidate .

**SHIKITA MALFOY CULLEN**: gracias por agregar a la historia espero que te guste!

**R. CULLEN95**:Hey mil gracias por los consejos espero que este capitulo te guste.

**Andreiitah:** jaja gracias por que te gustara espero k siga siendo asi

**PRISCILA CULLEN 1410**:Waaa yo tamb ya kiero que las conozcan jejeje ya no falta casi nadita ;)

**Soff098:** gracias por agregar la historia cuidate

Bueno nenas si tienen ideas para mejorar el fic no duden en comentarlas

Disclaimer: esta historia es de mi cerebrito lokito y los personajes son de la autoría de la genial Stephenie Meyer lamentablemente Edward no es mío jajajaja

Bueno sin mas que agregar comenzemos!

**Capitulo 2 "el equipo se muda"**

(ESTE CAPI ESTA DEDICADO A IOVS CULLEN POR SER LA PRIMERA EN ESCRIBIR AL Fic)

BELLA POV:

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero todos mis amigos y seres queridos me dicen bella o bells,soy increíblemente torpe por eso a mucha gente le sorprende que sea una de las mejores gimnastas de Estados Unidos ,mis mejores amigas son Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon ellas también están en el equipo de gimnasia,nuestro entrenador es el adorado Carlisle es como un padre para nosotras puesto que pasamos más tiempo con él que con nuestros propios padres.

El equipo está conformado por:Jessica,Lauren ,Tanya,Heidi ,(todas ellas conocidas como las oxigenadas sin cerebro pero para abreviar solo les decimos oxis), Ángela ,Jane ,Alice ,Rose y yo .

Un día Carlisle nos convocó a una junta urgente todas llegamos al gimnasio a la hora indicada,pero nadie sabía el porqué de esta reunión.

-Hola mi equipo favorito- nos dijo Carlisle

-Hola Carlisle-todas le contestamos

-chicas ya sé que se mueren por saber para que las llame a esta junta-claro que si morirse era quedarse corto!,Carlisle nunca nos llamaba para algo si no era de extrema importancia.

-¡Bueno mis niñas hermosas les quiero decir que el equipo cambia de sede ya no estará en Chicago sino que ahora estará en New York!-casi nos gritó Carlisle de lo emocionado que estaba

-Qué!!-todas gritamos

-Carlisle pero New York no es la sede del equipo varonil?-pregunto una tímida Ángela.

-Esa es otra de las cosas que tenemos que platicar,la entrenadora de los muchachos y yo hemos tomado la decisión de trabajar en el mismo gimnasio,es muy grande y tiene tecnología de punta para los entrenamientos.

-Pero nosotros amamos Chicago los vientos hacen ver increíble nuestro cabello-otra vez la estúpida de Lauren con sus ideas de chica hueca, siempre me eh preguntado ¿cómo puede dar vueltas y marometas?.

-Lauren eres una tonta!-gritó Rose-en serio me pregunto si dios no olvido darte cerebro!-Rose odiaba a las oxis por que gracias a ellas pensaban que todas éramos iguales.

-Mírala Carlisle-dijo en un tono bastante infantil la molesta de Lauren.

-Chicas cálmense-Carlisle les gritó

–Carlisle pero como haremos para entrenar en ese lugar si vivimos muy lejos para ir todos los días?-dijo Alice .

-Muy fácil Alice la Comisión les ha dado una beca para que puedan rentar un departamento ,tener comida y llevar una vida con un poco de comodidades-nos respondió Carlisle-ángeles míos si esto no fuera lo mejor para el equipo créanme que no les estaría diciendo que todos nos mudamos a New york-Carlisle siempre se preocupaba por lo que era mejor para nosotras por eso lo adoramos

-Yupi nos mudamos a New York-Alice gritó y brinco ella era feliz solo por que adoraba las tiendas y parques que se encontraban en esa cuidad.

-Carlisle y cuando nos vamos?-le pregunté

-Bella tenemos que estar dentro de una semana así que por favor si alguna de ustedes quiere dejar el equipo dígalo en este momento-nadie dijo nada –de acuerdo entonces mis princesas a empacar y a desalojar sus departamentos.

Dándonos esta noticia que para ser sincera no me incomodaba ya que era lo mejor para el equipo, partimos a nuestro departamento en donde vivíamos las 3 .

(Llegando al departamento)

-Bells puedes creerlo Nueva York tiene las mejores tiendas tenemos que ir a visitarlas en nuestro día de descanso-Alice como siempre con su amor por la moda-oigan como creen que sean los chicos del equipo?

-No lo sé Allie-respondió Rose-espero que no sean unos cabeza huecas como las oxigenadas esas ,

"Hay mi cabello vuela en Chicago"-dijo Rose imitando perfectamente las espantosas voces de las oxis.

-también tenemos que escoger de nuevo a la capitana del equipo, recuerden que Emily abandonó el equipo-dije preocupada-Lauren ya se cree la jefa de nosotras hay que evitarlo a como de lugar.

-Si Bella capaz y que nos hace pintarnos el cabello y usar ropa de zorras-grito algo frustrada Alice

-chicas no quiero interrumpirlas en su inteligente conversación pero hay que empacar y regresar las llaves del departamento -nos dijo Rose con su clara nota de sarcasmo

Los siguientes días se me pasaron volando ,tanto que ya estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando abordar el vuelo 1445 que nos llevaría a New York ,ahí nos recogerían los miembros del equipo varonil y su entrenadora.

-Pasajeros del vuelo 1445 con destino a New York favor de abordar por la puerta 4-al escuchar esto todas las chicas caminamos a la puerta dando nuestros boletos a las aeromozas.

No sería un viaje tan largo pero en esos momentos sentía que algo iba a cambiar en la vida de todas nosotras ,pero solo tendríamos que esperar

EDWARD POV:

Esme es una persona increíble llevaba una semana con ella y había perfeccionado mi técnica con las argollas, ella era tan dulce que aprendías rá equipo femenil llegaba en unas cuantas horas y pasaríamos por ellas, todos estaban ansiosos por saber como eran .

-Emmett deja de jugar con el polvo (en gimnasia para que no se les resbalen las manos usan polvo de magnesio de carbonato pero para reducirlo solo le dicen polvo)-grito Esme .

Definitivamente Emmett era el infantil y el inmaduro de todos los del equipo pero era el del carisma ,el poco tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo me había llevado muy bien con él

Ya solo faltaba una semana para escoger a un capitán del equipo,los años pasados se les había complicado escogerlos por lo que me habían contado Emmett y Jasper.

(flashback)

-chicos ya termino el entrenamiento los quiero ver mañana a las 9:00 puntuales-nos dijo Esme antes de salir del gimnasio.

-Bien Edward ,listo para irnos a tu casa?-me pregunto un muy contento Emmett

-Si Emmett dejame ir por mi maleta y nos vamos-le conteste

-Edward y en donde vives-me preguntó Jasper

-vivo en la calle East 57-era una calle muy lujosa para mí, pero mis padres habían insistido en comprarme el departamento ya que se preocupaban en qué lugar viviría.

-en serio nosotros vivimos en esa misma calle-dijo Jasper con la tranquilidad que lo caracteriza -vives en los departamentos reachtones?.

-si vivo en el 302 y ustedes en donde?-pregunte un poco entusiasmado ,viviría cerca de ellos, podríamos ser grandes amigos.

-jaja Edward somos vecinos!-gritaba Emmett- Japer y yo vivimos en el 303-esto era una coincidencia que pocas veces se dan ya que eran mis vecinos ,compañeros de equipo y próximamente grandes amigos.

Llegando a mi departamento les hice un poco de pasta y pechugas de pollo rellenas de queso las cuales quedaron estupendas ,Emmett se comió 4 pechugas,!ese hombre come como si fuera su ultimo día!

-Edward esto esta delicioso-dijo Emmett ensuciándose toda la cara-serás nuestro chef si cocinas así todos los días.

-gracias Emmett pero si soy tu chef vaciarías todo el almacén -reímos Jasper y yo mientras Emmett hacia caras de enfadado-Edward estoy recuperando las calorías que perdí en el entrenamiento –contesto Emmett.

-Bueno a lo que venimos no?-dijo Jasper un poco más alegre-Edward querías saber porque Esme dijo lo del capitán?

-Sí –le conteste rápidamente-que fue lo que paso?

-Mira Edward en el equipo hay ciertas rivalidades o mejor dicho hay gente que tiene el ego muy arriba como el pelos de elote "Mike"-dijo Emmett –todos los años votamos y siempre gana Jasper o yo ,pero Mike siempre alega que le robaron sus votos,al final siempre termina retándonos a ver quien aguanta más tiempo colgado de los anillos o quien es mejor en las barras cosas así, siempre termina golpeado ,mal oliente ,llorando y sangrando.

-El ultimo año no hizo bien su salto en el caballo y se rompió la nariz-Jasper y Emmett rieron hasta que terminaron tumbados en el suelo-lo hubieras visto Edward como gritaba "mi nariz oh mi hermosa nariz ,es lo que les gusta a las chicas"-me empecé a reir por que definitivamente lo peor de Mike era su horrenda nariz.

Asi pasamos toda esa tarde platicando de cómo Mike era la burla de todos los del equipo .

(fin flasback)

-Edward!!-gritó un impaciente Emmett -tenemos que pasar por las chicas, dijo Esme que llevarás tu carro-A pesar de que el gimnasio no estaba lejos de mi casa mis padres me habían enviado mi hermoso volvo .

-si Emmett te veo en el aeropuerto-Emmett tenía un Jeep todo terreno color rojo mientras que Jasper tenía un chevrolet epica plateado.

Llegamos al aeropuerto en espera del vuelo 1445,en las pantallas mostraba que venía a tiempo,todos los del equipo nos sentamos en la sala de espera junto con Esme ,ella nos decía que teníamos que comportarnos y ser todos unos caballeros con las chicas todos la escuchamos atentamente hasta que…..

-El vuelo 1445 de Chicago Airlines saldrá por la puerta número 1-dijo la voz de una mujer por las bocinas del aeropuerto

-chicos ese es el vuelo que esperamos-dijo Esme un poco ansiosa ¿Por qué lo estaría?

Fuimos a la puerta que habían dicho que llegarían las chicas , empezó a salir gente pero nadie de suma importancia de pronto de esa puerta salió un hermoso ángel de cabello marrón ,tenía un cuerpo de tentación aunque vestía unos jeans entubados y una camisa holgada se notaban las curvas de su hermoso cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una cara inocente, no podía dejar de verla realmente me sentí como un estúpido viendo todo lo que ella hacia pero lo que me encanto de este ángel desconocido fueron sus ojos definitivamente era como una puerta para observa su alma ,ella estaba hablando con otras 2 chicas una rubia muy guapa que podía ser modelo y otra joven que a pesar de su corta estatura parecía una bailarina.

-chicos ya vieron a esa diosa?-pregunto Emmett señalando a la rubia que parecía modelo-creo que acabo de morirme estoy viendo al ángel más hermoso de todos-en todo el tiempo Emmett tenía la boca abierta

-Emmett se ve que no haz visto a la pequeña chica,sus movimientos la hacen ver perfecta-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa marcadísima en su rostro.

- chicos los 2 son ciegos?,no ven a esa niña de cabello marrón?,ella es la perfección andando -realmente en toda mi vida no había visto mujer más hermosa ,verla hacia que mi corazón se acelerará.

-tenemos que saber a donde van,como se llaman,si tienen novio ,si son payasas?-dijo Emmett con una rapidez que me costó trabajo entender lo que decía.

-cálmate Emmett-gritamos Jasper y yo

Cuando nos concentramos otra vez en ellas, estaban hablando muy alegremente con un hombre de cabello color miel como el de Jasper era guapo tenía que admitirlo,pero de pronto otras chicas se reunieron con él.

-Chicos ellas son-señalo Esme,no lo podía creer ellas era n del equipo de gimnasia!,eso quería decir que podría seguir viendo a la hermosa niña de ojos color chocolate.

-chicos este va ser el mejor año de nuestras vidas!!!!-gritó y brincó Emmett.

-Carlisle!!!-gritó Esme ella se veía muy feliz de ver a el tal Carlisle

Carlisle y las chicas caminaron a donde nosotros estábamos.

-Esme que gustó volver a verte estas guapísima!-Carlisle en ese momento le beso la mano ,Esme se puso rojísima.

-Gracias Carlisle tu tan caballero como siempre-a Esme se le notaba que le gustaba Carlisle.

-chicos él es el entrenador Carlisle Broderick-Nos dijo Esme.

-un gusto en conocerlo señor Broderick –saludamos todos.

-porfavor solo díganme Carlisle ,señor Broderick me hace sentir 40 años más grande-dijo de manera divertida .

-Chicas les quiero presentar a una de las mejores entrenadoras ,Esme Cope-dijo Carlisle presentando a Esme con las chicas.

-Chicas un gusto conocerlas por favor de igual manera solo díganme Esme-yo ya no prestaba tanta atención solo veía a la mujer más hermosa que había visto,en ese momento ella tenía un hermoso rubor en sus mejillas ¿Qué le dio pena?, se daría cuenta de la manera en la que yo la observaba?

-bueno chicos ayuden a las niñas con su equipaje por favor y llévenlas a sus nuevos hogares-nos dijo Esme-Carlisle y yo nos vamos tenemos cosas que planear de los entrenamientos.

Esme y Carlisle se retiraron del lugar, pero los demás solos nos observamos hasta que

-Hola me llamo Lauren quiero que tú me lleves las maletas bombón!-la tal Lauren que venía vestida ,bueno si a eso se le puede llamar venir vestida con un top y una falda muy pequeña para mi gusto me dijo señalándome, espera esa tipa me dijo bombón? ,¡qué asco!

-primero me llamo Edward y yo no soy un criado para obedecer órdenes, perdóname si te ofendo pero ayudaré a otra persona-espero no haberla ofendido mucho pues aunque se lo merecía mi madre me había enseñado a tratar a las mujeres de la mejor manera.

-perdóname Eddie ,puedes llevar mis cosas?-dijo la mujer esa, odio que me digan EDDIE!

Al parecer todos observaban nuestra conversación, todos se reían de manera estrepitosa por la forma en que me negué a obedecer a Lauren,yo decidí ignorarlos y fui directo con mis amigos para ayudar a las hermosas que habían cautivado nuestra mirada.

Pero antes de eso Mike se acercó a la chica que me gustaba

-hola preciosa se que te mueres porque yo te lleve en mi Ferrari a tu casa, si quieres podemos divertirnos en tu cuarto –dijo el muy imbécil de Mike

-ella solo lo miraba con incredulidad-no muchas gracias creo que prefiero irme caminando a irme contigo-dijo mi ángel ,que hermosa voz tenía ¿tendría algo que no fuera perfecto?

-pronto caerás chiquita –dijo Mike con su super ego

-no lo creo y no me digas chiquita quieres?-dijo ya algo molesta se veía hermosa enojada

Mike se retiro muy molesto ese era nuestro momento los 3 nos acercamos a nuestras diosas

-alo me llamo Emmett ,el es Japer y Edward-dijo el grandulón señalándonos.

-Hola yo me llamo Rose,ella es Alice y Bella-se llama Bella!, mi ángel se llama Bella, definitivamente su nombre quedaba a la perfección con ella.

-un gusto-dijimos todos estrechándonos las manos,pero cuando toque la mano de Bella paso una corriente para nada desagradable y sentí un calor en mi estomago ,cuando la vi a la cara ella estaba toda roja, me encanta cuando se sonroja.

-chicas nos darían el honor de ayudarlas con su equipaje?-pregunte un poco temeroso a que ellas se negaran.

-claro!!!!-gritó la pequeña ,creo que tiene problemas de hiperactividad tenía mucha energía.

-bueno yo te llevó Rose-dijo muy rápido Emmett ,se ve que estaba muy ansioso.

-de acuerdo -dijo Rose-pero te advierto que mis maletas pesan mucho-la rubia le contestó

-señorita Alice puedo llevarla?-pregunto de una manera muy educada Jasper.

-claro jazzy!-contesto la pequeña, de donde saco el jazzy?-perdóname te puedo decir Jazzy?-pregunto la duendecillo ese apodo le quedaba muy bien.

-si bu.. bueno,si esta bi..bien-tartamudeo un poco Jasper al parecer la duendecillo lo ponía nervioso

-Bella me permites ayudarte?-trate de que no se me notará lo ansioso que estaba.

-essste hum no tienes un Ferrari verdad?-pregunto con una sonrisa , ¡dios que me a hecho esta mujer me vuelve loco!

BELLA POV

Después de que despegó el avión me puse a leer unos de mis libros favoritos "cumbres borrascosas", a pesar de que nos dediquemos a ser gimnastas me gustaría graduarme como escritora.

El vuelo tardó unas 2 horas en llegar, el comité nos habían comprado boletos de primera clase por lo cual nos atendieron de una manera estupenda. Alice y Rose venían hablando de tiendas de moda mientras que las demás hablaban sobre los chicos que si estarán guapos?, qué si no serán gays?,cosas sin mucha importancia para mí lo mas importante es la forma de ser de la gente.

-señoras y señores abrochen sus cinturones estamos a punto de aterrizar en New York-dijo la voz de nuestro piloto.

Bajamos del avión y buscamos enseguida la puerta de salida, cuando íbamos por nuestras maletas vi al chico más hermoso parecía un dios, tenía el cabello de color bronce unos ojos verdes como hermosas esmeraldas y un cuerpo que pedía a gritos que lo abrazará.

-Bella cierra la boca si no se te va a salir la baba-dijo Alice riéndose -realmente el tipo esta guapo pero me gusta más su amigo el alto no parece un modelo de Armani?-dijo Alice con una cara de boba.

-que? Claro que no ve a ese hombre que cuerpo, que músculos definitivamente quiero que me cargue-dijo Rose muy alegre.

-chicas vengan por su equipaje-nos dijo Carlisle-espero que podamos encontrar rápido a Esme –dijo Carlisle con un brillo especial en los ojos, creo que sentía algo por ella.

-Carlisle!!-grito una mujer era hermosa no tenía más de 30 años ,tenía una cara en forma de corazón y era de estatura pequeña.

-chicas es ella, vámonos-Carlisle casi corrió a donde se encontraba Esme.

Mientras yo no podía dejar de ver a mi dios de ojos de esmeralda ,íbamos caminando a donde se encontraba Carlisle y fue cuando me di cuenta que él venía con Esme, ¿mi dios era gimnasta?, no podía creerlo podría verlo todos los días!

Esme presentó Carlisle con sus chicos y de igual manera Carlisle nos presento a Esme ,esa mujer nos trataba como si fuéramos sus hijas pequeñas era un amor, pero realmente no ponía mucha atención solo lo podía ver a él, su hermosa sonrisa torcida, su cuerpo que gritaba que lo vieras y sus ojos que brillaban de una manera hermosa, y de pronto escuche:

-bueno chicos ayuden a las niñas con su equipaje por favor y llévenlas a sus nuevos hogares-les dijo Esme a los chicos-Carlisle y yo nos vamos tenemos cosas que planear de los entrenamientos.

Y en ese momento todos nos quedamos viéndonos, ¿ahora qué hago si le digo que me lleve a nuestro departamento va pensar mal?, no mejor no, tengo mucho tiempo para conocerlo ,pero todo se fue al caño cuando..

- Hola me llamo Lauren quiero que tú me lleves las maletas bombón!-esta señalo a mi dios griego Lauren era la zorra 5 estrellas de las oxigenadas esas, porque le dice bombón?, ella no tiene derecho a decírselo, bueno yo tampoco pero me molesta que se le insinué así

Aunque la respuesta de ese dios fue la mejor..

-primero me llamo Edward y yo no soy un criado para obedecer órdenes, perdóname si te ofendo pero ayudaré a otra persona-mi dios se llama Edward!, me encanto su nombre era clásico pero le daba personalidad ,pero a qué persona ayudará?, le gustaría alguna otra chica del equipo?,empezé a preguntarme.

-Perdóname Eddie ,puedes llevar mis cosas?-dijo otra vez la molesta voz de Lauren, pero Edward la ignoró olímpicamente.

Todos observábamos como Lauren hacia su berrinche, esta Alice se quería burlaba de la oxi pues no todos los días le negaban lo que quería a Lauren Mallory hija del director de la comisión.

Pero de pronto algo o mejor dicho alguien me saco de mis pensamientos

-hola preciosa se que te mueres porque yo te lleve en mi Ferrari a tu casa , si quieres podemos divertirnos en tu cuarto –me dijo un muchacho que no era feo en realidad pero si lo comparábamos con Edward era un pordiosero, él muy idiota me coqueteo de una manera nada amable creía que era como Lauren o las oxis?,ganas no me faltaban de pegarle pero me contuve.

-no muchas gracias creo que prefiero irme caminando a irme contigo-le dije de la manera más amable que pude pero no por eso le hice una cara de asco, realmente prefería cualquier cosa a irme con él.

-pronto caerás chiquita –dijo el idiota ese, chiquita tu abuela!, bella tranquilízate no vale la pena, me repetí eso como 10 veces pero seguía enojada

-no lo creo y no me digas chiquita quieres?-le dije al parecer aquí los chicos no era muy caballeros

El tipo que no sé ni cómo se llama se retiro molesto ,pero que creía? ¿Que a la primera le iba a decir que si? , era un patán la pareja perfecta para una oxi!

Pero todo mi enojo se evaporó cuando los 3 chicos que nos traían en la baba a mis amigas y a mi caminaron a nuestra dirección, hasta que estábamos frente a frente con ellos.

-Alo me llamo Emmett ,el es Japer y Edward- Emmett era el hombre más fuerte que había visto en toda mi vida y el más alegre se llevaría genial con Alice,el que se llamaba Jasper era más tranquilo pero también era muy guapo y era el más alto de todos los del equipo y al final el hombre más hermoso que había visto, Edward era perfecto en todo pero lo que era lo mejor de él era su hermosa sonrisa torcida que me provocaba sonreír y ponerme toda roja, creo que los jitomates envidiaban mi color.

-Hola yo me llamo Rose,ella es Alice y Bella-nos presento Rose aunque yo solo veía a Edward ese hombre tenía un efecto en mi que no lo podía dejar de ver -un gusto-dijimos todos estrechándonos las manos pero cuando toque su mano sentí una corriente muy placentera que jamás en mi vida había sentido que hizo que me pusiera mucho mas roja.

-chicas nos darían el honor de ayudarlas con su equipaje?-les había dicho que Edward tiene la voz más hermosa que eh escuchado? Se escucha como nota musical, era una voz varonil y muy sensual

-claro!!!!-gritó esta Alice creo que estaba muy emocionada por este Jasper ,jamás la había visto así por un hombre.

-bueno yo te llevó Rose-dijo Emmett de manera muy desesperada lo que causo que me riera, se veía que le gustaba Rose.

-de acuerdo -dijo Rose-pero te advierto que mis maletas pesan mucho, y no mentía sus maletas eran las más pesadas por su colección de zapatos Jimmy Choo-pero Emmett las cargo como si fueran plumas.

-señorita Alice puedo llevarla?-pregunto muy gentil Japer con el quitábamos la teoría de que todos era unos patanes ,a decir verdad Jasper era lo contrario de Alice era muy tranquilo mientras que Alice era pura energía.

-claro jazzy!-Alice y sus apodos, ella nos puso Rose y Bella, ahora le tocaba a Jasper - perdóname te puedo decir Jazzy?-pregunto Alice con un poco de miedo ya que no sabía si Jasper toleraba ese apodo.

-si bu.. bueno,si esta bi..bien-tartamudeo creo que mi amiga lo ponía nervioso pero él se veía muy tierno de esa manera

-Bella me permites ayudarte?-por dios Edward me iba ayudar a mi?, no lo podía creer era todo un caballero y me encantaba como sonaba mi nombre cuando él lo decía, yo quería gritare que claro que sí pero mi pena me lo impedía.

-essste hum no tienes un Ferrari verdad?-le pregunte tratando de que no se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba por quedarme con él en su coche, él solo me contesto con una hermosa sonrisa mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento del aeropuerto .

**Wo****la nenas mil gracias por sus reviews espero k les guste este capi ,bueno en el siguiente digamos que todos se empiezan a conocer mejor por lo menos ya vimos que físicamente si se atraen asi que veamos como les va? **

**Sugerencias díganlas!**

**El próximo capi díganme creo que se llamará ****conociéndote en las barras, ****les parece buena idea el nombre? **

**Weno trataré de actualizar mañana o a mas tardar el LuNes **


	3. Conociéndote en las barras

**Alo nenas espero que estes bien mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews k bueno k les guste la historia.**

**Weno en este cap nuestras parejas se conocerán mucho más **

**Y mil graxias por sus recomendaciones me si mas empezemos!!!**

**Por cierto en este cap casi siempre van a estar entrenando **

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mio.**

**Capítulo 3 "Conociéndote en las barras"**

BELLA POV:

Cuando llegamos al carro de Edward me di cuenta de que era dueño de un hermoso volvo plateado que estaba en perfectas condiciones, ¿ tendría algo que no fuera perfecto?

-Bella permíteme abrirte la puerta-dijo Edward con la voz más hermosa que había escuchado

-muchas gracias-dije rápidamente

El entro al carro y prendió el estéreo, para mi sorpresa se escuchaba una de las sinfonías de Beethoven.

-te gusta Beethoven? –dije muy emocionada ,sin lugar a duda era de mis compositores favoritos

-si a ti no? ,Si quieres pongo algo más actual?-dijo de manera preocupada

-no ,en realidad me encanta ,pero es extraño que le guste a la gente de nuestra edad-conteste ,siempre que ponía música clásica todo el mundo se aburría.

-ni que lo digas ,siempre me dicen que soy de otra época-me dijo dándome su hermosa sonrisa torcida-Bella a donde te llevo?-que estúpida no le había dicho a donde iba a ser mi nuevo hogar.

-a la calle East 57 por favor-le dije

-Bella vivirás en los departamentos reachtones?-me preguntó

-si como sabes eso?-de pronto me asuste ¿Cómo él sabía que yo viviría ahí?

-es que yo vivo en ese edificio ,en que departamento vas a vivir?-me pregunto muy ansioso o eso creo yo.

-en el 304 –le dije checando mi papel

-bella somos vecinos!-me dijo riéndose

-en serio! –estaba muy feliz, podría ver a Edward todos los días y no solo en los entrenamientos.

Hablamos de cosas sin importancia como el clima,los lugares que estaban cerca de nuestras casas, nuestro amor por el café entre otras cosas.

El camino fue demasiado rápido ,de pronto ya nos encontrábamos en las puertas de nuestros departamentos .

-hasta mañana Bella nos vemos en el entrenamiento-me dijo Edward un poco serio

-Adios Edward,que descances-dije un poco triste ,ya lo empezaba a extrañar

-sueña con los angelitos-me dijo ,pero yo soñaría definitivamente con él.

Entre a mi departamento era hermoso y estaba muy bien decorado,en un sofá estaban Alice y Rose sentadas hablando muy emocionadas.

-Hey Bells!-me gritaron las dos

-como te fue en el viaje?-me pregunto una muy interesada Rose

-Bien ,Edward es todo un caballero-dije y en ese momento un suspiro salió sin que yo lo quisiera.

-Bella acabas de suspirar!!!!!-Alice empezó a brincar-¿te gustá Edward?-en ese momento tenía que cambiar el tema o tendría que confesarme con mis amigas y no estaba preparada para eso

-chicas ya vieron la hora?,es muy tarde mañana hablamos –dije casi corriendo al lugar donde estaban mis maletas .

Alice me dijo donde estaba mi cuarto,entre rápidamente y me metí en la cama,ya quería estar en el entrenamiento para ver a esos hermosos ojos esmeralda,me quede un tiempo pensando en él ,hasta que me quede profundamente dormida.

EDWARD POV:

No podía creer que bella fuera mi vecina ,era de lo mejor que me había pasado en New York ,podríamos irnos juntos a los entrenamientos ,claro si ella quería si no quería no la iba a obligar aunque me moría de ganas por estar todo el tiempo con ella.

Lamentablemente el camino del aeropuerto al edificio fue muy rápido ,despedirme de ella me puso triste yo quería pasar mi vida entera con esa diosa .

-hasta mañana Bella nos vemos en el entrenamiento-dije tratando de ganar tiempo antes de que entrará a su departamento

-Adios Edward,que descances-me contestó con su dulce voz

-sueña con los angelitos-le dije ,pero los ángeles no pueden soñar con ellos o si?

Ella me dio una sonrisa y se metió a su departamento , hice lo mismo metiéndome directamente a la cama estaba un poco cansado por los entrenamientos .

(al otro día)

Estaba soñando que besaba a Bella cuando de pronto un horrible sonido hizo que me despertará

-son las 7:00 de la mañana-dijo mi despertador

Escuchando esto me levante rápidamente para bañarme,en una hora vería a Bella en el entrenamiento ,termine de bañarme y me preparé un desayuno ligero ya eran las 7:30 así que tome mi mochila y me dirigí al gimnasio .

Cuando llegue estaban Esme y Carlisle reuniendo a todos los del equipo.

-Buenos días chicos –nos dijo Eme-hoy todos perfeccionaremos nuestra técnica en las barras asimétricas así que después del calentamiento nos pondremos de acuerdo para elegir parejas, así que a correr!!-nos indico Esme

Empezamos a correr la media hora que teníamos que hacer según el calentamiento de Esme ,pero yo no prestaba atención a correr si no a que horas aparecería Bella.

-Tranquilo Edward! las niñas entran media hora después que nosotros –me dijo Jasper-aparte no seas tan obvio se ve que te gusta Bella.

-mira quien lo dice a ti te encanta Alice-le conteste ,Jasper se puso de mil tonalidades de rojo.

-jajajajajaj-Emmett no podía dejar de reírse- Jasper pareces semáforo!-dijo emmett a punto de caerse de la risa

-Callate Emmett! Tu estas igual por Rose-dijo enfadado Jasper- crees que no eres obvio?

No la pasamos discutiendo a quien se le notaba más ,hasta que 3 hermosas jóvenes se acercaron con Esme y Carlisle para empezar con sus ejercicios, los tres parecíamos unos idiotas observándolas, nos acercamos con el pretexto de que ya habíamos acabado de correr.

-Jazzy!!-dijo Alice abrazando y besando en la mejilla a Jasper

-hola Alice ,te vez muy guapa hoy-le dijo muy nervioso este Jasper

-que lindo –la duendecillo estaba rojísima-hola Edward,Emmett-nos dio un beso

-hola Alice- contestamos los dos.

-hola bella-dije rápidamente, acercándome para besarla en su mejilla.

-Ho..la… edwa..rd.-me contesto nerviosa, ¿estaría nerviosa por el entrenamiento o por mi beso?

-Chicos aquí tengo la lista de quienes serán sus parejas en los calentamientos-nos dijo Carlisle interrumpiendo nuestra conversación-Esme y yo hemos decidió que las parejas sean hombre y mujer-por favor que me toque con Bella!! ,gritaba internamente-quiero aclárales que ni Esme ni yo haremos cambios, así que llévense bien con su compañero-dijo Carlisle con un tono autoritario.

Todos los del equipo varonil y femenil se acercaron para saber quién sería su pareja,Esme empezó a leer la lista

-la primera pareja es Alice Brandon y Jasper Withlock-dijo Esme por lo que Alice brincó de felicidad y Jasper sonrió, se notaba que ellos serían algo más que amigos.

Asi empezaron a dar las parejas en unas estaban:Angela y Ben,Jane y Demetri,Jacob y Hedi ,etc

-los siguientes son Rosalie Hale y Emmett Mcarty-dijo Esme , Emmett cargó a Rose y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-bueno chicos ya solo faltan hacer otras 2 parejas-dijo Esme

De las personas que faltábamos estaba Lauren ,Mike ,Bella y yo .Estaba preocupado ¿Qué tal si me ponen con la engreída de Lauren?

-Por lo tanto hemos decidido que la siguiente pareja sea Bella Swan y Edward Cullen-siiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!! ,me tocaría entrenar con Bella,estaba sonriendo estúpidamente.

- no Esme creo que hay un error Edd y yo hacemos la pareja perfecta solo miranos-dijo Lauren, ¡que le pasa ella y yo somos como el agua y el aceite!,y por que me pone apodos estúpidos!

-si Carlisle, creo que hay un grave error mi pareja tiene que ser Bella ,ella esta loquita por mi!-estupido Mike lo voy a matar,Bella es mi pareja que la respete!

-tanto se muere por ti, que se negó a que la llevaras-le dije de manera sarcástica

-lo hace porque se muere por mí!-que el imbécil no entiende?,que se muera Mike!

-qué!!-dijo Bella enojada-entiéndelo Mike eres un imbécil ,ahora entiendo porque tu pareja es la Oxi de Lauren-Bella le gritó ¿que será lo de oxi?, luego le preguntaría.

-Jóvenes que no fui claro con lo de no hay cambios?-dijo un enojado Carlisle-o te lo repito otra vez Lauren?-Carlisle estaba furioso -por que seas hija del director de la comisión no te voy a cumplir tus caprichos.

Bueno chicos hoy trataran de armar una secuencia y nosotros les ayudaremos a mejorarlas-dijo Carlisle -Así que a las Barras chicos!-gritó.

Lauren y Mike se fuero enojadísimos a las barras que les tocaba, mientras Bella y yo nos mirábamos.

-Con que tu y yo Cullen-dijo Bella de manera un poco coqueta?

-si Swan y no puedes cambiar-le dije siguiéndole el juego y dándole un poco de doble sentido,ella se sonrojo como nunca.

-Edward ya que somos equipo no crees que deberíamos conocernos para tenernos confianza?-dijo muy apenada Bella.

-si Bella se me hace una genial idea!¿que te parece que mientras armamos las secuencias,jugamos a las 20 preguntas?-dije entusiasmado si ella aceptaba tendría 20 oportunidades de conocerla.

-de acuerdo pero yo te pregunto primero si?-dijo Bella haciendo una cara que no podías negarle nada.

Nos acercamos a las barras que nos tocaban, yo estaba preparándome para empezar a crear mi secuencia ,cuando ella me toco la muñeca.

-Se te desacomodo la venda-me dijo mirando mí muñeca,yo sentí un calor agradable en esa zona

-eh gracias Bells-le dije un poco sonrojado.

Me estaba quitando el pantalón para quedarme en los shorts especiales para las barras ,cuando sentí la mirada de Bella observando mi cuerpo.

-se me rompió el short?-le pregunte¿ o porque me miraría tanto?

-no está perfecto me contesto un poco distraída.

BELLA POV:

-no está perfecto- le conteste ,claro que no me refería al mini-short que traía puesto ,si no a su hermoso cuerpo, verlo cuando se estaba quitando sus pantalones fue lo más sexy que eh visto en toda mi vida!

Edward se puso polvo en las manos para empezar con su rutina

-Cuando vas a empezar a preguntar?-me dijo Edward muy emocionado

-hum ahorita mismo ,así que listo?-le dije todavía tenía en mi mente la imagen de el quitándose los pantalones ¡Bella pervertida!

-Lanza tu primer pregunta para que después te pregunte yo!-Dijo Edward cuando se subía a las barras, se veía súper sexy ,fuerte y varonil.

-libro favorito?-le pregunte poniéndole mucha atención a su respuesta.

-mmmm definitivamente Orgullo y Prejuicio-me dijo ¡wau ese era unos de mis favoritos!

-y el tuyo?-el me pregunto cuándo brincaba hacia la barra pequeña.

-sin pensarlo Cumbres Borrascosas-le conteste muy segura-aunque también me gusta Orgullo y Prejuicio- Le sonreí.

-si Cumbres Borrascosas entran en mis primeros 3 –dijo él con una sonrisa torcida .

-de acuerdo pregunta 2: ¿canción favorita?-le pregunte un poco ansiosa por saber un poco de sus gustos musicales.

-creo que en este momento mi canción favorita es I don´t wanna miss a thing de Aerosmith-me dijo cuando daba un medio giro.

-y cual es la tuya?-dijo poniendo atención a su agarre de la barra mayor.

-la de love story de Taylor Swift-amo esa canción me siento como Julieta esperando a su Romeo.

-Esa canción es muy linda-me sonrió cuando hacia un cambio de manos.

Seguí preguntando cosas de no tanta importancia el tiempo paso rápido ,ya íbamos a la mitad de las preguntas y ya me tocaba subir a las barras ,así que me quite la chamarra y los pantalones para quedar solo en un payasito azul con el escudo del equipo.

EDWARD POV:

Me la estaba pasando increíble,Bella y yo teníamos gustos muy similares llevábamos ya la mitad de las preguntas y todas sus respuestas me habían encantado, pero ya era su turno de subir a las barras ,ya habíamos pensado en la rutina que haríamos, solo era cuestión de ensayarla.

Bella se estaba preparando para la rutina cuando de pronto se quito el pantalón dejando al descubierto unas hermosas y estilizadas piernas ¡esa mujer me iba a matar!, pero todavía venía lo mejor se quito su chamarra dejando al descubierto su hermosa figura,yo me quede como idiota viendo a la más hermosa de las diosas hasta que….

-bien Edward te toca preguntar-me dijo Bella en el momento que se sostenía de cabeza en la barra corta.

-a los cuantos años te diste tu primer beso?-le pregunte muy rápido ,se que la pregunta era muy personal pero me moría por saberlo ,yo todavía no lo daba y esperaba que fuera con mi diosa de las barras.

.cof-bella se empezó ahogar con mi pregunta –pues te soy sincera Edward todavía no eh dado mi primer beso.

Me quede con la boca abierta¿ como una hermosura como ella no había besado jamás? ,sus hermosos labios tentaban a cualquier persona,era algo que no podía imaginar.

-yo tampoco lo eh dado-le dije seriamente ,ella solo sonrió y salto a la otra barra.

-bueno me toca otra pregunta-dijo rápidamente-¿Cómo es tu chica ideal?-la verdad me extraño su pregunta ,¿se daría cuenta de que me gustaba demasiado?

-pues la chica de mis sueños tiene unos ojos que parecen puertas hacia su alma,tiene un hermoso color de piel y un cabello marrón perfecto, pero sobre todo como persona es increíble-le contente obviamente describiéndola a ella.

-espero que ella realmente te merezca –dijo Bella con un tono de celos?-y de donde es ella?-increíblemente Bella no sabía que era ella y estaba celosa de ella misma .

-de muy cerca de aquí-le dije,no quería que se asustará ,no llevaba ni 3 días aquí lo mejor sería que fueramos amigos para seguir algo más formal.

BELLA POV.

Que estúpida si pensaba que yo le podría gustar a Edward,el claro estaba enamorado de la chica perfecta ,mientras yo era una chica ordinaria del montón.

-espero que te corresponda-le dije con un poco de celos a Edward

-si yo también espero lo mismo –me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Seguimos con el juego de las preguntas pero ya no fueron tan personales como las anteriores ,eran más del tipo de ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

Me encantaba hacer equipo con Edward ya que tedríamos mas tiempo para conocernos ,de pronto una molesta voz llegó a nuestras barras.

-hi sexy Eddie-dijo la estúpida de la oxi mayor-quería preguntarte si querías conocer mi depa?-esta le pregunto de una manera según sensual pero parecía una zorra barata.

-este perdóname Lauren pero yo no salgo con tipas como tú-le dijo de una manera un poco enojada Edward .

-Y como soy yo según Edd? ,Sexy?,hermosa?inteligente?-le dijo la estúpida oxigenada ,la muy idiota se creía inteligente jaja eso jamás podría describirla.

-no, la verdad no te quiero lastimar con mis comentarios, pero digamos que tu personalidad no me llama la atención-¡no lo puedo creer este hombre es caballero hasta con las que no valen la pena!

-eso lo decido yo Eddy y veras que pronto caerás, mientras tanto no deberías juntarte con la basura del equipo-le dijo ella mirándome.

De pronto escuche a Edward gruñir,se veía realmente enojado.

-por eso me alejo de ti Lauren –dijo Edward mirando a Lauren con asco- y nadie decide por mí asi que mejor retírate de nuestras barras.

Los dos nos quedamos callados como por 5 minutos ,Edward se veía todavía enojado ,pero de pronto su semblante se fue relajando

-bueno Bells me toca preguntar-dijo ya más feliz

-ok,suéltala-le dije un poco más alegre,realmente no me gustaba verlo enojado

-cuantos años tienes?-dijo sonriéndome.

-cuantos crees que tenga?-le dije de una manera divertida,quería ver de cuantos años me veía.

-mmmm tienes 18 la edad perfecta para una niña hermosa como tu-me contestó muy sonrojado,esperen¿ Edward Cullen pensaba que era hermosa?

-heem este….. si tengo 18 ,eres bueno adivinando edades ,¿Cuántos años tienes tu?-le dije cuando me estaba quitando las vendas para las muñecas.

-igual,espera te ayudo a quitarte las vendas?-me dijo de forma extremadamente sexy-bueno solo si tu quieres-¡oh claro que quiero me muero por que me vuelvas a tocar!

-si por favor –le acerque mis muñecas y él me las quito de una manera extremadamente delicada ,como si fuera lo más importante para él.

-Bella me estaba preguntando-dijo un poco nervioso¿ pero que se preguntaba?,dilo ya Edward!!

-Si Edward ?-me moría por saber que le pasaba

-Bella quería preguntarte si quieres venia a comer a mi casa con los demás?-Edward me estaba invitando a su casa?-claro si te sientes incomoda lo entiendo.

-no, para mí está bien Edward, también incluiste a las chicas?-le pregunte por que no quería Alice y Rose comieran solas.

-si claro de hecho Emmett y Jasper ya las invitaron-me dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-entonces me parece perfecto-le conteste a mi dios griego

-Bueno Bella terminando el entrenamiento nos vamos para allá-me dijo muy entusiasmado.

EDWARD POV:

(varias horas después)

-Perfecto chicos ,excelente entrenamiento-nos felicitaron Esme y Carlisle

-nos vemos mañana ya se pueden ir-nos dijo Carlisle con su voz paternal .

Después de eso inmediatamente me fui corriendo a las regaderas junto con Emmett y Jasper.

-invitaste a Rose?-le pregunte a Emett mientras nos bañábamos

-si la invite, aceptó con la condición de que yo no cocinaría ,dice que no quiere morir pronto-dijo Emmett un poco frustrado.

-tan poco tiempo y ya te conoce –dijo Jasper riéndose a carcajadas-tu eres el peor cocinero o ya olvidaste lo del pastel de Marles.

-fue sin querer aparte Marles se lo comió-gritó Emmett

-Si porque ella es linda ,pero realmente sabía asqueroso-dijo Jasper lo que provoco que los 3 riéramos hasta que el estomago nos dolió .

Me quede pensando quien sería la tal Marles? ¿tal vez era novia de alguno de ellos?,¿pero entonces por que coqueteaban con las chicas??,tendría que investigar quien sería esa chica de la que hablaban tan bien.

Y tu Jasper?, esta Alice acepto?-pregunto un ya más calmado Emmett.

-si acepto –dijo Jasper con un brillo en sus ojos.

-y tu Edward?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-si le preguntaste a Bella o te acobardaste?-me preguntó Emmett

-Claro que le pregunte y ella si me va a dejar cocinar-le dije a Emmett molestándolo con lo que le había dicho Rose.

Los 3 salimos corriendo de los vestidores para irnos con nuestras diosas a mi casa,espero que esta comida sea de las mejores!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**HOLA CHICAS!**

**Espero k estén super bien hey aki el cap 3**

**Les gustó? ,alguna sugerencia para este capi?**

**Bueno ya pasamos algo del gimnasio y ahora van a la casa de EDWARD!!**

**EL cap 4 creo que se llamará "comida, películas y sorpresas" como lo ven?**


	4. Comida ,películas y sorpresas”

Hola chicas ya tenemos el cap 4!!!

Mil gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas la adoro y los leo todos

Bueno no les hago el cuento largo

Asi k disfrútenlo!!!

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mio.**

**Capitulo 4 " Comida ,películas y sorpresas"**

BELLA POV

Entre casi corriendo a los vestidores para preguntarles a las chicas si habían aceptado la invitación de ir a comer a la casa de Edward ,pero lo que no me imaginaba es que en la entrada de los vestidores me encontraría a unas furiosas oxis mirándome como si me quisieran matar

-mira quien viene Lauren la roba hombres-dijo esta Tanya señalándome.

-si mírala ¿no le dará pena ser tan horrible?-dijo Lauren con una cara de asco.

Yo no quería tener problemas con las oxis, por que separaría al equipo más de lo que ya estaba entonces decidí ignorarlas y entrar a los vestidores como si nada pero de pronto..

-¿qué no escuchaste que te dijimos estúpida?-dijo una furiosa Lauren-cuando te hable voltéame a ver –en ese momento ella me jalo del brazo, lo cual hizo que me enojará más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿que el peróxido quemo la última neurona que tenías?-le conteste y la mire de una manera despectiva- y te advierto si no me sueltas en este momento tu cabello barato sufrirá las consecuencias-ella rápidamente me soltó.

-aléjate de Eddie el va a ser mío, así que mejor búscate otro-parecía una niñita diciéndome eso.

-¿y desde cuando tú me ordenas que hago? , pero te aclaró algo Edward no es una cosa para que tu seas su dueña.

-Lauren no dejes que una gentuza como esta te falte al respeto así-dijo con su voz chillona Jessica

-que te quede claro Swan,Edward es mío!!!!!!!-cuando Lauren decía eso yo ya estaba entrando a los vestidores.

-Bella que te pasa?-me dijo una muy preocupada Rose

-La oxi mayor me prohibió acercarme a Edward, ¿pero que se cree la idiota? ,solo porque ella me diga que me aleje de Edward lo voy hacer-dije muy enojada.

-cálmate Bella-grito Alice-metete a bañar y así te relajas

-chicas se me había olvidado ¿irán a comer a la casa de Edward?-les pregunte a mis amigas

-claro que si!!!-gritó Alice-Jazzy fue muy lindo al invitarme, simplemente no me podía negar.

-Emmett es tan gracioso y tan infantil que encantada acepte-dijo una muy feliz Rose.

-Me alegró porque no me hubiera gustado ir sola-dije muy alegre-bueno voy a bañarme,ahorita las veo

Fui a las regaderas lo más rápido que podía, mientras me duchaba no podía dejar de pensar en mi dios de ojos esmeralda, ¿a Edward le podría gustar esta Lauren? No definitivamente no podría, el era lo opuesto a ella ,él era sexy, perfecto y hermoso pero eso no era lo mejor que tenía ya que era sencillo,agradable y encantador definitivamente Edward era especial y no dejaría que Lauren se le acercará.Rapidamente me vestí y salí para encontrarme con las chicas

-listas?-les pregunte

-si vamos ,ya quiero estar con Jazzy –se veía que Alice sentí algo más que una amistad por Jasper.

-de acuerdo Alice me das miedo!!!-dijo Rose con una fingida cara de asustada

-mira quién habla? Tú te mueres por tocarle los brazos y otras cosas a Emmett!!-dijo rápidamente Alice

-hey!!! Mucha información,no quiero quedar traumada por eso-les dije con una sonrisa

-hay ya vámonos-dijo Rose un poco apenada por el comentario de Alice

Salimos de los vestidores con la esperanza de que no nos encontraríamos a las oxis por ahí,pero lo mejor fue que afuera de los vestidores se encontraban tres chicos con una sonrisa que mataba a cualquiera,las tres nos quedamos viéndolos hasta que…

-hum Rose ya nos podemos ir?-preguntó Emmett

-esteeee si Emm ya vámonos-Rose tomó el brazo de Emmett y se fueron rumbo al estacionamiento

-alo jazzy-la enana saludo a Jasper

-hola Alli, ¿Qué te parece si ya nos vamos?-le preguntó Jasper un poco nervioso

-si claro ,nos vemos chicos!!-Alice casi nos gritó.

-Bella estas hermosa ,digo siempre lo estas pero te ves radiante-me dijo Edward sonrojándose inmediatamente.

-gracias tu también te vez increíble-le conteste rápidamente.

-señorita Swan me permite su brazo-dijo Edward muy educadamente al momento que tomaba mi brazo para dirigirnos al estacionamiento

-gracias señor Cullen-le dije de una forma un poco coqueta lo que provocó que me dedicará una sonrisa torcida.

-bella que te gustaría que te haga de comer?-me preguntó Edward

-hum lo que quieras ,yo se que todo lo que haces es perfecto-le conteste sonrojándome al momento,¿Por qué le dije eso? Va a creer que soy como Lauren.

-¿crees que soy perfecto?-me preguntó con una sonrisa enorme,! por dios este niño me mata!

-est…eeee ,¿Dónde está tu auto?-le pregunte tratando de que olvidará la pregunta

-por aquí-me señalo su carro-pero no me has respondido mi pregunta-me dijo haciendo un puchero de lo mas encantador.

-mmm pues lo que te eh conocido lo haces muy bien-le dije evitando su mirada.

-gracias,pero sabes tú eres la chica más perfecta que conozco-me lo dijo muy rápidamente,¿Edward Cullen cree que soy perfecta?, ¿estoy soñando?

-Creo que podemos hacer comida italiana ,tengo antojo de pasta-le dije para evitar el tema

-si yo también tengo ganas de eso-me dijo un poco serio

Después de eso los dos nos quedamos callados hasta que llegamos a su departamento

-chicos que estuvieron haciendo que tardaron tanto?-pregunto Emmett

-nada-dijo Edward-entramos?-preguntó un poco molesto

-si vamos!!-entro brincando Alice

-Edward te pasa algo?-le pregunte un poco preocupado por su actitud

-nada,no te preocupes ya se me pasará.

Entramos a su departamento,era muy hermoso y estaba muy bien decorado, pero lo que más me llamo la atención era su cocina que estaba muy bien equipada.

-Edward te puedo ayudar en algo?-le pregunte cuando él entró en la cocina para prepara la comida .

-si, solo date cuenta de que me gusta- creo que dijo Edward muy bajito.

-disculpa? Que dijiste? No escuche bien-obviamente mi mente me estaba engañando

-nada Bella-suspiro profundamente-puedes poner a hervir agua por favor?-me dijo

-si claro,¿algo más?-le pregunte mirando sus hermosos ojos verdes

-Bella me gustaría hablar contigo sobre algo-me dijo un poco nervioso

-si Edward dime?-me moría por saber que tenía que decirme

-Hey Bells!!-dijo Emmett dándome un abrazo muy fuerte.

-ahhh Emmett no respiro!!!!-le grité

-Bájala grandulón-dijo Edward.

Después de media hora

-Edward se ve riquísima esta pasta-dijimos todos casi al mismo tiempo

-gracias es receta de mi madre,espero que les guste-dijo Edward un poco preocupado

-Edward esto esta riquísimo –le dije después de probar la pasta-te voy a robar para que siempre me cocines-le dije dándole una sonrisa.

-bueno ya sabes donde vivo-me dijo con su sonrisa mas coqueta

-oigan están en público!-dijo una alegre Rose

-después de comer se les ocurre hacer algo?-pregunto un muy tranquilo Jasper

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película?-dijo Alice-claro si Edward quiere

-por mi encantado-dijo Edward mirándome.

-¿Cuál quieren ver?-pregunte un poco sonrojada por las miradas que me daba Edward

-¿Qué tal Titanic?-dijo Emmett, realmente me sorprendió que el dijera eso

- genial!!-todas las chicas gritamos.

-bueno por mi está bien-dijo Edward

Alice y Jasper recogieron los platos ,mientras que Emmett y Rose los lavaban ,cuando todos terminaron sus labores domesticas nos dirigimos a la tele de Edward.

EDWARD POV

Después de la deliciosa comida que habíamos preparado ,estaba ansioso por que pusieran la película ,definitivamente yo no la vería porque me la sabía de memoria ,pero lo que yo quería ver era al ángel que se sentaría conmigo ,Bella era hermosa aparte de que tenía un cuerpo espectacular, de tentación y deseable era una chica muy agradable,sencilla e inteligente ¿un ángel como ella se fijaría en alguien como yo? Todo esto me paso por la mente,hasta que su hermosa voz me llamó.

-Edward te pasa algo?-me pregunto un poco preocupada

-no me quede pensando –en ti!!! Me dieron ganas de decirle ,pero de seguro le daría miedo

-se puede saber en qué?-me pregunto muy interesada.

-en la película-mentí ,no quería que se sintiera presionada por mí.

-a esta bien-dijo un poco seria-¿vamos a sentarnos?-me preguntó tocándome la mano

…cla…rooo-le traté de contestar.

Cuando llegue a la sala ya todos estaban acomodados, en el sillón de dos personas estaban Emmett y Rosalie ,en el suelo estaban Alice y Jasper por lo tanto a Bella y a mí nos tocaba en el otro sillón para dos .

-listos?-pregunto Rose.

-si ya ponla-dijo Bella muy feliz.

Pusieron la película pero yo no podía dejar de ver a mi princesa de ojos chocolates,lentamente me fui acercando mas a donde estaba sentada, su aroma a fresias!! Era riquísimo!!! No pudeaguantar y me acerque un poco más a ella tomándole su mano

-pasa algo Edward –me susurro ella nerviosa

-nada-solo que me muero de ganas por tocarte!!!,quise responderle.

-a ok-siguió viendo la película pero sin soltar mi mano.

La película iba en la parte donde Jack y Rose hacen el amor en su coche,cuando Bella me miro y se acercó más hacia mí. ¿le gustaré a Bella como a mí me gusta?.

-necesitas algo Bella?-le pregunte sonrojado

-Edward te gusta Lauren?-que!!¿Porque me pregunto eso?, qué no se da cuenta que la que me gusta es ella?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-le dije muy curioso.

-es que eres el nuevo capricho de las oxis,y digamos que ya creen que tu les perteneces-me contesto muy molesta.

-¿Qué son las oxis?-la verdad no sabía nada de eso

-son el grupo de Lauren ,les decimos oxis para abreviar oxigenadas, porque obvio no son rubias naturales-me contesto burlándose de ellas

-si eso todos los notamos-le dije también riéndome-pero sabes algo?-le dije mirándola a los ojos

-qué?-me pregunto rápidamente

-no me gustan las rubias, a mi me gustan las castañas-le dije con el tono más seductor que yo podía dar.

-ahhhh-contestó ruborizándose

-y a ti como te gustan Bells?-le pregunté para saber si estoy en los gustó de ella.

-hum pues definitivamente tampoco me gustan los rubios y prefiero los de ojos verdes-me contesto mordiéndose el labio-¡era tan sexy!!,yo tengo ojos verdes y no soy rubio ¿podre gustarle algún día?.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que se acabo la película, sin darme cuenta ella y yo estábamos casi uno encima del otro, esto provoco que tuviéramos mil tonalidades de rojo

-son las 6:oo que les parece si jugamos algo?-pregunto Emmett con su tono infantil

-a que jugamos?-pregunte yo rápidamente

-verdad y reto-dijo Rose con una sonrisa pícara

-pero saben que nosotros no podemos tomar!(los del equipo no pueden tomar porque les hacen exámenes toxicológicos a cada rato)-dijo Alice –como pagarás si no quieres contestar o hacer el reto?

-fácil-te quitas una prenda-dijo Jasper ,debo admitir que me sorprendí que él lo dijera

-de acuerdo yo entro!-dijo Emmett

-nosotras también-contestaron Alice y Rose.

-obvio yo también dijo-Jasper

-si está bien-dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo

-bueno empiezo yo-dijo Rose-escojo a esta Alice

-verdad o reto?-le preguntó Jasper

-reto –dijo Alice

-no vas a comprar nada durante una semana-por lo que me había contado Bella ,Alice se la pasaba comprando cosas todos los días.

-ah no, mejor me quito una prenda-dijo Alice muy decidida, ella se quito una zapatilla de las que traía puesta-mi turno, escojo a Edward –me miro pícaramente

-verdad o reto?-pregunto Emmett

-verdad conteste rápidamente.

-te gusta alguien del equipo femenil?-pregunto Alice mirándome.

-si –conteste rápidamente

-¿Quién?- preguntaron casi todos

-ya hicieron su pregunta –les dije riéndome-bueno escojo a Emmett-dije rápido para que olvidarán lo mío

-verdad o reto?-pregunto Bella

-reto-dijo Emmett super seguro

-tienes que bailarle sexymente a este Jasper-le dije casi riéndome.

-edward y yo por qué?-dijo Jasper con cara de asco

-está bien lo haré pero pónganme música y quiero un disfraz –dijo Emmett

-ven Emmett gritaron las chicas-corriendo al departamento de Alice

(15 minutos después)

-ya regresamos-gritaron las chicas muy felices

-chicos tengo el orgullo de presentarles a Emma de Withlock-grito Alice

En ese momento apareció Emmett con una minifalda de lentejuelas negras,una camisa que decía muérdeme y unos tacones de unos 10 cm.

-hola guapos-Emmet nos dijo con una fingida voz de mujer-hola bizcochito-dijo mirando a Jasper él cual tenía una cara de asco.

-no te rías Edward –dijo muy enojado Jasper

-ya estas lista Emma?-dijo riéndose mi princesa adorada

-si chiquita solo ponme la música!-dijo Emmett

En ese momento Alice metió un disco a mi grabadora pero lo que nadie esperaba escuchar era la canción de "Don´t Cha" cantada por the pussycats dolls,todos nos pusimos a reir, Emmett empezó a caminar en dirección a Jasper de una manera según el sexy.

Justo cuando empezó el coro Emmett ya estaba sacudiendo el trasero y metiéndose el dedo en la boca, después de eso movió sus caderas y sentó a Jasper en una silla, ver a Jasper con esa cara no tenía precio, Emmett le empezó a tocar los hombros y a despeinarle el cabello.

Emmett se empezó a quitar la playera para mostrarnos el Brasier que traía puesto,!se veía horrible!,pero daba gracia verlo con ese pequeño brasier,cuando la canción iba a terminar Emmett nos lanzó un beso a Jasper y a mí.

-Emmett lo hiciste genial!!-dijo Alice

-gracias,ya me puedo dedicar a ser bailarina exótica-dijo Emmett riéndose

-si Emmett hazme un privado-dijo Rose riéndose

Emmett fue a ponerse su ropa para que siguiéramos con el juego,cuando regreso se quedo pensando hasta que…

-escojo a Bella-dijo viendo a mi diosa particular

-verdad o reto hermosa?-le pregunte ¿pero qué diablos le dije hermosa enfrente de todos?

Ella se sonrojo como nunca-reto-le dijo a Emmett.

-bueno Bella-se quedo pensando Emmett-te reto a que tengas una cita con Edward mañana terminando el entrenamiento.

Bella se me quedo viendo, !por favor que acepte el reto!

-tu que opinas Edward?te molestaría?-me pregunto mi Bella

-no Bells , pero es lo que tu decidas es tu reto.-le dije caballerosamente

-ok-dijo pensando un momento-está bien acepto el reto ,mañana Edward y yo salimos-dijo mirándome y guiñándome un ojo.

Mañana saldré con Bella!!!!!!!!, ¿pero a donde la llevó?, obvio tiene que ser un lugar especial,¿y si ella solo lo hace por el reto y no le importó?,mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando de pronto sonó el celular de Jasper.

-bueno-dijo Jasper-¿preciosa como estas?-dijo Jasper muy alegre-¿estas aquí?-claro ahorita mismo salgo a verte –Alice estaba roja se veía que estaba celosa.

-¿quién era?-pregunto Emmett

-Marles!-dijo Jasper casi gritando

-Marles está aquí? Pensé que estaba en Rusia-dijo Emmett sonriendo

-no ya regreso y está afuera de nuestro departamento –dijo casi corriendo Jasper

-vamos!!!!-dijo Emmett

Los chicos salieron corriendo dejando a las chicas y a mí con una duda enorme quien es Marles?

-quien es esa tal Marles?-pregunto Alice furiosa

-si quién es?-me pregunto Rose

-no sé–le dije sinceramente

-y porque no salimos a ver quién es?-dijo Bella

-si vamos-dijimos todos

Cuando salimos de mi departamento vimos a este Emmett y a Jasper abrazando y cargando a una joven como de 16 años de cabellos negros guapa ,pero no tanto como mi diosa Bella.

-Marles mi princesa como estas?-dijo Jasper muy ilusionado

-bien mi güerito-dijo la joven –los extrañé mucho

-nosotros también hermosa-dijo Jasper

En ese momento Alice salió corriendo a su departamento ,desde donde estaba podía ver como estaba llorando.

-pero que le pasa?-pregunto Jasper preocupado

-todavía te atreves a preguntar?-dijo Rose muy molesta-haz estado jugando con Alice y tú tienes a esta de novia-dijo señalando a Marles

-perdón?-dijo Marles confundida

-si como escuchaste!, tú novio casi te engaña con Alice-dijo Rose

-cual novio?-dijo Marles riéndose

-te estás riendo de mí?-pregunto Rose furiosa-obviamente Jasper!!

-jajajajajaj-los tres rieron hasta caerse al suelo

-creo que hay una gran confusión chicos-dijo Marles

-no creo,aquí todo está claro!-dijo Rose

-pero para nada-dijo Emmett-Rose porque no escuchan a Marles?-dijo Emmett aun riéndose

-te escuchamos niñita-dijo Bella un poquito molesta ¿les eh dicho que se ve hermosa así?

-pues Jasper y yo somos hermanos!-dijo Marles ya enojada

Todos nos quedamos con cara de estúpidos,lo habíamos confundido todo ,habían maltratado a la chica sin deberla y temerla.

-si yo venía de sorpresa a ver a mi hermano,pero veo que los sorprendidos fueron otros-dijo Marles con una sonrisa

Ahora solo faltaba aclararle a la pequeña duendecillo que se había puesto celosa de su casi cuñada

Wola chicas

como tan?espero k super bien!

Aki les dejo el cap 4,este fue mas de amistad

El próximo es romantico la primera cita de Bella Y Edward

El cap 5 se llama "una cita perfecta"

Nos vemos dejen muchos reviews por favor


	5. “Una cita perfecta”

Alo nenas espero k esten super bien les kiero agradexer por los grandes reviews que me han mandado ,quiero decirles que los eh leído toditos ,mil gracias!!!!

Pero en especial les kiero agradexer a:

**Aridenere:** Si yo tamb los odio ¡muerte a ellos! Jajajajaja y gracias por la canción yo tamb la adoro ,este capi va dedicado a ti por la gran idea que me diste.

**Priscila Cullen 1410:** Hey me alegro que te este gustando la historia!

**Kelda Ylonen Cullen:** Si a mi tamb me gusta como se hablan ,y bueno ya sabemos quien es Marles!

**Abby:**Si maten a Lauren!!

**Thalia:** Hey graxias claro que lo sigo espero que tu tamb lo sigas leyendo

**Soff098:**jjajaajajajajaj si los ferrari son la onda pero wakala con Mike

**Ammyriddle:**wau gracias por unirte al fic y si ¡!!!muerte a las oxis!! Jajajajajaj

**Joa19:**si pobre Alice ojala k se le baje los celos jajaja

**Loca11:**aki te dejo el siguiente capi espero que lo disfrutes!!

**Peritha12:**aki ta la siguiente actualixaxion disfrutala!

**Carmen Cullen 116:**me faxina k te este gustando mucho disfrutalo!!

**Iovs Cullen:**gracias por ser la primera en confiar en mi historia y claro que todas odiamos a Mike y a Lauren cuidate

Tamb quiero agradecer a las que han puesto en alertas o en favoritos esta historia

UBITA,ERMIA,M-WAY,NOLYCULLEN,ALISWANDECULLEN,ALE-CULLEN4,SAKUMO20,ASUNA CULLEN,MARYFER-CULLEN Y ZORICULLEN

Mil gracias a ustedes por todo!!!

Bueno ya k me heche mis agradeximientos quiero dedicarle este cap a **Aridenere **gracias por la idea que me diste ,espero que te guste pk este es tu capítulo!!!!

Ps ya Empexemos!!!!

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío.**

**Capítulo 5 "Una cita perfecta"**

MARLES POV:

Después de que los chicos me explicarán todo el malentendido que se había hecho por mi culpa,vi como mi hermanito Jasper estaba preocupado por la chica que según recuerdo se llamaba Alice,nunca había visto a mi hermano tan clavado por una chava¿Jasper Withlock se había enamorado? Mi hermano digamos que no es para nada enamoradizo ,sus amigos se presentaron conmigo se me hacía muy guapos y agradables lo que recuerdo es que se llamaban:Rosalie,Bella y Edward.

Las chicas eh de admitir que eran muy guapas, pero el que llamó completamente mi atención fue Edward ,era tan varonil pero a su vez muy caballeroso¿tendrá novia? No podía perder mi oportunidad con ese hombre ,que en vez de parecer un gimnasta parecía modelo ,yo me haré su novia sin duda alguna.

Pero en un momento a otro recordé el problema de mi hermano por lo cual le pregunte

-¿jasper te gusta Alice verdad?-le pregunte muy seria

-si chiquis ella me gusta y mucho-me dijo con un brillo en sus ojos

-pues creo que ella también –le dije muy segura-esa escena de celos fue muy obvia

-tú crees?-dijo Jasper con una sonrisa-¿pero cómo le digo que eres mi hermana?

-no te preocupes ,yo voy hablar con ella-le dije sonriéndole

-harías eso por mi pulguita?-dijo sonriéndome

-claro que si, ¿donde está ella?-le pregunte para que me llevará hablar con Alice

-vive en el departamento 304 –me dijo señalándomelo

-ok ,ahorita regreso paliducho!-le dije con una sonrisa

Toque la puerta esperando que Alice me abrierá,no tardó mucho en abrir,pero al verme se puso muy triste.

-te puedo ayudar en algo?-me pregunto un poco grosera

-sí ,yo quería ver si podemos hablar?

-si dime-me contesto fría

-me permites entrar?-no iba hablar con ella en la puerta de su casa

-si pasa-me dijo, dándome entrada a su departamento que para ser sincera era hermoso y estaba muy bien decorado.

-bueno yo quería hablar contigo sobre Jasper-le dije sentándome en su sillón

-si dime le pasa algo?-me dijo un poco preocupada

-no,pero yo quería saber si tú sientes algo por Jasper?-Le pregunte rápidamente

-no te preocupes,no te voy a bajar a tu novio-me dijo muy seria

-mi novio?-le dije casi riéndome

-si tu novio!!-dijo enojada

-¿de dónde sacaste que Jasper es mi novio?-le pregunte ya más seria

-es obvio ,se miran y se besan como si se amarán-me dijo celosa

-si Jasper y yo nos amamos-le conteste-pero si lo amará de la manera como tú la piensas sería ilegal en muchos países y en demasiadas religiones-le dije casi riéndome

-como???Discúlpame pero no te entiendo nada-me dijo muy confundida

-si Alice ,se que Jasper y yo no nos parecemos mucho pero…-le dije tratando de buscar la mejor manera de decirle

-pero qué?-me dijo muy inquieta

-Jasper y yo somos hermanos así que no te preocupes de que te separe de Jasper-le dije riéndome a carcajadas

-qué!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó-oh creo que me vi como una estúpida celosa-me dijo

-si un poquito-le dije con lágrimas en los ojos-¿te gusta mucho verdad?-le pregunte

-si me encanta-me dijo con ojos brillosos

-sabes?el está muy preocupado por ti deberías ir hablar con él –le dije para que se arreglará con mi hermano

-si gracias,y discúlpame por tratarte mal-me dijo muy arrepentida

-no te preocupes yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-le dije

-bueno vamos con jazzy –me dijo brincando

Salimos de su departamento y ella enseguida fue a buscar a mi hermano para que la disculpará por su comportamiento ,pero yo me quede viendo al modelo que estaba parado a lado de Emmett

-Edward –le dije para que me viera-te gustaría salir al cine o algo así conmigo mañana?-le pregunté

-aaaa….-se quedo pensando-es que no puedo mañana tengo unos compromisos-me dijo nervioso.

-bueno que te parece pasado mañana?-le dije entusiasmada

-ehh es que no lo sé-me miro a los ojos

-¿tienes novia verdad?-estúpida Marles!! Ese hombre obvio tiene novia me grite internamente

-no!-casi me lo gritó

-¿entonces te gusta una chica verdad?-le pregunte ya un poco seria

-si me gusta una niña pero creo que yo no le gustó a ella-me dijo serio,!por dios estúpida la que no se fije en ese hombre!.

-hmmm pues deberías preguntarle que siente por ti-le dije,obviamente yo no tenía oportunidades con Edward esa chica lo traía hechizado.

-si algún día-me dijo

-bueno Edward me voy a dormir un gustó en conocerte-le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-igualmente Marles-me dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Espero que mi hermano y Alice se arreglen pronto,ella era rara pero me caía bien, pronto regresaré a mis entrenamientos en Rusia y quiero ver super feliz a mi hermanito,haré todo lo que pueda para que él lo logré.

EDWARD POV:

La noche paso muy rápido ,en todos mis sueños aparecía Bella ¿qué me hizo para que no pueda dejar de pensar en ella?,al despertarme solo pensaba en la cita que tendríamos ¿pero a donde la llevo? quiero que sea un lugar perfecto como ella,pero tampoco quería llevarla a lugares comerciales y muy llenos,quería que no tuviéramos interrupciones, definitivamente esta noche iba a ser importante para nuestra relación(aunque ella solo pensará que era para cumplir el reto).

Hice mi rutina de la mañana como todos los días que era:bañarme,vestirme,desayunar,preparar mi maleta y salir al gimnasio.

De pronto ya los chicos nos encontrábamos corriendo como todas las mañana

-Ed,listo para la cita?-me preguntó Emmett

-algo asi Emmy-le dije resaltando el Emmy

-no me digas Emmy!!-me dijo en tono infantil

-entonces a mi solo dime Edward!-le dije riéndome-arreglaste las cosas con Alice?-le pregunte a Jasper

-Si ella me pidió una disculpa por su comportamiento,dijo que estaba de malas pero que hablo con Marles y se le paso -dijo Jasper muy tranquilo

-y por qué se enojo?-pregunto Emmett.

-no me quiso decir-dijo Jasper,pero era obvio Alice tuvo un lapso de celos

-hmmmmm-contesto Emmett

-chicos!!-gritó Esme-hoy entrenaremos en piso-dijo mirándonos-armen su rutina y por favor sean cuidadosos,Carlisle les ayudará si tienen duda en algún saltó o posición-dijo señalándolo-por favor escojan la música un poco movida,la comisión dijo que quieren música de su generación.

-entonces podemos poner lo que queramos?-preguntó Jasper

-si ,mientras vaya con su rutina-dijo Esme

-mira hay vienen los angeles de Emmett –dijo Emmett viendo a las chicas

-tus angeles?-preguntamos Jasper y yo

-si!!!!-grito Emmett

-hola chicos-dijeron las 3 hermosas chicas al mismo tiempo

-hola preciosa-dije yo mirando a Bella

-hola Edward –me dijo ella con su hermoso rubor

-te parece si nos vamos a nuestro piso?-le pregunte

-si claro-me dijo tomándome el brazo

Le conté de que podíamos escoger la canción que quisiéramos de acuerdo a nuestra rutina ,ella se quedo pensando en la canción que quería por unos minutos hasta que…

-ya escogiste canción Edward?-me preguntó

-pues estaba pensando en la de 15 steps de radiohead,tu que opinas?-le pregunté muy preocupado.

-hum creo que me gusta pero ¿qué te parece Supermassive Black hole de Muse?-me pregunto muy tímida .

-Si creo que me gusta más, gracias bells!!-le dije muy feliz , me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-d.e….. n…a.d..a-me dijo temblorosa.

-¿y tú que canción escogiste?-le pregunte muy curioso

-creo que disturbia de Rihanna-me dijo meditándolo.

-wauuuuu!!,Bella esa canción te va quedar genial-le dije pensando en una rutina para esa canción.

-gracias Edward-me dijo rojísima.

-bueno solo nos falta poner la rutina-le dije muy animado-te toca empezar a ti-le dije muy feliz.

-de acuerdo ,¿Edward podemos seguir jugando a preguntas y respuestas?-me pregunto con una sonrisa¿Cómo le podría negar algo a esa princesa?

-si claro,empieza tú-le dije feliz

-¿Cuál es tu sueño Edward?-me pregunto mientras se quitaba el pantalón.

-mi sueño-me quede pensando en él-definitivamente es ir a las olimpiadas y ganar el all around ,aunque también quiero ser médico pero sobre todo quiero estar con la niña más hermosa que conozco-le dije mirándola a ella.

-debe ser muy afortunada –me dijo mirándome-ella debe amarte como tú la amas –me dijo un poco seria.

-ella no lo sabe-le dije rápido-y realmente yo sería el afortunado si ella algún día me ve de la forma como yo la veo-dije jugando con mi mochila.

-espero que se dé cuenta Edward-¡si Bella date cuenta que me gustas muchísimo!!! Quise gritarle en ese momento.

-si yo también ¿quieres la música? creo que la tengo en mi Ipod y lo podemos conectar con la grabadora-le dije rápidamente.

-podrías???-por tí todo pensé-realmente me ayudaría mucho.

-si déjame sintonizarlos-le dije al momento en que sacaba mi Ipod y lo conectaba a la grabadora

-gracias,que haría sin ti!-me dijo besando mi mejilla

-no hay de que hermosa-le dije muy apenado

En ese momento empezó a sonar Disturbia y ella empezó a buscar una rutina para la canción,ella era perfecta en todo.

Sus movimientos eran gráciles y muy atrevidos,todos los saltos con vuelta le salían perfectos su rutina estaba basada en la locura y en la fuerza,definitivamente ella era más que un enamoramiento para mí, ella era perfecta ,era mi sol…pero de pronto

-bella!!!-gritaron ,lo que provocó que ella parará su rutina.

-si??-dijo mi ángel

-quieres ir a cenar hoy por la noche?-le pregunto el asqueroso de Mike-te vas a divertir nena!

-ahhhhhhh-bella lo veía con furia-me interrumpiste por eso?-dijo muy molesta.

-si!!-dijo gritando Mike-se que te mueres por salir conmigo pero se menos obvia-dijo el idiota ¿pero que se cree?.

-jajajajajaj Mike me matas de risa-dijo riéndose Bella-lo siento pero ya hice una cita con un caballero-dijo Bella mirándome a los ojos.

-oh vamos Bella!-dijo Mike-ese estúpido puede esperar-estúpido yo? Que no se ve en un espejo

-no ese estúpido no puede esperar-le dije a Mike-Bella y yo vamos a salir y no hay cambios Mike-le dije un poco enojado,el me miro con asco.

-vas a salir con Cullen?Bella creí que tenías mejores gustos!-dijo Mike.

-si, por eso no voy a salir contigo y punto final idiota!!-dijo Bella-y si me vuelves a interrumpir no tendrás la suerte para contarlo ¿entendiste cariño?-dijo mi princesa furiosa.

-ahhhh si..b-..ella-dijo Mike muy asustado casi corriendo a su entrenamiento.

-wau Bella,respira!-le dije muy preocupado

-perdón Edward-me dijo muy seria-pero ese idiota me da asco!!-dijo muy rápido

-no te preocupes,¿ya es mi turno?-le pregunté para cambiarle el tema.

-si claro-dijo ya más tranquila

-me pones la música por favor?-le pregunte

-si claro-me dijo sintonizando la canción

BELLA POV:

Estaba tan furiosa con Mike ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que me da asco?,lo peor de todo es que interrumpió mi rutina y un momento de estar a solas con Edward, yo no podía dejar de pensar en la cita que tendría con él ¿pero él lo tomaría como una cita por obligación? Todos estos pensamientos se fueron al carajo al escuchar "supermassive black hole"

-listo –le dije a edward cuando puse la canción

-gracias princesa-me contesto él ¿me dijo princesa? Ahhhhhh !!¿Que tiene Edward Cullen que me tiene loca por él?.

-me toca las preguntas no?-dijo mientras hacia un perfecto parado de manos.

-si –dije con la boca abierta.

-que te fijas primero en un chico?-me dijo un poco apenado

-hmmm-dije pensando la respuesta-de físico no me importa mucho realmente en lo que me fijo es en que sus ojos tengan un brillo especial y me encanta que sea un caballero y no un patán como Mike-dije imaginándome a Edward.

-ahhh-dijo cuando daba un salto de 2 giros y medio-¿bella crees que soy caballeroso?-¿oh porque me pregunta eso? obvio Edward tu eres mi caballero perfecto!!! Quise gritarle

-si lo eres ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-le conteste

-ah nada más-me dijo con una sonrisa.

El entrenamiento paso muy rápido ya que todo el tiempo que estoy con Edward se me pasa volando de pronto ya estábamos en el edificio llegando a la puerta de nuestro departamento cuando….

-¿bells puedo pasar por ti a las 7?-me pregunto Edward

-Si esta bien¿A dónde vamos a ir?-me moría por saber a donde iríamos

-ya lo sabrás-me dijo con su hermosa sonrisa torcida-solo ve cómoda-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-esta bien, nos vemos a las 7-le dije entrando al departamento.

-hola bella!!!!-gritaron mis amigas.

-hi!-les conteste

-lista para que te pongamos más hermosa de lo que ya eres?-me dijo una muy alegre Alice

-la verdad no –dije sincera-solo te digo que tengo que ir cómoda-le dije para que supiera cómo me tenía que vestir

-de acuerdo bells-dijeron las 2

-que te parece si te ponemos unos pantalones entubados y esta hermosa playera negra?-me dijo mostrándome unos pantalones de mezclilla hermosos y una playera negra con estampado de los rolling stones.

-me encanta Alli!!-le conteste

-bueno yo te maquillo-dijo Rose alegre.

-ok ,pero no mucho por favor-le dije rápidamente

-bueno –dijo un poco resignada.

Me fui a bañar y a ponerme la ropa que me habían dado ,después pase al departamento de maquillaje o de hojalatería y pintura (así lo llama Rose), paso un rato cuando..

-ya puedes mirar Bella-gritaron las 2

-Bueno-les dije un poco cansada de ser su muñequita de prueba

Pero cuando me vi en el espejo no podía creer que fuera yo parecía un mujer guapa,juro que si no fuera yo dudaría en creer que era Bella Swan.

-gracias chiquitas-les dije brincando

-te lo mereces Bella-me dijo Rose

-ding-dong-sonó el timbre de nuestro departamento

-suerte Bella!!-dijeron Alice y Rose.

-gracias-dije muy feliz

Casi corrí abrir la puerta, cuando la abrí no podía creerlo un dios estaba parado observándome fijamente ,él traía puesto unos jeans del mismo color que el mío y una playera azul marino con el logo de los doors.

-Estas hermosa-dijo Edward-sabes? desde ahora adoro a los rollings-me dijo observando mi playera.

-tú también te ves muy bien,y los doors son geniales-le dije sonrojándome estúpidamente

-nos vamos?-me preguntó agarrando mi mano

-si claro-le dije saliendo de mi departamento

Llegando al estacionamiento recordé que no tenía ni la mínima idea de adónde íbamos a ir así que..

-edward a donde vamos a ir?-le pregunte muy tranquila, yo iría al fin del mundo por él

-sabes no me gustan los lugares muy comerciales hacen que se pierda la magia de los sentimientos-me dijo riéndose-así que no es ningún lugar que alguna vez hayas ido-me dijo aun sin resolver mi pregunta.

-eso no es una respuesta-le dije un poco enojada

-eres muy impaciente sabías?-me dijo cuando entrabamos al carro.

-no es impaciencia es curiosidad-le dije con un puchero en la cara

-sabes que no puedo negarte nada?-me dijo un poco frustrado

-me dirás?-le dije haciéndole ojitos.

-bueno-dijo pensándolo-hace un año mis padres me regalaron una casa afuera de New York así que iremos a pasar nuestra velada ahí-me dijo viendo cómo reaccionaba.

-ok-le dije sonriéndole.

El camino no fue tan largo ya que Edward manejaba más rápido de lo normal.

-bella es aquí-me dijo señalándome una hermosa casa blanca era de tamaño mediano y muy hogareña-espero que te guste lo que prepare-me dijo ilusionado

-Edward tu casa es hermosa-le dije cuando me abrió la puerta del carro.

-gracias la decoro mi madre-me dijo muy orgulloso-primero las damas-me dijo abriendo la puerta de su casa

-que caballero-le dije riéndome con él

Pero lo que no esperaba es que la casa estaba llena de flores y de velas ,al centro estaba una mesa con dos sillas todo tenía un ambiente muy romántico pero sobre todo único ,nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan hermoso.

-Edward no te hubieras molestado-le dije casi llorando

-todo vale la pena por ti Bella-me dijo mirándome a los ojos-ven siéntate por favor-me dijo recorriendo la silla para que me sentará .

-gracias Edward-le dije viendo toda la decoración.

-espero que te guste lo que hice de comer-me dijo cuando traía los platos para la cena-es crema de hongos ,ternera en salsa agridulce y de postre un pay de limón-me dijo muy feliz.

-mm que rico¿todo lo hiciste tu?-le dije cuando empezamos a comer la ternera.

-si ,mi madre me enseño a cocinar,digamos que no soy muy fan de los restaurantes-dijo riéndose

-si yo tampoco ,prefiero lo hecho en casa-le dije viéndolo –esta es la mejor comida que eh provado-le dije sonriéndole.

-gracias-me dijo sonrojándose-eres perfecta sabes?-me dijo muy tímido.

-no creo Edward,no tengo nada interesante-le dije muy seria

-¿Qué no te ves?-me dijo un poco enojado-todo hombre se moriría por esta contigo-dijo mirando la cena

-gracias Edward-le dije sonrojándome-pero el perfecto aquí eres tú, está es la mejor cita que eh tenido,lástima que tuvieras que haber sido obligado por Rose-le dije muy sincera

-¿quién te dijo que me obligaron?-me dijo enojado.

-es que no entiendo como alguien como tú quiera tener una cita con la ordinaria Bella-le dije triste.

-Bella estar contigo me hace feliz ,en este poco tiempo que te conozco me di cuenta que eres una mujer maravillosa,inteligente y sencilla¿qué mas puedo pedir yo?-me dijo tomándome la mano

-ehh gracias-le dije muy nerviosa

EDWARD POV:

Prácticamente me le había declarado a Bella y ella no se había dado cuenta¿ o estaría evadiendo el tema?,lo único que se me ocurrió fue pedirle que bailáramos un rato.

-hermosa me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?-le dije lo mas caballeroso que podía.

-Edward estamos comiendo-me dijo un poco nerviosa

-y?-le conteste

-no quieres terminar de comer?-me dijo riéndose

- no la verdad no ,lo que quiero es bailar contigo-le dije lo más sensual que pude.

-de acuerdo-me dijo levantándose de la silla y tomando mi mano-¿Qué vamos a bailar?-me dijo curiosa.

-espera deja prender el estéreo-dije caminando hacia el aparato de música

Puse un disco que era casi puras canciones románticas ,en donde estaba la canción que quería bailar con Bella,la encontré en el número 12 y puse play

-me permite su mano-le dije a Bella ,ella solo sonrió y me la dio.

De pronto empezó a sonar la canción con la que le diría a Bella lo que sentía por ella, se me quedo viendo a los ojos mientras la acercaba para bailar lo mas juntos que podíamos

**ILL BE YOUR DREAM****……..**( Yo seré tu sueño)  
**LL BE YOUR WISH ILL BE YOUR FANTASY..**( Tu deseo, tu fantasia)  
**ILL BE YOUR HOPE ILL BE YOUR LOVE..(** Seré tu esperanza, tu amor,)**  
BE EVERYTHING THAT YOU NEED**** ..(** Seré todo lo que necesites.)

Cuando ella empezó a escuchar esa frase no dejaba de abrazar fuertemente mi cuello

**ILL LOVE YOU MORE WITH EVERY BREATH..**( Te amo más con cada respiro,)

**TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY DO..**( Sinceramente, alocadamente, con profundidad.)**  
****I WILL BE STRONG I WILL BE FAITHFUL..**( Seré fuerte, seré fiel,)  
**CAUSE IM COUNTING ON…**( Porque estoy contando )

**A NEW BEGINNING** (con un nuevo principio,)

**A REASON FOR LIVING** (Una razón para vivir),

**A DEEPER MEANING** (un significado más profundo.)**  
**

En esta parte ya no podía aguantar más por lo que en el coro le empecé a cantar en el oído.

**I WANT TO STAND WITH YOU ON**** A MOUNTAIN (**Quiero pararme contigo sobre una montaña,)  
**I WANT TO BATHE WITH YOU IN THE SEA** (Quiero bañarme contigo en el mar)**  
I WANT TO LAY LIKE THIS FOREVER** (Quiero recostarme así para siempre)  
**UNTIL THE SKY FALLS DOWN ON ME** (Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí.)

Ella se estremeció cuando me escuchó cantar, puso su hermosa cara en mi pecho lo que hacía que no la pudiera ver, la canción seguía y yo solo esperaba el momento para empezar a cantar la parte donde me le declaraba

**OH CAN YOU SEE IT BABY? **(lo puedes ver nena?)**  
****YOU DONT HAVE TO CLOSE YOUR EYES(** No tienes que cerrar tus ojos)  
**CAUSE ITS STANDING RIGHT HERE BEFORE YOU** (porque está justo enfrente de ti.)

**ALL THAT YOU NEED WILL SURELY COME** (Todo lo que necesitas seguramente llegará)****

ILL BE YOUR DREAM ILL BE YOUR WISH( Yo seré tu sueño,Tu deseo,)  
**ILL BE YOUR FANTASY** (tu fantasía.)**  
ILL BE YOUR HOPE ILL BE YOUR LOVE** (Seré tu esperanza, tu amor,)**  
BE EVERYTHING THAT YOU NEED** (Seré todo lo que necesites.)  
**ILL LOVE YOU MORE WITH EVERY BREATH** (Te amo más con cada respiro,)**  
TRULY, MADLY, DEEPLY DO** (Sinceramente, alocadamente, con profundidad.)****

I WANT TO STAND WITH YOU ON A MOUNTAIN (Quiero pararme contigo sobre una montaña,)**  
I WANT TO BATHE WITH YOU IN THE SEA** (quiero bañarme contigo en el mar,)**  
I WANT TO LAY LIKE THIS FOREVER** (quiero recostarme así para siempre,)  
**UNTIL THE SKY FALLS DOWN ON ME** (Hasta que el cielo caiga sobre mí)

Terminé de cantar la canción y cuando paramos los dos de bailar,me separe un poco de ella,estaba llorando ¿no le gustó mi canción?,Edward eres un tonto!!,empecé a gritarme mentalmente.

-no te gustó verdad?-le dije muy triste

-Edward-me dijo limpiándose las mejillas-es la canción más linda que escuchado-me dijo buscando mi mirada.

-Edward tengo que decirte algo-me dijo nerviosa

-oh Bella perdóname fui un estúpido no quiero que me dejes de hablar –le dije con mucho miedo.

-edward escúchame-me dijo tomando mi cara con sus dos manos.

De pronto una hermosa voz empezó a cantar:

**MUST BE CRAZY NOW**…….( DEBO ESTAR LOCA AHORA)  
**MAYBE I DREAM TOO MUCH**…( TALVEZ SUEÑO DEMASIADO)  
**BUT WHEN I THINK OF YOU** ….( PERO CUANDO PIENSO EN TI)  
**I LONG TO FEEL YOUR TOUCH**….( DESEO SENTIR QUE ME TOQUES)

**TO WHISPER IN YOUR EAR**….( PARA SUSURRARTE AL OIDO)  
**WORDS THAT ARE OLD AS TIME**…( PALABRAS QUE SON ANTIGUAS COMO EL TIEMPO)  
**WORDS ONLY YOU WOULD HEAR**….( PALABRAS QUE SOLO ESCUCHARÍAS)  
**IF ONLY YOU WERE MINE**…( SI TAN SOLO FUERAS MIO)

**I WISH I COULD GO BACK TO THE VERY FIRST DAY I SAW YOU**…(DESEARÍA REGRESAR AL PRIMER DÍA EN QUE TE VI)

**SHOULDVE MADE MY MOVE WHEN YOU LOOKED IN MY EYES** ..(DEBI HACER MI JUGADA CUANDO ME MIRASTE A LOS OJOS)  
**  
CAUSE BY NOW I KNOW THAT YOUD FEEL THE WAY THAT I DO**..( PORQUE AHORA SE QUE LO SIENTES DE LA MANERA EN QUE LO HICE)  
**AND ID WHISPER THESE WORDS AS YOUD LIE HERE BY MY SIDE**…( Y YO TE SUSURRÉ ESTAS PALABRAS CUANDO ESTABAS ACOSTADO A MI LADO)

**I LOVE YOU, PLEASE SAY**…( TE AMO, POR FAVOR DIME)  
**YOU LOVE ME TOO, THESE THREE WORDS**…( QUE TU ME AMAS TAMBIÉN, ESAS TRES PALABRAS)  
**THEY COULD CHANGE OUR LIVES FOREVER**..( ELLAS PODRÍAN CAMBIAR NUESTRAS VIDAS PARA SIEMPRE)  
**AND I PROMISE YOU THAT WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER.**.( Y TE PROMETO QUE SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS)  
**TILL THE END OF TIME.**.( HASTA EL FINAL DEL TIEMPO)

**SO TODAY, I FINALLY FIND THE COURAGE DEEP INSIDE**..( ASI QUE HOY, FINALMENTE ENCONTRÉ EL CORAJE PROFUNDAMENTE EN MI INTERIOR)  
**JUST TO WALK RIGHT UP TO YOUR DOOR**..( SOLO PARA CAMINAR DIRECTO HASTA TU PUERTA)  
**BUT MY BODY CANT MOVE WHEN I FINALLY GET TO IT**..( PERO MI CUERPO NO PUEDE MOVERSE CUANDO FINÁLMENTE LO CONSIGO)  
**JUST LIKE A THOUSAND TIMES BEFORE..(** Y YA ME PASÓ COMO MIL VECES ANTES)  
**THEN WITHOUT A WORD HE HANDED ME THIS LETTER**..( ENTONCES SIN DECIR NINGUNA PALABRA EL ME DIÓ ESTA CARTA)  
**READ I HOPE THIS FINDS THE WAY INTO YOUR HEART, IT SAID**..( LEI QUE ESPERABA QUE ESTO ENCUENTRE EL CAMINO A TU CORAZÓN, DECÍA)

**I LOVE YOU, PLEASE SAY**..( TE AMO, POR FAVOR DIME)  
**YOU LOVE ME TOO, THESE THREE WORDS**..( QUE TU ME AMAS TAMBIÉN, ESAS TRES PALABRAS)  
**THEY COULD CHANGE OUR LIVES FOREVER..(** ELLAS PODRÍAN CAMBIAR NUESTRAS VIDAS PARA SIEMPRE)

**AND I PROMISE YOU THAT WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER.**.( Y TE PROMETO QUE SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS)  
**TILL THE END OF TIME…**( HASTA EL FINAL DEL TIEMPO)

**WELL MAYBE I, I NEED A LITTLE LOVE YEAH…**( BUENO, TAL VEZ YO, NECESITO UN POCO DE AMOR, SI)  
**AND MAYBE I, I NEED A LITTLE CARE..(** Y TAL VEZ YO, NECESITO UN POCO DE CUIDADO)  
**AND MAYBE I, MAYBE YOU, MAYBE YOU, MAYBE YOU**..( Y TAL VEZ YO, TAL VEZ TU, TAL VEZ TU, TAL VEZ TU)  
**OH YOU NEED SOMEBODY JUST TO HOLD YOU..(** OH NECESITES ALGUIÉN QUE SIMPLEMENTE TE ABRACE)  
**IF YOU DO, JUST REACH OUT AND ILL BE THERE.**.( SI LO HACES, SOLO ALCÁNZAME Y YO AHI ESTARÉ)

**I LOVE YOU, PLEASE SAY**..( TE AMO, POR FAVOR DIME)  
**YOU LOVE ME TOO..(** QUE TU ME AMAS TAMBIÉN,)  
**PLEASE SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO**..( POR FAVOR DIME QUE TU ME AMAS TAMBIÉN,)  
**TILL THE END OF TIME**..( HASTA EL FINAL DEL TIEMPO)  
**THESE THREE WORDS**..( ESAS TRES PALABRAS)  
**THEY COULD CHANGE OUR LIVES FOREVER**..( ELLAS PODRÍAN CAMBIAR NUESTRAS VIDAS PARA SIEMPRE)  
**AND I PROMISE YOU THAT WE WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER**..( Y TE PROMETO QUE SIEMPRE ESTAREMOS JUNTOS)

**OH, I LOVE YOU**..( OH, TE AMO),  
**PLEASE SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO** (POR FAVOR DIME QUE TU ME AMAS TAMBIÉN,)  
**PLEASE PLEASE.**.( POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR)  
**SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO** (DIME QUE TU ME AMAS TAMBIÉN)  
**TILL THE END OF TIME**..( HASTA EL FINAL DEL TIEMPO)  
**MY BABY**..( MI BEBE)  
**TOGETHER, TOGETHER, FOREVER.**.( JUNTOS, JUNTOS, POR SIEMPRE)  
**TILL THE END OF TIME**..( HASTA EL FINAL DEL TIEMPO)

**I LOVE YOU**..( TE AMO)  
**I WILL BE YOUR LIGHT**…(YO SERÉ TU LUZ)]  
**SHINING BRIGHT**..( BRILLANDO LUMINOSA)  
**SHINING THROUGH YOUR EYES**…( BRILLANDO A TRAVEZ DE TUS OJOS)  
**MY BABY**..( MI BEBE)

Ella me había cantado con una intensidad que provocó que brotaran lágrimas de mi ojos,no me di cuenta en qué momento paso pero de pronto me di cuenta que ella y yo nos íbamos acercando cada vez más hasta que…….

********************************************************************************wola nenas jajaj que tal el capi de hoy???

Espero que les guste

Bueno las canciónes son trudly,madly ,deeply (la que le canta edward) Y la canta savage Garden

I love you de CELINE DION (la que le canta bells)

Espero que me manden reviews para saber si les gustó o no?

Gracias por todo

Recuerden k este cap es en dedicatoria a:** Aridenere**

**El próximo cap tengo una idea que se llame "besos adictivos " o "festival de besos" cual les gusta más?**

Jezzikita cullen


	6. Besos adictivos

Alo nenas!!!

Espero que estén super bien y k se la pasaran genial este viernexito!!

Jajaj todas me dijeron que soy mala por dejarlas asi,pero donde estaría el suspenso

¿se besarán? Jajajajaj dentro de pokito lo verán pero yo se lo dejo en manos de mi muso inspirador .

Kiero agradexerles a todas por sus hermosos reviews y decir que casi casi por unanimidad gano (tambores por favor) **"BESOS ADICTIVOS" **

**WENO LES AGRADEZCO A TODAS LAS QUE LEEN PERO OBVIO TIENEN PODER ESPECIAL EN EL FIC ,LAS CHICAS QUE DEJAN SU HERMOSO REVIEW ASI K GRACIAS!!**

**Priscila Cullen 1410:**sorry por dejarlo así mátenme!!! Y si me encanto por lo de la droga es una buena idea

**Mafer cullen: **si la verdad suena sexy,hot y romanticon jaja

**Gladys: **mil gracias besos

**Rei Hino Cullen: **sorry por dejarlo asi ¡!! Y si fue romantico

**Carmen Cullen 116**: si ya quiero imaginármelo si llegan a ser algo mas que amigos

**Andreiitah**:jajaja pobre Marles pero se lo merece

**Iovs Cullen:**si ya que pase lo que tenga que pasar jajajajajajajajaj

**Maria sWan de culLen**:hey mil gracias y bienvenida

**Abby:**si Bella es lentísima,pero asi es ella jajajaj

**Peritha12**:ganaron los besos adictivos jajajajaj

**Aridenere**:beso,beso y mas besos

**Ammyriddle**: ya vez no te deje tanto tiempo con la duda de si se besan o no, muerte a Mike jajajaja

Y tambien quiero agradexer por sus alertas a: MAFUFA,.CULLEN ,MAFERCULLEN95 y MELIVAMPIRESA.

PS terminamos con los agradeximientos chicas sin ustedes no existiría esta historia gracias!!

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío.**

**Capítulo 6 "****Besos adictivos"**

BELLA POV:

Después de cantarle y prácticamente con eso decirle a Edward lo que siento por él ,empecé a tener una necesidad casi insoportable de sus labios,pero lo que me motivo acercarme a él fue verlo derramar lágimas¿no le gustó? El miedo hizo que me acercará más y más a él para aclarar mi duda

-Edward te molesto?-le pregunte acercándome a 15 cms de sus labios,el me miró a los ojos por unos segundos¿Por qué no me constesta? Me estoy muriendo del miedo!!¿Fui muy atrevida con la canción?

-bells-me dijo con un tono cariñoso-¿realmente eso sientes por mí?-me dijo quitándole unos 5cms de distancia a nuestros labios.

-Ed..war..d-trate de decir su nombre,pero no podía¿si tuvieran sus labios a esa distancia como se sentirían?

-Bella-dijo levantando mi mentón-¿me quieres?-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Edward, si te molesto discúlpame no quería que te incomodara-dije tapando mi cara con su pecho,no quería que me viera llorar por él.

-princesa no contestaste mi pregunta¿me quieres?-me dijo ya impaciente.

-si-le dije casi en un susurro-pero entiendo que alguien como tú nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo-le dije muy triste-Edward no quiero que por eso perdamos nuestra amistad-le dije ya con miedo.

-Bella no te has dado cuenta?-me dijo un poco frustrado

-de que Edward?-le pregunté oliendo su exquisito perfume

-me dijo nervioso-de que eres la niña de mis sueños, el ángel que espero que me de la oportunidad de compartir una vida llena de alegrías, la dueña de mis sueños y la diosa que me mantiene vivo!!-me dijo quitando 5 cms mas de distancia-Eres todo para mí: amiga, compañera, confidente, cómplice, comprensiva, leal, tierna, y humana.-ya podía sentir el calor de sus labios.

-Edward eres el ser más perfecto que conozco-dije sonrojada- desde el primer momento que te vi me enamore de ti-le dije casi llorando-Tú has cambiado el argumento de mi vida,Es imposible que haya una novela de amor tan bonita como la nuestra, En cada página, en cada párrafo estás tú-le dije mirándolo a sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas

-bells diosa dueña de mi corazón-me susurro al oído-me permites besar tus perfectos labios?-me pregunto nervioso.

-no tienes que pedir permiso para eso Edward-le dije rápidamente.

El corto la poca distancia que teníamos y me besó ,fue un beso sumamente tierno demostraba el cariño que nos profesábamos él y yo ,a pesar de que ninguno nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso fue perfecto, nuestros labios se acoplaron a un ritmo lento pero lleno de pasión y sensaciones que jamás había sentido,de pronto el quiso profundizar el beso pidiendo permiso para que su lengua entrara en contacto con la mía.!dios esa sensación fue lo mejor! Mis manos llegaron a su hermoso cabello y se enredaron en él , el beso fue terminando pero él no soltaba mi cintura hasta que…

-oh bella ¿esto es un sueño?¿estoy muerto y subí al cielo?-me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-no Edward esto es real-le dije tocándole su mejilla

-Bella sé que no soy digno de ti-me dijo agachando la cabeza-pero ese beso me confirmó algo-me dijo serio

-no te gusto Edward?-le dije muy triste

-ángel mío ese beso es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida-me dijo pasando uno de sus dedos por mis labios-lo que te quiero decir es que me di cuenta de que no te quiero-me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-bueno de algo sirvió el beso-le dije enojada soltándome y caminando hacia la puerta.

-no Bells ,no es lo que estas pensando-me dijo casi corriendo para agarrarme

-entonces que es Edward?-le dije llorando

-Contigo todo es especial, me encantas, haces de cada uno de nuestros momentos algo mágico, me complementas, me mejoras... Creo que soy mejor persona gracias a ti-me dijo abrazándome-Adoro tu cuerpo, me gustan tus labios, me seducen tus ojos, cada vez que te veo el día se ilumina con tu sonrisa y te conviertes en la razón por la que vivo-me susurró, noté que de sus hermosas esmeraldas salían unas cristalinas y preciosas lágrimas, las cuales yo paré su recorrido con pequeños besitos- eres la persona que toda mi vida estuve esperando y a tu lado me siento muy bien siento como si estuviera en otro mundo en donde solo estamos tu y yo **TE AMO**-me dijo dándome un beso tierno y romántico! No podía creerlo Edward me amaba!!!,ese dios griego me correspondía de la misma manera .

-edward-le dije ,mi frase tenía que ser única ,y como sabía que Edward era excelente en los idiomas me decidí a declararle mi amor en francés-**je t'aime de toutes les forces de mon coeur, tu es la lumière qui illumine mon chemin**(te amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón,eres la luz que ilumina mi camino)**,Je soupire pour toi, pour toi vivant, par toi je suis capable de livrer ma vie entière, parce que tu es la personne idéale ils pour toi livrent, tout l'amour et passion qui se détache de mon corps.(** Por ti suspiro, por ti vivo, por ti soy capaz de entregar mi vida entera, porque eres la persona ideal para entregarte todo el amor y pasión que se desprende de mi cuerpo)-el solo miro mis labios y sonrió como nunca lo había visto.

-Bella me haces el hombre más afortunado de todo el universo-me dijo volviéndome a besar rápidamente.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando ..

-**me ferais-tu l'honneur d'être la personne qui prend soin par toi, qui t'aime, protège et veille tes sommeils ? (**me harías el honor de ser la persona que cuide por ti, que te ame, proteja y vele tus sueños?)-me preguntó con una sonrisa en la boca ¿les había dicho que habla un perfecto francés?- **ce que je te veux dire ma princesse, est que si tu permets d'être la personne qui est à ton côté et qui soutient ta main dans les difficiles temps. (**lo que quiero decirte princesa mía ,es que si me permites ser la persona que este a tu lado y que sostenga tu mano en tiempos difíciles)-Edward cada vez se acercaba más a mí ,yo estaba temblando cada paso que daba ¿díganme quien no con esta declaración?- **belle veux-tu être ma fiancée ?(BELLA QUIERES SER MI NOVIA?) –**me voy a desmayar el chico más guapo de todo el mundo ,me está pidiendo que yo sea su novia!,ahhhh!!!!

Este es el mejor día de mi vida!!!

EDWARD POV

Me le había declarado a Bella en 2 idiomas y estaba nerviosísimo ,no tenía idea de que ella hablará francés, pero cuando lo hizo no podía dejar de ver sus labios ella es tan perfecta, !Edward concéntrate!! Todavía no te contesta idiota!!¿qué tal si me dice que no?,no ella me dijo que me quería igual ¡tranquilízate!!,pasaron los 10 segundos más largos de mi vida hasta que…

-**Être à ton côté éternellement, écouter ta voix est tout celui que je désire. Il n'y aura rien qui peut remplir ma vie de bonheur et d'illusion** (Estar a tu lado eternamente, escuchar tu voz es todo lo que deseo. No habrá nada que pueda llenar mi vida de felicidad e ilusión)-¿eso es un sí o un no?,ella se dio cuenta de mi duda hasta que me dijo-**Être ta fiancée Edward est-il ce que je désire plus, parce que tu tardes à m'embrasser tant ?**( Edward ser tu novia es lo que más deseo, porque tardas tanto en besarme?)-no tardé nada en obedecerla,!me había dicho que si!!!un ángel me había aceptado como su novio,el beso que nos dimos fue lleno de amor y pasión ,ella abrazaba fuertemente mi cuello mientras yo tomaba su cintura,el beso se fue tornando cada vez más intenso hasta que nuestros cuerpos rogaron por aire.

-amor mío –le dije besándola en la frente- El primer beso nos unió para siempre y cada vez que te beso nuevamente se enciende el universo y renueva nuestro amor.

-Edward te amo ,nunca lo dudes mi cielo-me dijo besando rápidamente mis labios

-Bella cada vez se me hace más difícil dejar de besarte ,tus besos son completamente adictivos-le dije besándola otra vez-te amo Bella-le dije volviéndola a besar

- Sueño con tus labios pegados a los míos, de todo tu ser lo que más deseo es besar tus labios, perderme en tus ojos y morir en tus brazos-me dijo ella profundizando nuestro beso, definitivamente este era el mejor día de mi vida.

Después de ese gran momento la noche estuvo llena de besos en ese poco tiempo me di cuenta que ya no puedo vivir sin un roce de esos carnosos y hermosos labios ,por suerte Bella tiene el mismo problema que yo,tuvimos que regresar a nuestros departamentos ,yo no quería separarme de ella pero sabía que la vería mañana muy temprano,llegamos a la puerta de su departamento y me empecé a despedir..

-adiós mi amor, sueña con los angelitos-le dije dándole un pequeño beso

-para que soñar con ángeles? si yo voy a soñar contigo-me dijo dándome otro beso

-yo también voy a soñar contigo-le dije tomándola de la mano-te amo bells-le dije sinceramente

-y yo más-me contesto ella rápidamente

-no creo –le dije-adiós mi diosa,hasta mañana-le dije cuando ella entro a su departamento

La noche paso rápidamente, en mis sueños siempre estaba bella estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando…

-son las 7:00-dijo la horrible voz de mi despertador ¿no pudiste esperar un minuto? ,bueno ese beso se lo tendré que pedir a ella

Hice mi rutina de las mañana como siempre ,terminando estas me fui al gimnasio donde ya estaban Emmett y Jasper brincando la cuerda.

-hola Eddy..eddy-me dijo Emmett

-hola Edward-me dijo Jasper

-hola jasper-solo salude a Jasper ,para que Emmett entendiera que odiaba que me llamaran así.

-eddy eres un grosero ,ni porque soy tu amigo-me dijo Emmett fingiendo un tono de tristeza

-si me dejas de decir Eddy te hablo-le dije más tranquilo

-de acuerdo-dijo Emmett

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu cita?-los dos me preguntaron

-fue la cita más perfecta de toda mi vida, Bella es increíble y…-dije tratando de explicarles que Bella era mi novia

-Y qué?-pregunto un ansioso Emmett

-Bella y yo somos novios-les dije con la mejor sonrisa que tenía

-wau Edward!-brincó Emmett-mi niño ya creció-dijo secándose una lágrima imaginaria

-felicidades Edward, se nota que los 2 se aman mucho-dijo Jasper muy feliz

-saben yo quiero que me pongan un castigo así!!-dijo Emmett-yo moriría por que Rosalie me quisieras de la manera que yo la quiero-dijo Emmett un poco triste.

-ánimo Emmett!!Rose te quiere eso se nota-le dije ¿Qué no se da cuenta como Rose babea por él?

-tú crees?-me pregunto

-sí ,solo deja que el tiempo te ayude-le dije aconsejándolo.

Lo que no me esperaba es que en ese momento Lauren saltará en mi espalda y me abrazará

-aloha Ed-me dijo según ella sensualmente

-hola¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamas?-le dije obviamente para molestarla por lo de Ed ,Emmett empezó a reír a carcajadas y Jasper solo miraba con lástima a Lauren.

-no te acuerdas de mí?-dijo fingiendo un puchero-soy tu futura novia y casi esposa-¡qué ni madres!, solo porque soy un caballero ,si no ya me hubiera burlado de ella.

-no lo creo-dijo una hermosa voz que yo reconocía a la perfección

-tú que te metes Swan!-chillo Lauren-esto es entre Ed y yo-dijo mirándome

-todo lo que tenga que ver con Edward me concierne-dijo Bella enojada

-¿y porque?-pregunto la tonta de Lauren

-pues mira oxi-dijo bella-Edward es mi novio y no voy a dejar que una golfa como tu se le acerque entendiste?-dijo Bella

-¿ y si no que?-pregunto de una manera engreída Lauren

-pues fácil-dijo Bella riéndose-te arranco tu cabello de zorra barata que tienes!!-dijo enojada

-Bella mi amor-le dije abrazándola-no vale la pena que te enojes por personas sin importancia-le dije dándole un beso

-gracias mi amor-me dijo Bella agarrándome la mano

-pero Edward yo soy mejor que esa gata!!-grito Lauren

-disculpa?-le dije tratando de que recapacitará en lo que había dicho

-lo que escuchaste-me dijo muy segura de sí misma

-mira Lauren-le dije ya molesto-¿tu quien te crees?-le dije tratando de ser lo más gentil que podía-entiende que a nosotros los hombres no nos llaman la atención las mujeres fáciles como tú!!-le dije –y si vuelves a insultar a mi novia te atienes a las consecuencias-le dije alejándonos de ella.

-wau Edward que fue eso?-me dijo Bella

-no soportó que alguien hable mal de ti-le dije rápidamente

-ohh Edward te eh dicho que **Ani ohev et otha** (te amo)-me dijo Bella con su perfecta pronunciación de hebreo

-yo también **Ani ohev otah( **te amo)-le dije respondiéndole igualmente en hebreo.

-Chicos como hoy los veo muy alegres-dijo Esme con sus sonrisa maternal-hemos decidido que el aparato que hoy les toca es el caballo-dijo Carlisle observando unas listas-se nos olvidaba decirles que mañana son las votaciones para elegir a los capitanes de los equipos-dijo Esme-bueno ya dicho este aviso vamos a entrenar!-dijo casi gritando.

-Edward ya pensaste por quienes vas a votar?-me pregunto Bella

-no lo había pensado,pero de las mujeres obvio a ti mi amor-le dije dándole un pequeño beso-y de los hombres a Jasper-le dije pensando en lo mejor para el equipo-y tu mi amor?

-pues de los hombres obviamente tú, mi vida-dijo agarrándome la mano-y de las niñas pensaba en Rose-me dijo feliz

-sabes algo?-le dije

-no qué?-pregunto curiosa

todos los del equipo varonil van a votar por ti-le dije recordando la conversación en los vestidores.

(flashback)

-Jacob tu porque chica vas a votar?-le pregunto Paul

-obviamente por la sensual de Bella-casi lo iba a matar, si no hubiera sido porque Emmett me agarro le hubiera partido la cara

-si yo también-dijo Paul-esa niña esta buenísima-dijo pensando en algo

-y tu Ben?-preguntó Jacob

-pues estaba pensando en Angela –dijo Ben-pero por lo que se todos van a votar por Bella

-si ,esa chica se muere por mi –dijo el imbécil de Mike-aparte como yo seré el capitán del equipo varonil, ella será mi novia-dijo muy seguro.

-no lo creo Mike-dijo Emmett riéndose-si supieras que Bella ya tiene novio-dijo burlándose

-qué!!!!-dijo Mike furioso-quién???-le preguntó a Emmett

-no te voy a decir, pero chicos él a escuchado como ven a su novia-dijo Emmett burlándose con Jasper.

-todos se quedaron callados-no tenían idea de quién era el novio de mi diosa

-pues el que sea su novio que le quede claro que Isabella es mía!!-grito Mike al salir de los vestidores.

(Fin flasback)

-pues sabes que mi cielo?-me dijo tocando mi mejilla-las chicas van a votar por ti,tuvieron una plática en los vestidores y decidieron que tu serias el capitán por ser el más guapo ,pero no solamente eres guapo eres perfecto,encantador y todo un caballero,son unas estúpidas porque solo ven tu físico-me dijo enojada

-gracias mi amor creo que eres un poco parcial-le dije riéndome

-claro que no-dijo sonriéndome

-vamos a entrenar?-le pregunte llevándola al caballo

-si-me dijo rápidamente

-empiezas tú o yo?-le dije caballerosamente

-hmmm-dijo pensándolo-te molestaría si yo lo hago primero?-me dijo mordiéndose su labio ¡por dios ella es tan linda!!

-para nada-le dije riéndome

Ella se fue poniendo las vendas mientras que yo me quitaba los pantalones hasta que..

-que salto crees que deba hacer en el all around?-me preguntó

-pues yo voy hacer un mortal de 2 giros y medio –le dije tranquilamente

-wauu!!-dijo abriendo la boca-se ve que quieres ganar el all around-me dijo riéndose

-me enseñas hacerlo?-me dijo con un puchero hermoso

-claro-le dije preparándome para saltar

Bella era muy lista por lo que aprendió rápido el salto, la tarde se paso tranquilamente en los entrenamientos hasta que…

-isabella!!-gritó Mike

-dime quién es el idiota que es tu novio?-dijo furioso

-perdón?-dijo Bella desconcertada-tu quien eres para hablarme así?-dijo enojada

-soy tu pretendiente, el que más lo lleva siendo ,por derecho tú tienes que ser mi novia-dijo Mike

-lo siento Mike pero mi novio me pretendía antes que tu, y si no fuera así de todos modos jamás saldría contigo-dijo bella alejándose de él.

-aparte mi novio es todo un caballero y mírate tu!-lo señaló-eres un mocoso engreído-dijo riéndose.

-dime quien es para que le parta la cara!!-gritó Mike, en ese momento me desespere

-soy yo!! Y qué?-le dije enojado-me vas a pegar? como vas!!-ya estaba muy molesto

-tú??-dijo Mike-andas con Cullen?- Mike me miro

-si anda conmigo y que te importa idiota-le dije casi pegándole-vuelves a molestar a mi novia y te mato ¿entendiste?-le dije ya más tranquilo

-ya veremos Cullen, cuando yo sea el capitán Bella será mi novia-dijo viéndola

-jajaj-Bella se empezó a reir-sabes algo Mike?-dijo Bella acercándose a este

-no, que nenorra?-le dijo Mike

-acércate más-le dijo Bella ¿esperen que carajos?

-oh claro-y Mike se acerco

-quieres que te diga algo?-dijo Bella con un tono super sensual ¿dios mío le gusta Mike?

-dime lo que quieras primor-dijo Mike ya muy cerca de ella

-tu mamá esta atrás de ti!!-dijo Bella separándose de él y riéndose a carcajadas ,Mike solo volteó para ver a una señora que lo veía molesta

-¿acaso yo te enseñe a tratar de esa manera a una dama?-dijo la madre de Mike

-No mami ,no paso nada –dijo Mike muy rápido

-pidele disculpas a la señorita y al caballero-dijo la mamá de Mike señalándonos

-disculpen-dijO Mike cuando ya salía corriendo.

Bella y yo no la pasamos burlándonos de Mike durante el resto del entrenamiento ,cuando terminó como siempre Bella y yo nos despedimos en su departamento ,con las mismas sesiones de besos del día anterior

-hmm bella-dije con voz ronca-si me sigues besando así te voy a secuestrar-le dije riendo

-pero si yo quiero que me lleves ya no es secuestro Edward-me dijo muy coqueta.

-si podría-le dije mordiéndole un poco de su labio.

Ahh-edward no sabes lo bien que se sintió eso-dijo un poco nerviosa

-que mi amor?-le pregunte haciéndome el inocente-esto?-le pregunte volviendo a morder su labio

-si Edward eso!-me dijo agarrándose fuertemente de mi cuello

-adiós mi amor que descanses, mañana será un día muy pesado-le dije pensando en lo de las votaciones.

-adiós mi vida-me dijo un poco triste-te veo mañana

-**Je t'adore** (Te adoro)-le dije en francés

-**Je t'aime** (Te amo)-me respondió ella

Y así con el último beso ,me fui hacía mi departamento ,mañana sería un día de muchas emociones ¿pero a quién escogerán de capitanes?¿habrá pleitos por la decisión? solo me quedaba esperar a mañana ,así que Morfeo me reclamó rápidamente ,empecé a sentirme más cansado hasta que empecé a soñar con mi hermosa y delicada Bella

Wola chicas!!espero que les haya gustado el capi ahora viene lo bueno

El próximo cap se puede llamar "votaciones,capitanes y cine" u "odiamos las elecciones" cual les gusta más?

Y si tienen un nombre k les guste pues díganlo va!!

Les mando un saludo bye!!!


	7. votaciones ,capitanes y cine

Wola nenas aki escribiendo

Espero que se encuentren bien aquí en México estamos muy preocupados por la influenza espero que esten bien , y que se cuiden muchos las que son del d.f bezos

Bueno ahora los agradecimientos les mando un beso enorme!! Cuidenxe muchísimo!!

Aridenere:hey no te preocupes!!y si ,muerte a Lauren y Mike!!

Iovs cullen:gracias por apoyar este fic!!!!(fuiste la primera en creer en él)

Loleta:gracias por tu coment,aquí la conti!!!

FAYRES12:hey gracias espero que te guste

Ammyriddle:si yo tamb amo lo cursi!!!

MaFer CuLlen 95:hey gracias por tu lindo comment

Cami_cullen 116 :si se va llamar así!!disfrutalo!!

MaRia sWaN de CulLen:si pero todavía falta que Mike moleste más en este capi!matenlo!

Pola:mil gracias por la corrección ,digamos que el frences me gusta aunque se muy poquito!

Soof098:gracias por el comment

Priscila Cullen 1410:si este capi fue muy cursi pero super lindo!!

Abby:listo ¡! Actualixe en 1 día!!! Jajaja

Peritha12:pues es que es romanticón ¿pero que te parece si hacemos una votación?

Hey gracias a los demás que pusieron alertas ¡sorry por no ponerlas hoy!! Pero no tengo mucho tiempito!! (las pondré en el siguiente)

Después de todos estos agradecimientos vamos al capi ¡!!

Por cierto el ganador fue (redoble de tambores, alguien se muerde las uñas)… ganando 8 votos **"votaciones,capitanes y cine"**

Asi que ya pasando esto

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío.**

**Capítulo 7 ****"votaciones ,capitanes y cine"**

BELLA POV

Después de haber entrado a mi departamento no podía creer que yo fuera novia de Edward, este día fue de los mejores gracias a su compañía simplemente no podía dejar de verlo en todo lo que hacía, cuando entre a mi cuarto me di cuenta que Alice y Rose estaban esperándome acostadas en mi cama

-Hola señorita de Edward-me dijo Alice muy feliz

-si señora de Cullen-me dijo Rose

-hola-les dije sonriendo-y todavía falta mucho para ser señora Cullen chicas-les dije riéndome

-Bella –me dijo Alice-tenemos que hablar-me dijo muy seria

-¿paso algo malo?-les dije muy preocupada

-no chiquis-me dijo Rose-lo que pasa es que mañana son las elecciones y queríamos preguntarte-dijo Rose seria-¿por quien vas a votar nena?-termino la frase

-ahh era eso-le dije mas tranquila

-porque lo dices tan tranquila?-me dijo Alice

-porque a mi mientras la capitana no sea ninguna de las oxis por mi esta perfecto-les dije rápidamente.

-precisamente por eso-dijo Rose-tenemos que estar muy atentas a que no hagan trampa-dijo enojada Rose-¿o ya se les olvido lo que paso el año pasado?

(Flashback)

-chicas ya que acabamos de votar por la capitana,vamos a contar los votos-dijo Carlisle

-si Carlie(apodo que le pusieron las oxis)-dijo Tanya(la segunda jefa de las oxis)

-yo quiero contarlos-dijo Lauren muy rápido

-bueno esta bien-dijo Carlisle

-el primer voto es-dijo Lauren leyendo-es para mí!-dijo feliz

Así pasaron los papeles ,hasta que hablo Lauren

-bueno Carlie,ya terminamos de contar-dijo Lauren

-y quién ganó?-dijo Carlisle ansioso

-son 5 a mí favor y para Rosalie son 4-dijo Lauren

-bueno chicas-dijo Carlisle triste-tenemos una capitana-la señorita Mallory-dijo señalándola

-si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron todas las oxis

Pero esperen un momento!!El equipo femenil tiene a 8 gimnastas ¿como pudo haber ganando por 5 votos? Cuando me puse hacer cuentas de que Rosalie tenía 4 votos a favor daban un resultado de 9 gimnastas ,habían metido un voto de más!

-¡Espera Carlisle!-dije gritando

-¿Qué paso bella?-dijo Carlisle preocupado

-tengo una duda sobre las votaciones-le dije-es que hay algo que no me cuadra

-Carlie no le hagas caso,esta celosa por que no ganó Rose-dijo Lauren rápidamente.

-Carlisle por favor,realmente es importante-dije seriamente

-Lauren sabes que Bella no se presta a esos juegos tontos,asi que bella ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Carlisle con tono paternal.

-es que según las cuentas de Lauren ganó por 5 votos no?-le pregunte mirando a Lauren

-si que no te quedo claro?-dijo Lauren burlándose

-y Rose cuantos tuvo?-le pregunte verificando las información

-4-dijo firmemente-¿qué no escuchas idiota?-me dijo enojada

-Lauren ,no voy a permitir que le hables así a Bella-dijo Carlisle

-pues entonces mis sospechas son correctas-le dije a todas

-que pasa Bella?-preguntó Alice

-chicas lo que pasa es que.-dije tratando de buscar una forma de decirlo-pues si contamos los votos de Lauren y los de Rose nos dan un total de 9-dije explicando la irregularidad-pero en el equipo somos 8 chicas-dije enojada

-eso quiere decir que alguien voto doble!!!-dijo muy enojado Carlisle

-de seguro Rose voto doble-dijo Tanya

-cállense –por primera vez vi a Carlisle enojado-lo que vamos hacer ahorita mismo,es votar públicamente-dijo Carlisle-no es posible que hagan trampa en esto-dijo mirándonos furioso-así que quién vota por Lauren-levantaron la mano 3 personas-y por Rosalie?-pregunto Carlisle-5 personas alzamos la mano.

-entonces es obvio quien voto doble-dijo Ángela mirando a las oxis

-señorita Mallory, estoy muy decepcionado de usted-dijo Carlisle-por lo tanto nuestra capitana es Rosalie Hale-dijo sonriendo-te lo mereces pequeña.

En ese momento aprendimos que en las votaciones del siguiente año tendríamos que votar en público ,para que ninguna persona hiciera trampa en la selección.

(fin flasback)

Si el año pasado por poco y nos roban-dijo Alice enojada

-si por eso, tenemos que estar muy atentas en la votación-dije muy seria-Lauren tuvo un año en pensar como iba hacer trampa.

-si pero no la vamos a dejar-dijo Rose

-claro que no!!-gritamos Alice y yo

-entonces chicas-dijo suspirando Rose-de los hombres por quién vamos a votar?-dijo mordiéndose el labio.

-yo voy a votar por Edward-dije rápidamente

-si eso es obvio Bella-dijo Alice-yo estoy pensando en Jasper-dijo con cara de enamorada

-yo pensaba en Emmett ,pero se que no va a ganar-dijo mirando al suelo-por eso voy a votar por Edward-dijo mirándome-aparte Emmett me dijo que Jasper ya no quiere ser capitán

-si eso me dijo-dijo Alice muy triste

-entonces porque votas por él?-dije yo

-pues porque me gusta-dijo Alice

-si pero se va enojar contigo-dijimos rose y yo

Bueno esta bien –dijo resignada-mi voto también es por Edward

-ok-dijo Rose-ahora por quién de las chicas?-preguntó

-yo voy a votar por ti-dije mirando a Rose

-hay gracias Bella pero yo ya fui 3 años capitana,ya me cansé de serlo y Alice nunca a querido -dijo mirando a la duende-por eso Alice y yo vamos a votar por ti!!-dijo abrazándome

-que!!!-grite-no esperen, yo no quiero ser capitana-dije asustada-no seré buena para eso,Rose tu eres perfecta para ese trabajo

-gracias Bella-dijo sonriéndome-pero ya tomamos la decisión

-tu serás la capitana-dijeron las 2 al mismo tiempo

-eso lo veremos-dije murmurando-pueden dejarme dormir?-les pregunte molesta

-pero no te enojes bella-dijo Alice-si Edward es capitán será muy lindo no crees?-dijo sonriéndome

-bueno no lo se-dije pensándolo

-piénsalo Bella-hasta mañana se despidieron

El sueño llegó rápidamente,estos días habían sido agotadores tanto físico como emocionalmente,en mis sueños solo estábamos Edward y yo besándonos,definitivamente esos labios eran lo mejor que podía probar ,pero todo lo hermoso termino cuando…

-bella!!!!!!-grito Alice-ya despierta, vamos a llegar tarde-dijo rápidamente-aparte si te apuras verás más rápido a Edward-dijo riéndose

-de acuerdo ,en 15 minutos estoy!!-dije levantándome rápidamente,yo moría por ver a Edward.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente ,de pronto ya nos encontrábamos entrando al gimnasio,yo estaba buscando con la mirada al dueño de mis sueños hasta

-a quién buscas tan desesperada?-me preguntó el hombre más sensual y encantador de todos

-en realidad buscó al dueño de mi corazón-le dije viéndolo a los ojos-los haz visto?-le pregunte sonriéndole.

-mmmmm ¿Cómo es?-me preguntó siguiéndome el juego.

-bueno físicamente es un dios,tiene un cabellos broncíneo hermoso,unos ojos esmeraldas que brillan y un cuerpo que ¡oh por dios, te invita a tocarlo!-le dije tocando su pecho-y emocionalmente es el más perfecto es soñador,inteligente,caballero el mejor de todos-le dije rozando sus labios con los míos.

-parece un buen chico-dijo besandomé-y que tal besa?-me pregunto volviéndome a besar

-sus besos son exquisitos!-le dije mordiéndole uno de sus labios

-me encanta que me beses así-me dijo besándome por toda mi cara

-Edward **ja tebe koKHAju ****( t**e amo)-le dije en ucraniano,tantos años de gimnasta sirven para muchas cosas.

-oh Bella **Ihr** **jetzt sind Sie mein Leben, meine Welt und meine Existenz** (tu ahora eres mi vida, mi mundo y mi existencia)-dijo en un perfecto alemán

-chicos es la hora de votar-dijo Esme,por lo que Edward y yo nos acercamos a donde todos estaban-antes que nada quiero pedirles que por favor acepten la decisión, que quede claro que no hay cambios y no aceptamos reclamaciones-dijo Carlisle-hemos decidido que las votaciones sean enfrente de todos ,así que cada quien va a decir por quién voto-dijo Esme-en caso de empate Esme y yo decidimos quién será el capitán-dijo seriamente Carlise

-pues para que votamos,sabemos que Ed y yo ganamos-dijo Lauren mirando a Edward

-Lauren deja que escojan primero los demás-dijo Esme gritándole

-bueno empezaremos con elegir al capitán del equipo varonil-dijo Esme-chicos escojan la mejor opción –dijo Carlisle-suerte queridos y sin pleitos por favor-casi nos rogó Esme.

Todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos hasta que ….

EDWARD POV:

Estaba muy nervioso ,yo no quería ser capitán pero si mi Bella quedaba de capitana no aceptaría que el capitán quisiera tener una relación con ella,Bella es mi ángel y de ningún otro.

-bueno mis niños empezamos con las chicas-dijo Esme

-Alice-dijo Carlise

-edward-dijo rápido

-Rose?-preguntó

-Edward-dijo sonriéndome

-Bella-dijo el nombre de mi ángel

-Edward-dijo tomandome la mano !esa mujer es perfecta!

-ángela?-preguntó

-Ben-dijo ella sonriéndole a Ben

De ahí todas las niñas habían votado por mí,realmente me molestó como me veían,pero tenía a Bella a lado por lo que no le di importancia.

Bueno Edward si tienes 3 votos más tu ganas-dijo Esme muy alegre

-erick?-preguntó Esme

-Mike-dijo rápido

-Tyler-preguntó

-Mike-dijo

-emmett?-le preguntarón al grandulón

-obvio Eddy-dijo gritando-Mike es un tonto!!-dijo riéndose a carcajadas

-Emmett eso no se dice!-dijo Esme gritando

-Jasper?-preguntó Esme mas tranquila

-Edward es el mejor para esto-dijo Jasper riendo conmigo

-Edward estas a un voto de ganar-dijo Esme sonriéndome

-Mike?-le preguntó!obvio por mí no va a votar!!

-por mí-dijo Feliz

-oye eso no se vale-gritaron las chicas

-claro que se puede-dijo seguro-¿o especificaron que no podías auto votarte?-dijo mirando a Esme

-no-dijo Esme furiosa

-Ben?-dijo enojada

-Edward-dijo viéndome-Mike me acaba de demostrar ,que es un egoísta y solo lo quiere para su bien personal

-Ben lo pagarás!-dijo furioso Mike

-tu y tu mami no me asustan-dijo Ben burlándose

-jajaja buena Ben-gritó Emmett

-entonces chicos-dijo Esme llamando nuestra atención-el nuevo capitán es Edward Cullen-todos aplaudieron y Bella me besó suavemente.

-bien chicas-dijo Carlisle-solo falta nuestra capitana-dijo mirándolas-así que suerte a todas princesas-dijo con una sonrisa.

Bella tenía que ser la capitana,porque si ganaba la engreída de Lauren nunca me la podría quitar de encima ,empecé a ponerme muy nervioso,realmente no quiero estar con Lauren por eso puse atención cuando empezaron a preguntar.

Jacob?-le preguntaron

-Bella-dijo mandándole una sonrisa coqueta¿Qué le pasa?Bella es mi novia!

-Emmett?-le dijeron al grandulón

-a mi pequeña Bells!-dijo riéndose-si gana Lauren me obligará a vestir con menos ropa-dijo riéndose,todos empezamos a reírnos igual

-Jasper?-dijeron

-Bella!!!-gritó-ella es la perfecta,aparte no podemos dejar que Lauren se le acerque a Edward-dijo fingiendo miedo.

-eres un idiota!-grito Lauren

-Edward?-me preguntó riendo Esme

-bells-dije besando la mano de mi diosa-ella es perfecta para mí-dije en los 2 aspectos

-mike?-dijo Esme

-esta vez si no te puedes auto votar-dijo Rose riéndose

-muy graciosa Rose-dijo Mike

-Para ti señorita Hale por favor-dijo con asco

-bueno voto por mi novia Bella-dijo mandándole un beso a mi novia

-ya quisieras-le dije enojado-mientras ella quiera, es mi novia

Las votaciones iban avanzando mi diosa llevaba 7 votos ,Lauren 7 y Ángela 1!por favor que gane Bella si no tendré que soportar a la odiosa de Lauren!!,Bella solo tenía que ganar 2 votos para que fuera la capitana.

Tanya?-¿para que le preguntaban a ella? si era obvio que votaría por su jefa

-por la encantadora Lauren-dijo riendo

-alice?-le preguntaron a la duende

-bells!!!!!!!!-dijo brincando-si gana Lauren nos hará ponernos peróxido a todos-dijo asustadísima

-Rose?-le preguntaron al amor de Emmett

-Bella-dijo Rose

-te odio Rosalie!!!-grito Lauren-eres la golfa más grande que conozco!-dijo

-primero mirate Lauren,y después te atreves a decirle eso a Rose,tu nunca podrá llegar a ser lo que esta hermosa mujer es,simplemente ella es inteligente,hermosa,chistosa,encantadora y especial-dijo Emmett muy serio

-es eso lo que piensas de mi EMMY?-dijo Rose casi llorando

-Claro Rose-eres tan perfecta que duele dejar de mirarte-dijo muy serio

-perdón por interrumpir chicos –dijo Esme-pero hay que nombrar a la capitana de las niñas-dijo Esme

-bella ,pequeña de mi corazón felicidades!!!-dijo Carlisle muy feliz-estoy orgulloso de ti, te lo mereces

-gracias Carlisle-dijo mi Bella sonrojándose

-mi amor felicidades!!!-dije abrazándola y besándola

-¡wau Edward,más seguido voy a ganar algo!-dijo riéndose

-no tienes que ganar nada para que te bese así-le dije coquetamente

-Edward esa sonrisa torcida me mata!-dijo mordiéndose el labio

-te gusta?-le dije riéndome-solo tu eres la dueña de mi sonrisa-le dije al oído

-solo de la sonrisa?-me dijo pícaramente

-Bella!!!-le grite-que mas quieres de mí?-le dije con fingida timidez

-todo Edward-¿Qué dijo? ¿todo?-jajaj hubieras visto tu cara Edward!!!-me dijo riéndose-no tiene precio.

-que graciosa-le dije sarcásticamente-mi princesa que te parece si salimos a celebrar nuestro triunfo?-le dije más alegre

-claro que sí mi amor!!-me dijo con su encantadora sonrisa-a donde iremos?-me pregunto curiosa

-estaba pensando que al cine y después una cena romántica en mi departamento ¿Qué te parece?-le pregunte

-Me encanta tu plan Edward,hablando de planes-me dijo con su carita de latosa-tengo uno para molestar a Mike y a Lauren-dijo riendo

-cual mi vida?-mira tu solo acompáñame con Mike,vez lo que le hago y tu haces lo mismo con Lauren-dijo susurrándomelo al oído

-tus palabras son ordenes para mi princesa-le dije besándole la mano

-Vamos Edward!!-me jaló hacia Mike

BELLA POV:

Mientas votábamos se me había ocurrido una idea genial para molestar a Mike un rato,solo necesitaba de la compañía de Edward y lo demás lo haría yo,para molestar a Lauren Edward tenía que hace lo que yo le hacía a Mike, rápidamente lo encontré muy enojado hablando con sus amigos ,jalé a Edward y me acerqué a Mike.

-hola Mike-le dije en tono sensual-puedo hablar contigo?-le dije mirándolo fijamente

-ehhh s..i ….c..l..-tartamudeo ¿alguien puede ser mas idiota que él?

-vamos?-le dije muy sexy, Edward estaba escondido viendo muy de cerca ,el perfectamente podría escuchar nuestra conversación.

-váyanse todos!-les gritó a sus amigos-¿dime que necesitas primor?-me dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza

-hay Mike sabes me hubiera gustado que fueras el capitán-le dije tocándole su asquerosa cara,Edward solo escuchaba escondido en un pilar cerca de ahí

-yo también, no la hubiéramos pasado muy bien-me dijo ronroneando

-bueno-le dije alejándome un poquito-yo quería decirte algo-le dije lentamente

-¿Qué nenorra?-me pregunto !wacala que asco,todo sea por molestar!,volte al lugar donde estaba escondido Edward y le mande un beso,el solo sonrió

-pues sobre lo que siento por ti!-le dije rápidamente

-Bella yo también quería hablar de eso-me dijo feliz

-déjame hablar-le dije sensualmente-Mike lo que yo siento por ti es:

**Mikrophon-Newton Sie sind der Typ, dass mas Ekel mir gibt( **Mike newton eres el tipo que mas asco me da)-empecé a decir el solo hizo una cara de idiota que causaba mucha risa,se notaba que no sabía alemán.

**ich kann nicht glauben, dass estes in dieser Ausrüstung bereits Sie die Hälfte dessen sein wollten, wie ist Edward, ¿wenn Erfassen, dass ich Sie bedauere, und dass ich einen Witz spiele?**

(no puedo creer que estés en este equipo, ya quisieras ser la mitad de lo que es Edward, ¿cuándo entenderás que me das lástima y que te estoy jugando una broma?)-el fingió que me entendía y sonreía de lo que yo decía.

**Sicher es (er riecht sie) am Mund, Sie brauchen Deodorant und waschen das Haar (**por cierto te huele la boca,necesitas desodorante y labarte el pelo)-definitivamente le apestaba horrible la boca,desde donde yo estaba me llegaba su tufo asqueroso,su pelo tenía cebo eratan repulsivo!

**Edward Sie glauben, dass Mikrophon Deutschen weiß?, er sieht si seinen an Gesicht denkt, dass ich ihm sage, dass ich es liebt jajajajaj (¿**Edward crees que Mike sepa alemán?,mira su cara piensa que le estoy diciendo que lo amo jajajajaj)-dije hablando más fuerte para que me escuchará mejor,el solo se reía de lo que decía

**Mikrophon, dass es ****setzt, um dass immer seras einen Idioten zu wissen? ****Arm Ihrer, wenn Ihr mami für Sie kommt?** (Mike que se siente saber que siempre serás un idiota? pobrecito ¿cuando viene tu mami por ti?)-le dije riéndome

-que opinas de eso Mike?-le dije riéndome

-Bella me has impresionado,no pensé que alguien diría algo tan lindo por mí-me dijo mirando mis labios

-Mike no me escuchaste lo que te dije?-le pregunte sabiendo que la respuesta era un rotundo no!

-claro Bellita-dijo según sensual¿de donde saco ese asqueroso apodo? –yo también te deseo

-de que me hablas Mike?-le dije aguantando la risa

-se que te mueres por mí y solo andas con Cullen para darme celos-jajaj realmente eres un idiota quise gritarle.

-oh Mike creo que hay una gran confusión-le dije lo mas triste que podía fingir

-en que bella?-me dijo acercándose

-lo que yo quería decirte es que..-dije mirándole su cara de bobo

-dime Bella-dijo tocándome la mano-fuchi me va apestar todo el día!!

-pues quería decirte que-le dije casi riéndome-eres el tipo mas repulsivo,asqueroso y cochino que conozco¿pensaste que no me di cuenta de que no sabes alemán?¿sabes porque jamás andaría contigo?-le pregunte-porque aparte de que careces de buenos modales,no tienes higiene y tienes mamitis estoy profundamente enamorada de Edward,lo siento Mike no quería decírtelo así-le dije rápidamente-¿pero sabes? gracias a ti me la eh pasado riéndome hubieras visto tu cara al no entenderme nada-le dije sonriendo -por cierto Mike quería preguntarte algo-le dije tranquilamente¿te caíste de cabeza cuando eras chiquito?¿porque la verdad no me explico como puedes ser tan idiota?-le dije fingiendo interés-bueno Mike eso era todo y si me vuelves a decir Bellita no te quejes cuando te caigas de las barras-le dije seriamente-adiós apestoso!-me fui riendo.

-Bella eso fue genial!-me abrazo y beso Edward-eres mala sabías?-me pregunto riéndome

-crees que soy mala-hice un puchero

-claro que no mi amor el se lo merecía-me dijo tocando mi mejilla-¿Qué te parece si a Lauren la molestamos mañana?-me dijo con una cara de malvado hermosa

-si!-le dije mordiéndole un lóbulo de la oreja

-ohhhhh Bella ¡!!me vas a matar!!!!!-me dijo casi sin aliento-eres una diosa y te amo-me dio un beso muy pasional .

-te amo señor perfecto-le dije

-yo te amo señorita sensualidad-me dijo mordiéndome el cuello

-que te parece si nos vamos al cine?-me dijo rápidamente

-si ,no perdamos tiempo!-le dije riendo

No tardamos casi nada en llegar al cine,de película habíamos escogido ver la de el curioso caso de Benjamí Button,compramos nachos ya que a los dos nos gustaban mas que las palomitas y 2 ice de cereza,Edward como el caballero que es no me dejo pagar nada con el pretexto que él tuvo la idea de salir ,llegamos a nuestros asientos cuando

-Bella-me dijo mirándome-nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan completo,me di cuenta que tu eres la parte que me complementa que llena de felicidad toda mi vida y que sin ti estoy perdido,sin tus besos y sin tu amor no soy nada ,en este tiempo me di cuenta que yo nací para amarte que mi vida siempre será tuya,desde hoy tu eres mi dueña-me dijo dulcemente.

-Edward es lo mas hermoso que me han dicho-le dije llorando

-mi amor eso es todos lo que siento por ti, yo te amo ,te adoro y te deseo-me dijo besándome tiernamente

-Edward- le dije viéndolo a los ojos-todos los días agradezco a dios por haberte puesto en mi camino,yo sin ti no soy nada,antes de que tu llegaras mi vida no tenía sentido,este día me di cuenta que mi vida se divide en 2 tiempos,la primera es antes de conocerte y la segunda es después de conocerte, porque simplemente tu eres la persona que ah marcado mi vida de una manera que nadie más podrá hacerla,quiero vivir los buenos y los malos momentos contigo ,quiero que lo último que vean mis ojos sea n los tuyos,que lo último que prueben mis labios sea tu boca ,que lo último que toquen mis manos sea tu cara-le dije tocando sus mejillas-pero sobre todo Edward quiero amarte por toda la eternidad-le dije llorando

-mi amor ,te amo y esto será por siempre -me dijo secando mis lágrimas-un día serás mi esposa-creo que lo escuche susurrar,o fue una ilusión mía

La película empezó, después de esto tendríamos nuestra cena ideal y perfecta,aunque con el todos los momentos eran sumamente encantadores y especiales.

**Wola chicas espero que les haya gustado este capi ,hay algo que tengo que preguntarles**

**La primera alguien me dijo que si este fic tenía Drama ¿quieren que en este fic sufran Bells y Edward?¿que haya drama y no sea tan romántico?¿y que no sea tanto de Edward y bells?**

**Y la segunda como siempre preguntando por como quieren que se llame el siguiente cap tenemos 2 opciones el primero se llama ****"venguémonos de Lauren" o "Plan Anti-Oxis"**

**Bueno ya listo esto les mando un beso y un saludo cuídense **

**Jezzikita cullen**


	8. Plan AntiOxis

Wola chicas aki de nuevo!!!!

Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas por dar su opinión del fic,como saben este es mi primer fanfic y estoy muy feliz que realmente les guste.

Bueno aquí varias aclaraciones sobre este fic me preguntaron si mi fic tendría drama,hum ps digamos k este fic no será de drama telenovelezco pero si se les complicarán un pokito las cosas a nuestros queridos Bella y Edward(eso pasa en el siguiente capi),otro punto que quiero decirles es que apartir de este capi tendremos Alice,Jasper,Rose y Emmett POV (ya que muchas incluyéndome queremos saber mas de ellos),y por ultimo quiero agradecerles a todas por que simpre están votando para escoger nombre del capi en esta ocasión el ganador de manera unánime fue(suspenso y silencio) **"Plan Anti-Oxis"**

**Ahora les agradezco a:**

**Aridenere:**jajaj,no soy tan mala para que lloren

**Melivampiresa**:si Mike da asco!!!

**Abby**:bella mala es muy rara pero me divertí pensándola así jiji

**Andreiitah**:si desde este capi vamos a tener Pov de toditos

**MaRia sWaN de CulLeN**:jejej aquí verás lo que le harán a la bitch de Lauren jaja

**Ammyriddle**:si yo tamb amo lo romántico y si habrá Pov de los demás

**Cami_cullen**:si van a sufrir en los próximos capis aunque pokito

**Loleta**:gracias por todo tu hermosa comment

**Priscila Cullen** **1410:**yo tamb adoro su ternura

**Iovs Cullen**:si la diabetes tamb me va a dar!!! Jajajajaj

**FAYRES12**:Si Mike es un as o!!!!**Lesly**:gracias c

que bueno que te gusto!!!

**Peritha12**:no será drama de telenovela pero si tendrán unas complicaciones por ahí,y lo de las actualizaciones hum ps yo trato de actualizar todos los días en la noche si no a mas tardar dejo un día de descanso

Quiero** agradezco a las nenas que pusieron esta historia de alerta**

**Taly cullen,CADF,JOSEPHINE I,BREE C.,CHIIOCULLEN,SADISTICTORMENT Y NANA CULLEN SWAN .**

Terminando estos agradeximientos vamos al siguiente cap!!!

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío.**

**Capí****tulo 8 "****Plan Anti-Oxis"**

BELLA POV:

La noche paso muy rápido definitivamente el tiempo se pasa volando cuando estas con alguien que te hace muy feliz,Edward estaba despidiéndose de mí cuando…

-Bella-dijo mirándome-¿esta Alice adentro?-me pregunto mirando la puerta de mi departamento

-si,creo?-le dije confindida-¿Por qué preguntas por Alice?-le dije dudosa

-es que ella nos va ayudar con el plan para molestar a Lauren-me dijo sonriéndo-aparte creo que ella puede inventar otras cosas para molestarla más-dijo rápidamente

-está bien-le dije sonriendo-entramos?-le pregunte

-si claro-me dijo dando un paso

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a mis amigas jugando con el wii en su sesión de yoga (aclaró que el wii tiene un programa que sirve para tomar clases de yoga),al vernos pausaron su sesión y se acercaron a saludarnos.

-hola Cullens!-nos dijo Rose

-Rose!!-le grite-Edward va pensar que soy un loca desesperada!!-le dije enojada

-de hecho Bella, me gusta cómo suena Bella Cullen-dijo dándome un besito

-hola Edward-dijo Alice-a que debemos que nos visites por aquí?-dijo ella mirándolo

-Bueno Alice-dijo Edward respirando-quería que nos ayudaras para hacerle una broma a Lauren-dijo tranquilamente-¿Qué opinas,nos ayudas?-le pregunto

-y yo qué?-dijo Rose medio enojada

-obviamente tu también Rose-dije yo

-claro que si!!!!-gritaron las dos-todo para darle su merecido a Lauren!!!!

-los chicos también están en esto?-pregunto Alice

-todavía no les aviso-dijo Edward-pero sé que ellos sin dudas se unirán-dijo riéndose

-de acuerdo-dijo Rose

-ya tienes algo planeado?-dijo Alice

-si de eso quería hablarte-dijo edward-quería ver si le puedes meter un poco más de tus ideas perversas!!-sonrió Edward

-oh claro!!!!!-dijo Alice- vamos a mi cuarto!!!-y jaló a Edward ¿Cómo puede tener tanta fuerza?

-chicas-dijo mirándonos-vayan por los chicos a su depa-dijo señalándonos la puerta

En ese momento Rose y yo caminamos a la salida de nuestro departamento por Jasper y Emmett

ALICE POV:

Edward me había contado su plan, realmente era bueno pero yo le incluí algunas cosas que harían sufrir a todas las Oxi ,en este plan todos teníamos una participación fundamental si alguien fallaba todo se iba al caño,ya había pensado en varias cosas pero de pronto una idea cruzo mi mente¿y si a Jasper le gustaban las Oxis? si le gustaban obvio no entraría al plan y no haría su parte pero …..

-Alice?-me dijo Edward tocándome la mano-te pasa algo?-si Edward estoy enamorada de Jasper es lo que me pasa!!!tuve ganas de gritarle.

-no nada-dije mintiendo-solo pensaba en lo que nos pondremos de ropa-le dije imaginándome nuestra vestimenta.

-ah-dijo Edward observándome,a veces pienso que Edward puede leerme la mente, jaja de seguro me estoy volviendo loca- ya sabemos cómo vamos hacer todo ,solo nos falta decirles a los chicos-dijo riéndose-¿crees que lo podemos hacer mañana mismo?-me dijo muy ansioso

-claro Edward!!-le dije segura-si no dejo de llamarme Alice Marie Brandon-le dije sonriendo

-de acuerdo,¿podemos ya ir a la sala a contar el plan?-me dijo Edward impaciente

-si vamos-le dije jalándolo,la verdad yo quería ver al guapo de Jasper.

-Alice me voy a caer!!-dijo edward gritando

-no aguantas nada-le dije riéndome

Rápidamente llegamos a la sala donde se encontraban todos nuestros amigos, mi mirada buscó inmediatamente la de Jasper¿les eh dicho que sus ojos son mas lindos que el mar?,el me miro y sonrió

-al fin!!-dijo Emmett alzando los brazos-pensé que moriría en este sofá-dijo fingiendo

-no seas exagerado-dijo Edward

-bueno chicos los trajimos aquí para ponernos de acuerdo en algo-les dije rápidamente

-en qué?-pregunto sonriéndome mi jazzy

-pues queremos hacerle una broma a Lauren y a sus amigas-dijo Edward-y para eso necesitamos su ayuda ,se unen?

-por supuesto!!-gritó Emmett-ya se habían tardado!

-no me gusta ver a la gente sufrir,pero ellas se lo merecen-dijo Jazz tranquilamente

-perfecto!!-grite dando saltitos

-y en que consiste el plan?-pregunto bella

-oigan pero como que suena muy común "plan" hay que ponerle un nombre-dijo Rose

-si,pero cual?-pregunto Edward

-"Lauren vas a morir"-dijo Emmett-admitan es un buen nombre

-no!!-gritamos todos

-yo estaba pensando en algo más sutil como-dijo Rose pensando un poco-que les parece "plan anti-oxis"-dijo Rose sonriendo.

-me encanta!!-dije feliz-suena genial-dije ya más tranquila

-si suena bien, se queda-dijo Edward

-bueno ya tiene nombre-dijo Bella riendo-¿ya nos pueden decir su plan?-dijo desesperada

-si mi amor-dijo Edward, yo quisiera que mi jazz me tratará así-bueno todo consiste en ..-empezó a contarle el plan,definitivamente mañana sería un grandioso día

Después de decirles a todos lo que iban hacer ,los chicos se fueron para descansar ,las chicas y yo estábamos muy desesperadas por que fuera mañana pero el sueño nos venció rápidamente hasta que..

-oh diosa de la moda!-gritó Rose-levántate que se hace tarde-me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias Rose-le dije sonriéndole-no sé qué haría sin ti amiguis!!-le dije regresándole el beso

-definitivamente quedarte dormida-dijo Rose riendo-bueno voy a despertar a Bella,ya sabes que ella es más complicada para despertar-me dijo con su fingida cara de miedo.

-si Rose-le dije metiéndome a bañar

El baño fue muy placentero, en ese momento me puse a pensar en cómo nos vestiríamos las chicas ,en el plan nos teníamos que disfrazar para que no se dieran cuenta quienes éramos por lo que …

-Bella creo que la que mejor te queda es la rubia-le dije viéndole la cara-definitivamente nadie te imagina de oxi-le dije pasándole la peluca

-lo que tengo que hacer para molestar a las Oxis-dijo Bella con cara de asco

-te vas a ver super guapa bella-dijo Rose

-bueno Rose tu pelo será negro intenso-dije pasándole la peluca-así cambias mucho-le dije poniéndole la peluca

-si-dijo Rose-no creí verme así-dijo riéndose

-te ves super sexy-dijo Bella

-bueno como ya tenemos a la rubia y a la morena yo usare el pelo rojizo-dije poniéndome la peluca-ahora nos toca el maquillaje-dije muy feliz-estas lista Rose?-le pregunte

-claro-dijo Rose-para que no se den cuenta –dijo viéndonos-Bella ponte estos pupilentes-dijo observandola-se darían cuenta si ven tus hermosos ojos ,por eso te pondré unos azules-dijo tocando su cara-y de maquillaje te pondré una sombra azul muy ligera,un labial rojo intenso para que te veas un poquito más grande y unos lentes para que quede con tu papel-dijo Rose haciéndolo,Bella se veía increíblemente guapa,de edad parecía de unos 23 años y los lentes le daban un toque de madurez.

-Rose eres increíble parezco otra!!-dijo Bella muy feliz-te juro que ni yo me reconozco!-río Bella

-gracias Bells-dijo Rose-bueno Allie te toca-me dijo mirándome-a ti lo que te voy hacer es poner una sombra morada para profundizar tus ojos,unos pupilentes verdes para cambiar un poco tu mirada,un poco de rubor y un color mas juvenil a tus labios-dijo Rose cuando me termino de maquillar

-Rose definitivamente eres la mejor maquillista-le dije brincando-te quiero mucho amiga

-de nada peque-me dijo dándome un beso .

Rose rápidamente se puso unos pupilentes de color café ,de maquillaje se puso una sombra de color café y de labios uso un color muy ligero de rosa,realmente se veía increíble y todas quedábamos de acuerdo al plan.

-bueno pasemos al departamento de ropa-les dije señalando mi closet

-Alice hazlo lo más rápido que puedas-dijo bella

-mira este vestido te va a quedar perfecto!-le dije enseñándole un vestido azul que se pegaba a su hermosa figura y le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas-este te lo vas a poner-se lo di-y con estas zapatillas-le dije enseñándole unas zapatillas azules con muy poquito tacón.

-bueno, pudo haber sido peor-dijo Bella entrando a su cuarto para cambiarse.

-rose tú te pondrás esto-le dije enseñándole un vestido gris que le resaltaba su figura y sus torneadas piernas-y de zapatilla estas-le dije mostrándole unas zapatillas que tenían unos lazos que se enredaban a las piernas y tenía un tacón de 10 cms

-esta divino!-dijo mirando su ropa-enseguida vuelvo-se fue corriendo

Yo me pondría un vestido color morado que lograba que me viera más alta ,me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y cuando me movía se contoneaba conmigo, de zapatillas me puse unos tacones plateados con el mismo tacón que el de Rose

-listas?-les pregunte a mis amiga, todavía no salían de sus cuartos

-ya vamos!!-gritaron las dos

1 minuto después salieron casi corriendo,se veían hermosas y lo mejor es que las oxis no se darían cuenta de quienes somos ,en eso tocaron la puerta

-deben ser los chicos-dijo Rose casi corriendo para abrirles-hola guapos-dijo sensualmente.

-hol..a-dijeron los tres-disculpa están las chicas que viven en este depa?-dijo Jasper

-chicos que les pasa?-dijo Rose con su voz normal

-Rose???-dijo Emmett

-si EM-contesto Rose

-te ves increíblemente sensual-dijo Emmett-definitivamente va de acuerdo al plan-empezó a reír

-podemos pasar?-preguntó Edward

-claro-dijo Rose quitándose de la puerta

-hola mi amor-dijo Bella a Edward

-bella mi amor-dijo Edward observando por todas partes a bella-te vez endemoniadamente hermosa-dijo Edward con lujuria.

-heee gracias mi amor-dijo Bella casi besándolo

-espera!!-grité-prohibido los besos, arruinaras el maquillaje!-dije rápido

-bueno hasta que acabe el plan mi amor-dijo Edward

-hola chiquita-dijo Jazz tocándome ¿me escucho mal pidiendo que me toque más?

-hola largo-le dije riendo

-sabes pareces una pequeña y hermosa diablesa-me dijo tocando mi peluca

-jajaj gracias-le dije sonrojada-¿bueno chicos listos para irnos?-les pregunte a todos

-si!!!!-gritaron

Definitivamente el paso 1 que era cambiar nuestra personalidad estaba lista,ahora el siguiente paso iba hacer de los más complicados.

EDWARD POV:

Las chicas habían hecho un gran labor disfrazándose su cambio era tan radical que parecían otras personas,ahora todo quedaba en manos de nosotros, así que empezamos con la fase 2.

Según nuestro plan nosotros llegaríamos al gimnasio como normalmente lo hacíamos, pero lo que cambiaría es que los chicos y yo nos acercaríamos al grupo de las oxis para platicar y fingir interés en algunas de ellas.

Llegamos e inmediatamente las vimos ,estaban sentadas platicando sobre quien sabe que cosas,así que nos acercamos

-hola chicas-dijimos los 3

-hola guapos-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-hola Lauren-le dije guiñándole el ojo!wacala todo sea por molestarla!

-hi Eddie –me dijo muy infantil

-chicas saben algo?-pregunto Emmett

-no!!!-dijeron todas

-ustedes son muy hermosas, podrían ser modelos-dijo mirándolas a todas.

-si –afirmo Jasper-chicas ustedes son extremadamente lindas-dijo fingiendo

-chicas no se han enterado que vendrá la jefa de la nueva revista in mode?-dije según interesado

-no Ed-dijo rápidamente la repulsiva Lauren-nos puedes explicar-dijo intentando sonar sensual

-si-afirme-miren linduras-dije medio asqueado-la jefa de una revista de modas está buscando a nuevas modelos,ella dijo que vendría a eclipse a buscar a las más hermosas de todo el gimnasio-dije según emocionado-también se que viene la top model que se llama "RODY"-dije sonriendo-a las chica que escojan saldrá en la portada del próximo mes!-dije emocionado

-wau!!!!!!-gritaron todas

-y en donde esta?-preguntó Tanya

-todavía no llegan-dijo Jasper-pero de seguro pronto llegarán

-chicas nos tenemos que arreglar!!-dijo gritando Lauren,en ese momento salieron corriendo a los vestidores

-chicos la fase 2 ,esta lista!-dijo Emmett

-si-vamos por nuestros ángeles-dijo Jasper

Fuimos por las chicas a contarles que la fase 2 fue todo un éxito ,ellas sonrieron y se prepararon para la fase 3

BELLA POV:

El plan iba perfecto,todo estaba saliendo como lo habían pensado Alice y Edward,los chicos habían logrado ilusionar a las oxis con lo de la disque revista ,entramos al gimnasio fingiendo observar a otras chicas cuando las vimos ,se estaban maquillando las unas a las otras ,Lauren traía una minifalda que no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación y las demás llevaban pantalones muy pegados que las hacían ver como unas zorras baratas

-listas chicas?-dije mirando a mis amigas.

-si –casi susurraron-haz lo tuyo bella!-me sonrieron

En el plan yo era "Jannette Frun-krusten" la directora de la revista In Mode ,Rose era la top model "Rody Von Dret" y Alice era la reconocida diseñadora "Giselle Wirlick",nos acercamos de manera altanera a donde estaban ellas,las oxis solo nos miraron como idiotas hasta que…

-buenos días-nos dijo Lauren

-que tienen de buenos?-pregunto Rose en su pose de diva

- Rody no seas grosera-dije fingiendo autoritarismo-buenos días mi nombre es Jannette Frun-krusten directora de In Mode -dije dándole la mano-ella es Giselle Wirlick la mejor diseñadora-dije señalando a esta Alice-y ella es la top model Rody Von Dret-dije señalando a Rose

-mucho gusto-dijeron todas

-es un gusto conocerlas-dijo Lauren-¿y a que debemos el honor de su visita?-dijo amablemente

-estamos buscando a la nueva modelo de In Mode-dijo Rose-aunque no solo será modelo de la revista, también desfilará para la marca de Giselle y Armani-dijo feliz Rose

-por eso venimos a este lugar-dije seria-necesito a la mujer más hermosa de eclipse-dije observándolas-a la que se atreva a "cualquier cosa" por ser la nueva super modelo-dije enfatizando el cualquier cosa

-¿ya la encontraron?-pregunto Lauren

-no-dijo Alice-no encontramos a la persona que tenga el porte ni el cuerpo-dijo mostrándole una revista-aunque parece que tú tienes los requisitos-dijo Alice señalando a Lauren.

-yo?-pregunto emocionada lauren

-Giselle no me convence-dijo Rose acercándose a Lauren-para ser super modelo tienes que hacer de todo-dijo-aparte con esa ropa casi no se le ve su figura-dijo rodeándola-¡chica estas muy tapada!-le dijo rose ,aunque lo de tapada era un vil mentira

-yo hago lo que sea por ser modelo-dijo Lauren

-mmm-dije observando mi libreta-quítate la falda y la blusa-le dije muy segura.

-como?-me contesto

-lo que escuchaste!,mira si no te atreves hay muchas más-dijo Rose-cuando seas modelo vas a enseñar más-dijo riéndose

-está bien-Lauren se empezó a quitar su mini falda y su pequeña blusa.

-tiene buen cuerpo-dijo Alice –caminando cerca-pero todavía siento que trae mucha ropa.

-sí-dije yo-¿Qué tal si tiene celulitis?-dije asustada

-chica-dije mirándola-quítate toda la ropa-le dije riéndome internamente

-qué tal si vamos a los vestidores?-nos preguntó

-qué tal si vemos a esta señorita?-dije señalando a Tanya

-no,esperen-dijo fuertemente-lo haré-dijo Lauren decidida

-espera-dijo Alice-queremos ver a tus demás amigas-dijo fingiendo mirarlas

-Jannette se me ocurrió una idea-dijo Rose viéndome-te acuerdas la prueba que me hicieron para entrar al mundo de la moda?-dijo segura

-oh claro-dije según recordando-fuiste la mejor haciendo esa prueba-dije afirmando

-que te parece si se la hacen a estas chicas?-dijo fingiendo dulzura

-claro!-dijo Alice-pero trajimos los instrumentos?-pregunto Alice

-bueno yo los traje en mi portafolio-les dije señalándolo

-chicas están dispuestas a todo por entrar a In mode?-pregunto Rose

-si!!-dijeron todas

-lamentablemente mi revista solo necesita a 2 personas-dije según triste-y las que hemos decidido para dar la prueba son tú y tú-dije señalando a las estúpidas de Lauren y Tanya.

-si!!!-gritaron y brincaron las dos

-de acuerdo chicas-dijo Alice –que les parece si se van a bañar y a poner ropa con menos tela-dijo seriamente-nosotras las esperaremos aquí para su prueba-dijo mirándolas

-no tardamos!!!-gritaron y salieron corriendo a los vestidores

En ese momento los chicos se nos acercaron para la última fase,habíamos reunido a casi toda la gente del gimnasio para que vieran como la pagarían las oxis ,sacamos los instrumentos y esperamos a que salieran,los chicos rieron muy quedito cuando las vieron salir

-Lauren que bien te vez-dijo Jasper ,obviamente esto era de acuerdo al plan,ella solo traía puesto una tanguita de leopardo y un brassier del mismo que la tanga

-gracias-dijo alegremente

-Tanya-eres una fiera-dijo Emmett gruñendolé,ella traía un calzón cachetero con figuras de besitos y un brassier que decía tocame!se veían tan vulgares!

-bueno señoritas-dije seriamente-su prueba consiste en-dije dándole suspenso-abrí mi portafolios y saque 2 frascos grandes de pegamento-ellas se me quedaron viendo como estúpidas, después Alice me paso una bolsa llenas de cabellos (que tomamos del bote de una peluquería) y Rose una bolsa llena de plumas amarillas

-con eso que vamos hacer?-pregunto Lauren.

-fácil -dijo Alice-las dos se van a untar pegamento por todo el cuerpo,no se preocupen es un pegamento especial que usan las modelos para que se les pegue un poquito la ropa-dijo mintiendo,obviamente era pegamento normal-después de que se lo pongan a una le vamos a dar esta bolsa-dijo levantando la de cabellos-y a la otra esta-dijo levantando la de plumas

-cuando tengan sus bolsas-dijo Rose-cada una va aventarle la bolsa a su contrincante la que tenga menos cosas pegadas gana-dijo riendo

-la ganadora será la nueva top model-dije seriamente-así que chicas ,tomen sus pegamentos y úntenselos por todo su cuerpo-dije pasándoles el pegamento

-seguras que este pegamento es especial?-pregunto la ingenua de Lauren

-si querida yo lo compre en Francia o acaso dudas de mí?-dijo molesta Alice

-No para nada Giselle-dijo Lauren

-listo terminamos-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-tomen sus bolsas-dijo Rose pasándoles a cada una las dichosas bolsas

En ese momento toda la gente estaba viendo como las estúpidas se preparaban para lanzarse las porquerías de las bolsas,los chicos solo se reían quedito,obvio ellos sabía lo que iba a venir

-listas?-pregunte

-si!!!-gritaron

-ahora!!!-gritó Rose

Las Oxis se empezaron a lanzar los cabellos y las plumas ,las estúpidas no se daban cuenta lo ridículas que se veían pegándose esas cosas al cuerpo,lo que ellas no sabían es que el pegamento era de los mejores y que fácil en 3 días no se les caería nada,los chicos no aguantaron la risa y se empezaron a carcajear como locos,nosotras fingíamos seriedad ¿pues buscar a la top model era serio no?jajajaja pobres estúpidas

-se acabó!!!!-grito Alice enseñando las bolsas vacías-en un momento les diremos a la ganadora

Las 3 nos quedamos viéndolas, realmente eran unas estúpidas Tanya tenía plumas amarillas por doquier ,parecía un pollo correteado y atropellado, pero la que se llevaba la humillación era Lauren, la idiota estaba llena de pelos por todas partes, y cuando digo todas es todas, tenía desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies,!parecía la hija perdida del tío cosa de los locos Adams!

-chicas tenemos algo que decirles-dije seriamente-pero para eso necesito que esos chicos se acerquen-dije señalándolo a Edward ,Jasper y a Emmett ,este era el momento de la humillación

-bueno lo que tenemos que decirles-dijo rose sonriendo

-listas?-dijo Alice

-que se siente haber quedado como estúpidas enfrente de toda esta gente?-pregunte quitándome la peluca

-perdón?-dijeron las dos

-hay Lauren,en serio creiste que me gustas?-dijo Edward riéndose

-pensaron que una agencia de modelos se fijarían en ustedes?-dijo Alice ,quitándose la peluca -si tienen unas cara de golfa que no pueden con ella-dijo riéndose ,ellas solamente estaban paradas escuchando

-chicas les puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Emmett amablemente-que se siente ser un pollo y la hija del tío cosa?-dijo riéndose ,todos reímos hasta caernos,ellas solo se quedaron viéndonos

-esto es para que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo Mallory-dijo Edward-si molestas a mi novia me molestas a mí-dijo enojado

-si!!-grito Jasper(raro en él)-si su grupo de oxigenadas baratas se mete con alguna de estas chicas ,se mete con nosotros y créeme Lauren la próxima ya no será una bromita pequeña como esta-dijo riéndose-por cierto te ves más horrible de lo que ya eras-dijo mirándola con asco

-Tanya yo que tu corría a quitarme esos asquerosos calzones pareces una prostituta-dijo asqueado Emmett-¡ah no perdón me confundí! Ya lo eres verdad-dijo riendo

Ellas salieron corriendo y todos los del gimnasio empezamos a reír más ,ese fue unos de los momentos más graciosos de mi vida

-edward estuvo genial!-dije abrazando a mi novio

-si mi amor-dijo besándome-ustedes estuvieron perfectas

Y así paso el día entre burlas y risas hacia las estúpidas oxis

**Wola chicas aquí esta el plan anti oxis!**

**Que tal eh? Pobres Oxis jaajajja**

**Bueno el próximo cap estaba pensando entre " los celos comienzan" o "no todo es miel sobre hojuelas" cual está mejor? Si tienen uno mejor díganlo **

**Cuidenxe bye!**


	9. No todo es miel sobre Hojuelas

**Wola nenas espero que estén bien yo aki poniéndoles el nuevo cap,espero que les guste y lo disfruten ,aki si hay muchos POV y aquí vemos como la parejita que amamos no es perfecta **

**Diciendo esto quiero agradexerles por sus hermosos reviews y alertas **

**Rei Hino Cullen:jaja si se lo merexian y aki el sig cap**

**Carmen Cullen 116:gracias por seguir la historia bezos!**

**Gladys:jajja si los celos no son buenos**

**Aridenere:si la broma fue genial ¡muerte a las oxis!**

**Cami_cullen:si se llama asi!! Jaja**

**Melivampiresa:si lo que es ser ciegas y pendejas jajaja**

**Iovs cullen:si se lo merecían y asi se llama el capi!**

**Ammyriddle:se arreglan pronto aunque Edward si le sufre jaj**

**MaRia sWaN de CulLeN:Si se lo merecen pero Lauren también molestará**

**Abby:yo tampoco si fueran mis enemigas tendría miedo jajjaja**

**Loleta:!mueran oxis! Yo tamb las odio es mas matemoslas ahora jajaj**

**Chiiocullen_no las oxis si se lo merecían aunk si se pasaron un mucho jajaj**

**Bueno después de los agradeximientos kiero agradexerles a las alertas no tengo muixo tiempo pero en el próximo las pongo nenas!**

**Bueno sin mas k decir el ganador (tururururururu)fue"No todo es miel sobre hojuelas"**

**Gracias por votas recuerden k abajo están los candidatos **

**Ya sin mas empexemos!!**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 9 "****No todo es miel sobre Hojuelas"**

ROSE POV

El plan nos había salido de maravilla ,las estúpidas oxis no regresaron al gimnasio hasta tres días después mientras los chicos y nosotras nos hacíamos más amigos ,pero definitivamente el que llamaba mi atención y no precisamente como amigo era el gran Emmett ,cada vez que lo miraba en las argollas me quedaba con la boca abierta , es que sin duda es el chico que tiene mejor cuerpo de todos los del equipo ,pero ¿yo le gustare a Emmett? Esa pregunta siempre rondaba por mi cabeza.

-Rose estas bien?-me pregunto preocupado

-si Em,solo me quede pensando en algo-dije tranquilamente

-se puede saber en qué?-me pregunto curioso

-no-le dije rápidamente

-ok-me dijo triste(raro en él)-¿Rose me consideras tu amigo?-me pregunto muy serio ,claro que no Emmett te quiero más que un amigo!!me dieron ganas de gritarle

-si Em porque?-le pregunte curiosa

-solo por saber,yo también te quiero como amigo-me dijo!no Emmett no me quieras como amiga!!!

-quería saber si quieres ir al teatro?-me pregunto ¿ilusionado?

-cual quieres ver?-le pregunte rápidamente

-estaba pensando en "Chicago" o la de "La Novicia Rebelde"-dijo meditando

-wau!!! Emmett yo amo Chicago-le dije casi gritando

-entonces quieres ir conmigo?-me pregunto tímidamente

-por supuesto Emmett!-le dije abrazándolo

-te parece que vayamos mañana?-me dijo con una sonrisa

-claro,mañana nos ponemos bien de acuerdo-le dije guiñándole un ojo

-de acuerdo preciosa -me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

Pero ese momento especial tenía que arruinarlo la duendecillo ,la voy a matar!!!!,bueno saldré con Emmett mejor no le hago nada ,si no estaré en la cárcel y no podre ir al teatro

-Holaaaaaa!-grito y brinco

-hola-dijimos Emmett y yo enojados

-que humor-dijo Alice-ya cásense-dijo sonriendo

-est..eee-dijo Emmett sonrojado-miren nos llama Esme!-dijo señalándola

Fuimos a donde todos se encontraban todos los del equipo ,Esme solo nos miraba para que nos apresuramos

-hola mis niños-dijo Esme muy cariñosa-tengo que decirles algo muy importante-dijo ya más seria-la federación mundial de gimnasia nos mando un comunicado-dijo enseñando el papel,esto no se veía muy bien.

-en este comunicado nos dice que quieren hacer actividades especiales-dijo Carlisle-aclaró estas actividades solo son por un día-dijo leyendo de nuevo el papel-entre estas actividades dice que habrá cambio de capitanes-dijo serio

-como??-dijimos todos

-si chicos lo que quiere decir Carlisle es que un día Bella será la capitana del equipo varonil y Edward del femenil-dijo Esme,todas las oxis y los newtontos (asi les pusimos al grupo de Mike)saltaron de la felicidad, pero obvio a mis amigos y a mí no nos encantaba la idea

-creo que eso no es muy buena idea-dijo Bells temerosa

-lo sé Bella-dijo Carlisle-pero son ordenes de la comisión-por otra parte tenemos que cambiar a las parejas para que se conozcan más con los otros-dijo un poco enojado –El jefe de nuestra Comisión el Mallory a escogido las parejas-obvio esto era producto de la estúpida de Lauren y su padre ,ella quiere estar a toda costa con Edward.

-y las parejas serán por todo el día?-dijo Alice un poco preocupada

-asi es All-dijo Esme-también otra cosa –dijo enojada-tienen que pasar todo este día con ellos ,aunque ya se haya acabado el entrenamiento-dijo mordazmente

-bueno jóvenes y ángeles-dijo Carlisle-estas son las parejas

La verdad no preste atención estaba furiosa me alejarían de mi Em, quien se atreva a tocarlo las pagara conmigo ,pero deje de pensar en eso cuando

-Bella tu compañero de día es Mike-dijo Esme con ojos tristes

-no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Bella-**Ich hasse Sie verdammtes Newton, mein Tag konnte nicht schlechter gehen, ich warnen Sie, dass wenn ich mich berühre! ****Ich töte Sie!!!** (te odio maldito newton,mi día no podía ir peor, te advierto que si me tocas !te mato!!!)-dijo Bella furiosa ,todos los que sabíamos alemán reímos de la cara de Mike, se nota que no entendía nada.

-si Bellita ,yo también me muero por trabajar contigo-dijo el Newtonto ¿bellita?

-estupido! estoy aquí-dijo Edward molestó

-bueno la siguiente pareja es Emmett y Tanya-ohhhh mierda!!!¿porque le tenía que tocar con la 2 más golfa del equipo?pense

-wiiiii!!!-brincó Tanya

-ehhhh quiero mi cambio!!!-grito Emmett

-lo siento Emmett son ordenes del Sr Mallory-dijo Esme

-oh mejor dicho de su caprichosa hija-dijo Edward enojado

-eso todos lo sabemos-dijo Carlisle-pero él es el que manda-dijo serio

-chicos la siguiente pareja es Lauren con Edward-dijo enojada Esme

-si!!!¿será el destino Edward?-dijo Lauren

-yo creo que es tu padre, zorra!!!-dijo Bella

-lo siento Bella, Edward es mío por todo el día o más-dijo mirando a Edward ¡!qué asco!!!

-si fuera por mí te dejaría en este momento-dijo muy bajito Edward

-la única pareja que se queda igual es Jasper y Alice-dijo Carlisle

-bueno eso es genial no jazz?-dijo feliz Alice

-si Allie, no me veo con otra niña que no seas tú-dijo nervioso Jasper

-hay que lindo!-dijo Alice besando su mejilla

-por lo tanto Rose te toca con Tyler-no!! Tyler me da asco y miedo siempre me ve de una forma que si fuera por él estaría desnuda

-odio este día!!!!-gritó Emmett

-cálmate osito-dijo Tanya

-no me vuelvas a decir así!!!!

Este día iba hacer extremadamente largo

BELLA POV:

Odio a Mike!!,maldito estúpido egocentrista ahh!!, como una persona puede ser tan asquerosa como él?, de todos los chicos me tenía que tocar con él ¡dios estoy aquí!, este día iba hacer de los peores de mi vida ,no iba a estar Edward porque él estaba con la oxi mayor ¿algo puede salir peor?

Maldita comisión y sus estúpidas actividades de convivencia!!!!

-bellita-dijo Mike!odio el Bellita!

-no me digas bellita-le dije enojada

-está bien-dijo resignado-hoy vamos a ir a comer al Bértico café-me dijo rápidamente,pero está loco?,ese restaurante es de los más caros y más ocupados de New York

-Mike-le dije seriamente-no me gusta ir a restaurantes caros,con eso podríamos alimentar a 10 familias-dije enojada

-no me importa-dijo-tienes que ir quieras o no!-dijo ordenándome

-**Bastard befiehlt mir niemanden, hat dadurch aufgepasst, dass wenn wir den Nachtisch beenden, begrabe ich einen Halter der Hanrr**(a mí nadie me ordena bastardo ,ten cuidado porque cuando acabemos el postre te entierro un tenedor en la mano)le dije imaginándome la escena

-sabes qué??-me dijo enojado-me tiene harto tu mugroso idioma!-me gritó

-no es mi culpa que seas un idiota!!-le dije en el mismo tono

-no lo soy!!-dijo acercándose mucho a mí-luego te lo demostraré-me dijo amenazándome

-no me amenaces-le dije retadoramente-porque no te tengo miedo

-no te amenazo-dijo tranquilamente-te digo la realidad

Así pasamos al entrenamiento que fue muy lento, todavía ni pasaba la mitad y ya quería que acabará ,aunque no se que sería peor si se acaba y salgo a cenar con él?.

De repente me gire a donde estaba entrenando Edward con Lauren, cuando sentí que unos brazos que no eran los de Edward me abrazaban fuertemente y me giraban hacia su cuerpo ,yo me quede inmóvil ,pero de pronto sentí unos labios que no se podían comparar con los de Edward ,mi mente se apago en ese momento , yo solo me quede quieta ,hasta que escuche su voz…

-bella??-me preguntó muy triste

-déjanos Cullen no vez que estamos ocupados-dijo Mike

-no Edward ,te lo juro que no es como tú lo viste-le dije casi llorando

-es verdad lo que dijo Lauren?-me preguntó

-no sé que dijo Lauren!!-le dije gritando

-que tú andas con Newton en secreto-dijo muy triste

-Edward tú crees eso?-le pregunte muy dolida porque él no confiaba en mí

-no sé qué creer-dijo rápidamente

-no confías en mi!!-le grite –sabes que Edward-grite fuertemente -quédate con Lauren –dije llorando mientras corría a la puerta ,me paré un segundo y me gire para verlo, me daba igual si me veía llorar-creí que eras diferente a los demás ,pero eres igual-le dije muy triste-¡!se acabo!!!-le grite y corrí lo más rápido que pude a los vestidores.

Definitivamente este día era el peor de toda mi vida

JASPER POV

Todos nos quedamos viendo como corría Bella ,definitivamente Edward era un estúpido ,yo había visto como Mike la tomaba desprevenida y la besaba ,la pobre Bella quedo en shock y de ahí toda la historia que paso ,yo si entendía como se había puesto Bella¿ si el amor de tu vida no te creía que podrías esperar de los demás? ,me quede pensando eso hasta que ..

-Edward eres un idiota-le dije muy enojado, Edward se veía realmente mal,creo haberlo visto derramar lágrimas

-ahora yo soy el idiota?-dijo enojado-¿mi novia me engaña y yo soy el idiota?-dijo gritando

-si eres un idiota-dijo Emmett-hiciste sufrir a mi hermanita-dijo muy enojado

-ella se beso con Mike!!!¿Que nadie lo vio?-dijo llorando Edward

-si lo vimos-dije más tranquilo-lo que tú no viste fue como empezó-le dije viéndolo a los ojos

-como???-dijo Edward

-Bella estaba idiotizada viéndote, cuando Mike se le acerco la rodeo con sus brazos y la besó ,Bella se quedo en shock por lo que acababa de pasar-dijo Emmett-no puede ser que no creas en ella, sabes que odia a Mike!¿cómo puedes creer que tengan un romance?-dijo pensando

-es qu..eee-y Edward se quedo callado-Lauren!!!-gritó

-qué??-dijimos los 2

-ella me dijo que volteara-ellos lo tenían planeado!!-dijo con irá

-y tu caíste como imbécil!-dijo Emmett

-si-dijo Edward-ahora ya perdí a mi niña para siempre-dijo casi volviendo a llorar

-Edward ve a buscarla!!-le dije-si a mí me pasará lo mismo con Alice, le rogaría hasta que me perdonará-le conteste

-pero que hago?-dijo inseguro Edward

-espera a que salga de los vestidores!-dijo Emmett-y si no sale metete-dijo riendo

-sí!-dijo Edward-luego los veo-y se fue corriendo a los vestidores de las niñas

Nosotros nos quedamos pensando en lo que había pasado hasta que

-jazz te encuentras bien?-me pregunto Alice,!ella es tan hermosa! es la persona que me motiva a vivir cada día, pero me da miedo que si se entera de lo que siento perdamos nuestra amistad

-si –le dije-solo me quede pensando en Bella-le dije rápidamente

-¿te gusta bells?-me pregunto triste?

-no!!-dije gritando-es muy linda pero no es mi tipo-ella solo sonrió y me miro

-y cuál es tu tipo Jasper?-me pregunto inocentemente

-mm-me quede pensando-que tenga mucha energía y que cuando me sonría me deslumbre-le dije obviamente pensando en ella !Alice mi tipo eres tú!-

-ah-dijo pensándolo

-y cuál es el tuyo?-le pregunte curioso ,¿Qué tal si yo no soy de su tipo?

-pues mira Jazzy-me dijo poniéndose un dedo en la boca !por dios es tan hermosa!-tiene que ser alto para compensar que soy chiquita-dijo alegremente-me gustan más los rubios que los morenos y que sean tranquilos-me dijo mirándome, realmente yo cumplía los requisitos!!, !Jasper nos seas idiota! Ella debe estar con alguien mejor.

-Está bien Alice-le dije

-tienes algo que hacer hoy?-le pregunté ¡que diga que no!!,así podré invitarla a cualquier lugar

-si-me dijo

-qué?-le pregunte un poco triste

-tengo que pasarla con mi compañero-me dijo ,pero esperen su compañero soy yo!!

-entonces estarás conmigo?-le dije sonriéndole

-si-me afirmo-bueno solo si tú quiere-dijo un poco más seria

-claro que quiero!-dije rápidamente-que te parece si vamos a patinar en hielo?-le pregunte

-si! me encanta patinar-me dijo muy feliz

-de acuerdo y después de eso te parece que vayamos a comer?-le pregunte un poco nervioso

-me parece estupendo, saliendo de aquí nos vamos-me dijo guiñándome un ojo

-oye cómo crees que le este yendo a Edward? –pregunte preocupado

-no se-dijo triste-pero hay que dejarlos solos para que se puedan reconciliar-dijo ella

En ese instante me preocupaba mi amigo ,pero no podía dejar de ver a esta Alice ,era tan pequeña que tenía la necesidad de cargarla ,abrazarla y cuidarla.

EDWARD POV

Podía ser más idiota?,me pregunte mil veces ,yo amo a Bella ¿Por qué deje que esto pasará? ,se que ella sería incapaz de tener algo con Newton ,¿entonces porque actué de esa manera? ,la traté como si ella fuera una mujer fácil, pero ella es todo lo contrario, ella es perfecta, amigable, hermosa y comprensiva ,y yo había dejado que me terminará por una reverenda estupidez ,en esos momentos corría a los vestidores ,de pronto una pregunta llego a mi cabeza ¿qué sería mi vida sin ella? ,llevábamos poco tiempo saliendo pero definitivamente ella era todo para mí ,sin ella yo no soy nada, llegue al vestidor y respire profundamente.

-bella!-grité en la puerta,nadie me contestó-bella!!-volví a gritar pero no recibí respuesta por lo visto esto sería un monólogo

-bella se que esta ahí,mi amor por favor contesta!-le grite

-no me llames mi amor!!-me dijo con una voz triste

-bella sal por favor-le dije casi rogándole

-¿Por qué no mejor te largas a que te consuele Lauren?-me dijo enojada

-Bella no digas eso-le dije muy triste-sabes que ella no es nada para mí

-vete Edward!!-gritó y en ese momentos se escucho que alguien lloraba,obviamente era Bella

-pues no me voy hasta que me perdones-le dije firmemente

-entonces siéntate que te vas a cansar-me dijo llorando

-bella por favor-le dije-no vas a salir?-le pregunte por última vez

-no-me dijo rápidamente

-Bella perdóname-le dije llorando-sé que soy un estúpido, que no te merezco y que te hice sufrir-grité desesperado-pero tú eres mi vida ,sin ti no tiene sentido vivirla, ya que sería oscura y sin ninguna emoción ,solo dolor al saber que tu ya no eres nada mío-le dije tirándome al suelo.

-vete!-dijo dolida-si no confías en mí ¿Qué caso tiene?-me dijo

-si confío en ti!!-le grite-es que soy un imbécil-le dije bajando el tono de mi voz-está bien bells-dije muy triste-te entiendo que ya no quieres estar conmigo-dije muy dolido-se que te mereces algo mejor que yo, pero yo te amo-le dije llorando.

-Edward-me nombro

Bella-le dije-**Dass ich der imbezile bin, dass ich Ihre Liebe nicht verdiene, aber ich yo liebe, kann ich nicht ohne Sie leben, konnten Sie diesem Idioten verzeihen der verehrt Sie?** (sé que soy un imbécil, que no merezco tu amor, pero yo te amo ,no puedo vivir sin ti, ¿podrías disculpar a este idiota que te idolatra?)-le dije lo mejor que podía-solo sal de ahí por favor!-le dije-necesitamos hablar-estaba muy nervioso si ella no salía ,tendría que entrar y eso no era de un caballero

-ya estoy afuera!-dijo gritándome-y??-me dijo dólida,se notaba que había llorado mucho

-bells-me dije acercándome-perdóname-hice mi mejor cara-soy un idiota-le dije soltando una lágrima

-Edward yo..-dijo

-no Bells-dije poniéndole un dedo en su hermosos labios

-déjame demostrarte mi amor-dije muy seguro-si ya no lo quieres lo entenderé-dije triste-pero solo déjame demostrarlo-ella se quedo mirándome ,era ahora o nunca

Me acerqué a ella lentamente ,sabía que este podría ser la última vez que mis labios tocaran los suyos, le agarre la cara con mis dos manos y la vi profundamente a los ojos intentándole demostrar cuanto la amaba, fui quitando el espacio que nos separaban y antes de besarla le susurre

-**With this kiss I say, that I love you **(con este beso te digo que te quiero)-en ese momento junte nuestros labios,su fragancia era exquisita mis manos se posaron en su cintura,la abracé dándole a entender que no dejaría que ella se fuera ,ella se negaba a contestar mi beso lo que hizo que lo parara

-Bella este fue el último beso mi amor-le dije separándome de ella y me fui caminado mirando al suelo

-Edward!-me gritó-espera!-me dijo mientras corría a donde yo estaba

-si Bella-le dije volteándome y manteniendo mi mirada en el piso

-mírame-me dijo¿pero como quería que viera a la persona que ya no iba hacer mía

-no puedo-le conteste rápidamente

-porque?-me pregunto ella

-porque me duele saber que te perdí por una reverenda idiotez-le dije sinceramente

-Edward-dijo susurrando

-está bien Bells,no hay problema-dije con la voz cortada

-pero..-me trato de decir

-no tienes que darme ninguna explicación yo lo entiendo-y me gire para seguir caminando

-Edward lo que me dijiste es verdad?-me pregunto ella

-si-dije rápidamente-todas y cada una de las palabras que te dije son ciertas-dije mirándola,me gire nuevamente para seguir caminando pero su brazo me lo impidió.

-no te vayas-me dijo

-Bells-le dije viéndola-te quiero nena-le dije llorando !no llores Edward!!!

-no llores por favor-me dijo secando mis lágrimas-me pone triste verte así-me dijo viéndome a los ojos

-Edward-se acercó a mí-tengo que hacer algo ,si no me arrepentiré toda mi vida-me dijo mirándome profundamente

-qué?-le pregunte triste

De pronto ella quito la distancia y me beso,fue un beso lleno de amor y dulcura,definitivamente Bella era todo era mi existencia sin ella dolía hasta respirar.

-edward-dijo besando de nuevo mis labios

-mmm -le conteste

-no puedo vivir sin ti-me dijo volviéndome a besar

-me perdonas?-le dije con un brillo en mis ojos

-sí ,pero con un trato-me dijo seriamente

-si lo que quieras mi vida-le dije besando su cuello

-hay que prometer que siempre confiaremos en el otro a pesar de todo-me dijo besando mi cara-tenemos que confiar en nosotros ,aunque la situación esté en contra-me dijo.

-si princesa-le dije-te lo juro-levante mi mano solemnemente

-solo bastaba con un te lo prometo-dijo riéndose

-te ves hermosa riéndote-le dije besando sus carnosos labios

-Edward-me dijo

-si mi amor?-le conteste

-hay que matar a Mike Newtonto!-dijo muy furiosa

-si mi amor-le dije –los chicos nos encargamos de eso-dije pensando en que sería lo mejor para fastidiarlo realmente.

-¿en que estas pensando?-dijo riendo-tienes una cara de maloso adorable-dijo besando mi cara

-estoy pensando en una forma de molestar a Mike Newton y hacer que Alice y Jasper anden-le dije rápidamente

-tú también te diste cuenta?-me dijo

-si-afirme –realmente son muy obvios-dije riéndome-al igual que Rose y Emmett-dije tranquilo

-jaja si –dijo riéndose

-entonces me cuentas tu nuevo plan?-me pregunto ansiosa

Después de darle una idea de lo que se trataba el plan a Bella fui a pedirle ayuda a Emmett

-emmett!-le grite

-hey ya te vez mejor-me dijo aliviado-mi hermanita te perdono?-me preguntó ,el decía que Bella era como una hermana y que la iba a cuidar siempre

-si,ella me perdono-le dije sonriendo

-me alegro-dijo feliz-si no te hubiera partido la cara-me dijo seriamente

-cálmate!-le dije pegándole un puñetazo

EMMETT POV

-está bien ,ya me calme-le conteste a Edward

-bueno a lo que venía es a pedirte un favor- me comento ,¿un favor?

-que favor?-le pregunte un poco intranquilo

-quiero vengarme de Mike por lo que le hizo a Bella-me dijo furioso

-cuenta conmigo-le conteste -yo quiero matar a Newtonto-dije tocando mi puño.

-si aparte en ese plan juntaremos a esta Alice y Japer-hablo sonriendo

-eso me parece perfecto-dije-ellos necesitan un empujoncito para decirse lo que sienten-me reí.

-si ,por eso también es el plan-sonrió Edward

-esta brincando-pero con una condición-hable más serio

-cual?-se asusto Edward

-no te asustes,no es nada malo-dije sonriéndoles

-entonces?-dijo más tranquilo

-quiero que me ayudes a enamorar a Rose-dije sonrojándome

-ah era eso-dijo riéndose

-tú sabías que me gusta?-le dije preocupado

-eres muy obvio grandulón-dijo palmeando mi espalda

-si verdad-dije con una gran carcajada

-y cuando quieres declarártele?-me preguntó

-por mí, ahorita mismo-dije cargándolo

-Emmett!! –gritó Edward

-pero quiero que sea perfecto-le conteste sincero-tu dime el día

-Que te parece pasado mañana?-me preguntó Edward

-si está bien-dije saltando como loco

-bueno ahora ayúdame con el plan!-gritó Edward

**Wola chicas que tal espero que estén muy bien **

**Ojalá les guste el capi en este si hubo muchos POV **

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews como siempre tengo opción de capitulo la primera** **"vendetta a la Newtonto" o "vendetta y declaraciones"**

**Cuidenxe muixo **

**Jezzikita cullen**


	10. Vendetta a la Newtonto

**WOLA chikas **

**Aki yo de nuevo con esta historia espero k estén geniales **

**Les esta gustando la historia? O le cambiamos algo? **

**Kiero agradexer a las grandes personas k ponen sus hermosos reviews **

**Melivampiresa:jajaj si pero les ira muy mal a la oxi mayor y a newtonto**

**MaRiA SWaN de CulLeN:jaja no soy tan mala de lo juro!!**

**Aridenere:si tienen muchísima más confianza**

**Ammyriddle:si pobre Isaac Newton se a de revolcar en su tumba ¡maten a Mike!**

**Rei Hino Cullen:si primer pleito pero se harán mas fuertes**

**Carme cullen 116:k bueno k te gusto disfruta este!**

**Regcullen:le van a dar una muy buena lección jaja**

**FAYRES12:listo el capi bezos**

**Gladys:me encanto tu idea mil gracias!!veras una pekeña sorpresa para ti en este cap y en el próximo por xierto vendetta es venganza en italiano**

**Chiiocullen:jaj ps francés hablo un pokito pero hablo muchiximo mejor alemán y si Ed fue un pokito pendejo jajajaj**

**Abby:si pelean pero la venganza para Mike será muy dulce**

**Peritha12:si no hay muxo drama,la verdad no me gusta hacer ni sufrir jaja**

**Chikas de alerts en el próximo si los pongo se los juro es k lo subí muy rápido y tengo k chechar mi msn y estar escribiendo pero el próximo le juro k hasta con letras enormes jaja**

**Sin mas k decir kiero dedicarle este capi a Gladys por darme una idea estupenda gracias!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 10 "Vendetta a la Newtonto"**

JASPER POV:

Edward nos había contado la venganza que tenía planeada para Newtonto , esta era nuestra oportunidad de humillarlo ,aunque nunca estoy a favor de las venganza esta vez Mike se lo merecía, por que le había faltado el respeto a una dama como Bella ,Edward había planeado todo a la perfección solo bastaba que lo lleváramos acabo.

el día de ayer no fue uno de los mejores ya que en mi cita con Alice….

(Flash back)

-lista?-le pregunte emocionado a esta Alice

-claro Jazz-dijo brincando como siempre

-me permite señorita?-le dije dándole una mano

-por supuesto caballero-ella tomo mi mano

El viaje hacía la pista de hielo había sido muy rápido ,¿o será que cuando paso tiempo con Alice se me va volando?,definitivamente con ella paso los mejores momentos de mi vida

-jazz me ayudas con mi patines?-me preguntó Alice

-claro peque-le dije agachándome para amarrárselos

-gracias grandulón-me dijo riéndose-vamos ya me muero por patinar!!-me dijo gritándome

-tranquila-le dije riéndome-no tenemos prisa- fui jalándola

-lo se,pero ya quiero jazz-me dijo como niña chiquita

Así pasamos un rato patinando y hablando hasta que

-Alice-le dije nervioso

-que paso Jazz?-dijo parándose

-te quiero decir algo-le dije temblando-sabes eres alguien muy especial para mí,contigo me la paso genial y me haces muy feliz-casi susurre

-yo también te quiero amigo!!-dijo abrazándome ¡no Alice yo no te quiero como amiga!! , admito que eso me puso muy triste

-que te pasa?-me pregunto con miedo

-nada Alice-dije agachando la mirada-nunca me pasa nada!-le dije gritando

-Jasper que carajos te pasa?-me gritó Alice

-nada,que simplemente ya entendí!-le dije sonriendo-sabes Alice-le hable mirándola a los ojos-soy un estúpido ,perdóname por creer cosas que no son-dije girándome

-pero que cosas? No entiendo nada-grito patinando para alcanzarme

-déjame-le susurre-no necesito tu lástima-y empecé a salir de la pista

-Jazz jamás sentiría lástima por ti-dijo triste

-necesito estar a solas por favor-le suplique-quítate los patines para que te lleve a tu departamento-dije sin mirarla a los ojos

-tan mal te la pasas conmigo?-me pregunto

-Alice-la nombre-puedes apresurarte?-le dije sin contestar su pregunta

-perfecto!!!!-grito-no te hubieras tomado tantas molestias si no me soportas-dijo rápidamente

-no es eso-dije,necesitaba tiempo para darme a la idea que Alice me quería como su amigo-me siento mal y no quiero incomodarte-le conteste

-de acuerdo Jasper-realmente estaba enojada ya que me había dicho Jasper

-estas enojada?-le pregunte

-no-respondió-solo que me la estaba pasando genial contigo-dijo muy bajito

-perdóname-¡si perdóname por amarte! Quise gritarle-no es mi intención

-no hay problema-me miro-ya nos vamos?-me pregunto triste

-si vamos peque-dije llevándola a mi carro

En el camino no la pasamos en un silencio extremadamente incomodo ,yo tenía unas ganas enormes de decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero no quería arruinar nuestra amistad con este sentimiento, llegamos a la puerta de su departamento cuando..

-aunque fue poco el tiempo me la pase muy bien-dijo sonriendo

-perdóname Allie-le conteste-solo que no me siento bien-le mentí-pero luego volvemos a salir no?-y en ese momento noté que le brillaban los ojos

-claro-me dijo-cuando tu quiera-sonrió y cerró la puerta

Era un completo tonto ¿Por qué llegue a pensar que ella me quería igual?,entre rápidamente a mi departamento y vi a mi hermana

-hey werucho-dijo Marles

-hola tú-le conteste sin ánimos

-huy que humor eh-me dijo la siempre feliz Marles

-no todos podemos ser felices como tú!-le conteste enojado

-que te paso?-me pregunto

-nada-le mentí

-a mi no me mientes Jasper Withlock-dijo enojada

-que te importa Marles Withlock!-le grite

-es por Alice?-maldita sea porque mi hermana es tan intuitiva

-importa?-trate de evadir su pregunta

-si-afirmo-me sorprende que te pongas así-dijo seria

-no te preocupes-susurre

-cuéntame que paso-suplico mi hermanita

-ella solo me quiere como amigo-le conteste triste

-Jasper eres idiota ! ¿Qué no te das cuenta?-pregunto furiosa

-gracias por el halago-le conteste sarcásticamente-¿y de que me tengo que dar cuenta?-pregunte confundido

-Alice se muere por ti!!-grito-ella se puso celosa de mí!!-dijo molesta

-celosa ella?-pregunte confundido

-si –afirmo-y de tu hermana-y se puso a reír

-Jasper cuando le dirás que te gusta?-me pregunto

-no lo sé Marles –le conteste-espero pronto

EMMETT POV:

Ya estábamos listos para la vendetta a la Newtonto,si todo salía bien lograríamos dos cosas la primera joder a Mike y la segunda unir a Jasper y Alice,todo estaba en orden ,las chicas ya también sabían el plan

-chicos ya está todo listo?-pregunto Edward un poco nervioso

-si-dijo Jasper-solo faltan las chicas

-no se la va acabar el newtonto-dije feliz

-si todo sale bien, lo humillaremos-sonrió Edward-el imbécil me la debe-dijo ya más serio

-pero estas seguro de la parte de Bella?-pregunte muy curioso-por lo que supe eres un poco desconfiado-dije serio

-si-afirmo-pero esto está planeado y sé que Bella lo hace por molestar-dijo Edward

-aparte recuerda que lo harán las 3-contesto Jasper

-si-afirme-lo bueno es que les tenemos mucha confianza-dije feliz

-y ustedes están listos?-pregunto Edward

-por supuesto-dijimos Jasper y yo

-Edward puedo hablar contigo un momento?-le pregunte

-chicos los dejo solos-contesto Jasper

-que pasa Emmett?-me pregunto

-quería saber si ya tienes una idea para lo de Rose?-pregunte nervioso, nuestra salida al teatro era hoy y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo me le declararía

-si ya se-dijo rápidamente-en el teatro tengo una gran amiga -me contesto

-y de que me sirve eso?-pregunte ansioso

-déjame terminar-dijo enojado-ella al final de la función les pedirá a los actores que carguen una manta que diga :**Te quiero aunque guarde silencio, te amo aunque no me atreva a decírtelo, te pienso aunque no estés, te añoro aunque estés, te sonrío aunque no me mires con esto Rose te pido que me ames ¿quieres ser mi novia? Atentamente Em**-que te parece?-me pregunto

-es perfecto -brinque-pero no tengo la manta!-grite-donde consigo una ahorita?-empecé a sentir pánico

-tranquilo Emmett!!-grito Edward-ya la tengo-en ese momento camino hacía su cuarto-toma aquí esta-me dijo entregándome una manta-lo único que tienes que hacer es dársela a mi amiga

-y como se la doy?-pregunte confuso

-fácil-dijo casi riendo-le dices a Rose que quieres ir al baño, vas a tu carro sacas la manta y en la entrada preguntas por **Gladys-**dijo Edward

-Ok-dije rápidamente-gracias Edward!-dije abrazándolo

-ahhhh!! No re…spiiro!!-grito

-perdón-dije riéndome

-que no se te olvide que se llama **Gladys** de acuerdo?-dijo Edward

-si está bien-dije memorizando el nombre-pero ahorita estás listo para la venganza?-le pregunte sonriendo

-por supuesto-Edward sonrió

Esta noche iba a ser una de las mejores de mi vida ,ya que hoy con la ayuda de Edward le diría mis sentimientos a Rose , espero que todo salga perfecto .

EDWARD POV:

Hoy sería un gran día empezaríamos con la vendetta Newtonto ,seguido de eso ayudaríamos a que Alice y Jasper se declararan su amor y para finalizar Emmett le diría a Rose que la ama,definitivamente este día iba a estar lleno de emociones,yo estaba ya muy ansioso por empezarlo hasta que

-**comment l'homme le plus sexy du monde est-il arrivé au lever du jour ? (**como amaneció el hombre más sexy del mundo?)-dijo la voz de mi ángel

-**heureux parce que je suis amoureux d'un ange** (feliz porque estoy enamorado de un ángel)-le conteste besándola.

-ya estás listo mi amor?-me pregunto la dueña de mi corazón

-si-afirme-esto va ser genial-dije feliz

-te noto un poco ansioso-dijo besando mi cuello

-mmm si un poco-susurre

-todo va salir genial mi amor-dijo mordiéndome el labio !por dios es tan sexy!

-si-dije-y más si estas tu-le sonreí

-chicos!!!-gritó Alice-Bella ponte esto-dijo dándole un mini falda y una playera escotada

-Alice esto es muy al estilo Oxi-dijo asqueada mi novia

-lo sé-dijo riendo Alice-pero así tiene que ser el plan

-todo por joder a newtonto-dijo riendo Bells

-mi amor me puedo cambiar en tu baño?-me pregunto

-por supuesto-le conteste-te espero aquí-le dije

-si no tardo-y salió a cambiarse

En esos momentos todos dimos el último repaso a nuestra venganza,todos teníamos claro que íbamos hacer ,en el gimnasio todos pensaban que Bells y yo habíamos terminado por lo que íbamos a usar esto a nuestro favor,las horas pasaron rápido y ya nos encontrábamos calentando en eclipse

-chicos ya es hora de empezar-dijo Emmett-ahí viene el imbécil de Newton-dijo señalando al arrogante de Mike

-si –dijimos Jasper y yo

En ese momento Mike se acercó a empezar su calentamiento cuando

-Edward que paso con Bella?-pregunto Emmett según preocupado

-me termino-dije triste-dijo que Mike besa mejor que yo-fingí que casi estaba a punto de llorar,en ese momento vi como hacia una sonrisa arrogante

-te dejo por Newton?-dijo indignado Jasper

-si-afirme agachando la cabeza-ella me dejo por ese imbécil-dije furioso

-Edward eso no se puede quedar así!!-grito Emmett

-lucha por ella!!-dijo Jasper

-pero cómo?-pregunte según curioso

-demuéstrale que eres mil veces mejor que ese idiota-dijo Emmett

En ese momento Emmett alzo las manos para que las chicas entendieras que ya les tocaba su parte .

BELLA POV:

Emmett nos había dado la señal para hacer lo nuestro,las chicas me dieron el ultimo retoque y entramos al gimnasio, mi parte era seducir y convencer a Mike que lo prefería a él,así que las chicas me vistieron con una mini faldita y una playera que hacía que luciera mi cuerpo ,las chicas caminamos hacia donde esta Mike hasta que…

-hi Mike!-dije guiñándole un ojo

-hola bellita-dijo sonriéndome!asqueroso apodo!-a que debemos el honor de que me hables?

-bueno Mike es que..-fingí estar nerviosa-me di cuenta que Cullen es un idiota-dije casi mordiéndome el labio

-en serio?-dijo feliz

-si-afirme-me di cuenta de algo-dije seductoramente

-de qué?-pregunto nervioso ,yo me fui acercando más a él

-que tu eres mejor en todo Michael Newton-dije casi mordiéndolo

-wau Bella-dijo sorprendido-me alegra saberlo

-si Mike-le dije tocando su cara!que asco!-te deseo-dije casi rozando sus labios

-yo tambié..nnn-trato de decir el muy idiota, y como habíamos quedado yo me fui acercando para besarlo,pero los brazos de mi amor me separaron de él

-que te crees imbécil!!-grito furioso-ella es mía!!-dijo posesivamente ,se veía tan hermoso

-ella ya no es nada tuyo Cullen-dijo riendo Mike-isabella me ha escogido a mí!-dijo muy seguro!mike eres un imbécil!!

-claro que no!-grito Edward-Bella dile que tu todavía me amas!-dijo mirándome, ¡por supuesto que te amo! tuve ganas de gritar pero arruinaría el plan.

-Edward –dije en un susurro-Mike es mejor que tú-dije rápidamente

-tengo una idea!!-grito Alice

-¿cuál?-todos preguntamos

-hay que hacer una competencia para ver quién es mejor!-dijo Alice

-¿Qué tipo de competencia?-pregunto Newtonto

-saber quién aguanta más en los anillos-dijo Rose rápidamente-que les parece?-pregunto-el que gane tiene una oportunidad con Bells-dijo sonriéndome

-si me parece buena idea-dije-así veré quien es el mejor-mire y le guiñe un ojo a Edward

-yo por ti todo bella-dijo Edward

-yo diez veces más que Edward Bellita!- estúpido Mike tan infantil

-bueno entonces cámbiense-dijo Alice

Mientras se cambiaban nosotros preparábamos las cosas que necesitaríamos para molestar a Mike ,Emmett y Jasper se colocarían muy de cerca de los anillos de Mike para hacer su parte,de pronto Edward y Mike salieron

-chicos antes de empezar-dijo Rose-vamos a ponerle un poco mas de dificultad a esto-empezó a reír

-cuando estén en los aros van a estar vendados de los ojos-dije sensualmente-el que aguante más tiempo colgado tiene la oportunidad de salir conmigo-dije mandándole un beso a Mike!fuchi!!

-quedo claro?-dijo Alice

-si-respondieron los 2

-tus argollas son estas-dije llevando a Mike

-gracias Bellita-dijo casi dándome un beso

-luego me lo agradeces-dije riéndome

Los chicos ya se habían tapados los ojos y los habíamos puesto en sus respectivos aparatos

-listos?-pregunto Rose-a ti Mike te ayudaran a subir Emmett y Jasper -dijo muy inocente- y a ti Edward, este Ben-dijo viendo a nuestro amigo

-súbanlos!!-grito Alice

En ese momento Jasper y Emmett subieron a Mike ,mientras que Ben fingía subir a Edward, este se quito la venda para poder ver ,en el momento que Mike acerco mas sus manos a las argollas Emmett y Jasper lo esposaron en cada una de las argollas ,el pobre no entendía lo que paso hasta que

-hey que es esto?-grito desesperado

-Newton conoces algo que se llama venganza?-gritamos todos a la vez,en ese momento Emmett le quito la venda de los ojos

-suéltenme!!-grito como niña

-y tú me hiciste caso cuando yo te lo pedí?-le pregunte furiosa

-Bella como te atreves!!-grito-me las van a pagar

-cuidado como le hablas a mi novia, idiota!!-dijo Edward

-chicas hagan lo suyo!-dijimos todos

En ese momento Alice y Rose acercaron una escalera para quedar cerca de Mike

-cálmate Mike quedaras genial!-dijo Alice

-suéltenme que me hacen!!-grito desesperado

-nosotros?-preguntamos inocentes

-rose la crema depiladora!!-grito Alice

-huy creo que eso te va doler-dijo Em riendo

-no por favor!!-Mike trataba de zafarse, pero a una altura de ese tamaño era complicado hacerlo

-por donde empezamos Alice?-pregunto Rose

-yo digo que de las piernas para arriba-dijo Alice-mientras más doloroso mejor-dijo riendo-haber si aprendes a tratar bien a una dama como Bells-dijo Alice viéndome

-chicos están listos para nuestra parte?-dijo Edward sonriendo

-si!!-gritaron

-esto va ser divertido-sonrió Jasper

En ese momento Edward subió hasta lo más alto de las escaleras mirando con odio a Mike

-esto es para que entiendas que con nosotros no te metas-dijo serio Edward-Emmett la maquina-dijo riendo

De algo que todo el mundo sabíamos es que Mike amaba su cabello decía que era su orgullo por eso le daríamos donde más le dolería.

-toma Edward-dijo Emmett lanzándole la maquina rasuradora

-no!!!!!!!eso no!!!-grito Mike casi llorando

-tú no tuviste misericordia con Bella y conmigo- grito-casi haces que pierda a la persona que más amo-dijo Edward mirándome

Y en ese momento Edward empezó a quitarle todo el cabello que tenía, Mike este gritaba de dolor por la depilación que le hacían las chicas y por el corte de cabello de edward.

-listo terminamos!!-gritaron las chicas

-que bellas piernas michaela-chiflo Emmett

-guapa-empezó a reírse Jasper

-bueno el corte está listo-reía Edward-que tal?-dijo feliz

-genial mi amor-dije lanzándole un beso

-ahora solo falta el final-dijo Jasper-están listos?-preguntó

-claro!!-gritamos todos

-primero tu princesa-me dijo Edward,en ese momento me subí a las escaleras con un plumón en la mano y en la frente de Mike le puse newtonto

-esto es para que aprendas que no soy Lauren-le dije dándole una cachetada al final-tu turno Alice

-esto es por querer abusar de mi amiga-Alice le puso en sus mejillas idiota,después de eso le dio una gran cachetada que admito que hasta a mi me dolió-tu turno Rose

-esto es por creerte guapo, cuando ni siquiera lo eres-dijo Rose riéndose y poniendo corazoncitos por las partes que quedaban libres,ella no le dio una cachetada si no un puñetazo en la nariz-para que aprendas imbécil!!

yaaaaaA!!!!!-grito y lloro Mike-ya bájenme-grito

-ya quieres que te bajemos?-pregunto Emmett riendo

-si ya bájenme!!-dijo Mike

-tus deseos son órdenes-dijo Jasper abriendo las esposas y haciendo que Mike cayera de una altura un poco alta,este solo grito y se levanto corriendo

-es para que aprendas Newtonto!-todos gritamos al mismo tiempo sin ponernos de acuerdo,en ese momento todos reímos

-chicos salió increíble-dije feliz

-si gracias a todos por ayudarnos-dijo Edward abrazándome

-saben que por ustedes hacemos estas travesuras!-brinco Alice

Definitivamente Mike no molestaría en un buen rato

EDWARD POV:

La venganza de Newtonto había salido perfecta ahora tenía que concentrarme en cómo ayudaría a Jasper y Alice,Bella y Rose habían dado la idea de que escribiéramos unas cartas donde Alice invitaba a Jasper a una cena romántica y en la otra Jasper invitaba a esta Alice a lo mismo , mi adorada Bella podía falsificar a la perfección la letra de Alice mientras que Marles podía hacer lo mismo con la de Jasper,las cartas decían:

Querido/a Jasper/Alice

_Tengo algo muy importante que decirte,no lo puedo callar más_

_Por eso eh decidido invitarte a una cena romántica ,en el restaurante Bourne_

_Te pido que asistas ya que esto es muy importante para los dos,_

_Espero que puedas venir ,podemos vernos ahí a las 8?_

_No tardes_

_Con amor _

_Jasper Withlock /Alice Brandon_

Ahora todo lo de Alice y Jasper estaba en manos de Marles mientras que lo de Emmet y Rose estaba a mi cargo con ayuda de Bells

**WOLA CHICAS ****ESPERO QUE ESTEN GENIAL!!**

**AKI DE NUEVO CON OTRO CAPI **

**ESTA VENGANZA ME ENCANTARÍA HACERLA ALGUNA VEZ JAJAJA NO SE CREAN **

**EL PRoXIMO CAP SE PUEDE LLAMAR ****"el amor se siente en el aire" o "ALICE, ROSE te amo!"**

**COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO SUS VOTOS **

**SI ALGO NO LES GUSTA CUENTENLO **


	11. El amor se siente en el aire

Chicas aki les traigo el cap num 11!!! No lo puedo creer llegamos a los 100 comens

Les agradezco por todo realmente estoy feliz

Quiero agradecer a los reviews

**Cr89:****gracias por unirte si son un peligro pero se lo merecían**

**Cataa Cullen:si se pasaron pero Newtonto no se va a quedar atrás**

**Loleta:si a mi tamb me dio muixa risa**

**Rei Hino Cullen:si les va a ir bien ¡!**

**Abby:jaja si Newtonto muere! Pero el no se va a dejar tan fácil**

**Annilet:gracias por unirteyo no soy tan del drama pero si tienes ideas las incluiremos al fic **

**MaRiA sWaN de CulLeN:yo tamb soy rebipolar no te preocupes**

**Carmen Cullen 116:graxias aki el sig cap**

**Melivampiresa:yo tamb pago!!jaja sería la onda**

**Regcullen:si salió romanticón espero k te guste**

**EdwardKaname:a mi tampoco me gusto lo de la oxi,pero creeme k lo pagará**

**Andreiitah: si gano el título disfrutalo**

**Gladys:aki tu 2 capi espero k te guste**

**FAYRES12:gracias disfrutalo**

**Peritha12:graxias aki la actualixaxion**

**Ammyriddle:yo juro k Isaac Newton se alegro por joder a Newtonto jajajaja y si los enamorados luego son unos babas**

**Chikos de las alertas por fin los pongo!!!! Perdón por el retraso pero aki ta!!**

**Agradezco a kada uno de ellos **

**CR89,AN CULLEN,CATTA CULLEN,NABU,MASEN EMILY,EDWARDKANAME,MARISPECS, KOTECULLEN,REGCULLEN,VAMPIRITA CULLEN Y PONDIA gracias a todas **

**Aham bueno lo siguiente es k agradezco k sigan votando por los nombres en este caso gano(canxion de la dimensión desconocida) "el amor se siente en el aire" **

**Bueno ya despues de haber agradexido les pongo el cap!! Disfrútenlo!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 11 "El amor se siente en el aire"**

MARLES POV:

Todo lo que habíamos planeado había quedado perfecto,Alice había recibido su carta al igual que mi hermano ,lo único que quedaba por hacer es que fueran al restaurante,todavía recuerdo la cara de mi hermano cuando recibió la carta

-güero!-dije brincando-¿Cómo te fue en tu día?-le pregunte

-hay hermanita-dijo casi riendo-fue uno de los mejores hubieras visto lo que le hicimos a Newtonto-me dijo sonriendo

-me alegro hermano-dije sonriéndole-oye vi el correo y te llego esto-le dije dándole la carta

-para mí?-pregunto

-claro tontito-le afirme-si no créeme que no te la daría

-Que graciosa eres-me dijo sarcásticamente-me permites?-me pregunto-quiero leerla a solas-dijo mirándome

-de acuerdo Jasper-dije seria-voy por un café al Starbucks-y en ese momento Salí de su departamento

Fui por el café que realmente me hacía falta cuando…

-ring…ring…..ring….-maldito celular dije internamente

-alo-conteste

-Marles a mi departamento ahora!!-me ordeno Jasper

-y a ti que carajos te pasa?-dije enojada, me chocaba que me mandara

-necesito tu ayuda!-dijo casi rogándome

-en qué?-pregunte curiosa

-ven a mi depa y te digo-me contesto

-de acuerdo ya voy-dije ya entrando a su edificio

Pasaron alrededor de unos 5 minutos hasta que llegue a su departamento

-ya llegue!!-grite

-hermana!!-dijo sonriendo-no vas a creer lo que paso!-grito, realmente parecía un adolecente

-qué??-dije fingiendo entusiasmo

-Alice me invito a una cena romántica!!!-dijo super feliz

-no te creo-dije fingiendo sorpresa-en serio?-le pregunte

-si –afirmo-mira-me enseño la carta

-oh Jasper-dije leyendo la carta,aunque ya la había leído-esta chica si te quiere

-que me voy a poner?-pregunto

-algo formal y que te haga ver guapísimo-dije pensando en su ropa

-Marles escoges mi ropa por favor?-me pregunto

-está bien-dije resignada-pero ya metete a bañar ,si no llegarás tarde-le respondí seria

-si ya voy-salió corriendo al baño

Rápidamente escogí la ropa que usaría mi hermano, definitivamente se vería guapísimo aunque debo admitir que mi hermano era muy guapo ,aunque sea mi hermano Jasper era un bombón

Deje su ropa en su cama y salí al departamento de las chicas ya que tenía que entregarle la carta a la pequeña Alice.

Toque el timbre esperando que saliera ella hasta que

-quién toca?-pregunto Alice

-Marles-dije rápidamente-Alice tengo que entregarte algo urgentemente-ella abrió la puerta en ese momento

-pasa-hizo una seña para que entrara

-Alice te vengo a entregar esto-le dije dándole la carta

-de quien es?-me pregunto

-porque no mejor la lees?-le pregunte,ella tardo 1 minuto en leer la carta

-esto es en serio?-me pregunto con una sonrisa

-creo que si-dije alegremente

-ahhhhhhhhh!!!!-Alice salto y brinco-solo tengo 2 horas para estar lista!!-Grito-que me voy a poner??-definitivamente se estaba poniendo histérica

-cálmate Alice!!-le di una pequeña cachetada

-gracias lo necesitaba-dijo la pequeña

-todo va a salir bien-trate de calmarla-así que ponte guapa-dije sonriéndole-yo me voy a ver como esta mi hermano-le guiñe un ojo

-si-afirmo-gracias Marles

En ese momento me fui al departamento de Jasper que estaba solo a unas puertas de distancia

-güero ya estás?-le pregunte

-si-gritó-como me veo?-me pregunto

-Jasper te ves guapísimo-dije observándolo,llevaba un traje color negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul se veía genial.

-gracias-dijo apenado-ya me voy –me miro-cierras cuando te vayas-en ese momento salió de su departamento

Ahora era momento de dejar todo en manos de ellos,ya les habíamos dado un gran empujón para que se atrevieran a decirse lo que sentían, espero que todo resulte genial

ALICE POV:

No lo puedo creer!,Jasper Withlock me había invitado a una cena romántica en uno de los mejores restaurantes de New York, tenía el presentimiento de que esta noche sería muy especial para los 2,me había puesto un vestido strapless color morado que llegaba a mi rodilla y unas zapatillas color plateadas de unos 10 cms mi cabello como siempre tenía las puntas en diferentes direcciones,estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa en menos de lo que pensé ya me encontraba en el restaurante Bourne

-buenas noches bienvenida al restaurante Bourne, mi nombre es Grace-se presento la anfitriona del lugar-a nombre de quien está la reservación?-me pregunto

-Jasper Withlock-le conteste

-por aquí por favor-dijo guiándome a una mesa ,en ese momento vi al hombre más guapo de todo el mundo, traía el cabello muy bien peinado y tenía un traje muy adecuado para el lugar pero lo que más me impacto fue la sonrisa que me dio al verme

-gracias-le dije a Grace,Jasper inmediatamente se levanto

-Alice te ves increíble-me dijo sonriendo

-gracia Jazz-le dije

-permíteme por favor-me dijo moviendo mi silla para que me pudiera sentar

-gracias caballero-le dije guiñándole

-buenas noches, mi nombre es Mathew seré su mesero-dijo un joven guapo-en un momento regreso a tomar su orden-dijo mirándome

-que vas a ordenar?-le pregunte a Jasper,realmente no tenía cabeza para pensar que quería

-hmmm-hizo un hermoso puchero-creo que quiero un poco de lasaña-me miro-tu qué quieres pequeña?-me pregunto

-lo mismo-conteste

-puedo tomar su orden?-pregunto Mathew

-nos puede traer por favor 2 lasañas y me traes de vino una botella de Rioja-dijo Jasper muy seductoramente

-algo más?-me preguntó Mathew

-no gracias le respondí-sonrió y se retiro

-bueno Jasper que querías decirme?-le pregunte

-yo???-me pregunto el confundido-pero tu enviaste la carta-dijo rápidamente

-no mientas-dije riendo-tu me mandaste una carta donde decía que querías hablar conmigo-dije ya más seria

-yo recibí una igual-me respondió

-entonces creo que esto fue una broma-conteste casi llorando-bueno Jasper me voy-dije parándome de la silla.

-Alice-me hablo parándose-no te vayas-me suplico-deberíamos aprovechar la cena-dijo rápidamente

-no lo creo Jasper-dije un poco enojada-nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento-me despedí de él

-espera!!-me grito-tengo algo que decirte-dijo ya más tranquilo

-qué?-le pregunte enojada

-vamos a cenar y te lo digo-me contesto

-de acuerdo-dije sentándome de nuevo-que quieres decirme?-le pregunte más tranquila

-no crees que tal vez alguien nos está ayudando?-me preguntó

-ayudando en qué?-le pregunte curiosa

-es que yo tengo algo que decirte-me dijo nervioso

-qué??-le pregunte ansiosa

-es que Alice yo…-me miro a los ojos-Alice yo t….

-aquí les traigo su cena-dijo Mathew, maldito te voy a matar!!!! Interrumpiste lo que me iba a decir ahhh!!!!

-gracias-dije en tono de molestia-ya se puede retirar-le conteste

-si necesitan algo solo llámenme-dijo insistente,después de unos segundos se retiro

-en que estábamos?-le pregunte a Jazz

-olvídalo-me dijo mirando su plato-se ve muy rica la comida

-si-le conteste furiosa,demonios Jasper no te das cuenta que yo te amo?

-quieres?-me pregunto señalándome el vino

-si por favor-le conteste

Paso la cena en un silencio un poco incomodo, ya estaba harta de que Jasper no supiera lo que yo sentía por él, así que cuando Jasper había pagado la cuenta lo mire a los ojos y le dije

-soy una estúpida!!-le grite-la carta que recibí me hizo muy feliz-las lágrimas se me empezaron a salir-sabes por qué?-le pregunte-oh si porque estoy enamorada de ti Jasper Withlock pero tú solo quieres mi estúpida amistad y yo ya no puedo con esto!!!-y en ese momento salí corriendo del restaurante

-Alice!!!-gritó Jasper mientras me seguía

-no me sigas!-seguí corriendo-déjame sola!!

-Espera-contesto-Alice tengo que decirte algo!!-Gritó-por favor escúchame!!

-que quieres?-le pregunte dejando de correr

-Alice mi pequeña-dijo mirándome a los ojos ¿dijo mi pequeña?- yo…-empezó a tartamudear-**Dios debe de haber llorado cuando te creó. No me bastan los ojos para mirarte, las manos para tocarte, el corazón para este amor desbordante. Te amo, y lo grito a los cuatro puntos cardinales. Es algo que ni el viento más furioso podrá borrar jamás."**-dijo gritándolo

-oh Jasper-dije casi llorando

-Alice me darías la oportunidad de ser la persona que te haga feliz?-me pregunto sonriendo

-Jazz yo..-se me corto la voz-**Sé que no puedo volar, pero hay alguien que me hace sentir que lo puedo hacer, y esa persona eres tú **–le toque la cara-Jasper ¡te amo!-grite

El fue acercando lentamente mi cara a la suya ,yo solo podía pensar en sus hermosos labios, cuando la distancia ya no existía me beso delicada y dulcemente, nunca nadie me había besado con tanto amor ,justo en ese momento empezó a llover ,todos corría a buscar un lugar para protegerse de la lluvia pero nosotros no podíamos dejar de besarnos y reírnos

-Alice-me nombro-está lloviendo-sonrió

-ya lo sé-le respondí-pero me encanta besarte bajo la lluvia-sonreí

-yo también amo tus besos-y me volvió a besar-te amo!!!!-grito

-Jasper-le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo-toda la gente nos va escuchar!

-no me importa!!-grito-soy el hombre más feliz!!!!-dijo brincando-Alice me amaba!!

-Jasper me ama!!!-grite ,en la calle todo el mundo que corría para taparse de la lluvia se nos quedaba viendo como si fuéramos locos

-**Haré que mi amor no olvides, que mi nombre en tus recuerdos quede y si es verdad que el amor con el tiempo muere, haré que el tiempo detenido espere-**me dijo mientras me volvía a besar

**-Ya** **sé porqué el mar es salado: porque todo lo dulce te lo llevaste tú –**le conteste volviéndolo a besar

-entonces esto quiere decir que somos novios?-me pregunto sonriendo

-claro!!!-grite y brinque para abrazarlo

-peque creo que es mejor que vayamos a nuestros departamentos a secarnos-me dijo abrazándome-no quiero que mi preciosa novia se enferme

-hmmm me encanta ser tu novia-dije feliz

-nos vamos?-me pregunto

-si-afirme-estamos todos empapados!-dije riendo-Jasper esta es una de las mejores noches de mi vida-le confesé

-también la mía pequeña-y me beso de una manera un poco pasional y amorosa

El camino fue rápido no parábamos de mirarnos y tomarnos de la mano, definitivamente era la mujer más feliz del mundo ya que el ser más perfecto me amaba tanto como yo lo amaba a él.

-Alice me la pase genial-dijo cuando casi entraba a mi departamento

-yo también Jazzy-lo volví a besar

-te amo!!-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

-parece que realmente estamos sincronizados-me dijo sonriéndome

-si mi amor-conteste abrazándolo

-te veo mañana en el entrenamiento hermosa -se despidió de mí

-adiós príncipe-le conteste

-adiós mi princesa-y en ese momento entre al departamento

EMMETT POV:

Todo lo teníamos ya hecho,solo faltaba que fuera por Rosalie y entregar la manta,espero que este día realmente sea perfecto ya que Rose es la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mis días,se que suena cursi pero esa mujer aparte de tener un cuerpo de tentación tenía unos sentimientos y una forma de ser que hechizaría a cualquiera ¿Quién podría no enamorarse de ella? Solo una palabra podría describirla:perfecta,Rosalie Hale es perfecta,estaba pensando todo esto cuando

-Emmett se te va hacer tarde-dijo Edward

-si ya voy-dije poniéndome la corbata-Edward gracias por ayudarme,no lo hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda-le agradecí a mi amigo

-no hay de que Emmy-dijo palmeándome la espalda-toma aquí están los boletos-puso en mi mano los boletos-y no olvides darle la manta a **Gladys –** me habló rápidamente

-no Edward –le sonreí

-qué esperas?-me pregunto

-de qué?-le conteste

-cuando vas a ir por la mujer de tus sueños?-me dijo

-en este momento-conteste abriendo la puerta de mi departamento

-adiós Edward

-adiós Emmy-dijo riéndose

En ese momento estaba muy nervioso ,cada vez estaba más cerca del departamento de Rose ¿y qué tal si no le gusto? ,espero que ella me ame como yo la amo ,toque a su puerta rápidamente

-voy!!-grito la mujer más hermosa-hola Em-me saludo

-hola preciosa-le sonreí-wau estas guapísima-le dije observando su ropa,traía un hermoso vestido color rojo que hacía ver más prefecto su cuerpo,traía unas zapatillas del mismo color de tacón alto,definitivamente Rose era la imagen de la lujuria.

-tú también te vez muy bien Em-me sonrió

-estas lista?-le pregunte

-si-me sonrió

-me permite señorita?-le dije tomando su brazo

-claro-sonrió y me guiño un ojo

El camino hacía el teatro fue muy rápido veníamos hablando de cómo amábamos la obra y lo que esperábamos ver,llegamos y al momento de entrar

-bienvenidos al teatro Broadway-dijo un hombre-sus boletos por favor-dijo sonriéndole a Rose!que le pasa yo solo puedo mirarla asi!

Entramos al majestuoso teatro admito que Edward es muy bueno para el romance ya que este teatro representaba eso,era muy elegante pero a su vez tenía una chispa de romance

-estos son sus lugares-nos señalo el señor,eran lugares de primera fila,tengo que agradecerle esto a Edward

-gracias-respondimos los dos

-Em-me hablo Rose-no hubieras gastado tanto dinero,se ve que estos boletos te costaron mucho dinero-dijo seria

-Rose tú te mereces esto y más-le conteste sonriendo-Rose me perdonas un momento tengo que ir al baño-le dije

-adelante Em-me contesto-aquí te espero-sonrió

En ese momento yo salí corriendo hacia mi carro a sacar la lona donde le declaraba mi amor a Rose, después de sacarla fui a la entrada a preguntar por **Gladys **

-buenas noches-dije elegantemente –estoy buscando a **Gladys-**dije recordando el nombre de la amiga de Edward

-espere por favor -contesto el señor-en un momento viene

Estaba ansioso por que la amiga de Edward llegara hasta que

-hola usted es Emmett?-me pregunto

-si-afirme-tu eres Gladys?-le dije

-efectivamente-me dijo con una bonita sonrisa-Edward me dijo lo que planeas hacer hoy-me dijo

-espero que tú me puedas ayudar-le dije sonriendo

-por supuesto que sí-afirmo-Edward me pidió que te dijera que te tenía una sorpresa que te iba a encantar-me dijo la hermosa chica

-ok-conteste nervioso-aquí está la lona-en ese momento se la di

-suerte-me deseo

-gracias Gladys-le conteste

-de nada-me dijo-yo que tú me apuraba a entrar ya va a empezar la función

-si,claro adiós-y salí corriendo a mi lugar

-Em te tardaste mucho no?-me pregunto Rose

-es que había mucha gente-mentí

-de acuerdo-dijo seria

-se les pide a los asistentes que se ubiquen en sus lugares ya que tenemos la tercera llamada!-dijo una voz de mujer muy angelical

-espero que te guste preciosa-le dije a Rose

-gracias Em-y me dio un beso en la mejilla

La obra fue estupenda se que suena extraño pero realmente Chicago era una de mis musicales favoritos,Rose se veía encantadora sonriendo y llorando con la obra ,el momento cada vez se iba acercando más y yo cada vez estaba más nervioso.

La obra termino,los artistas iban a salir a escena con la manta cuando de pronto la actriz que daba vida a Roxie Hart salió y dijo

- la compañía les agradecemos su presencia,esta noche es muy especial para una persona-dijo tranquilamente-este hombre me ha pedido que diga una pequeña frase-y en ese momento volteo a ver a Rosalie,¿esta era la sorpresa de Edward?

Roxie Hart se iba acercando más a donde estábamos,hasta que bajo por las escaleras y se puso enfrente de Rose

-Rosalie-la miro-Emmett me pidió que te dijera esto-volteo a verme y me sonrió-**Si te dijera que te amo mucho estaría mintiendo; si te dijera que te amo demasiado también estaría mintiendo, pero si te dijera que no es posible decir cuánto te amo te estaría diciendo la verdad, porque diciendo que tanto te quiero, mucho o demasiado, me estaría poniendo un límite **–lo dijo de una manera tan hermosa que me quede helado-Rose si fuera tu no dejaría que este hombre se me fuera ni un minuto más-me guiño el ojo,en ese momento todos los actores salieron a escena con la manta que me había comprado Edward

-**Te quiero aunque guarde silencio, te amo aunque no me atreva a decírtelo, te pienso aunque no estés, te añoro aunque estés, te sonrío aunque no me mires con esto Rose te pido que me ames ¿quieres ser mi novia? Atentamente Em –**cantaron todos al mismo tiempo,Rose solo lloraba y me miraba

-Rose entonces quieres ser mi novia?-le pregunte

-claro que si grandulón-en ese momento todo el público y los actores nos aplaudieron, definitivamente este era el mejor día de mi vida

-Rose te amo!-le dije

-y yo a ti-en ese momento nos besamos,fue un beso con muchos sentimientos desde amor,cariño,deseo,lujuría y respeto todo en uno solo,nunca en mi vida me habían besando de la forma que Rosalie Hale me beso,me hizo sentir tan especial y tan amado definitivamente nunca la dejaría ir ,ella era mi vida entera

-Emmett-me miro a los ojos-**El mejor arte es el de besarte, la mejor canción los latidos de tu corazón, el mejor sueño que tú seas mi dueño y el mejor deseo decirte que te quiero**

**-R**osalie te amo,no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti-y la volví a besar,sus besos me volvían loco ,realmente quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba

-nos vamos?-me pregunto

-si mi amor-le sonreí

-me encanta que me digas mi amor-me dio un pequeño beso

Este plan había salido perfecto ,la sorpresa que nos había dado Edward fue increíble,no todos los días una actriz reconocida te ayuda a declarártele a el amor de tu vida,definitivamente se lo agradecería a Edward.

EDWARD POV:

Marles y Gladys ya me habían hablado y me habían dicho que todo había salido genial ,definitivamente esto teníamos que disfrutarlo ,mis amigos por fin ya se habían declarado su amor ,esto hacía que todos los amigos tuviéramos a la persona que más amábamos en la vida

-Edward en que piensas?-me preguntó mi ángel

-en que todo salió perfecto-le conteste

-me alegro por los chicos,se lo merecen –me dijo muy feliz

-bella –dije mirándola –la felicidad tiene 9 letras para mí solo 2 tú-la bese tiernamente

-oh-me miró-Edward te amo!-y me beso con una pasión que me volvía loco-Amor es lo que yo siento cuando tus ojos me miran y mi cuerpo tiembla, cuando tu voz suena y mi corazón late con más fuerza, cuando escucho tu nombre y mi pecho se cierra

-Bella eres mi todo-le dije besándola por toda la cara

-Edward-me sonrio-tengo una idea!-dijo feliz

-cual mi amor?-le pregunte curioso

-qué tal si celebramos la unión de nuestro amigos jugando boliche?-me dijo alegre

-me parece buena idea mi vida-la volví a besar

-genial!-grito-mañana les avisaremos a los chicos

Este día había sido agotador pero estar con Bella realmente hacía que mi mundo fuera mejor

**WOLA CHICAS!!!**

**Bueno aki ta el capi donde ya vimos como los chicos ya andan de novios ,lamento decirles que en el próximo capi no todo s****erá alegre ya que la oxi y newtonto harán maldades **

**El prox cap se puede llamar ****"el boliche apesta" u "oxi y newtonto los odio!"**


	12. El boliche apesta

**Wola chicas!!! Aki con nuevo capi!!**

**Como siempre muy feliz por sus reviews me alegran mucho**

**Kiero invitarlas a que se pasen por mi nuevo fic "enamorándose en la NASCAR" **

**Weno les kiero agradecer a todas pero en especial a:**

**Gladys:gracias k bueno k te gusto,ya sabes las ideas se gradexen**

**Rei Hino Cullen:su ya se unieron espero que los haga mas fuertes**

**Cataa Cullen:si la de Em fue genial**

**Aridenere:jajaja ya verás porque apesta **

**Ammyriddle:en este cap si están los fasitidosos pero les ira medio mal**

**Adreiitah: si el amor es genial**

**Carmen Cullen 116:aki el sig cap**

**Melivampiresa:Emmett es un amor!**

**Loleta:abajo te dejo la explicación de que es boliche aki en México se dice asi pero en USA es bowling**

**Cr89:si los niños mojados tamb son romanticos!**

**Sonia-rubika:bienvenida espero que te siga gustando**

**Abby:em para mi tamb fue el que ganó pero ps tuvo ayudita de Edward jaja**

**EdwardKname:bueno creo que te mande el mensaje de lo que era ,pero con mucho gusto abajo doy una explicación breve **

**Para la de los alertas en el próximos los pongo! Ya saben que con el tiempo siempre lo tengo muy cortito **

**Aki una explicaxión de boliche**

Boliche, juego de interior en el que los jugadores lanzan rodando bolas de madera o sintéticas, a lo largo de una superficie de madera llamada pista, tratando de derribar diez palos de madera llamados bolos, con el menor número de lanzamientos. El juego es parecido al de la petanca, las bochas y el boliche.

El juego se practica sobre una superficie horizontal de madera pulida de 104 a 107 cm de anchura y 18 m de longitud, medidos desde el centro del primer bolo (o cabecera) hasta la línea de fuera de juego, detrás de la cual el jugador debe lanzar la bola. Detrás de la línea de fuera de juego existe un pasillo de al menos 4 m en el que el jugador puede correr varios pasos antes de lanzar la bola; a menos de 5 cm de la última fila de bolos hay un foso acolchado para recibir las bolas y bolos derribados. Los bolos están situados sobre unos puntos de 6 cm de diámetro (la medida de la base de un bolo) y separados 30 cm unos de otros formando un triángulo de cuatro filas, la primera de las cuales es un sólo bolo. Los bolos son de madera dura de 38 cm de altura con un peso mínimo de un kilo; el cuello es estrecho y los lados forman una curva cónica hacia la base. La bola no debe sobrepasar los 68 cm de circunferencia ni los 7 kg de peso; no obstante, existen pesos y medidas inferiores. La bola tiene dos o tres agujeros para los dedos pulgar, medio y anular.

**Por xierto el ganador del nombre para este capi fue (canción del exorcista) "el boliche apesta"**

**Sin mas k decir les dejo el capi!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 12 "El boliche apesta"**

ROSE POV:

No podía creer como Emmett se me había declarado,simplemente había sido espectacular ,¿a qué chica se le han declarado en el teatro Broadway?, no podía dejar de pensar en ese momento,hasta en mis sueños recordaba la forma de besar de Emmett hasta que……

-Rose!!!-grito Alice

-Alice que forma de despertar a la gente-le dije un poco molesta

-Bella ven acá!!-grito la duende

-Que paso?-pregunto muy preocupada Bells

-Tengo que contarles algo-Alice brincaba en la cama

-Tranquila!!-deciamos Bells y yo

-Ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida-después de decir eso dio un gran suspiro

-cuéntanos-dije emocionada

-Soy novia de Jasper!!!!-grito, no dudo que todo New York se enterara

-felicidades!!-gritamos Bells y yo

-cuéntanos como fue?-pregunto Bella

-Fue tan romántico-dijo tan feliz,en ese momento nos conto como prácticamente ella se le había declarado a Jazz

-eso fue muy romántico-dijo Bella-y no te dio frío cuando se mojaron?-pregunto

-para nada-dijo Alice-Jasper me calentaba con sus abrazos-contesto

-chicas yo también tengo algo que decirles-dije sonriendo

-que Rose?-pregunto Alice

-es qu..e.-dije nerviosa

-que??-gritaron las dos

-Emmett y yo también somos novios!!-grite y brinque en mi cama

-wauuu-dijo Alice

-ahora todas las amigas estamos con las personas que amamos-dijo Bells

-si-dijimos las tres suspirando

-chicas quería preguntarles algo-hablo Bella

-dinos-dije rápidamente

-bueno Edward y yo queríamos invitarlos al Boliche-contesto-quieren ir?-pregunto muy amable

-es una idea estupenda!-casi grito Alice

-si-afirme-me parece perfecto

-entonces después del entrenamiento vamos?-pregunto Bella

-si!!!!-gritamos

Después de unas cuantas peleas de almohadas ,las chicas y yo nos empezamos a preparar para llegar a nuestro entrenamiento ,yo moría por ver a Em,ese hombre me iba a volver loca !lo amo!, después de que todas estábamos listas nos fuimos al gimnasio,no tardamos en llegar por que estaba muy cerca de nuestro departamento.

EDWARD POV:

Después de haber conseguido que mis mejores amigos encontraran el amor,era tiempo de estar con mi encantadora Bella,a veces no podía creer que ella me amaba con la misma fuerza como yo la amo..

-Привет моя любовь(hola mi amor)-dijo en ruso, la voz más hermosa que había escuchado

-Привет красивая принцесса, каждый день я удивляю вас больше( hola princesa hermosa,cada día me sorprendes más)-dije dándole un beso un poco subido de tono

-porque?-me pregunto

-porque eres tan inteligente,hermosa,cariñosa y amistosa eres mi mujer perfecta-dije mirando sus hermosos ojos

-Edward te amo-dijo volviendo a besarme

-yo también pequeña!-bese su frente

-buenos días chicos-nos saludo Esme-tengo unas noticias no muy agradables-dijo mirándonos

-que paso?-pregunto mi ángel

-esperemos a los demás-contesto seria-Carlisle,chicos y chicas pueden venir un momento?-pregunto

-que pasa Esme?-pregunto Carlisle

-traigo un mail-levanto una hoja-es del Señor Mallory-dijo viendo de una manera muy furiosa a Lauren-aquí nos ha pedido varios favores

-que clases de favores?-pregunto Rose molesta

-como saben el Señor Mallory y todos los de la Comisión se fuero de viaje -dijo rápidamente-pues a pedido que como su hija Lauren se quedo a entrenar-señalo a Lauren-una persona tiene que cuidar de ella hasta que regrese-habló

-y a quién es al que le tenemos que darle el pésame?-pregunto Emmett riendo

-que te pasa idiota?-pregunto Lauren

-chicos!!-grito Carlisle

-a quien eligió?-pregunto Jasper

-bueno el que tiene que cuidar a la señorita Lauren es..-Esme se veía furiosa-lo siento Edward-dijo mirándome muy triste

-que!!!!!-grito Bella

-genial!!!-dijo Lauren abrazándome y restregándome su cuerpo-estaremos juntos estos días!-gritó

-suéltame!-la empuje

-Ed-¡odio que me diga así!-no seas grosero conmigo baby-dijo con un puchero

-ya podemos empezar a entrenar?-dijo Bella muy molesta

-si-dijo Carlisle-solo quiero que quede una cosa bien clara-habló molesto-Lauren si Edward se queja de que lo acosas ,Mike te va a cuidar-gritó

-nunca haría eso-dijo fingiendo inocencia

-yo me largo a entrenar-Bella soltó mi mano

-Bella espérame-le dije mientras corría

Este día de aparato nos tocaba regresar al caballo,ya que teníamos que perfeccionarlo

-que Edward?-me pregunto

-estas enojada conmigo?-dije triste

-no!-gritó-es que me molesta que la Oxi este contigo

-pero mi corazón es únicamente tuyo

**-Edward ti amo tanto che se mi lasci ti porteresti la mia felicità**(Edward te amo tanto que si me dejas te llevarías mi felicidad)-me dijo en Italiano

-tú eres mi felicidad-la bese-¿Cómo sabes tantos idiomas?-siempre me había preguntado eso

-mi padre ah sido embajador de varios países-me contesto-gracias a eso aprendí muchos idiomas

-eso es genial-dije

-algo así-contesto –no era muy agradable cambiar de país

-estoy de acuerdo con eso-conteste

-a quien le toca entrenar primero?-me pregunto feliz

-las damas primero-dije caballerosamente

-gracias caballero-dijo lanzándome un beso

-mi amor-le hable-¿les preguntaste a las chicas si van a ir al boliche?-pregunte

-si-me afirmo-les encanto la idea

-también a los chicos-le sonreí-ya quiero pasar más tiempo contigo-le dije

-yo también-y en ese momento dio un salto para caer perfectamente en las colchonetas

-perfecto-le aplaudí

-gracias-sonrió-te toca!-me dijo-y que haremos con la oxi?-me pregunto enojada

-de seguro va a ir al boliche-dije furioso

-si-afirmo-pero mientras no le hagamos caso,todo ira bien-dijo alegre

-estoy de acuerdo-me puse polvo para no resbalar

El entrenamiento fue muy divertido, ya que en un momento todos los chicos empezamos a jugar a tirarnos polvo,Esme nos regaño pero después de un tiempo ella se unió al juego,ya nos habíamos preparado para irnos al boliche cuando.

-a dónde vas sin mí?-pregunto enojada Lauren

-que te importa-dijo Alice

-tú no te metas pulga-Lauren dijo despectivamente

-nunca le vuelvas a decir así-dijo Jasper furioso

-ya cálmate-dijo Lauren

-vamos a salir-dije serio

-tú me tienes que llevar-agarro mi brazo-¿acaso ya olvidaste lo que dijo mi papi?-dijo en un tono asquerosamente infantil-y también Mike va con nosotros-señalo a Mike

-no!!!!-grito Bella-yo no voy!!-dijo enojada

-bella-la nombre-porque vayan ellos no vamos a dejar nuestros planes-dije sonriéndole

-si Bells-dijo Alice-aparte vienes con nosotros

-si te molestan yo con gusto los mato!-grito Emmett

-esta bien-dijo resignada Bella

-si!!!-gritamos todos

El camino al boliche fue silencioso,en mi carro venían Bella,Lauren y Mike,!me encanta su compañía!(nótese mi sarcasmo),cuando entramos al boliche nuestros amigos ya estaban en una de las mesas esperándonos

-por aquí!-grito y brinco Alice

-vayan por sus zapatos-apunto Jasper a el lugar donde los pedías

-ahorita regresamos-dije tomándole la mano a Bella

-espérame Eddie!!-grito Lauren, y en ese momento me jalo

-yo te ayudo Bella-dijo Newtonto

-no gracias-negó mi novia-yo si puedo hacerlo sola-dijo matando con la mirada a Lauren

Después de haber escogido los zapatos y haber ayudado a Lauren a ponérselos ¿acaso era tan estúpida que no podía sola?,empezamos a jugar

-yo primero!!-grito Emmett, agarro una bola y la lanzo haciendo una chuza

-¡chuza!-gritamos todos

-voy yo!-dijo Lauren-Eddie me ayudas?-me pregunto seductoramente!wacala!-es que no se jugar

-si no sabes jugar! quédate sentada!-dijo enojada Rose

-no quiero!-dijo,en ese momento se pego a mi cuerpo de una manera nada sensual

-eres una golfa!!-grito Alice

-sabes que Mike?-pregunto mi novia-viéndolo bien creo que necesito ayuda-dijo de manera muy sensual

-genial preciosa!-¿pero qué carajos?

-**Edward se tanto godi che praticamente Lauren ti sia consegnato godila!**( Edward si tanto disfrutas que Lauren prácticamente se te entregue disfrútala!)

-no es lo que estas pensando mi vida!-le grite,todos nuestros amigos nos miraban preocupados

-tranquila Bella!!-gritaron Alice y Rose

-Mike como se hace?-pregunto Bella ,en ese momento me dieron unas ganas horribles de pegarle a Mike ¿esto es sentir celos?

-**bella non mi fare questo**(Bella no me hagas esto)-dije triste

-Bella te gustaría ir por alguna bebida?-le pregunto Newtonto con tono seductor

-mmmmmm-pensó mi novia,en ese momento volteo a mirarme-está bien-dijo enojada

-Bella-la mire

-vamos?-jalo a Mike

En esos momentos mi rabia fue tal que no me di cuenta que todo el mundo se me quedaban viendo preocupados,en ese momento deje de fingir aprecio por Lauren

-Lauren-la nombre-no quiero ser grosero-traté de ser caballeroso-¡pero me tienes harto!!-grite y todo el mundo del boliche me volteo a ver.

-Edward-dijo seria-escúchame bien-jalo mi camisa-tu eres mío-en ese momento me empecé a separar de ella, pero antes de que pudiera ella me volteo y me beso,era un beso bastante asqueroso y urgido,me la quite de encima rápidamente y me fui a buscar a mi Bella

-Bella?-la llame, empecé a buscarla en la cafetería

-ayuda!!!-una hermosa voz gritaba desesperadamente

En ese momento empecé a correr escuchando su voz

BELLA POV

Estaba tan molesta que no me había dado cuenta de la gran estupidez que había hecho¿Por qué se me ocurrió irme con Mike?, caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a la cafetería del lugar

-que vas a querer?-me pregunto con una voz disque sensual

-quiero unos m&m-realmente adoro los m&m-y también un refresco de naranja-dije más feliz,Mike rápidamente pidió lo que yo quería

-toma pequeña-me dio mi refresco y mis dulces-vamos a sentarnos por aquí-dijo señalando un lugar un poco alejado

-está bien-dije caminando y tomando mi refresco

-isabella-dijo mirándome-sé que me deseas ¿Por qué negarlo?-¿pero qué carajo?

-Mike-dije muy seria-no es lo que estas pensando,discúlpame si parecían otras cosas-trate de hacerle entender,cosa difícil para Newtonto-yo amo a Edward-y en ese momento Mike me jalo del brazo haciéndome daño

-me lastimas!!-grite

-cállate!!!-trato de besarme-déjate!!-y con una mano agarro violentamente mi cara

-ayuda!!!!!!!!!!!-grite lo más fuerte que pude

-nadie te va escuchar,estamos muy lejos de la gente-dijo tratando de quitarme mi playera

-alguien ayúdeme por favor!!!!-me empecé a poner histérica-Edward!!!-grité,aunque sabía que él estaba muy ocupado con Lauren

-tu Edward no te va a salvar de esto-dijo Mike besando mi cuello,en ese momento empecé a llorar

-Mike por favor-le rogué, el solo siguió empujándome contra la pared

-Bella!!-esa voz aterciopelada gritaba desesperado

-Edward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grite hasta dañarme la garganta-ayúdame!!!!!-y en ese momento apareció,nunca me había alegrado más de verlo

-suéltala!-grito furioso

-y si no quiero?-le reto Mike,Edward se nos fue acercando

-aléjate Cullen!-dijo nervioso Newtonto

-jamás!-y en ese momento se lanzo para darle un puñetazo a Newton,Edward se veía realmente furioso le pego con tanta desesperación que dejo inconsciente a Mike

-Edward no vale la pena!!-le grite acercándome a él

-estas bien?-me pregunto angustiado-¿te hizo daño?

-estoy bien-conteste-perdóname Edward-dije-es que no soporto que la Oxi te toque

-perdóname tu a mí-hablo-soy un imbécil-pero créeme que no volverá a pasar-dijo besándome tiernamente.

-Edward te está sangrando el labio-le dije muy asustada

-hummm-dijo tocándoselo-dicen que los besos son curativos no?-dijo volviéndome a besar cuidadosamente

-entonces te besare mucho-dije abrazándolo

-Bella tengo que decirte algo-dijo con miedo

-que paso?-pregunte preocupada

-Lauren me beso-me contesto-por favor no quiero que por eso termines nuestra relación-dijo con miedo

-tranquilo mi amor-le tome la cara con las dos manos-yo confío en ti-le sonreí-¿recuerdas nuestra promesa?-trate de hacerlo recordar

-oh Bella estaba tan preocupado-me dijo serio-**Te amé incluso antes de que nacieras, sin conocerte pero sintiéndote, sin mirarte pero conociéndote, te amé porque supe que en algún lugar existías, y ahora además de amarte, puedo adorarte-**dijo con una sonrisa

-Edward-dije soltando una lágrima¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer a este hombre?- **Nací para adorarte, te adoré, me prometí amarte, te amé, juré no separarme de ti, y nunca te dejaré. ****Porque te amo y ese es mi juramento.**

**-**princesa tenemos que regresar con nuestros amigos-dijo besándome un hombro

-si-afirme-tengo que platicar con la Oxi

Nos fuimos acercando a donde se encontraba nuestros amigos,en sus caras se notaba la preocupación

-**wagte es Lauren, meinen Freund deshalb zu küssen**?( así que Lauren se atrevió a besar a mi novio?)-les pregunte en alemán para que ni Lauren ni Newtonto entendieran

**-es ist notwendig, zu geben ihm r eine Lehre**(hay que darle una lección)-contesto furiosa Rose

En ese momento recordé que tenía en mis manos el refresco que había comprado antes del ataque de Newtonto,asi que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-así que estas muy caliente por Edward?-le pregunte enojada a Lauren

-si-me afirmo-y él me responde de la misma manera-dijo la maldita

-ahhh-conteste-entonces toma!!!!!-en ese momento le avente el refresco en sus pechos-haber si así se te baja lo caliente perra!!-todo el mundo se empezó a reír

-hay mana te queda fatal el naranja!-dijo Emmett con un tono de mujer

-Edward!!!-grito Lauren,y en ese momento agarro un refresco de otra mesa y me lo tiro-para que aprendas a no meterte conmigo!-dijo riendo

-no sabes con quien te acabas de meter-dijo Alice,en ese momento salió corriendo a otra mesa,lo que nadie se imagino fue que en sus pequeñas manos traía cargando un pastel enorme

-chicas me ayudan?-nos pregunto a Rose y a mí,Lauren al parecer no entendía lo que haríamos porque solo reía

-Lauren-la nombre-esto es para que aprendas a no meterte con los novios de otras-y en ese momento las tres le aventamos el pastel de chocolate a su horrenda cara,todos se quedaron callados.

-miren chicos Chubaca!!(personaje de star wars solo puede decir waaa)-grito Jasper,señalando a Lauren,todo el mundo empezó a reírse como locos

-esto me las pagarás!!-Dijo Lauren-mi padre se va enterar-nos amenazo

-chubaca tiene padre?-pregunto Emmett

-no lo creo-gritamos todos

-querida yo que tu salía corriendo,porque realmente te vez patética!!-grito Alice-y por cierto tu ropa parece de una cualquiera-y en ese momento empezó a reírse

Sabíamos que aunque Lauren tuviera a su padre en la Comisión, ni Carlisle ni Esme dejarían que nos maltrataran.

EMMETT POV:

Después de lo que había pasado con Lauren,mi hermanita Bells nos contaba lo que el imbécil de Newtonto había tratado de hacerle,ahora todos entendíamos porque no había regresado con ellos,lo fuimos a buscar a donde Edward lo había dejado desmayado(tengo que admitir que Edward era un buen luchador)

-chicos tengo una idea genial!-grite

-cual?-pregunto mi hermosa novia

-tenemos que hacer que pague lo que le hizo a mi hermana-dije furioso

-estamos de acuerdo!-gritamos todos

-no estoy segura-dijo Bella

-se lo merece-hablo Jasper-es un maldito patán

-y que se te ocurre?-pregunto mi amiga la hiperactiva

-ya lo verán-dije maliciosamente

-Em da miedo tu cara-dijo Bella

-tenemos que sacarlo de aquí-dije arrastrando a Newtonto

-está bien-dijo Edward,el me ayudo con el otro brazo

Rápidamente llegamos al estacionamiento del boliche

-chicas quítenle la ropa,menos la interior(no quería quedar traumado)

-wacala!!-gritaron las tres

-porque nosotras?-pregunto Rose

-no quiero quedar traumado de por vida-dijo Jasper con fingida cara de miedo

-está bien-dijo Bella,ellas le quitaron toda la ropa,Mike se veía tan gracioso con las piernas depiladas

-listo!!-susurraron las 3

-y ahora que genio?-pregunto riendo Edward

-tenemos que llevarlo a AMORE-dije rápidamente

-que ese no es el lugar donde se desvisten los travestis?-pregunto Alice

-exacto!!-grite

-vas hacer que Mike haga tubo ante la jaula de las locas?-pregunto Jasper

-vamos será genial!!-reí-imagínense a Mike bailando disque sensual!!-volví a reír

-será genial!!-grito Alice-yo si me apunto

-yo también-fueron diciendo uno a uno mis amigos

-AMORE allá vamos!!!-grite manejando mi carro

Tardamos un poco en llegar,el burdel estaba un poco alejado de la cuidad ya que a mucha gente no le gustaba esos lugares.

-ya llegamos!-dije,en ese momento llego Edward y Bella en su carro

-entremos-dijo Rose

-yo tengo una amiga que trabaja aquí-habló Alice-ella nos hará el favor de meter a Newton al show

-mientras nosotros buscamos la mejor mesa del lugar-dijo Edward,en ese momento Alice y yo entramos con Mike cargándolo

-Leslie!!!-grito Alice

-hola peque-dijo una muchacha muy guapa

-necesito que me ayudes-Alice le dijo-vez a este hombre-señalo a Mike

-si-afirmo Leslie

-es un patán y le queremos dar una lección-Alice sonrió-estaba pensando si puedes meterlo en tu show estrella-dijo con una cara que no le podías negar nada

-de acuerdo-dijo su amiga-de que lo quieres disfrazar?-¿esperen lo iban a disfrazar? Esto iba a ser genial!!

-yo estoy entre una enfermera o gatubela!!-dije alegre

-enfermera!!-brinco Alice-tienes ese disfraz?-preguntó

-claro que sí!-sonrió su amiga-deja ir por él,en ese momento su amiga se alejo-aquí esta-le dio el disfraz a la pequeña Allie

-te toca vestirlo!!-le grite,no podía creer que a pesar de todo ese ruido Mike no se despertara

-de acuerdo-se resigno Alice-solo porque fue tu idea-me sonrió ,en ese momento empezó a vestirlo

-traeré alcohol para despertarlo-le dije a la duende-pronto empezará su show-

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos cuando empezaron a decir..

-chicass y papasitos!-grito la voz de un hombre-hoy tenemos a una nueva adquisición –dijo riendo-este chico adora este lugar-obviamente estaba mintiendo,en ese momento le puse el algodón a Mike para que despertará,este solo abrió los ojos y me miro con miedo

-cállate-le dije,y lo empuje a la pista donde estaba el tubo

-démosle la bienvenida a "michaela la enfermera sexy"-gritó el hombre,el nombre era muy gracioso pues Mike no tenía nada sexy

En ese momento empuje lo más fuerte que pude a Newton y este salió disparado al tubo ,de música Alice y yo habíamos pedido que pusieran la de "toxic" de Britney,todos los hombre le empezaron aplaudir y nuestras chicas le empezaron a silbar,Mike empezó a correr a la escaleras cuando

-chiquita necesito un chequeo!!-dijo un hombre

-a dónde vas?-pregunto una chica o chico-necesito que me cheques la temperatura!estoy caliente!!-grito,definitivamente me había pasado un poquito pero se lo merecía

-mamacita!!-grito Bella-así aprenderás a respetarme-dijo poniéndole un billete de 5 dólares en la boca.

Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!-grito Mike,creo que aprendió la lección,bueno si ya no quiere ser gimnasta ya tiene un trabajo asegurado de bailarina exótica,tomamos unas cuantas fotos de la enfermita sexy y salimos del lugar,mañana sería otro día

**Wola chicas aki les dejo el cap 12!! No lo puedo creer espero que les guste me reí imaginándome a "la enfermerita sexy" les dije que Lauren no va a dejar las cosas así como así**

**Quiero decirles que nuestros chicos ya van a empezar con sus competencias **

**El cap como siempre se puede llamar ****"competencias en Perú" o "competencias a la española"**** díganme cual quieren realmente yo amo a estos 2 países tanto a Perú como a España!!**

**Cuidenze y las invito a k vayan a mi nuevo fic "****ENAMORANDOSE EN LA NASCAR"**** el titulo lo dice todo**

**Jezzikita cullen**


	13. Competencia a la Española I

**Wola chicas espero que estén super bien bueno aki les dejo el capi 13! Número de mala suerte para la oxi mayor espero k les guste aki hay venganza a Lauren **

**Como siempre quiero agradexer a todos los hermosos reviews k me mandan los leo toditos**

**Kiero invitarlas a mi otros fic ****ENAMORANDOSE EN LA NASCAR**

**Gaby Cullen:tu idea me encanto pero en vez de a Bella fue a Edward ¡mis gracias! Este cap va dedicado a ti!!**

**Aridenere:aquí viene una venganza para Lauren**

**Melivampiresa:!venganza en contra de la oxi!!**

**Sabri C.:si yo tambien ame a Em **

**Cataa Cullen:gano ese nombre!!!**

**Carmen Cullen 116:aquí el cap saluditos!!**

**Loleta:soy de México!!**

**RegCullen:gracias por todo te mando saludos!!**

**Andreiitah:yo tamb ¡quiero un psicólogo! Mi trauma fue muy grande jajajja**

**Rei Hino Cullen:wakala newtonto!**

**MaRia sWaN de CulLeN:GRACIAS POR TODO DISFRUTA EL CAP**

**Gladys:lee este cap ¡lauren Muere!**

**Kuchiki1995:jajaj España es la onda**

**EdwardKname:que lástima que no tenga la foto ,ya esta el plan de Lauren**

**Abby:esta es la venganza encontra de Lauren**

**Sonia-rubika:muerte a newtonto!**

**Peritha12:en el próximo cap habrá mas Edward-Bella **

**Ammyriddle:si perra de lauren!!pero en este cap venganza!!**

**Como siempre las alertas las dejo en el otro cap se los juro!!!!!**

**Quiero agradexerle a ****GABY CULLEN**** por su gran idea nena este capítulo te lo dedico a ti!!!!**

**El ganador del nombre del cap fue!!!!!!!!!!! "****COMPETENCIA A LA ESPAÑOLA" **

**Sin mas k agradexer vamos al cap**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 13 "Competencia a la Española I "**

ALICE POV:

Habían pasado varias semanas después de la broma que le habíamos hecho a Newtonto,todas estábamos felices con nuestros novios,Jazz es el mejor novio que pude haber tenido,las chicas y yo estábamos entrenando cuando..

-chicas!!-grito Esme-hay una junta urgente en 5 minutos,díganles a los demás-dijo, después de eso salió corriendo

-que habrá pasado?-pregunto Bella

-tiene que ser algo muy importante-dijo Rose

-tengo el presentimiento que será algo increíble!!-grite

En ese momento les contamos a los chicos de lo que nos había dicho Esme,nos dirijimos a la sala de juntas y esperamos a que iniciará

-gracias por venir chicos-dijo Carlisle

-tenemos que darle una noticia muy importante-hablo feliz Esme

-Cuál?-pregunto Emmett

-el comité de gimnasia mundial nos ha invitado a una competencia!!-gritaron Esme y Carlisle

-ira todo el equipo?-pregunto Edward

-si-afirmaron-todos iremos

-y en donde son?-pregunte yo

-es un lugar increíble y muy hermoso-dijo Carlisle-todos lo amaran

-a donde????-grite

-tranquila pequeña-me susurro mi Jazz

-iremos a España!!!!-gritaron

-España?-pregunto la idiota de Lauren-eso está a una hora de aquí-dijo la idiota de la Oxi

-eres una idiota-dijo Bella-es un país que está en otro continente!!-hablo bella-segura que no tienes un retraso mental? ,porque yo tengo mis dudas-todos empezamos a reír

-tú me tienes envidia por que soy hermosa-dijo Lauren

-envidia???-pregunto Bella-si tu estas toda operada!-dijo señalando sus pechos-hasta tu cabello es falso!-grito mas enojada

-Bella-dijo mi Jazz-todos sabemos eso-hablo intentando no reírse

-tranquilos chicos-dijo Esme

-cuando salimos?-pregunto Rose

-mañana mismo-contesto Carlisle-las competencias empiezan en 2 días-dijo serio-Esme y yo confiamos en que ustedes ganarán las competencias

-si!!!-gritamos todos

-hoy tienen el día libre ya que tienen que empacar-dijo alegre Esme

El día se paso volando, ya que las chicas y yo empacamos todas nuestras cosas en toda la tarde ,después de eso nos pusimos a ver películas románticas y a tener un pijamada ,de pronto nos dimos cuenta que ya estábamos en el aeropuerto

-chicos tengan sus boletos-dijo Carlisle dándonoslos

-cada quién tiene asignado su lugar-Esme dijo-no hay cambios de lugares,así que por favor tranquilos en el avión

-con quien nos habrás tocado?-pregunto Bella

-lo sabremos en unos minutos-dije yo

-hola hermosa-me saludo Jazz

-hola mi amor-lo bese-que asiento te toco?-le pregunte!conmigo por favor!!

-en el 9-dijo observando su boleto!demonios no me tocaba con él!!-y a ti mi vida?-me pregunto

-el 7-dije medio triste-no me va a tocar contigo-hable haciendo un puchero

-pero me tendrás todo el tiempo en España-dijo guiñándome un ojo

-te amo!-lo volví a besar

-yo te adoro-me tomo de la mano

-pasajeros del vuelo 4563 con destino a España dirigirse a la puerta 2-dijo una voz de mujer por un micrófono

-ese es nuestro vuelo!-dije gritándoles a nuestros amigos

-ya escuchamos!!!.gritaron todos

-España allá vamos!!!!!!!-grito Emmett

-me vas a dejar sordo!-dijo enojado Edward-eres tan infantil!-le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-pero así me quieren-dijo sobándose la cabeza

-yo te amo!-dijo Rose

-yo también nena-contesto con cara de enamorado,me alegraba mucho que estuvieran juntos

Yo sabía que iba amar a España,ya que es un país tan hermoso pero ¿Cómo nos irá?

BELLA POV:

Estábamos en la puerta para abordar el avión cuando

-hermosa donde te toco?-dijo Edward besando mi cuello

-mmmmmmm-se sentía tan bien sus labios en mi cuello-el 3-le conteste

-maldita sea!-dijo enojado-no te toca conmigo-me miro muy triste

-no importa mi amor-le conteste-le podemos pedir con quien te toque que nos cambie el lugar-dije besando sus carnosos labios

-si-afirmo-esa es una gran idea

-cuál es tu asiento?-le pregunte

-me toco el 1-dijo triste-pasamos?-me pregunto

-si mi amor vamos-dije jalándolo

-bienvenidos a American Airlines-dijo una muy bonita aeromoza-me llamo Agatha

-hola Agatha!!-gritamos todos

-sus boletos por favor-dijo pidiéndonos a cada uno nuestro pasaje

-este viaje será el mejor-dijo Edward-contigo todo es perfecto -me beso delicadamente

-**je t'aime Edward**(te amo Edward)-le dije tocando un poco su pecho

-yo te idolatro princesa-me volvió a besar-vamos a nuestros asientos

Estuvimos esperando unos 10 minutos y nuestros acompañantes de vuelo no llegaban hasta que…

-Tanya cual te toco?-pregunto la idiota de Lauren

-en el 6-dijo la segundona de Tanya-¿y tu lauri?-pregunto

-en el 2!-dijo muy alegre,en ese momento Edward y yo nos volteamos a ver

-no está hablando en serio verdad?-pregunte enojada

-cálmate mi amor!!-grito Edward

-Eddy!!!-grito y brinco la oxi-me toco contigo!!-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-la pasaremos estupendamente!!-le toco la cara

-suéltame!!-dijo Edward-aléjate de mí!-grito

¿Puede irnos peor? ,Edward tiene de pareja de vuelo a Lauren y yo no tengo pareja,maldita suerte

-Hola Bella-dijo una voz asquerosa

-disculpa te conozco?-trate de evadir a Mike

-jajaj-se empezó a reír el idiota-buen chiste

-te puedo ayudar en algo?-le pregunte molesta

-soy tu compañero de viaje-se me empezó acerca demasiado-es genial!!-¡maldita suerte!!

-no lo es-dije molesta-aléjate lo más que puedas-lo mire con rabia

-qué demonios!!-grito Edward-lárgate de aquí Newton-se acerco

-lo siento Cullen este es mi lugar-dijo señalando el asiento que estaba a lado mío

-maldita suerte!!-grito Edward

-**wenn Sie Lauren spielt, das ich töte!!**(si Lauren te toca!la mató!)-le dije a Edward en alemán

-lo mismo para Newton-miro con odio a Newtonto

-Ed-dijo Lauren-te veo muy estresado- empezó a tocar a mi novio

-no lo toques zorra!!-grite

-eso Bells!!-grito Emmett-marca tu territorio!!-empezó a reírse

-si verdad-dije,en ese momento me acerque a Edward

-que pasa mi amor?-dijo Edward con miedo

-esto-le conteste a Edward-en ese momento bese a Edward lo más pasional y seductoramente que podía,Lauren estaba furiosa ,lo que me alegro más

-wau!!-dijo Edward jadeando-Bella-me nombro seductoramente

-te amo-le dije mordiéndole un labio-tu eres mío!-mire a Lauren,en ese momento me fui a sentar porque ya iba a empezar el vuelo

-a todos los pasajeros les pedimos que se abrochen sus cinturones-dijo el piloto,yo me lo puse rápidamente

-Ed me ayudas?-dijo Lauren¿tan imbécil es que no lo puede hacer?

-aja-dijo Edward molesto, en ese momento le abrocho el cinturón

Como siempre nos empezaron a dar las instrucciones del vuelo ,el avión despego y después de 5 minutos nos permitieron desabrocharnos lo cinturones

-Bella-me nombro Mike

-que quieres?-le pregunte

-eres muy hermosa-me contesto nervioso-aparte eres muy inteligente-dijo mirándome-¿Por qué ocultar lo que sentimos?-me pregunto ¿Qué rayos?

-vete a la mierda-le dije molesta-en ese momento me voltee a ver a Edward

Lo que me encontré no tenía nombre,Lauren estaba sobre Edward besándolo muy apasionadamente y lo peor es que Edward le respondía el beso

-no!!!!-grite

-qué pasa?-todos mis amigos se levantaron de sus asientos para verme

-Edward!!!!!-lo nombre ,pero él no abría los ojos y seguía besándola-Edward!!-me pare para golpearlo

-déjanos!!-grito Lauren,Edward seguía sin abrir los ojos

-eres un imbécil!!-le grite a Edward,en ese momento me fui al único lugar donde me podía esconder y ese era el baño del avión

-Bella!!-gritaban mis amigas-ábrenos!!

-el no me ama-dije llorando-solo me uso-volví a llorar

-Bells habla con él-dijo seria Alice

En ese momento solo sentía como se me desgarraba el corazón ,pero tenía que hablar con él ,preguntarle muchas cosas ¿Por qué jugo conmigo?¿si no me amaba porque me decía esas cosas?,en ese momento decidí ir a pegarle a Lauren

-bells!-dijo Alice-no llores-me miro

-déjenme pasar-dije enojada-ellos me las van a pagar-conteste furiosa

-vamos-me jaló Rose

En ese momento planeaba que hacer para vengarme de Lauren y hablar con Edward, llegamos a los asientos donde estaban ellos

-Lauren-la nombre tranquilamente

-que quieres?-me pregunto molesta

-Esme te habla-dije mintiéndole

-ahorita regreso-le dijo a Edward¿Por qué no la miraba?,y en ese momento se levanto

-Edward-dije llorando,pero el no me contestaba-Edward ten el valor de verme a los ojos-dije golpeando su pecho lo más fuerte que pude,pero el no reaccionaba y apenas se movía

-Bel…la-trato de nombrarme-no me siento bien-apenas pudo decir,ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos

-Edward que te pasa?-pregunte muy preocupada

-no siento mi cuerpo-apenas pudo decir-fu..e… el jugo-contesto-Lauren me lo dio-dijo soltando lágrimas-yo no quería que me besara!!!-se puso a gritar-no me dejes!!!!!!-dijo desesperado-yo te amo!!!-y en ese momento se desmayo

-ayúdenme!!!!!!!-grite lo más fuerte que pude

-qué pasa?-llego corriendo Carlisle

-Edward está mal-dije señalándole a mi novio

-que le paso?-dijo muy preocupado

-el me dijo que después de tomarse un jugo no sentía su cuerpo-empecé a llorar

-tranquila Bella-me sobo la espalda-a Edward lo drogaron-dijo enojado

-maldita!!!!-me levante y señale a Lauren

-estas ardida porque Edward me beso!!-dijo la descarada

-yo no necesito drogarlo para que me bese!-le conteste

-porque dices eso?-dijo nerviosa

-drogaste a Edward?-pregunto Rose muy enojada

-si-afirme-le dio un jugo-dije enojada-después de eso Edward no sentía su cuerpo

-eres una perra Lauren!!-gritaron mis amigos

-eso es mentira-dijo enojada

-Lauren-la nombro Carlisle-eso es muy grave,pudiste haber matado a Edward!!-dijo muy enojado-te vas a sentar con Esme y conmigo ven acá-y la jalo a los últimos asientos

-Bella??-apenas y susurro Edward-no me dejes!!-empezó a temblar

-tranquilo-dije besándolo-estoy aquí-puse su cabeza en mis piernas-te amo-le hable

-yo te adoro-y volvió a dormirse

-señorita me pude traer agua muy fría?-le pregunte a nuestra aeromoza

-por supuesto ¿algo más?-me pregunto

-una toalla-le conteste

En ese momento nuestros amigos se sentaron en los asientos cercanos

-maldita Lauren!!-dijo Rose-esto no se va aquedar así

-como esta Edward?-pregunto preocupado Jazz

-está dormido-conteste-Carlisle me dijo que estaría bien si le mojábamos la cara y lo dejábamos dormir-dije mirando la hermosa cara de mi novio

-esta vez se paso la oxi-grito Alice

-tu estas bien?-me pregunto Emmett

-estoy preocupada por Edward-le conteste-pero me alegra saber que él me ama-dije tranquila

-el te adora-me dijo Jazz-se le nota un montón

-tengo una idea de cómo hacer que aprenda Lauren-dijo Rose

-y cuál?-preguntamos todos

-tenemos muchas horas para planearla-dijo maliciosamente-hay que dormir un rato y se las cuento-dijo jalando a Emmett

-aquí tiene señorita-dijo la aeromoza dándome mi pedido

-gracias-le conteste ,en ese momento moje la toalla y se la puse en la frente a Edward,el abrió los ojos lentamente y me miro

-Bella-me nombro triste-yo no quería te lo juro,ella me dio un jugo de manzana y me empecé a sentir mal-me dijo-yo solo te amo a ti, eres todo para mí, Por ti daría todo, pero... ¿qué podría darte, si todo lo que poseo, es tuyo?-me hablo soltando una lágrima

-no llores mi amor-le hable tocando su cara-¿crees que te dejaría así de fácil?-le pregunte sonriéndole-te amo más que a mi vida-le empecé a besar sus brazos-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunte preocupada

-ya mejor-me miro-aunque todavía tengo sueño-dijo bostezando

-duérmete yo cuidare tu sueños-le dije

-eso lo tendría que decir yo!-dijo riéndose-te amo mi amor-se levanto para besarme con tanta devoción

Pasaron varias horas, Edward ya estaba mejorando cuando Rose llego

-como estas?-le pregunto a Edward

-ya mejor-sonrió-tengo una enfermera muy buena-dijo besándome

-se nota-sonrió-tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para fregar a Lauren-dijo Rose

-se lo merece-dijo furioso Edward-espero que la expulse!-grito

-recuerdas que su papá es el jefe-le dije molesta

-para eso estamos nosotros-dijo Rose

EDWARD POV:

Ya estaba mejorando ,ya empezaba a sentir más mi cuerpo ,me alegraba que mi adorada Bells confiará en mí y no me dejará,si ella me deja yo me muero,Rose tenía un plan que nos iba a contar en ese momento…

-cuéntalo Rose!!-soltó Alice

-como sabemos en todos los aeropuertos tienen un gran sistema de seguridad-dijo Rose

-si!-dijimos todos, definitivamente son de los lugares que tienen más policías

-el plan se trata de…………-nos contó Rose

-esta genial!!-grito Emmett-ya quiero empezarla

-pero hay que molestarla un rato en el avión-dijo Alice y en ese momento se levanto a donde estaba Lauren

-Laury-la nombro Alice-¿quieres venirte a sentarte con Edward y conmigo?-dijo fingiendo felicidad

-claro!!!-grito Lauren,ella se empezó acercar a nuestro lugar

-hola Ed-me saludo la muy idiota

-hola-dije fingiendo que me volvía a dormir

-Lauren tengo que decirte algo-dijo Alice

-qué?-pregunto la oxi

-Edward se enamoro de ti-dijo Alice,en ese momento yo solo quería reír

-en serio!!!-grito Lauren-¡no lo puedo creer!!

-pues créetelo-fingió felicidad Alice ,en ese momento escuche llegar a Bella

-Lauren- la nombro con asco

-dime-dijo feliz la oxi

-ganaste-dijo seria-Edward te ama-hablo-se feliz-y en ese momento se fue

-lo vez?-le pregunto Alice-hasta Bella lo sabe

-genial!!-grito-por fin le gane a esa idiota!-me dieron unas ganas de levantarme y gritarle pero arruinaría el plan

-hola Lauri-le hablo Emmett-te vez muy guapa-dijo

-gracias Emmy-emmett bufó

-vamos a celebrar que tu y Edward se aman!!-dijo Jasper-señorita?-le hablo a la aeromoza-nos puede traer una botella de vodka?

-claro-contesto la aeromoza ,se dirigió al bar

-tome-le dio la botella con unos 3 vasos

Empezaron a servir los tres vasos

-por lauren!!-gritaron,ellos podían tomarse 3 botellas y no emborracharse

Ya habían pasado 5 brindis y Lauren ya se veía muy borracha

-chico.s.s.s.-trato de decir Lauren-estoy muy feliz

-porque no le hablas a tu papá para contarle!!-dijo Alice

-esta bien-dijo feliz la borracha

-ho…laa pap…i-dijo eructando Lauren-no estoy borraixxaaaaaaaa!!!!-trato de hablar-drogue a Edwar…d.d.d-dijo feliz-el me am..aaa-grito ella-estoy en el avión-le contesto a su padre-no soy tontis!!-se empezó a enojar-sabes mamá te engaña con el jardinero-dijo riéndose

-Lauren-le hablo Alice apagando el celular

-señores pasajeros hemos llegado a Madrid España!-dijo el piloto-abróchense sus cinturones

Bajamos con una Lauren un poco menos borracha,nuestro plan ya estaba casi por terminar cuando

-Lauren-la nombre lo mas seductoramente que podía

-si?-dijo tocándome la cara

-vamos por las maletas?-dije rápidamente

-claro-y en ese momento nos empezamos acercar a la banda del equipaje

-listo?-pregunto Emmett

-claro-dijeron todos menos yo,solo asentí con la cabeza

Mientras Lauren buscaba su equipaje,todos recordábamos nuestra parte ,cuando ella regreso los chicos y yo nos acercamos a ella

-me duele mis pompis!-dijo Emmett

-a mí la espalda-hable yo

-y a mí el cuello-dijo Jasper

-quieren un masaje?-pregunto Lauren! genial ya había caído!

-harías eso?-le pregunte

-claro-afirmo-por ti todo-¡lo que te espera!!

-te puedes poner algo más sexy?-le pregunte seductoramente

-claro,ahorita regreso-y se fue a cambiar

-listos para la actuación?-pregunto Jasper

-si-grito Emmett

-me las va a pagar –dije furioso

-ya viene-señalo Emmett,ella se había puesto una mini falda que no le tapaba nada y una playera tranparente

-listo-dijo ella

-yo primero!!-grite para que me masajeara

-bueno ahorita regresamos-dijo Jasper- los dejamos solos

-en donde te duele?-me pregunto Lauren

-por aquí-le señale mi espalda,me empezó a masajear

De pronto vi a Jasper y a Emmett caminando hacia nosotros con un policía,en ese momento yo trate de zafarme de ella,pero esta no me dejaba soltarme(mejor para el plan)

-suéltame!!-empecé a gritar

-déjate!!-gritaba Lauren

-ayuda!!-fingí tener miedo

-cállate!!!-dijo Lauren

-es ella!!-Emmett señalo a Lauren-ella es la que me quería violar!!-dijo Emmett casi llorando

-ella me amenazo para que tuviera sexo con ella-la señalo Jasper

-me está manoseando ayúdeme!!-grite desesperado-ayúdeme ¡!

-señorita!-grito el policía-suelte al joven

-pero él es mi novio-dijo rápidamente

-claro que no!!-grite-yo ni te conozco!!-dije asustado-¿usted cree que yo andaría con una violadora acosadora?-le pregunte al policía

-Edward!!!!-grito Lauren

-yo no me llamo Edward!!-dije-me llamo Emmett-mentí

-señor policía ayúdenos!-grito Jasper

-policía!!-Alice grito corriendo hacia nosotros -esa mujer se intento robar nuestras maletas-dijo señalando a Lauren

-mire como me dejo el ojo-dijo Rose,las chicas eran excelentes maquillistas

-Emmett-me nombro Bella-que te paso?-me pregunto según muy preocupada

-esta mujer intento violarnos-dije asustado

-esto no se puede quedar asi!!-dijo furiosa-señor policía que podemos hacer?-pregunto mi hermosa novia

-joder-contesto el policía-esta mujer ira a la cárcel-dijo rápidamente

-pero yo no hice nada!!-gritaba Lauren-malditos!!-nos dijo

-aparte grosera-dijo Alice

-tengo miedo-grito Emmett

-cálmate mi amor-lo beso Rose-el policía la va a llevar a la cárcel-dijo tranquilizando a Emmett

-soy Lauren Mallory!!-grito desesperada

-a mi me vale madres quien sea usted-dijo el policía-usted para mi es una criminal

Y en ese momento se llevaron a Lauren al departamento de policía del aeropuerto

-creen que nos pasamos?-pregunto Bella

-un poco-dijimos todos riendo

-Carlisle!!-grite para hablarle a nuestro entrenador

-Lauren intento violar a unos jóvenes y la detuvo un policía-dije según asustado

-y si la dejamos un rato?-pregunto Carlisle-estoy cansado y quiero llegar al hotel-dijo fastidiado-paso por ella mañana-empezó a sonreír

-nos vamos?-pregunto Esme

-claro!!-dijimos todos

-y Lauren?-pregunto Esme

-larga historia-dijo Carlisle-mañana regresa-empezó a reírse

-quiero un psicólogo-dijo Emmett-soy un hombre violado-empezó a reírse

-te amo -le dije a bella

-yo también-y me beso pasionalmente

España será las mejores competencias para nosotros!!

**Aki este capi chicas esta es la primera parte del viaje a ****España ,el siguiente cap son las competencias,como ven a la oxi en la cárcel?, esto es para las que querían mas venganza a Lauren**

**Asi k el próximo cap se llamara "****competencia a la española II****" espero que les guste**

**Pásense a mi otro fic ****"Enamorados en la NASCAR"**

**Sin mas k decir me despido **

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	14. Competencia a la Española II

**Wola chicas y chicos!! **

**Aki como siempre agradeciéndoles sus hermosos reviews les juro k me rio de las cosas k luego me ponen jajajajaj **

**Los invito a k ****pasen a mi otro fic ENAMORADOS EN LA NASCAR**

**Pero kiero agradecerle en especial a:**

**Emic:gracias disfrutalo**

**Aridenere: lauren es una retonta jajaja**

**Rosaliehaledecullen:las venganzas son la onda jajaja**

**Ammyriddle:jajajajjajaja si la oxi es una bitch!matenla!**

**Rei Hino Cullen:jajajaj venganza!!!**

**Cataa Cullen:jajaja si arriba Carlisle!!**

**SweetDollx:aquí el sig capi**

**Carmen Cullen 116:que bueno k te gusto espero k te guste este**

**MaRia sWaN de CulLeN:JAJAJ no soy tan mala ,bueno si solo un pokito**

**regCullen:arriba Carlisle es genial!**

**Cr89:jajaja si en este cap muchas amamos a Carlisle**

**Kuchiki1995:ya te mande la info ojala k lo leas**

**Andreiitah: jajaja wacala Lauren encuerada!!,sabes es una buena idea para molestarla un rato**

**Sonia-rubika:jajaja si pobre Em ¡casi lo violan! Jajaja**

**Abby:jajaja si Lauren ¡maldita violadora!jajajaj**

**EdwardKname:!si k la deje! Jajaja pero el es muy bueno**

**Kiero agradexer a todos los alerts les juro k casi no tengo tiempo para ponerlas no es por flojera ni nada pero es k mi tiempito es muy corto pero se los agradezco muchísimo!!!**

**Como en este no hubo votación nos vamos directo**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 14 "Competencia a la Española II"**

JASPER POV:

El viaje había sido de lo más entretenido y divertido, a la asquerosa de Lauren la habían ido a recoger a la mañana siguiente,fue genial verla con el rímel corrido y la ropa toda sucia ,todo el mundo se burlaba de eso ,pero ahora todo el equipo tenía que concentrarse tanto mental como físicamente para ganar,las competencias se dividían en dos,la primera que era individual y la segunda que era por equipos,Carlisle y Esme todavía no daban la lista de quienes estaría participando en la competencia por equipos,asi que yo esperaba que a mis amigos y a mí nos escogieran

-chicos-nos llamaron nuestros entrenadores-ya tenemos las listas-dijeron serios

-quiénes son?-pregunto el muy ansioso Emmett

-tranquilízate!!-le grite, casi podía sentir su ansiedad

-bueno en los individuales todos participan,pero solo 5 nos representaran en la competencias por equipo-dijo Carlisle

-los 5 seleccionados del equipo varonil son-se quedo leyendo Esme

-ya!!!-grito mi hermosa Alice

-Edward Cullen,Emmett MCarty,Mike Newton,Jacob Black y Jasper Withlock!!!-grito Esme-felicidades!!!!

-si!!!!-gritamos mis amigos y yo

-el único que la caga es Newton-dijo Emmett viendo a Mike

-gracias a mi vamos a ganar-contesto el muy petulante

-como digas-dijo Edward

-y las chicas?-le pregunte yo a Carlisle

-bueno esta fue una decisión difícil-habló Carlisle-todas son muy buenas-les dijo

- chicas las seleccionadas son-dijo Esme

-Rosalie Hale,Bella Swan,Tanya Denali ,Alice Brandon y Lauren Mallory-dijo rápidamente Carlisle

-felicidades!!!!!!-gritamos los 3 abrazando a nuestras respectivas novias

-te amo hermosa-le dije a mi Alice

-Bella eres mi vida-Edward besaba a Bells

-Rose eres la mejor-dijo Emmett cargando a Rose

-felicidades a todos-sonrió Esme- váyanse a dormir que mañana son las competencias-todos hicimos cara de perrito triste,pero aún así nos fuimos a dormir

-descansa amor-dije besando a mi pequeña Alice

-igual grandote-me abrazo delicadamente

En ese momento los chicos fuimos a nuestra habitación, esta era muy grande por lo cual los 3 entrabamos perfectamente en una habitación

-están nerviosos?-nos pregunto Emmett

-estoy ansioso-dijo Edward-pero estoy feliz-sonrió mi amigo

-yo ya quiero que sea mañana-dije poniéndome mi pijama

-tengo hambre-nos dijo Emmett

-pero acabamos de cenar!!-gritamos Edward y yo

-desde que Lauren intento violarme me da mucha hambre-dijo Emmett-¿estaré embarazado?-nos pregunto tocando su barriga-pobre de mi bebé tendría a una mamá muy golfa-se empezó a reír

-obvio no estás embarazado!!!!-gritamos Edward y yo

-solo eres un maldito glotón-dijo riéndose Edward

-por eso a mi bebé le pondré Eddie-hablo Emmett-en honor a su sexy tío Edward

-aléjate de mi!!!!!-grito asustado Edward

-ya!!!-dije riéndome

-me iré a dormir-habló Edward metiéndose a su cama

-que sueñes con Bella-dijo Emmett

-créeme que lo haré-sonrió Edward

-buenas noches-¡parecen unos niños!!

Esa noche paso increíblemente en paz,solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de Emmett y un ligero Bella en el ambiente¿Qué estará soñando Edward?,yo soñaba con mi pequeña duendecita¿podría estar más enamorado?,no definitivamente no ,yo amo en cuerpo y alma a mi adorada Alice,todos estos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando

-cuidado con la baba!!!!-gritaron muy cerca de mi oído

-Jasper yo que tú me levanto rápido-dijo Edward,en ese momento abrí mis ojos,Emmett estaba sobre mí apunto de escupirme de su asquerosa baba

-¡quítate!!-lo empuje-eres un asqueroso!-dije molesto

-cálmate!-dijo Emmett-ya vístete-me señalo mi ropa-la competencia empieza en una hora-apunto a su reloj

-está bien!-dije casi gruñendo

-todo saldrá bien-hablo Edward feliz,definitivamente le quitaría por un rato su felicidad

-que estabas soñando hace rato?-le pregunte inocentemente

-en nad..aa-Edward trató de contestar-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto muy nervioso

-es que no parabas de nombrar a Bella-dije sonriendo

-Edward!!!-grito Emmett-pervertido!!-dijo con un tono de mujer indignada -le diré a Bella!!-empezó a brincar

-no!!!!!-grito Edward-va creer que soy un sucio!!!-dijo asustado

-tranquilo-trate de calmarlo-eso nos pasa a todos y a Emmett más-dije riéndome

-gracias Jasper-me contesto Edward más calmado

-prometo no decir nada-dijo Emmett serio

En ese momento todos nos empezamos a preparar para las competencias,Alice ya nos había preparado las maletas por lo que solo nos faltaba bañarnos y vestirnos ,ya habíamos acabado cuando……

-tienes un mensaje!!!!!-dijo el tono de mensajes de Emmett,el solo empezó a leer

-las chicas ya nos esperan en el lobby-dijo jalándonos a la puerta

-ya entendimos!!-gritamos Edward y yo

Los tres salimos corriendo al lobby

-hola!!!!-grito Emmett,toda la gente nos volteo a ver!genial!(nótese mi sarcasmo)

-no grites!-dijeron las chicas

-hola chiquita-le di un beso muy tierno a mi diosa

-Alo Jazz-me volvió a besar

-Chicos ya vámonos-nos dijo Esme-nuestro camión está afuera del hotel-todos salimos y nos subimos rápidamente al autobús

El viaje fue extraño ya que muchos tenían sentimientos encontrados,por una parte teníamos a la pareja mas amorosa (Edward-Bella) demostrándose todo su amor,otros sintiendo una lujuria intensa (Emmett-Rosalie), los que tenían envidia (las Oxis y los Newtontos) y los de las miradas (Alice y yo),no tardamos en llegar cuando

-Bienvenidos a las competencias anuales españolas-dijo una española muy hermosa-me llamo Penélope-se presentó-yo seré su edecán

-hola Penélope!!-gritamos todos

-chicos compórtense-dijo riéndose Esme

Penélope nos mostro donde estarían nuestras cosas, y en donde estaban los vestidores para ponerse el uniforme

-chicas vamos a ponernos el uniforme-dijimos los 3 a nuestras novias

-aquí los esperamos-gritaron las tres

Nos cambiamos rápidamente para estar más tiempo con ellas cuando…

-esos no son los rusos?-pregunto Emmett señalando a unos tipos que estaba coqueteando con nuestas novias!pero que les pasa!

-si-dijo furioso Edward-y al parecer tenemos los mismos gustos-hablo señalando a nuestras novias,nos empezamos acercar muy enojados

-chicos-nos hablo Bella -les quiero presentar a Aleksei,Sergei y Vladimir –dijo señalando a cada uno de los rusos

-un gusto-dijeron con un acento muy gracioso

Estos tipos no me caían para nada bien ¡púdranse!

BELLA POV:

Les había presentado a los chicos a los del equipo ruso

-igual-dijo muy serio Edward ¿estaba celoso?

-**Этот estan девочек очень хороший, это необходим, чтобы брать их к гостинице ночью**(estas chicas están buenísimas ,hay que llevarlas al hotel en la noche)-dijo Sergei a Vladimir!que idiota!

-disculpa?-preguntamos Edward y yo

-nada-se empezaron a reír

- **Я остаюсь с тем, который называет Красивым, это падает хорошего, с несколькими хорошими словами я имею это в моей кровати** (yo me quedo con la que se llama Bella,se cae de buena,con unas palabras bonitas la tengo en mi cama)-dijo Sergei ,en ese momento ya no pude aguantar más a esos patanes ,aparte Edward los quería golpear

-**Я не полагаю, что с только несколькими хорошими словами вы получаете это** (no creo que con solo unas palabras bonitas lo consigas)-le dije en mi perfecto ruso,ellos se me quedaron viendo con cara de idiotas-**Они имеют все достоинства, которые я не не перевариваю и ни один из пороков, которыми я восхищаюсь** (Tienen todas las virtudes que detesto y ninguno de los vicios que admiro)-casi les grite-**Если они хотят пол , смотр. несколько проституток я я оплачиваю им **(si quieren sexo,búsquense a unas prostitutas,yo las pago)-dije molesta

-lo sentimos-dijeron los tres rusos corriendo a otro lado

-que dijeron?-pregunto Alice

-no quieren saberlo-dijo Edward-estuviste genial-me susurro al oído-donde quedaron mis pantalones?-pregunto (se refiere a que el siempre la defiende y ahora Bells no lo necesitaba tanto)

-te amo tanto-le dije besándolo apasionadamente

-yo más-me cargo y profundizo más el beso

-échenles agua!!-grito Emmett

-cállate!!-le dije riéndome

-competidores favor de prepararse ,las competencias empezarán en 15 minutos-dijo una voz muy varonil en varios idiomas

-lista?-me pregunto mi Edward

-siempre-le bese su nariz-y tú?

-seré el campeón del All Around –sonrió hermosamente-me echaras porras?-me pregunto mordiéndose el labio

-no lo sé-fingí pensarlo ,el puso una cara de confusión-por supuesto que sí!!-lo abrase

-eres mala,haces que me asuste-dijo besando mi cabello

-aún así me amas-le dije muy segura

-**più che alla mia propria vita** (más que a mi propia vida)-me dijo con su perfecto acento italiano !es tan romántico!

-competidores del All Around varonil-dijo un juez-la competencia está empezando-dijo sentándose en su mesa,Edward me beso y salió corriendo

-¡suerte!-le grite

-¡te amo!!-me grito

EDWARD POV:

La competencia estaba empezando ,realmente solo tenía a 2 verdaderos rivales a los cuales quería aplastar ,uno era Mike Newton y el otro al estúpido Sergei,la competencia estaba un poco reñida,tengo que admitir que el rusito era muy bueno,el y yo íbamos empatados en primer lugar, después en segundo iba Jasper y en tercero Emmett,el siguiente aparato sería el caballo este era uno de los mejores ¡te voy aplastar rusito!

-suerte Edward-me deseo Emmett

-gracias-dije poniéndome polvo en las manos

-de los Estados Unidos-hablo un juez por el micrófono-Edward Cullen,en ese momento yo hice mi saludo para presentarme a el público

-vamos Edward!!!-grito Bella

-sabroso!!-dijo Rose,Bella solo se empezó a reír

Me prepare pensando en mi hermosa Bella y empecé a correr lo más rápido que podía,al momento de llegar al trampolín puse mis manos en el caballo dando dos vueltas y media cayendo milagrosamente perfecto,yo solo sonreí y mire a Bells

-para ti-la señale,ella solo se sonrojo

-calificaciones jueces-hablo el presentador-10,10,10,9.5,9,10,10-dijo las calificaciones !casi perfecto!

-felicidades!!-me dijo Jasper,eramos más amigos que rivales-espero que le ganes al ruso-me hablo enojado¿Jasper habla ruso?

-¿hablas ruso?-le pregunte

-si-afirmo-viví en Moscú un tiempo-dijo sonriendo-es genial Rusia

La competencia cada vez se ponía más tensa ,por un lado estaba el ruso asqueroso y en el otro estábamos los americanos en tres posiciones

-este último aparato lo define todo-dijo el presentador muy emocionado

-vamos U.S.A!!!!-gritaron las chicas

-el primer competido será Sergei Lusoyeskaya-hablo el presentador,el estúpido ruso empezó a reír

-**и извращенец падения** (ojalá y te caigas pervertido!)-le grito mi hermosa novia,el solo la miro y puso cara de miedo

-jajajaj-empezamos a reírnos Jasper y yo

-tu novia es genial-me dio una palmada en la espalda

-lo sé-sonreí como estúpido

Estábamos viendo como el ruso hacía una coreografía perfecta,estaba poniéndome realmente nervioso,pero un ángel me ayudo….

-**Вы уходите к падающий**!! (te vas a caer!!)-gritó Bella justo cuando Sergei estaba haciendo una vuelta muy difícil,este perdió la concentración y cayó de cara !ni siquiera metió las manos!

-jajajajajjaja-reímos Jasper y yo

-**Я сказал это вам!(**te lo dije!)-Bella empezó a reírse,Sergei solo corrió al baño,creo que se rompío la nariz

-el siguiente competidor-habló el presentador leyendo una hoja-es de U.S.A Edward Cullen-me nombró

-ese es mi hombre!!-gritó Bella,solo le lance un beso y me prepare

Mi rutina había salido bien,no fue perfecta porque titubeé un poco en un ejercicio,pero peor que el ruso nunca,eso quería decir que yo ganaría el All Around!!

-genial!!-grito Jasper-felicidades campeón-dijo estrechándome una mano

-gracias-le conteste

Las competencias habían terminados y los lugares habían quedado así: en tercer lugar quedo el ruso estúpido, en segundo Jasper y en primero yo, la ceremonia de premiación fue muy emotiva, escuchar el himno nunca pensé que fuera algo tan genial, yo no podía dejar de ver a mi hermosa novia que siempre me apoyaba

-felicidades campeón-dijo Bella

-gracias-la empecé a besar

-hmmmmm-solo pudo decir-me encanta que me beses-me contesto

-lo haré más seguido-la volví a besar

-ahora vienen las competencias femeniles del All around-dijo el mismo presentador

-me voy-me volvió a besar

Las competencias femeniles fueron todavía más cerradas,las chinas venían muy bien preparadas y nunca fallaban, parecían robots perfectos,las chicas lograron remontar un poco de posiciones ante las chinas ,los chicos las animábamos mucho esperábamos que ganarán alguna medalla

-el último aparato será la viga de equilibrio-dijo el presentador-suerte chicas

Todas las chinas lo habían hecho perfecto,era turno de mi novia

-vamos Bells!!!-gritamos

-mamacita!!-gritaba Emmett,ella se sonrojo hermosamente

-te amo!!-le grite,ella solo me miro

Su rutina había sido perfecta,todos estábamos sorprendidos de la habilidad que tenía bella en ese aparato,era tan hermosa e inteligente,era momento de saber quienes habían ganado

-en tercer lugar-hablo el presentador Rosalie Hale-Rose brinco de alegría

-bravo!!!!-Emmett aplaudía como loco

-en segundo lugar-el presentador leía la hoja-tenemos un empate con Alice Brandon y Bella Swan-las chicas se abrazaron y sonrieron

-felicidades!!!!-gritábamos

-y en primer lugar!!-el presentador se quedo callado-Kyan Wou Twy-la china ni siquiera sonreía,se veía que no disfrutaba esto

EMMETT POV:

No había ganado nada en el All around,pero no estaba triste de hecho estaba muy feliz por mis amigos que si habían ganado,estaba muy seguro de que ganaríamos el primer lugar en la competencia por equipos,nuestros únicos rivales eran los Rusos y los Alemanes ,deje de pensar en mis estrategias cuando

-con esto damos inicio a la competencia por equipos varonil-dijo la voz de una nueva presentadora,era guapa pero nada en comparación con mi hermosa Rose

La competencia fue rápida para mi gusto ,los alemanes tuvieron un error muy notorio en el caballo ¿Quién no notaría si te estampas en el caballo? ,ahora solo quedábamos los rusos y nosotros,yo no entendía por qué Edward y Jasper no se llevaban bien con ellos de hecho se veían agradables

-porque odian a los rusos?-les pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos al último aparato

-te vas a enojar-dijo muy tranquilo Jasper

-díganme-conteste rápidamente

-esos tipos quería llevarse a la cama a las chicas y no precisamente para dormir!-dijo Edward molestó

-que!!!!!!-grite-hijos de perr….

-Emmett!!-me interrumpió Jasper-te dije que te ibas a enojar-me contesto

-tenemos que aplastarlo en este último aparato-dije todavía molesto ¿quién no se molestaría por eso?

-pero ellos son muy buenos en los anillos-dijo Edward

-tengo una idea-dije riéndome

-otra vez no!!!-fingió un tono de terror Jasper

-mis ideas no son malas-dije seguro

-no lo son-contesto Edward-de hecho son muy eficaces

-gracias Edward-le agradecí

-ustedes déjenmelo a mí-sonreí maliciosamente

Me fui acercando a los rusos, todavía no era su turno cuando

-hola-dije en tono seductor !todo sea por ganar!

-ehh hola-contestaron con una cara de miedo

-me llamo Emmett pero para ti Em-señale al que se llamaba Vladimir-estas muy guapo-le dije acercándome más a él ¡wacala!

-aléjate!!-grito

-cálmate chiquito,tu tranquilo y yo nervioso-le dije casi a punto de reírme ¡Emmett no te rías!!!

-no!!!!-grito muy asustado

-me puedes llamar Emma si quieres-dije tocándole un brazo-wau!! Que brazo!!-dije fingiendo impresionarme, el mejor brazo era el mío

Era el turno del ruso asqueroso para pasar a los aros,estaba tan nervioso que temblaba,¿quién no lo estaría?,el se subió para hacer sus ejercicios cuando se me ocurrió una idea

-vamos mi amor!!-grite solo para que el me escuchará

-ah!!!!-gritó y se soltó de los aros para tener una caída bastante graciosa ,Edward y Jasper se me quedaron viendo

-les dije que lo haría-sonreí

-admito que tienes unos buenos métodos-dijo riendo Jasper

-yo siempre-empecé a brincar

Gracias a esto nuestro equipo había ganado por muchos puntos al equipo ruso y al equipo Alemán, estábamos tan felices que casi me comía a besos a Rose su equipo había ganado el primer lugar igual que nosotros,solo que a ellas si les costó mucho trabajo vencer a las chinas!las chinas son tan chiquitas!!

-genial chicos!-grtio Esme

-felicidades-nos dijo Carlisle

-estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-gracias-contestamos todos al mismo tiempo

-les queremos decir algo-dijo Carlisle

-qué????-pregunto mi amiga la enana

-como tuvieron un excelente desempeño les daremos vacaciones!!!-gritaron

-cuando??-pregunto Bella feliz

-a partir de este momento tienes 3 días libres-contesto Esme

-estaremos en España?-pregunto Jasper

-si-afirmo Carlisle-podrán hacer lo que quieran-¿lo que queramos?

-yupi!!!-grite haciendo planes

-será genial!!-dijo Edward,de seguro solo quiere esta con Bella ¿Cómo no les da diabetes por tanta miel que destilan?

-disfrútenlo-habló Esme-nos vemos en el hotel-y se fueron

-tenemos que celebrar!!-grito mi hermosa Rose

-si!!!-grito y brinco Alice

-vamos a ver al Real Madrid!!-dije emocionado

-no!!!-dijo asustada Alice

-yo si quiero ir-dijo Bells,todos se sorprendieron por eso-está bien quiero ver al guapo de Iker Casillas-contesto sonrojándose¿le gusta iker?

-qué???-dijo Edward-definitivamente no vamos-estaba muy celoso

-te prefiero a ti mil veces-le dijo Bella besando a Edward

-me empalagan!!!-grite riéndome

-yo propongo que mañana hagamos lo que cada quien quiera-dijo mi inteligente novia

-si-afirmaron todos

-pasado mañana haremos algo todos juntos-dijo Alice ya planeando nuestras vacaciones

-genial-dijimos todos

Estas competencias habían sido geniales ,pero ya no podía esperar a pasar unas merecidas vacaciones en España disfrutando de mi hermosa Rose

**Wola chicas y chicos !!!!!!**

**Aki les dejo el cap 14 como ven las competencias?????**

**No tengo nada en contra de los rusos!!! Jajajajaj **

**Ps para el próximo cap estaba pensando entre ****"Joder amo a España!" o "definitivamente eres mejor que Iker****" como ven el próximo cap casi será Edward-BELLS ya tenía un poco abandonado al romanticismo**


	15. Definitivamente eres mejor que Iker

**Wola chicas y chicos ps aki otra vez yo con mis ocurrenxias **

**Hoy k me di cuenta no le eh dedicado ningún capitulo a mi fuente de inspiración**

**Esta capi va dedicado para Sebastián jajajajajajaja se k lo lees niño cuidate muixo**

**Quiero invitarlos a mis otros fics "enamodos en la Nascar" y el nuevo "welcome to the moulin rouge" espero que les guste **

**Ya despues de haberme hecho publicidad XD **

**LES KIERO AGRADEXER A TODOS SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!!**

**Ammyriddle:yo jamás escojería a Iker ¡ aeeiba Edward!!**

**Emic:gracias por tus comments k bueno k te gusten los 2 **

**Peritha12:ganó el segundo!!!**

**RosalieCullen10: gracias por leerme bezos!!**

**FAYRES12:que bueno k te gusto te mando muchos saludos!**

**Aridenere:jajajaj si los rusos y si gano el 2!!!**

**Abby:gracias por ller a mi otro fic bezoz ¡amo a Em!**

**MARIFER-CULLEN:gracias te mando muchos saludos bye!!**

**Sweet Doll X:AKI EL SIG CAPI!!**

**Kuchiki1995:si gano y gracias por leer a Nascar!!**

**(la niña que no puso su nombre):gracias por tu lindo comment espero k te siga gustando**

**Taly Cullen:gracias,los idiomas son geniales!**

**Andreiitah: en este Em tiene un encuentro cercano con alguien ¡! Jajajajja**

**EdwardKname:eso lo sabremos cuando los chicos regresen a U.S.A bezos**

**Carme Cullen 116:aki el siguien cap**

**Rosaliedehalecullen: Em y Rose son la onda!! Bezos **

**MaRiA sWaN de CulLeN:YA vez te dije k no era tan tan mala pero en el próximo regresan las oxis**

**Rei Hino Cullen:jajajaj pobres Rusos!!**

**Regcullen:si Em es la onda y bells es la niña inteligente Bezoz!**

**Miadharu28:graxias por leerlo y bienvenida**

**Cataa Cullen:Ganó ese!!!!!!!!**

**Agradezco a todas sus alertas y favoritos les mando un saludo a todos ustedes **

**Ahora vamos a las votaciones (tantantan) y el ganador fue!!!!! "Definitivamente eres mejor que Iker" gracias a todas por votar!!!**

**Después de todos esto vámonos al capi!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 15 "Def****initivamente eres mejor que Iker**

EDWARD POV:

No sé cómo diablos llegue aquí ¿Cómo me deje convencer? ,ah claro Bella y sus besos, no puedo creer que nos haya hecho venir a Emmett, a Rose y a mí a ver al Real Madrid,aunque tengo que admitir que eran los mejores lugares para ver al estúpido de Iker¿Qué demonios le ven?

-ya van a salir-dijo Emmett señalando el túnel de los jugadores

-genial!!!-Bella brincaba como loca

-odio a Iker-dije muy bajito,ellos ni me escucharon

-ahí esta!!!!-señalo Emmett-Iker hazme un hijo!!!!-grito, él tipo ese solo volteo con cara de asustado a ver a Emmett

-creo que te vio-contesto Bella

-mira te esta saludando-dijo Rose¿Qué carajos?¿iker está viendo a mi bella?

-oh por dios!!!-grito Emmett

El partido fue demasiado lento,yo prefiero mil veces estar en un lugar romántico que estar en un estadio de futbol,el tal Iker volteaba a ver a mi Bella a cada rato¿Qué le pasa? ,tengo que admitir que era un muy buen portero pero no era el mejor,¿estoy celoso de un futbolista?,por fin había acabado el partido cuando

-iker viene para aca!!!-grito Emmett

-ya vámonos!!!-les dije molesto

-adelántate-me contesto Emmett

-Bells mi amor-casi le suplique

-si ya vámonos-mi hermosa novia se empezó a levantar de su asiento

-espera!!!!!-grito un hombre con una voz muy españolada-chica espera!!!-en ese momento mi novia y yo volteamos

Nuestras bocas se abrieron a más no poder,¿Iker Casillas estaba hablándole a mi Bella?

-hola-dijo alegre el futbolista-cómo te llamas?-pregunto

-Bella-grito mi novia

-qué hermoso nombre-dijo el tipo ese-podemos hablar en los vestidores?-le pregunto a mi novia ¡bells por favor di que no!!

-est…e-dudo mi novia

-anda-le hizo una cara asquerosa-te vais a divertir-¡estúpido yo estoy aquí!

-no-contesto mi novia-me tengo que ir-dijo jalándome

-de donde eres?-le pregunto Iker

-de Nueva York-contestó Bella-adiós Iker -sonrió mi novia-siempre quise casarme contigo-¿qué?

-podríamos tener una cita-dijo el portero con esperanza

-ya no quiero ,ya encontré al deportista perfecto para mí-mi novia me tomo del brazo

-joder que mala suerte-Iker bajo la cabeza

En ese momento salimos lo más rápido que podíamos del estadio

-eres estúpida!!!-le dijo Rose a Bells

-hey gracias-contesto mi novia

-Iker papasito Casillas te invitó a salir y lo rechazaste!-grito Rose

-ya no es mi tipo-dijo mi novia viéndome a los ojos

-chicos nos vamos-les dije a mis amigos-Bells y yo queremos estar solos-conteste sonriendo

-no le robes su tesorito a mi hermanita!!!!!-grito Emmett,todas las personas nos voltearon a ver

-y a donde vamos?-me pregunto mi novia

Ya que fuimos a ver a tu Iker-le dije celoso-iremos al lugar que yo quiera

-estas celoso de un futbolista?-me pregunto riéndose

-el te pidió una cita!!!-grite

-y le dije que no-me contesto

-cierto-dije más tranquilo-ya vámonos-le hable besando su frente

-entonces no me dirás?-me dijo haciéndome un puchero

-no-me negué

-odio las sorpresas-dijo enojada

-no importa hermosa-le bese la mano

En ese momento tomamos un taxi para ir a unos de los lugares más emblemáticos de la bella España

-a la plaza de Cibeles-le dije al taxista

El camino no tardó más de 20 minutos,en ese momento Bells y yo salimos del taxi para que viera una de las más hermosas plazas de todo el mundo

-Edward-me nombro Bella muy sorprendida-es hermoso-me beso tiernamente

-no más hermoso que tu-le dije besándole un hombro

-a donde vamos primero?-me pregunto muy ansiosa

-a la fuente-le conteste,ella me jalo para que llegáramos más rápido

-hay que tomarnos una foto!-grito Bella

-está bien-la bese,en ese momento le pedimos a un policía que nos tomará una foto,en esta ella me estaba besando mi mejilla

-hay una leyenda de esta fuente-le dije

-cuéntamela!-me beso el cuello

-si lanzas una moneda junto a la persona que amas estarán juntos por toda la eternidad-le dije mirándola a los ojos

-hmmmmmm-me sonrió-y si no está la persona??-me pregunto, en ese momento me puse muy triste

-pues piensa en esa persona-le dije triste

-era una broma mi amor-me beso pasionalmente

-me asuste-le dije sonriendo

-listo???-me pregunto enseñándome una moneda

-si-afirme,en ese momento los 2 aventamos unas monedas

-Tú me fascinas, porque solo existes tu en mi vida, tú me enamoras porque ya mi vida es un vacío sin ti, tú me alimentas porque solo vivo de ti...tu me cautivas porque solo puedo mirarte a ti-me dijo mi hermosa novia!esta mujer es perfecta!

-te amo-la bese tiernamente

-Edward-me nombro-prométeme que nunca nos dejaremos de amar-me dijo seria

-eso no te lo puedo prometer-le dije ,ella se entristeció un poco-no te lo puedo prometer porque cada día que pasa te amo muchísimo más-le bese la mano

-yo te amo demasiado-dijo lanzándose a mis brazos

-Ayer sentí que el cielo eras tú, que mi vida solo pasa por ti, que mis labios necesitan besarte, que mis manos pertenecen a tu piel, que mis ojos solo pueden mirarte a ti, que mi sonrisa es tuya...que mi corazón solo puede enamorarse de ti-le dije pensando en lo hermosa que era,ella empezó a llorar¿no le gustó?

-no llores-le dije secando sus cristalinas lágrimas

-lloró de felicidad-me contesto-Edward nuestro amor es mágico-dijo-simplemente mira donde estamos-señalo el lugar-a pesar de todas las cosas nuestro amor siempre gana las batallas-me beso muchas beses la cara-sin ti mi vida dejaría de tener colores ,eres el hombre con quien quiero pasar todas mis alegrías y tristezas,quiero morír a tu lado,que lo último que mis labios prueben sean los tuyos-me dijo fervientemente,en ese momento de mis ojos salían pequeñas gotitas de agua

-oh mi hermosa Bella-la bese como si fuera la última vez-Si sumas todas las estrellas del cielo, todos los granitos de arena en los océanos, todas las rosas en el mundo y todas las sonrisas que haya habido en la historia del mundo, empezarás a tener una idea de cuánto te quiero-le dije mientras caminábamos

-Me encanta España-me dijo muy feliz

-a mi me encantas tú-le conteste ,ella solamente se sonrojo

-tienes hambre?-le pregunte

-si-afirmo

En ese momento nos fuimos caminando hacia la Calle de Alcalá,estuvimos buscando hasta que encontráramos un lugar que nos gustara, ese restaurante se llamaba "La Hermosa Isabel",tengo que decir que la escogí porque me recordaba a mi hermosa Bella

-bienvenidos a La Hermosa Isabel-nos dijo la anfitriona-mi nombre es Gabriela-se presentó

-gracias-le dije-2 personas por favor-le conteste mirando a mi princesa

-claro guapo-trato de coquetearme

-tienes el don de la seducción-dijo Bells

-yo??-pregunté

-si-me contesto-todas las tipas te están mirando-me dijo un poco enojada

-estas celosa???-le pregunte

-si!!!-me grito

-tranquila mi amor,yo no miro a nadie que no seas tú,contigo mi vida es plena y muy feliz-la bese

-mi amor a veces creo que eres de otro tiempo-me dijo besándome mi nariz

La comida fue muy agradable,hablamos de nuestros triunfos y de lo que queríamos hacer cuando regresáramos a Nueva York,yo le quería presentar a mis padres y ella quería presentarme a los suyos

-Edward la comida estuvo genial-Bells me sonrió

-si-afirme-junto a ti todo es estupendo ,en ese momento empezó a sonar mi celular

-bueno-conteste

-alo Edward!!-grito Alice

-que quieres?-le pregunte un poco molesto-no estás con Jasper?-trate de que nos dejará en paz

-si-afirmo-los queremos invitar a un antro-me dijo rápidamente-¿quieren ir?-me pregunto

-espera-le conteste,en ese momento me voltee para hablar con Bella

-mi amor-le hable-es Alice-señale al teléfono-van a ir a un antro,¿quieres ir?-le pregunte

-si-afirmo-me parece una idea genial-me guiño un ojo

-si iremos-le conteste a la duende

-perfecto-chilló

-los veo en el hotel en 30 minutos-me dijo cortando la llamada

En ese momento nos dirigimos al hotel ,ya que ahí nos prepararíamos para la noche que nos esperaba

BELLA POV:

La tarde había sido increíble,Edward era el hombre perfecto,sencillamente el era mi dios de la felicidad,pero todo esto deje de pensar cuando…..

-báñate!!-me grito Alice-si señora!!-le dije como militar

-mientras tú te bañas yo escojo tu ropa-me contesto

Trate de hacer el baño lo mas relajante posible,ya que sabía que Rose y Alice jugarían a la Barbie Bella ,y yo tanto que odio las barbies ,de hecho me recuerdan a la asquerosa de Lauren,salí del baño y como les dije ya estaban las dos locas por la moda esperándome con una sonrisa en la cara

-ponte esto-Alice me señalo un conjunto de ropa interior muy provocativa

-y yo para que quiero esto?-le pregunte asustada

-créeme que lo necesitaras-me guiño Alice,nunca le digas que no a la pequeña

-está bien-dije poniéndome la ropa interior

-Rose tu ponte este-Alice le dio un hermoso vestido color dorado a Rose

-wau esta precioso!!-grito Rose,en ese momento se fue a cambiar

-y tu Bells este-me dio un vestido clásico blanco con negro y en strapless,me llegaba un poquito más arriba de la rodilla

La pequeña Alice se había puesto un vestido de color verde que la hacía ver como un hadita,de hecho me recordaba a campanita de Peter Pan

-ya estamos listas!!!-gritaron las dos

-los chicos nos están esperando en el lobby-dijo Rose mirando su celular

Bajamos haciéndonos bromas,alrededor de 5 minutos después ya nos encontrábamos en las escaleras del lobby,en ese momento vi al hombre más guapo del mundo,traía unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados que se le pegaban a sus bien formadas piernas,traía una camisa de color azul que lo hacía ver espectacular, inconscientemente me mordí el labio

-eres hermosa-me susurro al oído

-y tu guapísimo-le conteste,aunque guapísimo era quedarse corto

-empalagosos ya vámonos!!!-nos grito Emmett

-a que antro vamos a ir???-pregunto Jazz

-vamos a ir a Victory-dijo Rose

-es uno de los mejores de España-grito Alice

El camino al antro no fue tan largo,Emmett se la pasaba haciendo bromas,mientras que Jasper y yo pláticabamos,Edward solo me besaba el cuello todo el tiempo

-dios Edward!!!-le dije un poco exitada¿digamne quien no?

-qué?-me pregunto

-no hagas eso-le conteste-mi autocontrol no es como el tuyo-le dije jadeando un poco

-llegamos!!!-gritaron todos ,en ese momento bajamos todos del taxi al cual habíamos subido

El antro estaba muy bien decorado era minimalista,había mucha gente adentro ,aún así fue fácil conseguir una mesa para nosotros

-hola chicos que desean ordenar??-nos dijo la mesera

-yo quiero un Cosmopolitan-dijo Rose

-yo un Martini-dijo Jasper

-para mí Vodka-le contesto la pequeña enana

-tequila-dije yo

-eso no es muy fuerte para ti???-me pregunto Emmett

-apostamos???-le pregunte ,yo era la reina de tequila

-te voy a ganar-dijo Emmett muy seguro

-tráiganos 2 botellas de tequila por ahora-le dije a la mesera

-a mi me trae un entre las sábanas (que es 1 parte de ron blanco, 1 de brandy y 1 de Cointreau)-dijo Edward

-de que tienes ganas Eddie???-pregunto riéndose Rose

-el pequeño Eddie quiere entrar en acción-dijo Emmett

-hey!!-grite

-en seguida les traigo sus tragos-nos sonrió la mesera

En ese momento empezó a sonar la canción de "like a virgin de Madonna"

-amo esa canción!!-grito la pequeña ,siempre nos hacía bailarla

-chicas vamos!!!-nos jalo a rose y a mí para bailar

En ese momento las tres empezamos a bailar,los chicos se nos quedaban viendo como bobos,empezamos a bailar mas pegadas,y los chicos abrían más la boca ¿todavía podían más?,Edward me miraba de arriba hacia abajo

-like a virgin!!!!-cantábamos las tres,la canción había terminado las chicas y yo íbamos a regresar a la mesa cuando……

-si bailas así con ellas,tienes que bailar así conmigo-me dijo Edward al oído

Y en ese momento para mi suerte empezó la canción de "destination de Alex gaudino"

-me complace con esta pieza?-me pregunto Edward

-claro-le respondí

Empezamos a bailar muy pegados,definitivamente esta forma de bailar tenía que ser ilegal,movía mis caderas al mismo ritmo que las de Edward,en sus ojos podía ver la lujuria que en ese momento sentía ,él me volteo rápidamente ,gracias a esto podía sentir su muy marcado pecho,hubo un momento en el que nos teníamos que agachar ¡fue increíble!!,pero hubo algo que me impresiono ,el pequeño Edward estaba un poco despierto,bueno no un poco un mucho,estaba realmente sorprendida de que yo hiciera sentir de esa manera a Edward

-Edward estas bien???-le pregunte

-esto se siente genial-acerco más su cuerpo al mío

-hmmmmm-gemí-Edward –lo nombre-tu cuerpo junto al mío es lo mas excitante que eh sentido-le dije con una voz ronca

-te amo-me mordisqueo una oreja

-échenles hielos!!!-grito Emmett jalándome muy bruscamente

-tenemos una apuesta recuerdas???-me pregunto

-por supuesto-le bese la mejilla,Edward solo nos seguía

-chicos tienen que contarnos cuantos shots llevamos para ver quién gana-dijo Emmett

-está bien-dijeron todos

-cuál es el castigo para el perdedor????-le pregunte

-el que pierda le coquetea al bar tender y le da un beso-Emmett no sabes en lo que te acabas de meter!!!

-bella estás segura????-me pregunto Edward muy nervioso

-se ve que no conocen esa faceta de Bells-dijo Alice,yo siempre era la que duraba más en las fiestas

-Edward te juro que yo no besare a otra persona que no seas tú-lo bese muy sensual

-oh dios-Edward temblaba de los brazos-eres mi droga-me mordió el labio

-ya!!!!!!-grito desesperado Emmett

El juego había empezado ,yo llevaba 10 shots y Emmett levaba 8,se veía que el pronto se rendiría, todos los chicos estaban sorprendidos de mi manera de tomar tequila

-Bella eres mi héroe-grito Jasper un poco borracho

-tú eres demasiado sexy-me dijo Edward al oído-tanta sensualidad es pecado-me toco la pierna

-esa mano!!!-grito Emmett

-déjalo-le grite molesta-el puede tocar donde él quiera-le saque la lengua

-me rindo!!!-grito Emmett,el había tomado 10 shots y yo me había tomado 14

-Bella eres de carrera larga-dijo Emmett un poco alegre-haber si Edward tiene tu alcance-dijo obviamente refiriéndose a sexo

-a las pruebas me remito-dijo Edward un poquito desinhibido ,también había tomado mucho

-a cumplir su reto!!!!!!-gritamos las chicas

-te amo Rose-dijo Emmett besándola

En ese momento Emmettt y yo fuimos a la barra

-hola soy Francisco-se presento-que bebida quieren-me miro

-alo-dijo Emmett seductor-me llamo Emmett pero dime Em-dijo mordiéndose su labio-ella es mi amiga Bella

-un gusto Bella-me saludo el bar tender

-chiquito-Emmett se le acercó mucho-Por ti me haría pirata. No por el oro ni por la plata. Sino por el tesoro que hay entre tus patas-dijo Emmett coquetamente

-este Bella que deseas preciosa??-me pregunto

-bella no me robes al chico!!!-grito indignado Emmett-primero me robas a Edward y ahora a Fransico-dijo con tono de mujer-paco es mio!!!!-gritó,en ese momento se brinco la barra y lo beso lo más rápidamente posible ,volvió a brincar la barra y me jalo

-jajajajjajaja-me empecé a reír-eso fue genial!!!-grite

-tú no tuviste que besar a paco!!-dijo-aparte le olía la boca a cebolla!-grito limpiándose los labios

-Edward-le grite a mi novio

-qué???-me pregunto

-ya me quiero ir!!!-ya me empezaba a sentir un poco alegre

-vámonos-me dio su mano

El viaje fue muy rápido ,Edward y yo no la pasamos besándonos en el taxi,cada vez iban subiendo mas de tono,llegamos a nuestras habitaciones cuando…

-Edward-le dije seductoramente-yo…quiero…ahorita..ya rápido!!!-le dije desesperada

-Bella-lamio mi cuello-estás segura???-me pregunto ,en ese momento nos separamos-quiero que sea perfecto-me dijo

-Edward estamos en España!!-grite-más perfecto no podría ser-le mordí un labio

-Bella esta sería mi primera vez –me dijo apenado

-también la mía-me sonroje

En ese momento abría la puerta de mi habitación, yo era la única que tenía la habitación para mi solita,el empezó a besarme y a tocarme mis piernas ,yo en ese momento lo jale y lo empuje a la cama

-oh Edward-le quite desesperadamente la camisa,el me volteo y me desabrocho el vestido

-Bella me quieres matar??-pregunto mordiéndome el tirante de mi brassier

-te gusta?-le pregunte

-me fascina-dijo-pero creo que te verás mejor sin ella-dijo bajando un tirante con su boca,yo empecé a jugar con su cinturón-eres una traviesa!!-dijo nalgueándome

-me vas a castigar????-le pregunte haciendo cara de niña

-últimamente te has portado muy pero muy mal-me dijo tocándome una pompi

-y como me vas a castigar?-le pregunte mordiéndole un lóbulo de su hermosa oreja

-así!!-dijo volteándose

Pero la suerte no estaba en nuestro favor porque en ese momento se escucho como abrían la puerta de mi cuarto

-bella!!-grito Jasper

-demonios!-dijo Edward tratando de buscar su ropa,en ese momento vi a Jazz

-oh!!-se quedo con la boca abierta-perdón no quería interrumpir- y salió corriendo

-me acaban de bajar todo el libido-le dije a Edward

-a mi también-dijo molesto

-quieres ver una película??-le pregunte

-claro ¿Cuál vemos?-me pregunto

-tengo ganas de ver la de Milk-le conteste

-está bien-me beso, después de eso busco el canal donde la pasarían

La noche no había acabado como realmente hubiéramos querido,pero admito que también fue agradable este tipo de velada,nos quedamos dormidos en mi habitación

Mañana Alice tenía planeado una salida de grupo esto sería un gran día

**WOLA CHICAS Y CHICOS**

**Jajja Jasper!!! Lo quiero matar!!!!!jajajaajajja pobrecito tamb se traumo,**

**Los quiero invitar a que pasen a mis otros fics uno es ****ENAMORADOS EN LA NASCAR **** y mi nuevo fic es ****"WELCOME TO THE MOULIN ROUGE"**** espero que puedan visitarlo es la adaptación de Moulin Rouge pero con Edward y Bells**

**De capi creo que esta ente "****un día de locos" o "Alice estás loca??" **

**Sin ****más k decir cuidenxe **

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	16. Un día de locos¿Alice estás loca?”

**Wola chicas y chicos aki de nuevo yo con este capi,este es el último donde los chicos están en España,arriba ese hermoso país**

**Kiero invitarlos a k pasen a mis otros fics ****"ENAMORADOS EN LA NASCAR Y WELCOME TO THE MOULIN ROUGE"**** ya saben cómo me hago publicidad XD **

**Por cierto me preguntaron si habrá más encuentros cercanos bueno muy cercanos de Edward con Bella ¿ustedes quieren? O lo dejamos con este??**

**KIERO AGRADEZER A SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS **

**Tengo k decir k ya casi llegamos a los 200!!! El k sea el review 200 tendrá un sorpresa****!!**

**Gaby-Dani Cullen:gracias por todo espero k tus papis se calmen 1 pokito **

**Elea-chan:mil gracias por las correciones para nada me molesta,al contrario te lo agradezco mucho**

**Aridenere:estúpido jazz!!! Jajajaj**

**Carmen Cullen 116:aki el sig cap cuidate**

**Miadharu28:por las prisas Bells no puso el seguro de la habitación jajajaj**

**MaRiA sWaN de CulLeN:si regresa lauren pero en el próximo cap,casi será todo de ella ¡que se muera!**

**Joa19:aki el sig capi bezoz**

**Cataa Cullen :jajaj bueno de Iker a Edward prefiero mil vexes a Edward y si ¡maldito jazz!!**

**Andreiitah: 10 horas después!! Jajajaj pero lo volverán a intentar bueno si ustedes quieren**

**Rosaliehaledecullen:aki te dejo el sig capi**

**Gladys:wau Rep ún día me gustaría ir!!! Gracias por tu lindo review**

**Angel0607: thanks for youre amazing review! Kisses **

**Kuchiki1995:suertuda te lo voy a robar!!! Jajajajja ntc**

**Abby:aki el k sigue bezos!**

**EdwardKname:jajaj si pero la calentura es la calentura!!! **

**Maritza Cullen: jajajaja yo no pensé mal,hasta que pusiste sin albur jajajajajajaj (admito que tamb soy mal pensada)**

**Peritha12:quieres que haya?**

**Rei Hino Cullen:si Edward puede aprovechar que vive solito y nadie interrumpe jajajajajaj**

**Ammyriddle:gracias la verdad si sería muy gracioso lo de Em borracho**

**Por primera vez en las votaciones quedaron en empate!!!!! Jajajaja si al parecer les gusto los 2 titulos por eso el cap son los 2 títulos **

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 16 "Un día de locos/¿Alice estás loca?"**

ALICE POV:

España es lo máximo!,no puedo creer tantas cosas que podemos hacer,lástima que solo tenemos un día para disfrutar de su belleza,había convencido a todos mis amigos para que pasáramos todo el día juntos, estaba a punto de dormirme cuando de pronto

-Alice!!!!!!-llego corriendo Jasper

-que te pasa???-le pregunte muy asustada

-yo..fewfrewdssws-dijo

-¿Qué dijiste??-la verdad no había entendido nada

-Bella-nombro a mi mejor amiga

-está mal???-le pregunte

-para nada-dijo ya más tranquilo-créeme ella está muy bien –me contesto

-entonces?-volví a preguntar

-es que yo iba a decirle a Bells si tenía chocolates-me hablo-entre sin abrir la puerta-hizo un gesto raro-y lo que me encontré fue a Bells y a Edward medio desnudos y en pleno faje-dijo asustado

-los interrumpiste???-le pregunte un poco enojada, ¿a quién le gusta que te interrumpan?

-te juro que fue sin querer-dijo apenado

-por mí no hay problema-dije riéndome-preocúpate por Edward-me puse seria

-puedo dormir contigo???-¿solo dormir?,Alice no pienses en eso!!!

-por supuesto Jazz-le dije volviéndome acostar en mi cama

La noche paso exquisitamente tranquila,no podía creer que un hombre tan hermoso como Jazz me amara de la manera como yo lo amo

-mi amor-Jasper me empezó a besar-ya son las 9-me empezó a despertar

-si me besas así ¿cómo no despertarme?-le conteste alegre

-lista para tus planes???-me pregunto

-si-afirme-tengo que hablarle a Edward-el solo me sonrió y me dio mi celular

-bueno-contesto Edward medio molesto

-ya cásate!!!-lo moleste más

-que quieres???-me pregunto enojado

-yo estoy muy bien gracias por preocuparte-le conteste-los veo a ti y a Bells en el lobby-le dije

-en cuanto tiempo??-me pregunto más alegre

-tienen 40 minutos-le dije-adiós-me despedí y colgué

En ese momento me levante para prepararme,el tiempo se había ido volando,Jazz y yo estábamos esperando a todos hasta que…

-ya llego su rey!!!-dijo Emmett muy feliz

-tú siempre tan idiota-le dije dándole un pellizco

-auch!!!-Emmett se quejo como niño

-hola chicos-nos saludo Bella

-hola!!-dijimos todos

-a donde vamos a ir???-pregunto Edward

-es sorpresa-les conteste-pero les juro que les va a encantar

-odio las sorpresa-dijo Bella molesta

-todos lo sabemos-contesto Rose

-tomemos un Taxi-hablo Jasper

En ese momento le dije al taxista que nos llevara al lugar a donde íbamos a divertirnos,sabía que esto no era para nada común pero realmente me encantaba,en ese instante llegamos a nuestro lugar.

-ya llegamos!!!-les dije

-perfecto-contesto Rose

-¿Qué haremos??-preguntaron todos

Creo que se les iba abrir la boca si supieran lo que íbamos hacer

BELLA POV:

Por fin nos encontrábamos en el lugar donde Alice nos llevaría,todos estábamos muy preocupados de lo que nos haría la pequeña demonio ,entramos al lugar …..

-bienvenidos-dijo un joven muy guapo-usted es la señorita Alice?-le pregunto a mi amiga

-si-afirmo mi amiga

-por aquí por favor-nos llevo a un cuarto blanco

-ya dinos que hacemos aquí?-pregunto mi adorado Edward

-está bien-dijo mi amiga-vamos hacernos unos body paint (es cuando la persona esta desnuda pero con pintura les pintan el cuerpo)

-que!!!!!!-gritamos todos

-yo no quiero que me vean!!!-grito Emmett

-esa idea es genial!!!!-grito Rose ¿está loca?

-y de que nos vas a pintar???-pregunto Jazz,realmente no se cómo aguanta a la duendecilla

-eso es sorpresa!!!-grito

-chicas nosotros nos vamos a ir con Daniela-señalo a una joven-ella nos pintara

-y nosotros??-pregunto Edward

-a ustedes los pintara Eric-señalo a un joven un poco amanerado

-ni loco dejo que él me toque-dijo Emmett asustado

-si ya te besaste con Paco!!!-le grite yo

-pero Paco es sexy-fingió

-ya no te quejes y vamos-lo jalo Jazz

La sesión de Body Paint fue extremadamente larga,molesta y olorosa,ni siquiera podía ver que me estaban pintando en el cuerpo, aparte la pintura me daba mucha risa

Lista-dijo Daniela

-estas hermosa-me dijo Rose-ella estaba pintada de una hermosa sirena,se veía muy hermosa hasta el Body Paint parecía muy real

-vamos a ver a los chicos!!!-grito la loca de Alice,ella estaba pintada de una hermosa mariposa

Mientras tanto yo estaba pintada de la mujer maravilla, me encantaba como se veía mi piel,solo una pregunta rondaba por mi cabeza ¿Cómo estaría pintado Edward?????,en ese instante Alice nos llevo a donde se encontraban los chicos

-hola chicos-gritamos las tres,ellos voltearon para vernos

-que hermosa sirena-le dijo Emmett a Rose,este estaba pintado de cocodrilo!se veía realmente genial!

-te amo Alice-Jazz le dijo a la enana,Jazz estaba pintado de torero,con eso demostraba un poco de España

-me ataras con tu lazo??-Edward me pregunto muy sensualmente ,el estaba pintado de Superman,se veía realmente muy sexy y poderoso!cálmate lujuriosa!!

-me gustaría ser mas Luisa Lane-le dije guiñándole un ojo

-créeme lo eres-me dijo muy feliz

-ya se pueden ir-nos hablo Daniela

-así???-me señale

-si!!-afirmo Alice-caminaremos por las hermosas calles de Madrid-dijo brincando

-estás loca!!!!!-gritamos todos

-será genial!!-volvió a decir el duende

-yo no quiero-hice un puchero-con esto se me ve casi todo-señale el mini short pintado que tenía

-te vez muy sensual-Edward me susurro

-gracias SuperSexy-le dije riéndome

-vámonos superhéroes-Alice nos señalo las puertas

Estábamos caminando por las calles y todo el mundo se nos quedaba viendo,había tipos que hasta nos tomaban fotografías,definitivamente esto era estar locos lo único que me ponía de buenas era estar con Edward,pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando…….

-Eddie!!!!-grito una molesta voz oxigenada-te vez muy guapo mi amor-¿mi amor?? Muérete perra!!

-no me toques violadora-dijo Edward ,todos nos empezamos a reír al recordar la pequeña broma del aeropuerto

-eso ya te lo perdone-dijo Lauren

-no quiero que me perdones-contesto mi novio

-Hola-me saludo un hombre al que no conocía

-hmm hola-dije sin darle mucha importancia

-me llamo Javier-se presento

-Bella-le sonreí

-joder tú estas increíblemente buena-me dijo ¿Qué tengo cara de zorra??

-discúlpame me tengo que ir con mi novio -camine para alcanzar a Edward

-al parecer tu novio está ocupado-señalo a Edward hablando con Lauren

-si-afirme enojada-Edward estaba con la Oxi esa

-queréis ir a tomar un helado?-me pregunto

-bueno-dije no estando tan segura

-vale-me sonrió ,mientras me llevaba por un helado ,estaba muy molesta porque Lauren me había arruinado el día

-de que queréis tu helado??-me pregunto Javier

-piñón-el de piñón era de mis favoritos, después de unos pocos minutos el me dio mi helado

-a que viniste a España?-me pregunto mientras caminábamos a donde estaban mis amigos

-soy gimnasta-conteste-teníamos una competencia aquí-le dije sonriendo

-desde ahora me fascina la gimnasia-dijo coqueteándome

-es increíble-le dije-te da muchísima flexibilidad-recordé mi pasión-y tú qué haces?-le pregunte

-soy empresario-me dijo alegre

-genial-le conteste

-Bella!!-grito Edward furioso-¿A dónde te fuiste?-me pregunto

-fui por un helado-le mostré mi cono

-ya vámonos-dijo muy molesto, en ese momento me despedí de Javier y me fui con él

-que te pasa??-le pregunte molesta

-me pasa que estas son nuestras vacaciones y no estás conmigo-dijo caminando más rápido

-Edward yo no puedo caminar tan rápido!!-le grite, él solo disminuyo su velocidad

-aparte tú estabas muy entretenido con Lauren que te olvidaste de mí-dije celosa

-no es mi culpa que Lauren llegue!!-me grito

-sabes qué???-le pregunte molesta

-qué???-me contesto

-me largo de aquí-dije caminando al lado contrario del que caminaba Edward

-a dónde vas???-pregunto ya más tranquilo

-¡que te importa!!-seguí caminando

-no te puedes ir así-me dijo ya preocupado

-claro que puedo!!!-le grite-mira como lo hago!!

-guapa!!!-gritaban varios hombres que estaban esperando el autobús

-Bella!!!-me gritaba Edward,yo hacía como si no lo escuchaba y en ese momento me tope con mi hermano oso

-que paso??-me pregunto asustado ,Edward llego corriendo para alcanzarme

-quiero regresar al hotel-dije casi llorando

-te estábamos buscando!!!-grito Rose-que tienes??-me miro preocupada

-nada-conteste-me siento mal y me voy a regresar al Hotel-Emmett solo me miraba a los ojos,mientras Edward me veía con cara de miedo

-yo te llevo-se ofreció Edward

-no-me negué,todos se miraron confundidos-haz lo que quieras-le dije molesta

-chicos que les parece si vamos a tomarnos unas fotos así??-pregunto Alice-después de eso nos vamos al hotel-me miro

-está bien-dije resignada-pero después de eso me voy al hotel-todos empezamos a caminar para buscar un estudio fotográfico

-Bella-me llamo Edward,yo seguía caminando mirando las calles-bella!!-camino a mi lado

-qué??-ni siquiera lo mire

-perdóname-dijo triste-es que cuando te vi con ese tipo no me gusto como te veía-contesto muy celoso-no quiero perderte, tú eres mi vida-me miró ,yo nunca lo mire a los ojos-no me vas hablar??-me pregunto y en ese momento vi como una lágrima descendía por sus mejillas

-Edward-le dije limpiando sus lágrimas

-Bella no arruinemos nuestro viaje-me miro muy tiernamente-disfrutemos de España-dijo sonriéndome-¿podrías perdonar a este hombre celoso que te adora??-me pregunto

-no lo sé-dije jugando-¿Qué opina usted Superman,perdono a mi novio?-le pregunte

-por supuesto-me contesto-se ve que tu novio te ama y es un gran tipo-me guiño un ojo

-pero creo que estoy enamorada también de ti superman!-le grite

-en serio???-pregunto feliz-yo te amo Bella Swan-me tomo la mano

-chicos lo encontramos!!!-nos grito Jazz señalando el estudio fotográfico

Definitivamente estas serían las fotos más divertidas que nos podían tomar ¿díganme quien tiene en sus fotos a una sirena, una mariposa, un lagarto ,un torero, un sexy superman y a una mujer maravilla?

EMMETT POV:

Fotos!!!!! Amo las fotos!!,creo que soy el lagarto más sexy de todos los tiempos,el local donde nos íbamos a tomar las fotos se llamaba la pequeña Lulú,me recordaba tanto al comic de la pequeña Lulú ¡yo quiero ser Anita!!,bueno ya dejare de pensar en eso,el fotógrafo era un anciano que tenía toda la pinta de ser un Don Juan,

-hola-nos dijo el anciano-me llamo Juan-les dije tenía pinta de ser Don Juan

-yo me llamo Emmett-le conteste,todos los demás también se presentaron

-queremos que nos tome unas cuantas fotos-le dijo Alice

-por supuesto-contesto-primero les tomare a los superhéroes-dijo riéndose-esa mujer maravilla se ve que podría hacerme muchas maravillas-¿esta coqueteando con la pequeña Bells?

-ahh-solo pudo decir eso Bells

Las fotos fueron tranquilas hasta que nos tenían que tomar la foto a todos juntos

-quiero carne!!!-dije tocándole una pierna a Rose

-lagarto atrevido!!!-Rose fingió estar indignada

-yo te salvare sirena!-hablo Edward y su complejo de salvador ¿Qué con Bella no tiene más que suficiente??

-me engañas con la sirena???-pregunto Bella casi riéndose

-no!!-grito Edward

-porque yo te engaño con el torero-Bella señalo a Jazz que se empezó a reír

-lo siento Superman pero yo soy mejor hombre-Jazz dijo con voz muy varonil

-a mí nadie me gana!!-contesto sonriendo Edward-lagarto comételo!!!-me grito,en ese momento le mordí un pie a Jasper

-wacala sabes feo-dije fingiendo asco-prefiero comerme a esa mariposa-conteste viendo a Alice

-sálvenme- empezó a correr Alice

-chicos no se muevan!!!!-gritaba Don Juan

-Edward!!!-grito Bells

-me dieron ganas-dijo Edward después de haberle pellizcado una pompi

En ese momento todo fue muy rápido,Rose me empujo para que cayera al suelo y ella se subiera de caballito en mi espalda (parecía como si una sirena montará a un lagarto),la pequeña Alice se subía a los hombros de Jazz (se veía a una mariposa volando mientras que el torero trataba de alcanzarla) y al final Bella agarró una cuerda que estaba cerca de la cámara para amarrar a edward por la cintura (se veía que la mujer maravilla había acorralado al gran Superman) en ese momento Don Juan nos tomo la foto a todos

-esa foto va a salir genial-dijo Bella muy alegre

-todos van a ver como me dominas-contesto Edward riendo

-ni te quejes que se ve que te encanta-le conteste-eres todo un masoquista-le dije

-si-afirmo-Bella pégame pero no me dejes!!-fingió tono de desesperación

-no lo sé-Bella aparento pensar-el torero es muy bueno-dijo mirando a Jazz

-lo siento mujer maravilla pero yo amo a la mariposa-Jazz fingió estar triste

-no importa-dijo Bella-Superman puede ser el señor maravilla-le guiño un ojo a Edward

-mientras sigas usando esas botas por supuesto-dijo Edward señalando las botas rojas que traía puesta Bella

-que a mí nadie me desea???-pregunte según triste

-Paco!!!-gritaron todos

-yo quiero que un lagarto me cheque mi cola-dijo Rose señalando la cola de sirena

-si!!!-grite

-chicos quiero ir a comer!-dijo mi hermosa Rose

-yo también tengo hambre-contesto Bells

-después de que nos entreguen las fotos vamos a un restaurante que me recomendaron-dijo Alice

-ya están las fotos!!-nos dijo Don Juan ¿realmente será como el del libro?

-gracias-le dijo Alice pagando las fotos

-hasta luego-gritamos todos

-esperen!!!-dijo el viejito,todos volteamos a verlo

-mujer maravilla-nombró a Bella-se que Superman te puede ofrecer muchas cosas-dijo mirando a Edward-pero yo te puedo ofrecer todos esto-señalo el local-¿te casas conmigo?-le pregunto a la hermosa Bella

-este….eee yo…..-trato de decir Bella

-eso es jugar sucio-dijo Superman ,digo Edward

-me casaré contigo cuando regrese a España-Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla-ahora soy tu prometida-le guiño el ojo

-Edward te acaban de bajar a la novia-le dije riéndome de lo linda que era Bella

-Don Juan es un buen partido-Edward le sonrió a Bella

-adiós prometido mío-Bella se despidió de Don Juan (si al parecer si es como los del libro)

-así que te vas a casar no???-Edward le pregunto a Bella mientras salíamos del local

-la mujer maravilla es la prometida de Don Juan-contesto Bella-pero Bella Swan es toda tuya-dijo mirando a Edward

-ya quiero comer!!!!-grite

En ese momento nos dirigimos al restaurante del que nos había hablado Alice,se llamaba "El gran torito", tenía un montón de comida típica española ,yo decidí que comería hasta que…..

-que les traigo??-pregunto nuestra mesera

-yo quiero Fabada Asturiana-dijo mi novia

-a mi me trae un cocido madrileño-le contesto Jazz mirando la carta

-a nosotros nos traes paella-dijo Edward señalando a Bella y a él

-que es criadilla de toro ?-les pregunte,en ese momento Jasper escupió el vino y todos se empezaron a reír como locos

-no sabes??-me pregunto Bella

-no!!!-grite un poco desesperado

-digamos que es la virilidad de un toro-dijo Edward riéndose-no pensé que te gustara eso-todos se volvieron a carcajear

-por supuesto que no!!!-grite-me traes una fabada-le conteste a la mesera que también se estaba aguantando la risa

-chicos-nos dijo Alice-terminando la cena tenemos que ir a empacar las cosas,recuerden que mañana regresamos a U.S.A-nos habló

-si mamá!!!-gritamos todos,a veces Alice parecía ser nuestra madre

Madrid había sido estupendo espero que pronto podamos regresar y celebrar la boda de Bells y Don Juan(que Edward no escuche jamás eso) ,el viaje de mañana sería largo por lo que todos nos fuimos a dormir muy temprano.

**Wola chicas y chicos aki les traigo el cap 16**

**Espero que les guste como siempre les agradezco sus hermosos reviews y las invito a que pasen a mis otros fics "****ENAMORADOS****EN LA NASCAR" Y "WELCOME TO THE MOULIN ROUGE****"**

**Para el próximo cap estaba pensando entre ****"un regreso no muy agradable" o "la violadora intenta vengarse"**


	17. La violadora intenta vengarse

**Wola chicas y chicos aki con el nuevo cap espero k les guste aki la estúpida de Lauren haxe sus maldades **

**Kiero invitarlos a pasar a mis otros fics "enamorados en la nascar y welcome to the mouline rouge" jajaj ya saben yo siempre haciéndome publicidad **

**En esta ocasión también las quiero invitar a otro fic que no es mío pero que se me hace muy bueno y aparte soy la madrina de ese fic,este se llama "teenagers love" y es de rosaliehaledecullen pasen a leerlo es muy bueno**

**Bueno ahora si kiero agradexer sus hermosos reviews no puedo creer k ya pasemos los 200!!! Huy gracias!!! Tengo k ver quien fue la 200 porque ella tendrá un regalo de mi parte **

**Roi-Joselin:si los celosos son tan lindos bienvenida!!**

**Lola Hale Cullen:mira actualizo un día si y un día no,simpre es así con todas mis historias,a gimnasia es a la k mas rápido actualizo**

**Rei Hino Cullen:alice esta reloca!!!! Jajajajaj bezos**

**Carmen Cullen 116:gracias por lo de los fics espero k este cap te guste **

**regCullen:gracias yo tamb amo a Emmett y sus tonterías **

**miadharu28:en este cap no están de bromas bu!!!**

**Iovs Cullen:ya te puse una explicación cuidate **

**Cataa Cullen:amo a don juan!!**

**MaRiA sWaN de CulLeN:YO TAMB KIERO UNA FOTO ASI!!!**

**Melivampiresa:yo kiero a ese superman yumi!!**

**Andreiitah:amo a edward jajajaj!!!**

**Gaby-Dani Cullen: gracias por todo ¡amo a em!**

**Rosaliehaledecullen:espero k en tu historia te vaia mejor**

**Ammyriddle:Amo a edward ¡!!!!! Jajajajaja**

**Kuchiki1995:jajaj Don Juan lo ame!!**

**Abby:yo tampoco lo haría jajajajaj**

**EdwardKname:en el próximo cap tendremos un juicio bastante cómico y en contra de Lauren**

**Maritza Cullen:si no quiere a Edward te juro que yo muy feliz me lo kedo jajajajaj**

**Aridenere:si mis respetos al valos de salir a sí, yo no podría jajajaj**

**Ahora el ganador del nombre del capi fue (tururururururururur) "la violadora intenta vengarse" **

**Ya sin mas k decir vámonos al cap **

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 17 "La violadora intenta vengarse"**

EDWARD POV:

El viaje de regreso a U.S.A había sido muy relajante,todo el tiempo mi hermosa novia y yo no la pasamos juntos,ella es la mujer perfecta para mí,el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y sin que me diera cuenta ya teníamos que regresar a entrenar

-Edward!!!!!-grito Emmett

-qué?????-pregunte levantándome rápidamente de la cama

-ya es hora de levantarse-me sonrió

-que fea forma de despertarse-conteste

-discúlpame por no ser Bella-dijo Emmett-definitivamente me cae mejor Don Juan-se empezó a reír

-ps si tanto lo quieres cásate con él-le dije de broma

-no gracias-contesto un poco asustado

-que haces en mi departamento??-le pregunte ,la única que tenía llaves era Bella

-me metí por la ventana-señalo la ventana

-estás loco!!-le grite

En ese momento me metí rápidamente a bañar, hice lo mismo que todas las mañanas y salí corriendo al gimnasio,realmente odio llegar tarde

-hola-me saludo la mujer más hermosa

-hola mi amor-la bese tiernamente

-listo para entrenar??-me pregunto mordiéndome un labio

-si quieres entrenar no hagas eso-le dije sensualmente

-de acuerdo-me contesto tomándome la mano

-hola chicos!!!!-gritaron nuestros amigos

-alo-contestamos Bells y yo

-ya supieron que vino el señor Mallory-dijo Rose

-tengo el presentimiento que algo va mal-hablo Alice

-no hay que preocuparnos antes de tiempo-dijo tranquilamente Jasper

-chicos!!-nos grito Esme-vengan-nos hablo,todos empezamos a caminar a donde estaban todos

-tenemos problemas-dijo Carlisle seriamente

-que paso?-preguntamos todos

-El señor Mallory quiere hablar con ustedes-nos señalo a mis amigos y a mí

-ahorita???-pregunte

-si-afirmo Esme-está en nuestra oficina

En ese momento todos fuimos caminando hacia las oficinas,el ambiente se sentía extremadamente pesado,Emmett tocó la puerta

-pasen-hablo un voz muy masculina

-buenos días señor Mallory-saludamos todos

-porque deberían ser buenos??-nos pregunto,todo el mundo se quedo callado

-para que estamos aquí?-pregunto Alice un poco enojada

-me entere de una muy buena fuente de que usted señor Cullen-me señalo-ha sido drogado por la joven Swan-miro a Bella¿pero que le pasa??

-perdón??-dijo Bella

-esa es una falta muy grave señorita y no es la única que a hecho ,también se que usted le coquetea a todos los del equipo varonil-esto no lo voy a permitir!!

-me podría decir quién es su fuente?-le pregunte muy enojado

-eso no importa señor Cullen-me contesto

-claro que importa-grite-que esa persona tenga el valor de decirlo en nuestra cara-dije molesto

-cuando termine de hablar aclaramos esas cosas-me dijo el señor Mallory

-de acuerdo-conteste

-también se que el señor Mcarty acosa a todos los competidores extranjeros-dijo

-yo qué???-grito desesperado Emmett-por supuesto que no!!

-las medidas que eh tomado se quedarán así,no haré ningún cambio-dijo el señor Mallory-señorita Isabella Marie Swan y joven Emmett Mcarty-los miro-están expulsados del equipo de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica-habló serio¿no está hablando en serio verdad?

-ahora entiendo-dijo mi hermosa Bella llorando

-que señorita?-pregunto el señor Mallory

-esto se lo dijo su hija verdad??-pregunto ¡estúpida oxigenada!

-mi Lauren nunca me mentiría-el señor Mallory técnicamente había afirmado

-su hija es la que drogo a Edward,pregúntele a Carlisle-grito Bella-y si me va a correr por que según coqueteo con los chicos,discúlpeme pero su hija se lleva el premio,ella no solo coquetea sino que se acuesta con ellos-grito mi novia

-cállate!!!-grito una horrenda voz

-esto es lo que querías verdad perra?-grito Rose

-por supuesto que sí!!-dijo la oxi-Edward es solo mío!!-me señalo

-yo no soy nada tuyo-dije molesto-y tú fuiste la que me drogaste en el avión-le recordé-¿señor Mallory no se acuerda que su hija le hablo borracha por el celular?-le pregunte

-eso no importa-dijo el señor Mallory

-lo voy a demandar a usted y a su hija-dijo Emmett molesto-no tiene pruebas de lo que me está acusando-Emmett sabía muchísimo de derecho-y Edward puede demandar a su hija por intento de violación-dijo-y ahí si tenemos pruebas ¿lauren querida no recuerdas que un policía te levanto cargos??-le pregunto Emmett muy sonriente

-pero eso es mentira!!-dijo Lauren

-no me interesa-grito Emmett-y a usted-señalo al padre de Lauren-hare mi queja a la comisión internacional de gimnastas por sus malos tratos hacia Bella y a mí y las preferencias que tiene para su hija-el señor hizo una cara de terror

-ya vámonos-dijo Rose,en ese momento todos empezamos a salir de la oficina

-y otra cosa Lauren-dijo Alice-no sabes con quien te metiste-le contesto furiosa,en ese momento todos salimos de la oficina

-que paso chicos??-pregunto Esme

-nos corrieron a Emmett y a mí-dijo Bella llorando

-porque??-pregunto Carlisle,en ese momento le empezamos a contar todas las cosas por las que habían acusado a Emmett y a Bella

-saben que cuentan con nosotros-dijeron Esme y Carlisle

-gracias-agradecimos todos

-si uno se va nos vamos todos-dijo Alice-¡tengo una gran idea!-en ese momento entro a la oficina

-en que le puedo ayudar señorita Brandon?-pregunto el estúpido padre de Lauren

-renunció-dijo tranquilamente

-qué??-grito Mallory

-lo que escucho-sonrió Alice-espero que le gusten mucho los medios de comunicación-grito Alice,en ese momento yo también tuve la necesidad de renunciar

-yo también renunció-grite

-Señor Cullen usted es el capitán del equipo ,no puede hacer eso-dijo el señor ya preocupado

-no papi!!!!-grito la estúpida oxi-¡edward no se puede ir!

-ya tome mi decisión-salí de la oficina,al final todos los amigos habíamos renunciado

En ese momento todos tomamos nuestras maletas y salimos del gimnasio Eclipse,habíamos decidió ir a mi departamento para ver qué haríamos

-que vamos hacer??-pregunte sentándome en mi sofá

-no era necesario que renunciarán-dijo mi Bella llorando

-por supuesto que lo era-contesto Jasper-todos estamos en el mismo paquete,si no entra uno no entra ninguno-dijo mi amigo sonriendo

-aparte mi idea saldrá genial!!-dijo Alice¿ de qué idea habla??

-le hablare a mi papá para que sea nuestro abogado-dijo Emmett,su papá era uno de los mejores abogados de todo el país.

-yo mientras les cuento mi plan-en ese momento Alice nos conto el plan,todo el día no la habíamos pasado planeando las cosas que íbamos hacer

BELLA POV:

Estaba furiosa por todo lo que había pasado,pero gracias a dios tenía a los mejores amigos y al novio más encantador que podía haber encontrado,nos la habíamos pasado planeando todo lo que diríamos y haríamos hasta que…

-son las 2 de la mañana hay que ir a dormir-dijo Rose,en ese momento todos nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestro departamento

-crees que salga bien?-le pregunte Alice

-claro que si-me guiño-todo saldrá bien

-el padre de Emmett es muy bueno-dijo Rose-imagínate nos consiguió todo para mañana-sonrió

-vámonos a dormir-dije bostezando ,esa noche fue de las peores de toda mi vida¿Qué pasaría si no funciona el plan?¿si mi carrera como gimnasta termina aquí??

-son las 7 de la mañana-dijo la voz de mi despertador

-genial-dije enojada-hoy sería un día muy importante,me levante para bañarme y desayunar

-Bella!!-me grito Alice-ponte esto-me paso un vestido negro muy formal pero a su vez muy femenino

-gracias Allie-le agradecí a mi amiga,no tarde más de 10 minutos en ponerme mi ropa y salir a la sala

-te vez guapísima Rose-le dije-en nuestro trato todas usaríamos vestidos negros,pero el de ella se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y le resaltaba sus perfectas curvas

-gracias Bells tu también te vez sensual-me guiño un ojo

-y yo que??-dijo Alice brincando,ella traía un vestido strapless con una flor debajo de sus pechos

-guapísima!-gritamos Rose y yo

En ese momento tocaron la puerta,Alice fue corriendo a abriles a los chicos

-hola-dijeron los tres

-alo-les contestamos

-me quieres matar?-me pregunto Edward al oído-te vez arrebatadoramente sensual-me beso el cuello

-tú te vez hermosamente elegante-el traía un traje negro con una camiseta azul y una corbata del mismo color

-vámonos!!!-grito Alice

Nuestro plan consistía en ir a denunciar a la Comisión de gimnasia de los Estados Unidos y demandar a Lauren por drogar a Edward,la madre de Alice la señora Agatha de Brandon era la dueña de un canal de televisión por lo que ella había ayudado para tener la atención de la prensa entera,y por supuesto el padre de Emmett nos ayudaría en los aspectos legales.

-llegamos-dijo Edward señalándome el lugar,este estaba lleno de reporteros y muchísimos policías

-primero entramos a hacer los trámites y después hacemos la conferencia de prensa-nos dijo Emmett por primera vez serio

-listos??-preguntó Jasper

-siempre!!!-todos nos tomamos las manos,en ese momento salimos del Jeep de Emmett (es el único carro donde entramos todos),los reporteros se acercaron corriendo a nosotros

-señorita Swan!!-muchos me gritaban

-esperen!!-dijo Rose-saliendo de hacer los trámites haremos una conferencia de prensa-hablo mi amiga,los fotógrafos nos empezaron a tomar fotos (parecía como si fuéramos modelos)

-por fin!!-dijo mi Edward cuando entramos al edificio

-hola pa!-saludo Emmett a un hombre muy guapo-chicos les presento a mi padre-abrazó a su papá

-Gerald Mcarty-se presento el padre de Emmett-pero solo díganme Gerald

-hola Gerald-dijimos todos

Gerald nos llevo a levantar las denuncias para el padre de Lauren y Lauren,todo había sido muy rápido por las influencias que tenía el padre de Emmett

-el juicio será pasado mañana-dijo Gerald

-tan rápido??-pregunto Rose

-normalmente no es así-contesto Gerald-pero por la importancia de este caso se hace rápido-nos sonrió

-creo que tenemos una conferencia que nos espera-suspiro Jasper

-si-afirmamos todos

-ya saben hablaremos como quedamos chicos-nos recordó Alice la parte del plan que nos faltaba

-si-afirmamos todos,en ese momento abrimos la puerta donde todos los reporteros nos esperaban sentados

-buenos días-saludamos todos,en ese momento empezaría hablar Alice

-mi nombre es Alice Brandon-se presento la duendecilla-yo era una de las integrantes del equipo femenil de gimnasia-hablo seria-hace varios meses mis compañeros y yo hemos sido tratados de una manera que no merecemos-nos miro-pero ayer fue la gota que derramo el vaso,ayer mis compañeros y amigos Isabella Swan y Emmett Mcarty fueron acusados de cosas que no cometieron ellos,al contrario fueron víctimas de la persona que los cometió,pero debido que esa persona es la hija del director de nuestra comisión los han expulsado-hablo rápidamente-nosotros en apoyo a ellos hemos decidido abandonar el equipo hasta que permitan que regresen nuestros compañeros-tomo un poco de agua-esto quiere decir que hemos demandado al señor Mallory por malos tratos y por las notorias preferencias que tiene con su hija-dijo enojada- en este momento le cedo el micrófono a mi compañero-señalo a Edward,el tomo la posesión del micrófono

-mi nombre es Edward Cullen yo era el capitán del equipo varonil de gimnasia-se presento-al igual que mis compañeros estoy demandando al señor Mallory-hablo mi novio-pero yo también estoy demandando a la Señorita Lauren Mallory por drogarme e intentar violarme-dijo serio,en ese momento todos los reporteros se quedaron con la boca abierta

-hola edward –saludo una rubia-me llamo Katherine soy reportera del New York Times-se presento-nos podrías decir como paso eso???-pregunto

-claro que si-afirmo mi novio-esto paso cuando íbamos en el avión para las competencias en España-dijo mi novio muy serio-la señorita Lauren y yo compartíamos asientos en el avión, yo no estaba muy complacido por eso-hablo-ella se me ha insinuado muchísimas veces ,pero nunca pensé que llegaría a este punto-dijo mordiéndose el labio-ella me ofreció un jugo de naranja,el cual yo le acepte por cortesía-Edward siempre tan caballero-alrededor de media hora después no sentía mi cuerpo y ella se aprovecho de eso-hablo muy enojado mi novio-ella me empezó a besar y a tocar,aunque yo intente negarme mi cuerpo no me respondía-la voz de Edward se hizo muy delicada-gracias a dios mi novia se dio cuenta de eso y dio aviso a nuestro entrenador Carlisle-me miro -me pusieron compresas de agua fría para que se me bajara un poco lo drogado-miro al público-pero después de haber bajado del avión,ella me empezó a tocar y a insinuarme cosas depravadas-Edward hizo cara de asco-lo que hicimos fue hablarle a un policía del aeropuerto para que la metieran a la cárcel, pero por el dinero de su padre salió de esta al otro día-edward tomo agua

-esto se lo dijeron al señor Mallory??-pregunto un reportero

-la misma señorita Lauren se lo dijo por teléfono celular-conteste yo recordando cuando la pusimos borracha-pero lo que ella hizo fue decir que yo era la que había drogado a Edward-mire a mi novio-¿no es ilógico drogar a tu novio para que te de un beso??-pregunte riéndome

-definitivamente-contesto un hombre-¿señorita Swan porque la expulsaron del equipo?-me pregunto

-no me dieron muchas razones pero una fue por haber drogado a Edward-me empecé a reír-y la otra era porque coqueteaba con todos los del equipo¿pero como voy a coquetear con ellos si siempre me la paso con Edward?-volví a preguntar-las verdaderas razones por las cuales me corrieron del equipo es porque Lauren esta encaprichada con mi novio y me quiere lo más lejos que se pueda de él-conteste ,todos me dieron una mirada de apoyo

-y a usted joven Mcarty??-pregunto una rubia espectacular(aunque no tanto como Rose)

-me corrieron por qué coqueteaba con los hombres extranjeros-empezó a reír-aclaro que no soy gay!!!-grito burlonamente,todos se empezaron a reír

-no se le hacen ridículas las acusaciones??-le volvieron a preguntar

-por supuesto que lo son, por eso estamos aquí-Emmett nos miro-nosotros en las competencias ganamos el primer y segundo lugar en All around varonil y segundo y tercero femenil, somos los campeones por grupos tanto en el femenil como en el varonil ¿entonces porque nos expulsan del equipo al que le hemos dado tantos premios?-pregunto Emmett con lágrimas en los ojos-nosotros no queremos dinero ni indemnizaciones ,queremos que nos regresen al equipo del país que amamos-hablo Emmett-créanme que muchos países nos han llamado para que compitamos para ellos,pero nosotros amamos U.S.A-miro a los reporteros-gracias por todo,Emmett nos jalo a su carro

El día de hoy y mañana teníamos que estar con Gerald para planear como íbamos a contestar las preguntas y cómo íbamos acusar a Lauren de todos lo que nos había hecho,definitivamente su venganza para nada podría afectarnos ,de eso nos encargamos nosotros

JASPER POV:

El día de hoy había estado lleno de emociones ,la conferencia de prensa nos había cansado mucho tanto física como emocionalmente,ahora venía la parte de ponernos de acuerdo con Gerald,estábamos en su despacho cuando…

-chicos-nos hablo Gerald

-hola-contestamos todos

-todo está saliendo perfecto-nos sonrió-la prensa está hablando mucho de su caso,todos están muy enojados con Mallory-nos dijo

-y ahora qué??-pregunto la dulce Bells

-es cuestión de ponerse de acuerdo en algunas preguntas

-como cuáles?-pregunte

-como lo que paso en el avión-en ese momento recordé cuando drogaron a Edward-todos ustedes sirven de testigos, y subirán al estrado-me contesto

-crees que nos regresen al equipo?-pregunto Edward

-si no lo hacen,créanme que tendrían muchísimos patrocinadores-nos miro-hasta podrían hacer su propio equipo

-jazz crees que todo salga bien?-Alice me pregunto muy bajito

-mientras todos estemos junto si-le conteste

-te amo-esas palabras me hacían tan feliz

-yo también-me agache para besarla

Mañana marcaría la vida de todos,si ganábamos el juicio regresaríamos al equipo,todo era cuestión de confiar en Gerald

**Wola chicas y chicos aquí les dejo otro capi este cap me ****costó más trabajo porque no hubo bromas fue un poc serio y eso me cuesta más trabajo jajajaj,como siempre lo mío son las venganzas jajajaj y las tonrerías jajajaja**

**El próximo cap será el jucio contra los mallory y les digo que dejaremos la seriedad (no me gusta ser muy seria jajaja) esta entre ****"el juicio final" o " todos conozcan a los verdaderos Mallory"**

**Los invito a k pasen a mis otros fic ****"enamorados en la NASCAR" y "welcome to the moulin rouge"**

**Bezos **

**Jezzikita cullen**


	18. El juicio final

**Wola ¡!! Aki yo de nuevo con este fic que amo!**

**Aki les dejo el juicio **

**Eh recibido varias advertencias de muerte para la Oxi y me alegra por que yo tamb la kiero matar por bitch de 5 estrellas jajajajjajajajajaja,mil gracias a las que la quieren matar!!**

**Ya saben k las invito a mis otros fics "enamorados en la Nascar" y "Welcome to the Moulin Rouge"**

**Agradezco sus hermosos reviews :**

**Alejandrita:gracias y bienvenida espero k te guste**

**EdwardKname:si son unos malditos pero morirán jajajaj**

**Rei Hini Cullen:yo tamb los kiero matar!**

**Andreiitah:si Em serio nadie se lo cree jajajajja**

**Sweett Doll X: GRAZIAS AKI EL SIG CAPI**

**Lola Hale Cullen:muerte a los Mallory!! Jajja bezoz**

**Melivampiresa:maten a la oxi!**

**Sabri-c:aki esta el juicio,disfrutalo!**

**Angel0607:thanks for all, kisses and hugs **

**Abby:Emmett coketeando es la onda jajaja**

**Rosaliehaledecullen:no lo conocía,pero el padre de Em es un abogado muy famoso y todo el mundo sabe lo importante y bueno k es**

**Aridenere:aki el sig bezos**

**Miadharu28:jajaj las demandas son la onda**

**MaRiA sWaN de CulLeN :si es una perra desgraciada!!**

**Peritha12:jaja nadie cree que Em es serio pobrezito!! Jajaj**

**Gaby-Dani Cullen: yo tamb la mato!! Jajaj**

**Carmen Cullen 116:gracias y cuidate muixo**

**Cataa Cullen:si ojala y k lo ganen**

**Maritza Cullen :si fue muy serio pero creo q será el ultimo ,pk me encanta las bromas y el desmadre jajaj**

**Sonia-rubika:lo estoy proponiendo ,la verdad me encanto tu idea jajajja**

**FAYRES12: listo con el titulo cuidate muixo**

**El ganador del titulo fue (mordiéndose las uñas) "el juicio final" gracias por votar **

**Sin más k decir vámonos al capi**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

Capítulo 18 "El juicio final"

ROSE POV:

Estos dos días no la habíamos pasado en el despacho de mi suegro,estábamos muy seguros de que en este juicio aplastaríamos a los Mallory

-Rose estas lista???-me pregunto Alice

-si-afirme

-entonces ya vámonos-dijo Bells-no quiero llegar tarde al juicio-empezó a reírse

-sabes que no puede empezar sin nosotros-le contesto Alice muy segura

-ding..dong..ding...-sonó el timbre de nuestro departamento

-deben ser los chicos-les hable a mis amigas-yo voy-abrí la puerta, y en ese momento me encontré a los 3 hombres más guapos que había visto,pero obviamente el más guapo,varonil y sexy era mi Em

-hola –me saludaron los tres

-Rose estas preciosa-dijo Emmett dándome un beso

-gracias-le conteste un poco apenada

-ya que estamos todos-dijo la pequeña Alice-quiero decirles que todo saldrá perfecto-sonrió

-eso espero-contesto Edward

-ya vámonos!!-grite

El viaje al juzgado no había sido ni muy rápido ni tan lento,justo cuando llegamos una manada de reporteros se acercaron al jeep de Emmett

-resolveremos esto juntos-nos hablo Jazz muy tranquilo, siempre había envidiado su madurez

-los quiero chicos-dijo Bella

En ese momento abrimos las puertas del gran Jeep para salir

-como ven el juicio??-nos preguntó un reportero

-espero que se haga justicia-le conteste mientras subíamos las escaleras de entrada

-creen que puedan ganar??-le preguntaron a Edward

-eso lo dejamos a manos de la justicia y sobre todo en la manos del juez y el jurado-dijo mi amigo tomando la mano de Bella

-terminando el juicio hablaremos con ustedes-habló la pequeña Alice,en ese instante todos entramos al juzgado

-buenos días chicos-nos saludo mi suegro

-hola Gerald-saludamos todos

-todo lo haremos igual que en los ensayos-nos hablo feliz

-por supuesto-dijimos,el primero que iba a pasar al estrado era Edward

Varios minutos habían pasado y los Mallory no llegaban¿nos iban a dejar plantados?¿eran tan cobardes para no venir???,pero todas esas dudas se esfumaron cuando….

-buenos días-grito la estúpida de Lauren provocando que todo el público volteara a verla,traía una minifalda que más bien parecía un calzón y una blusa que dejaba a la vista sus muy pequeños pechos.

-todos de pie para recibir a la juez Victoria Gordon-en ese momento entro una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo,todo el mundo se paro rápidamente

-gracias pueden sentarse-nos dijo Victoria-buenos días-nos saludo-el día de hoy llevaremos el juicio de..-miro sus papeles-varios ex integrantes del equipo de gimnasia en contra del señor Mallory y su hija la señorita Lauren Mallory-nos miro-los cargos son abuso de poder,despido injusitficado,daño moral e intento de violación-la juez leyó todos los cargos que habíamos puesto para demandar a los estúpidos Mallory

-abogado Mcarty-miro a mi suegro-puede empezar por favor

En esos minutos mi suegro contó toda la historia que habíamos vivido todos mis amigos y yo durante esos meses,el hizo una pausa cuando hablo sobre el vuelo de avión,todo el mundo estaba incrédulo por lo que había hecho la estúpida de Lauren,el tiempo paso rápido cuando….

-llamo al estrado al joven Edward Cullen -dijo mi suegro,Edward en ese momento se levanto y se fue a sentar al estrado

-jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad-le dijo un policía mientras Edward ponía su mano en una biblia

-lo juro-contesto muy seguro

-Edward tu qué puesto tenías en el equipo?-pregunto mi suegro

-era el capitán del equipo varonil-dijo Edward muy seguro

-porque renunciaste al equipo?-volvió a preguntar mi suegro

-por que Lauren me acosa demasiado-contesto mirando a Lauren-sé que es patético¿pero ya la vieron?-señalo a Lauren-prefiero a las morenas-Edward miro a Bella

-Lauren intento violarlo??-le preguntaron a Edward

-si-afirmo serio-me drogo con jugo,se que no es una idea para nada original,pero entiéndalo a si es Lauren-Edward se seguía burlando de Lauren

-objeción-grito el abogado de Lauren-está diciendo que mi defendida es estúpida

-pensé que decir la verdad no se podía objetar-Gerald le dijo a la juez

-denegada su objeción señor Vulturi-le dijo la juez al abogado de Lauren

-después de que bajaron del avión que paso?-pregunto Gerald

-mis amigos y yo fuimos por nuestras maletas y Lauren nos empezó a manosear-Edward contesto triste,eso era parte del plan-tuvimos que gritarle a una policía para que nos ayudara-dijo Ed-simplemente véanla como viene vestida-volvió a señalar a Lauren-¿Cómo me podría gustar ella?aparte yo estoy con la niña perfecta-miro a Bella

-Lauren sabía que tiene novia??-pregunto Gerald

-por supuesto-afirmo Edward-ella varias veces amenazó a mi novia para que me dejará,entiendo que soy irresistible pero que no se rebaje-en ese momento todo el público se empezó a reír por la forma de contestar de Edward,ya nos había ganado-Lauren aunque fueras la última mujer en el mundo no tendría algo contigo-le dijo a la oxi

-Edward!!!!!-grito Lauren-tu eres mío-dijo muy posesiva

-ven lo que les digo-Edward sonrió-es de mente retardada,nunca entiende lo que le digo-L.A.U.R.E.N –Edward hablo muy lento-no me gustas!!!!!!-grito

-levantaste una denuncia en España??-pregunto Gerald

-si-afirmo Edward-pero solo estuvo un día en la cárcel-dijo un poco molesto

-gracias es todo-dijo Gerald,ahora era el turno del abogado Vulturi

-buenos días Edward-saludo

-buenos días-contesto Edward

-te gusta Lauren??-pregunto el abogado

-por supuesto que no-Edward miro al jurado

-eres gay???-¿Qué????

-si fuera gay me gustaría Gervasio de Ferr (un gimnasta muy importante)-Edward dijo riéndose-pero créanme no es mi tipo,aparte si fuera gay no tendría novia ¿o usted que cree?-pregunto

-la señorita Lauren es muy linda-el abogado miro a Lauren-tal vez usted no pudo aguantar la tentación de tocarla,y al pensar en su novia decidió salir de sus problemas diciendo que lo querían violar-dijo rápidamente el abogaducho ese

-y que gano drogándome con un jugo??-pregunto muy astuto Edward-drogado no disfrutaría de la belleza de Lauren-hablo rápidamente-aparte mi novia iba en los asientos de a lado,tendría que ser de la mentalidad de Lauren para hacer ese tipo de tonterías-¡eso dolió Lauren!

-no tengo más preguntas-dijo molesto el abogado de Lauren

-mi segundo testigo es el joven Emmett Mcarty-este era el momento en el que mi novio tenía que hacer pedazos a Lauren

EMMETT POV:

El juicio iba estupendo,Edward no había parado de demostrar que Lauren nunca podría entrar a un concurso de pruebas de inteligencia, después de haber hecho mi juramento estaba preparado para las primera pregunta de mi padre

-Emmett porque te corrieron del equipo?-pregunto mi papá

-el Señor Mallory me dijo que por que yo acosaba a los competidores extranjeros-dije rápidamente-la verdad a mi no me gustan los rusos yo no sé de dónde saca eso-hable riéndome un poco

-entonces te corrió por creer que eres gay??-me pregunto

-si-afirme-el señor Mallory tiene homofobia-mire al estúpido-pero créame señor Mallory tampoco usted es mi tipo-le dije mirándolo,todo el público se empezó a reír

-estuviste cuando la señorita Mallory intento violar a Edward-me volvió a preguntar

-claro que estuve de hecho yo le ayude a levantar la denuncia-dije tranquilamente

-mentira!!!!-grito Lauren-tú querías acostarte conmigo-se levanto de su silla

-quien los entiende!!-hable-tu padre me corrió por ser gay!!!-le grite-y tú dices que te deseo!!,eso no se puede querida, ponte de acuerdo con tu padre-la mire-y para que sepan ni soy gay y no tengo tan mal gusto para fijarme en ti-mire a Lauren-sé que soy muy sexy pero aguántate tu libido para otro-sonreí

-como podemos ver aquí tenemos una contradicción-mi padre miro al jurado-emmett eres gay?-me pregunto

-no-negué-y aunque lo fuera no veo ninguna razón para que el señor Mallory me corriera del equipo-dije tranquilamente-en ese caso también lo puedo demandar de homofóbico no??-pregunte riéndome-no se cansa de tantas demandas señor Mallory??-le pregunte al señor

-eres una maldito!!!-me grito

-no te enojes querido-dije con una voz muy femenina-pronto encontrarás a tu hombre ideal-todos empezaron a reírse

-Emmett me puedes decir cómo les fue en las competencias en España?-pregunto mi papá

-claro-afirme-Edward gano el primer lugar en el All around-señale a Ed-Jazz el segundo lugar-señale a mi amigo-Bella,Alice y Rose ganaron el segundo y tercer lugar respectivamente-le guiñe un ojo a mi sensual novia-y todos ganamos el primer lugar por equipos en varonil tanto como en femenil-todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

-y a pesar de todo esto te corrieron por ser gay??-me pregunto

-es que a los gays no nos queda bien el azul-conteste refiriéndome al color de nuestros uniformes

-eso es todo-mi padre me sonrió

-Emmett aquí tengo que tú le coqueteaste a Vladimir-el abogado de Lauren leyó una hoja

-si-afirme-Vladimir es más sexy que Lauren-me empecé a reir,Lauren solo gritó-pero de todos modos todo eso fue por una apuesta que perdí-mire al público-¿dígame quien no aposto de esa manera?-todo el público me apoyo.

-siempre es tan inmaduro??-me pregunto

-no soy inmaduro-conteste serio-simplemente me encanta ver la vida de la manera más feliz y sencilla que se puede, pero hay en algunos casos que la seriedad puede ser mi carta más fuerte aunque usted no lo crea-todo el mundo se sorprendió de mi respuesta

-tiene alguna relevancia que el joven Mcarty no sea tan serio???-pregunto mi padre

-quiero dejar algo bien claro-hable un poco más molesto-Lauren es una mujer realmente fácil, no quiero ser descortés por esta declaración, pero se nota a muchos kilómetros que es muy resbalosas y sobretodo esta urgida por Edward-me empecé a reír

-eso es muy claro-dijo la juez

-papi!!!!!!!!-grito Lauren

-usted es virgen??-me pregunto el abogado del diablo,perdón de los Mallory

-si-afirme-aunque no sé porque me lo pregunta,pero si lo soy y a las pruebas me remito-en ese momento me levante para desabrocharme mis pantalones

-no!-grito el abogado-no es necesario

-pensé que quería ver-me empecé a reír

-no!!-grito el tal Vulturi-eso es todo-dijo caminando a su lugar,en ese momento yo me pare para tomar asiento a lado de Rose

BELLA POV:

Después de que Emmett había subido al estrado era mi turno de pasar,estaba nerviosa,¿pero que podía perder?,así que opte por tranquilizarme ,hice mi juramento sobre decir la verdad y tome asiento

-Isabella porque te corrieron del equipo-me pregunto el padre de Emmett

-primero porque según yo drogue a Edward-en lo que habíamos planeado yo haría la parte sensible de los testigos-pero yo amo tanto a Edward que le juro por mi vida que jamás le haría daño de esa manera-dije casi llorando!Bella me sorprendes!!

-hay otra razón?-me pregunto Gerald

-el señor Mallory me dijo que yo me había acostado con todos los del equipo-empecé a llorar-pero yo quiero que los traigan a todos y que le digan en su cara que jamás les eh insinuado algo-dije sollozando-yo solo tengo ojos para Edward-mire a mi dios personal-aparte todo el tiempo estoy con él-aclaré eso

-entonces cual es la razón por la que la corrieron del equipo?-pregunto mi abogado

-fácil-conteste limpiándome las lágrimas-la señorita Mallory me quiere lo más lejos de Edward para que así pueda violarlo-dije enojada-pero sobre mi cadáver lo tocas-le dije furiosa.

-eh traído varios videos- Gerald enseño unos discos,en ese momento los metió al Dvd

-conoces a Isabella Swan-se escucho en el video,mientras aparecía la imagen de Jacob,él era un compañero del equipo

-si-afirmo

-ella entra en la categoría de golfa??-le pregunto mi abogado,en ese momento Jacob comenzó a reírse

-Bella??-pregunto incrédulo-por supuesto que no,ella es una de las personas más tiernas y castas que conozco, la más golfa del equipo sin duda es Lauren,ella se acostó con todos los del equipo exceptuando a Edward,Emmett y Jasper

-Bella y tu se han acostado??-Gerald le pregunto al tierno de Ben

-Bella Swan es una de las personas más centradas y concrentradas,aparte ella se preocupa por todos nosotros y por supuesto que con ningún hombre del equipo ha tenido relaciones,creo que el único con el que se ha besado es con Edward-dijo muy seguro Ben

-con esto podemos darnos cuenta que la acusación de ser una mujer fácil son incorrectas-habló el padre de Emmett

-eso es todo-me sonrió

-Bella eres virgen??-me pregunto el abogado Vulturi

-si-afirme

-ni con tu novio has tenido relaciones?-me pregunto

-creo que fui clara al decir que soy virgen-le conteste-definitivamente no podría ser virgen si hubiera tenido relaciones con Edward

-veo que usted es una persona muy lista-me sonrió-esta celosa de Lauren?-me pregunto ¡esta idiota!

-jajaja-me empecé a reír-mire señor Vulturi-lo mire-yo que le puedo envidiar a Lauren?-le pregunte-yo tengo a los mejores amigos-mire a mis amigos-tengo al novio perfecto-le sonreí –aparte me gusta ser castaña entonces no es el cabello!-todo el mundo se empezó a reír-créanme que Lauren Mallory no tiene nada para que yo la envidie-la mire

-tal vez que Lauren es rica y tu de seguro eres hija de un obrero-me dijo el abogado riéndose !jajajja mi padre obrero!!!

-usted cree que es eso?-le pregunte

-definitivamente señorita-me miro orgulloso-Lauren es hija del presidente de la comisión y su padre de seguro es granjero-se empezó a reír

-objeción!!!-grito Gerald-ser granjero es cuestión de orgullo no para despreciarlos-dijo molesto

-estoy de acuerdo-contesto la juez-señor Vulturi yo que usted cuidaba mis palabras-lo amenazo

-primero que nada-mire al abogado-tienes que investigar el historial de las personas antes de insinuar que mi padre es granjero-le dije enojada-aunque mi padre fuera granjero estaría orgullosa de lo que fuera,pero mi padre no es granjero-el abrió su boca como idiota-créanme que el dinero a mi no me interesa-conteste muy segura

-ah no??-me pregunto confundido ese abogado

-nunca me ha gustado decir esto-mire a Edward,el sabía realmente quien era mi padre-pero se lo contaré,yo no tengo que envidiarle nada a Lauren ya que mi padre es el embajador de nuestro país en Londres , conoce usted a Charles Swan?-le pregunte al abogado

-tu padre es el gran Charles?-me pregunto sorprendido,mucha gente quería a mi padre

-si-afirme-y créanme que mi padre tiene mucho más dinero que el padre de Lauren,pero a mi no me interesa el dinero-conteste enojada-yo amaría a mi padre aunque fuera un granjero-me reí

-una disculpa de mi parte por ofender de esa manera a tu padre-dijo el abogado asustado

-ella miente!!!-gritó Lauren-su padre no puede ser el señor Charles Swan,ella es una simple mujer

-solo hay una forma de saber que eres su hija-me habló el abogado

-por ADN-le pregunte riéndome-o por mi acta de nacimento??-le hable-o si le hablas y le preguntas?-me volví a reír

-tengo una manera más fácil-me dijo un poco enojado-si realmente eres su hija dinos en que países a estado tu padre de embajador-¡por dios eso era tan fácil!

-solo eso?-le pregunte tranquilamente

-si!-me dijo-que no sabes?-me pregunto triunfante

-por supuesto que lo se-todo el mundo me miro sorprendido,mis amigos estaban impactados por la noticia-el fue embajador en:Rusia,México,Italia,Alemania,Francia,Portugal,Perú,Canadá,Escocia y por último Londres-conteste rápidamente todo el mundo se quedo callado

-yo sabía que su única hija se llama Marie y no Isabella-me dijo muy nervioso

-Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer –le conteste orgullosa de mis apellidos,el se quedo callado alrededor de 1 minuto

-eso es todo-me miro asombrado

Ahora era el momento de la asquerosa de Lauren

EDWARD POV:

Después de que todos se habían quedado helados de saber que mi hermosa Bella era hija del gran Charles,era turno de la estúpida de Lauren

-Lauren con cuantos del equipo te has acostado?-pregunto Gerald

-con ninguno-dijo muy segura

-te recuerdo que si mientes se te acusa de perjurio(es cuando mienten al responder,el castigo es la cárcel)-dijo Gerald muy tránquilo-aquí tengo las pruebas-señalo otros discos-pero te quiero evitar la vergüenza-la miro

-con todos menos ellos tres-nos señalo

-amas a Edward Cullen?-le preguntó

-por supuesto-me miro-el también me ama-suspiro-pero siente lastima por Isabella-en ese momento yo bese a mi adorada Bella

-discúlpeme señorita Mallory pero el joven Cullen ni siquiera la quiere como amiga-le contesto a Lauren

-claro que no!!!!-grito-el me ama!!!-me miro-Edward tu me amas!!-se levanto del asiento-tu me lo dijiste al bajar del avión -¿está loca?

-siéntese señorita-dijo Gerald

-por ti-me señalo-obligué a mi padre a que corrieran a Bella y a Emmett-los señalo-te odio Isabella,!perra inmunda!-le dijo a mi novia

-nunca le vuelvas a decir así-me pare de mi asiento,todo el mundo se quedo callado por la confesión que había hecho Lauren

-esta consiente que acaba de admitir que usted planeo todo esto??-pregunto riéndose Gerald,ya habíamos ganado el caso,Lauren no contesto a la pregunta

-señorita Mallory-hablo la juez-acaba de decir que usted es la culpable,así que vaya a su lugar con su abogado y su padre-esta se levanto y se fue con su asquerosos padre

-la decisión es sencilla-nos miro la juez-señor Mallory y señorita Mallory los declaro culpables de todos los cargos,se les dictara una fianza,señor Mallory esta despedido de su cargo de presidente de la Comisión,usted señorita Mallory trabajara en un prostíbulo para haber si así se le quitan las ganas de ser tan puta y piruja-dijo muy molesta la juez-también tendrán que darles un dinero correspondientes por daños y perjuicios a estos jóvenes-nos señalo-y ustedes pueden regresar al equipo o pueden hacer uno ustedes ,pueden ir a las olimpiadas y todos lo que quieran si deciden hacer otro equipo-y en ese momento dicto la sentencia

Ahora solo quedaba el momento que entre todos teníamos que decidir si nos quedábamos en el equipo o nosotros armamos uno nuevo ¿Qué decisión tomaremos?

**Wola chicas y chicos aki escribiéndoles jajaj como vieron el juicio? La estúpida de Lauren solita se hecho la cuerda al cuello**

**Si quieren que los chicos hagan otro equipo voten por el primer titulo (aclaro aunque no estén ya entrenando con el equipo podrán ir a las olimpiadas,ya que la juez solo les dio la opción de entrenar separados,pero siguen representando a U.S.A)**

**Entre los capis estaba pensando "HAGAMOS NUESTROS EQUIPO" O "REGRESEMOS AL GIMNASIO DE NUESTROS AMORES" **

**Espero k estén muy bien cuidenxe muixo**!!!


	19. Regresemos al gimnasio d nuestros amores

**Wola chicas y chicos yo aki de regreso**

**Este cap me encaqnto por que deje la seriedad para otro tiempo,aki regreso con lo k es lo k me sale mejor,las maldades y venganzas jajajajjajaja (aclaro k en la vida real no eh hecho todas,bueno la mayoría si las eh hecho) jajajaj**

**Kiero invitarlas como siempre a k se pasen por mis otros fic ****"enamorados en la Nascar y Welcome to the Moulin Rouge"**

**Kiero agradexer sus hermosos reviews ah **

**Diana:gracias por leer y bienvenida**

**Lola Hale Cullen: si regresan jajajajja k bueno k te guste**

**Cataa Cullen:y en este sigue pagando ¡muerte a la oxi!**

**Rei Hino Cullen:jaja si Lauren es idiota bezoz**

**Maritza Cullen:en el próximo los chicos harán cosas para unirlos,yo kiero a Em en calzones jajaja**

**Ammyriddle:si regresaron pero le harán travesuras a Lauren**

**Iovs Cullen: me encantaron tus ideas mil graxias**

**Melivampiresa:en este cap veremos su trabajo de bitch**

**Miadharu28:aki el prox bezos**

**Aridenere:bezos espero k este remega bn**

**:graxias por tu coment y bienvenida!**

**MaRiA sWaN de CulLeN:se van a pudrir por ojetes jajajaja**

**Abby:regresaron con ellos!! Cuidate mucho**

**Andreiitah: yo ame como se culpo la idiota jajaja**

**Rosaliehaledecullen:habrá como en 2 o 3 capis uno solo de ellos jajajaja**

**Sweet Doll X:aki la conti cuidate bezos**

**EdwardKname:jajaj si es muy pero muy estúpida jajajaj**

**FAYRES12:yo kiero ver si Em es virgen o no jajajaja **

**Kuchiki1995:si regresan!!espero k te guste**

**Sonia-rubika:jajaj si muerte a Lauren!!!**

**Peritha12:jajajagrazias por todos cuidate muixo**

**Joa19:muerte a los mallory! Cuidate muxisimo**

**Bueno agradezco muchísimo sus votaciones el ganador del capi fue (tambores ) "Regresemos al gimnasio de nuestros amores" espero k les guste**

**Sin más k decir vámonos al cap**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 19 "Regresemos al gimnasio de nuestros amores"**

ALICE POV:

El juicio nos había salido a las mil maravillas, pero ahora teníamos una decisión muy importante que tomar ¿regresaríamos al equipo?, definitivamente esto era una cosa muy seria por lo que habíamos quedado de que hablaríamos de este tema en el departamento de Edward,el viaje había sido magnifico,cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más de Jazz, él es simple y sencillamente el amor de mi vida,pero todos estos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando…..

-Alice despierta!!!-grito Emmett y Rose

-lo siento me quede pensando en algo realmente lindo-suspire

-ya sabemos que estabas pensando en Jasper-me dijo Bella, me le quede viendo de la peor manera

-bueno chicos-hablo Edward-tenemos que hablar sobre la decisión que tenemos que tomar-dijo sentándose en un sofá junto a Bella

-aparte también hay otra cosa de la que tenemos que hablar-contesto Bella

-cuál ???-preguntamos todos

-que vamos hacer con el dinero de la indemnización??-nos pregunto

-buen punto-dijo muy serio mi Jazz

-pero primero que haremos?-les pregunte-¿regresamos al equipo o no?-hable

-tengo una idea-dijo Rose-porque no hacemos una lista de pros y contras-hablo rápidamente

-genial-grito Emmett, siempre me eh preguntado si se le cayó a sus papá de chiquito

-empecemos con los pros-hablo el hombre mas hermoso,encantador,inteligente….!ya cállate Alice si no nunca vas a terminar!!

-Esme y Carlisle son los entrenadores de ese equipo-dijo Edward, tenía muchísima razón Carlisle y Esme eran como nuestros padres

-no tendríamos que administrarlo-dijo Jasper,estaba de acuerdo si hacíamos un nuevo grupo tendríamos que administrarlo

-ellos tienen los mejores aparatos para entrenar-contesto Emmett-aparte los vestidores son geniales-Emmett ya madura!!!

-de acuerdo ahora hagamos los contra-hablo Bella

-no seríamos independientes-dijo Rose

-que en el equipo está el imbécil de Newtonto-contesto Edward molesto

-también la estúpida de Lauren,porque recuerden que la juez no la corrió del equipo-dijo Bells,eso fue lo único que no me había gustado del juicio

-creo que eso es todo-hable yo-chicos no se ustedes pero yo la verdad si hacemos un nuevo equipo extrañaría muchísimo a Esme y a Carlisle-les dije

-si nosotros también-me contestaron todos al unísono

-entonces???-pregunte-que les parece si lo hacemos por votación??-les dije

-perfecto-contestaron todos

-Bells??-le pregunta a mi dulce amiga

-yo quiero quedarme con Carlisle y Esme-me contesto!genial ¡

-Edward???-le pregunte a mi amigo

-yo extrañaría mucho a Esme pero no soporto a Mike por eso voto por hacer un equipo,pero no me molestaría regresar-dijo muy tranquilo

-Emmett?-le pregunte al niño chiquito del grupo

-yo soy pésimo administrador-todos nos empezamos a reír-por eso yo digo que nos quedemos con Carlisle

-Rose??-le pregunte a mi rubia favorita

-yo quiero hacer un nuevo equipo-me dijo muy segura

-Jazz?-le pregunte a mi príncipe azul

-yo me quiero quedar con Esme y Carlisle-me contesto besándome el cuello!por dios!

-pues yo también quiero quedarme ,la verdad no me imagino a otros entrenadores que no sean ellos-dije sinceramente

-genial-dijo Emmett

-bueno ya que tomamos esa decisión -dijo Edward feliz-que haremos con el dinero??-con ese dinero podríamos alimentar a Haití por unos 10 años

-yo tengo una idea pero no sé si ustedes quieran hacerlo-contesto Bella muy nerviosa

-dínosla-le dijo Edward tomándola de la mano

-como todos somos de familias realmente adineradas no necesitamos ese dinero-mi amiga nos empezó a explicar-por eso eh pensado que deberíamos de hacer algo realmente lindo con ese dinero-nos sonrió-mi idea es que hagamos un gimnasio para los chicos del Bronx (el Bronx es una calle donde hay gente que no vive con una buena calidad de vida)-en ese momento todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta-también estaba pensando que podríamos dar clases de gimnasia a un muy bajo precio-mi amiga sonrió-sé que es una idea estúpida

-es una idea genial-le conteste casi llorando-Bella eres estupenda-le dije abrazándola

-mi amor eres un ángel-Edward beso a Bella

-yo podría dar clase de kick boxing para mujeres-dijo Rose,ella al igual que en gimnasia era una estupenda maestra en ese deporte

-yo puedo dar clases de yoga-dijo mi Jazz-me encanta tu idea Bella, podemos administrarlo muy bien y cobrar muy poco-Jasper siempre ha sido un excelente administrador

-yo seré maestra de Ballet-les conteste a todos,siempre se me había dado perfectamente

-a mi me encantaría enseñar karate-dijo Edward,por lo que sabía mi amigo era cinta negra

-pues lo mío es el basketball-dijo el oso

-yo en lo único aparte de gimnasia que soy buena es en el volleyball-contesto Bella-y aparte cada uno nos podríamos turnar cada semana para dar las clases de gimnasia-dijo mi amiga con los ojos muy brillantes,se veía que eso la hacía tremendamente feliz.

-genial!!!-empecé a brincar-ahora solo hay que buscar un lugar para ponerlo-les dije

-que les parece si lo vamos a buscar mañana después del entrenamiento??-nos pregunto Edward

-me parece genial!!-grito Rose

-chicos no hemos salido a celebrar nuestro triunfo legal -dijo Emmett,pero lo raro es que tenía su cara de que planeaba algo-que les parece si salimos a un antro???-nos pregunto

-vamos!!!-grite yo

-está bien-contestaron los demás

-aparte después tenemos que ir a un lugar para hacer unas cosas-dijo Emmett ,definitivamente estaba escondiendo algo

-chicas vamos a vestirnos y a ponernos más hermosas!!-les grite

-no!!!!!-grito Bella,ella odiaba ser Barbie Bella-tengo que ir???-pregunto

-no dejare que ese feo duende se lleve a mi princesa-dijo Edward jugando

-Edward-lo nombre-créeme que tú serás el más beneficiado en esto-le guiñe un ojo

-los siento Bella la duende me a hechizado-dijo Edward

-me tendré que buscar a otro-Bella le siguió el juego-fiel caballero Emmett te casarías conmigo???-pregunto ,Edward en ese momento abrió la boca como idiota

-no!!-la jalo-tu eres solo mía-y la beso de una manera extremadamente pasional

-wau!!-fue lo único que pude decir-Edward casi te tragas a Bella!!-le dije cuando la había dejado de besar

-ya vámonos!!-Rose nos jalo a bella y a mí , un minuto después ya estábamos en nuestro departamento

-hora de arreglarnos!!!-grite super feliz

BELLA POV:

Estaba muy feliz de que mis amigos habían aceptado la idea de que hiciéramos un gimnasio en apoyo a la gente de escasos recursos ,pero lo que no me hacía tan feliz era que tendría unas 3 horas de Barbie Bella !odio ser una muñeca!,quería matar a Alice.

-metete a bañar-la enana me empujo a mi habitación-voy a dejar la ropa en tu cama-me dijo saliendo rápidamente de mi cuarto

-_please don´t stop the music,please don´t stop the music……-_empezó a sonar mi celular al ritmo de rihanna

-alo-salude

-hola mi amor-me hablo Edward-solo te llame para que sepas que te amo y te adoro-me dijo rápidamente

-**ti amo il mio principe affascinante**( te amo mi príncipe encantador)-le dije en Italiano

-yo también te amo hermosa princesa -me dijo con un tono que expresaba amor,en ese momento abrí la regadera

-que es ese ruido?-me pregunto

-el de la regadera-le dije-estoy a punto de meterme a bañar-le conteste

-debería bañarte yo-me habló-un día me cumplirás mi fantasía??-me pregunto

-tu fantasía es solo bañarme?-le pregunte, obviamente el no solo me quería bañarme

-no precisamente-contesto-creo que lo más probable es que después de lo que te haga te tengas que volver a bañar-me dijo seductoramente

-mmmmm-fue lo único que pude decir

-bueno mi amor te dejo que te bañes-me contesto-piensa en mí, que yo lo haré en ti-dijo pícaramente

-adiós-me despedí y en ese momento los 2 cortamos la llamada

El baño fue extremadamente relajante,no podía dejar de pensar en mi dios de ojos esmeraldas¿ya estábamos preparados para llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel?,mi cuerpo parecía que ya lo estaba,es más hasta me lo rogaba pero mi cerebro era otra cosa, después de varios minutos decidí salirme de la ducha,y como había dicho Alice la ropa que había decidido que me pusiera estaba en mi cama.

-bella vístete rápido-me dijo Rose,mi ropa consistía en unos pantalones entubados de color negro que moldeaban mis piernas ,una blusa con escote en v color azul, y unos tacones de unos 5 cms del mismo color de la blusa, realmente mis amigas tenían un excelente gusto por la moda, alrededor de 10 minutos después salí para mi sesión de peinado y maquillaje

-te vez divina Bella-me dijeron mis amigas ,estas traían un vestido de color rojo solo que el de Alice tenía una pequeña abertura en la pierna

-de maquillaje te voy a poner una sombra color azul ,un poco de gloss rosa y un poco de corrector para las ojeras-me dijo Rose mientras me maquillaba

-de peinado te vamos a planchar el cabello para que parezcas una diosa-me contesto Alice,ellas se maquillaron y peinaron en un dos por tres,de hecho todo el tiempo se me estaba pasando super rapidísimo cuando de pronto

-ding..dong…ding..-sonó el timbre de nuestro departamento

-yo abro-dije mientras me levantaba del sofá,a los pocos segundos abrí la puerta

-hola-dijeron mis amigos,Edward no había dicho nada,de hecho tenía la boca abierta

-cierra la boca-Emmett le dijo a Edward-no queremos inundar el departamento de las chicas

-chicos nos vamos??-pregunto la pequeña enana mientras salía del departamento

-te ve.z....-Edward estaba tartamudeando-espectacularmente hermosa-pudo decir

-gracias mi príncipe, tu también te vez guapísimo-le dije mirando su vestimenta,el traía unos pantalones un poco apretados con una camisa azul que hacía juego con la mía

-nos vamos preciosa??-me pregunto mientras mordía mi cuello

-s..-trate de decir,el solo me dio su hermosa sonrisa de lado

El viaje al antro había sido excitante, la música que había puesto Edward era de mis favoritas,pero al momento que lo veía manejar me hacía pensar cosas no muy apropiadas para una señorita como yo ¿pero díganme quien se puede resistir a Edward Cullen?

-ya llegamos-Edward me dijo mientras se bajaba de su coche para abrirme la puerta,en ese momento sentí varias miradas

-gracias mi amor-lo bese tiernamente

-chicos!!!-grito Alice-por aquí-nos dijo señalando la cadena, por las influencias que teníamos nunca teníamos que hacer fila para entrar,el antro era muy agradable estaba ambientado en los colores blanco y negro era muy minimalista ,llegamos a nuestra mesa y esperamos a nuestro mesero

-buenos noches-nos saludo-bienvenida a Mantra-solo me miraba a mí

-oye también estamos los demás-dijo Emmett molesto ,el me cuidaba como su hermanita chiquita

-disculpen-pero él no dejaba de verme

-**Jungen, die dieser Idiot nicht anhält, um meine Beine zu sehen, konnten wir es kastrieren? ****(**chicos este idiota no deja de verme las piernas, ¿podríamos castrarlo**?)-**les pregunte a mis amigos en Alemán,ellos no paraban de reírse por la cara del idiota del mesero que parecía que no entendía nada

-disculpa??-me pregunto el mesero

-dice que le dejes de ver las piernas porque si no su novio,osea yo,te voy a romper la cara-dijo Edward sonriendo-el mesero se quedo con la boca abierta

-te amo mi salvador-bese a Edward muy pasional

-nos podrías traer 20 cubetas de hielo para tirárselas a estos calenturientos-Emmett le dijo al mesero

-ya en serio-dijo Rose-nos traes una margarita ,un orgasmo, un Martini, un whisky en las rocas ,un sexo en la playa y un cosmo-le hablo al mesero pidiendo nuestras bebidas

-en seguida las traigo-el mesero contesto molesto

-jazz vamos a bailar!!-grito Alice jalando a mi pobre amigo

-Emm tengo ganas de bailar vamos??-le pregunto Rose muy sensualmente,este no se pudo negar

-quieres bailar???-me pregunto Edward

-no-le negué-prefiero hacer esto-y en ese momento lo empecé a besar como nunca lo había besado

-wauuuu-fue lo único que pudo decir –con esos besos jamás volveré a bailar-me dijo mordiéndome un lóbulo de mi oreja

-no hagas eso-le dije nerviosa-o quieres que te viole???-le pregunte juguetonamente

-si yo quiero no es precisamente violación-me dijo feliz,en ese momento llego nuestro mesero con las bebidas

-tome señorita-me paso mi margarita

-gracias-le agradecí,pero el no se iba-te puedo ayudar en algo??-le pregunte un poco molesta

-podemos salir mañana?-me pregunto el muy descarado, estaba a punto de gritarle pero Edward me interrumpió

-no puede-le dijo muy tránquilo-hoy,mañana pasado mañana y para siempre va estar conmigo-le contesto-así que porque no mejor te largas y nos dejas en paz??-le pregunto,el mesero se tuvo que ir

-me encantas-le dije subiéndome a sus piernas

-hey esas manos!!-grito Emmett,todo el mundo nos empezamos a reír

El tiempo que estuvimos en el antro fue muy divertido,bailar con Edward siempre era una sensación única y genial,el tiempo se nos había pasado muy rápido para mi gusto y ya era tiempo de irnos del lugar

-apúrense tenemos que ir a un lugar-dijo Emmett desesperado

-a qué lugar????-preguntamos todos

-ya verán-sonrió-síganme en sus autos-le dijo a Jasper y a mi Edward

El viaje al lugar de donde tenía que ir Emmett fue rápido no tardamos ni 15 minutos en llegar

-donde estamos??-le pregunte a Edward

-en "la gata más gata"-me señalo el nombre del local ¿pero qué es eso?

-suena algo raro no??-le pregunte a mi novio

-definitivamente-el me contesto ,en ese momento Emmett nos dirigió a la puerta de entrada

EMMETT POV:

Estaba ansioso por hacer mi maldad del día, entiéndame no me eh portado mal desde que llegamos a España ¡eso es muchísimo!!,hoy era mi día para molestar mucho

-que es este lugar???-preguntaron mis amigos cuando entramos al prostíbulo de mala muerte

-esto es un prostíbulo!!-grito Bella muy espantada ,que exagerada

-ya lo sé-le dije tranquilo

-que hacemos aquí mi Em?-me pregunto mi sexy Rose

-venimos a ser travesuras-les conteste,en ese momento Edward sonrió,creo que el ya sabía por dónde iba la cosa

-aquí es donde está la zorra de Lauren verdad??-me pregunto Edward

-si-les sonreí-admitan es genial molestarla!!!-todos mis amigos me miraron seriamente pero al poco tiempo soltaron unas risitas

-y cuál es el plan???-pregunto Jasper

-primero hay que buscar la mejor mesa-les señale una que estaba vacía, después de habernos sentados les empecé a platicar sobre mi nueva maldad

-perfecto!!-grito Alice-hace mucho que no nos portamos mal-sonrió

-su nombre artístico es Mela-dije riéndome del nombre que se había puesto Lauren

-genial-dijo Edward-voy hacer mi parte-y en ese momento se fue hacia la parte de atrás del escenario

EDWARD POV:

Yo tenía que cumplir mi parte del plan de Emmett así que me dirigí a los camerinos de las finas bailarinas(nótese mi sarcasmo)

-disculpe señorita-le hable a una mujer que tenía muy poca ropa para mi gusto

-si-me miro muy emocionada

-me puedes decir donde está el camerino de Mela??-le pregunte,ella enseguida me llevo a un cuartucho que tenía en la puerta el nombre artístico de Lauren

-toc,toc-toque la puerta

-quién???-pregunto la estúpida

-Edward Cullen!!-le grite,ella inmediatamente abrió la puerta

-¡eddie!!-me grito-sabía que ibas a venir a buscarme-intento besarme

-Claro que sí-le dije casi riéndome-pero podrías bailar por mí una última vez?-le rogué

-por supuesto-me contesto muy alegre-por ti todo-me guiño

-ah sí –le hable-te veo afuera-le di un beso en la mejilla ,en ese momento me fui a donde estaban la zona de mesas

-salió bien???-me preguntaron las chicas

-por supuesto-dije abrazando a mi Bella

-ya hicieron lo que les tocaba???-les pregunte

-ya sobornamos al dueño del lugar para que nos deje hacer maldades-me contesto riendo Rose-es más hasta nos vendió la mantequilla-me enseño la barra de mantequilla

-en el momento que cierren el telón podemos entrar a prepararlo-me dijo Emmett riendo,pasaron varios minutos hasta que cerraron el telón,bueno decir telón es darle un alto rango a la tela podrida que servía para tapar el escenario

-vamos!!!-nos dijo Jasper

En ese momento Jasper y Alice empezaron a untar mantequilla a todo el tubo para que cuando Lauren se subiera obviamente resbalara y se cayera como idiota,Emmett y Rose habían tirado alcohol por el suelo para que al momento de caminar también tuviera problemas, y la parte que haríamos Bella y yo era la de controlar la música y el micrófono aunque también íbamos a grabar con la videocámara de Emmett todo lo que pasará,minutos después le hicimos la seña al dueño del local para que abriera el telón ,Alice,Rose,Jazz y Emmett se había ido a sentar a la mesa mientras Bella manipulaba el aparato para la música y yo el micrófono y la grabadora.

-buenas noches hombres de New York-salude a todos-esta noche en este cabaret les traemos a Mela-dije casi riéndome-mejor conocida como Lauren Mallory,si señores ella es la hija del famosísimo comisionado Leopold Mallory-dije recordando a su estúpido padre,agradecía que el audio no llegaba a los camerinos y que Lauren no podía escuchar nada-la jovencita que verán es integrante del equipo de gimnasia de su país así que por favor trátenla como quieran!-grite-a ella le encanta que le tiren de todo!!-volví a gritar-así que sin más que decir,les presento a Mela!!!-grite y mire a Bella para que empezara con una canción que no hiciera pensar a Lauren en nuestras venganza

-_lets go girls_…-empezó a sonar la canción de Men I feel like a woman,en ese momento Lauren salió disfrazada de una policia,pero dos pasos después de haber entrado al escenario se cayó,todo producto del licor,ella solamente se levanto como si no hubiera pasado nada

-tubo,tubo,tubo!!!-empezamos a gritar Emmett y yo,al poco tiempo los hombres del local nos siguieron

-_te quiero yo y tu a mi_-empezó a sonar la música de Barney mientras Lauren estaba a punto de subir al tubo,ella por un momento se quedo parada como idiota hasta que me vio gritarle que se subiera al tubo,ella me sonrió pícaramente

-que solo se sostenga con los brazos-grito Emmett,en ese momento Lauren acepto moviendo la cabeza,eso le va a doler

-eres una bitch!!!-gritaba Alice

-_rata de dos patas te estoy hablando a ti_-Bella había cambiado la canción por una de paquita la del barrio

En ese instante enfoque la cámara en Lauren,este video definitivamente sería subido a Youtube,ella me volvió a mirar y segundos después se lanzo solo con sus brazos al tubo,lo que ella no imaginaba es que sus manos se iban a resbalar

-ahhhhh!!!!-grito mientras caía de cara en el suelo

-jajajajjajajajjaja-todos nos empezamos a reír

-mi nariz!!!!-grito como estúpida-me la voy a tener que operar!!!-gritaba mientras intentaba levantarse,pero como todo el piso estaba resbaloso lo único que lograba era caerse,en ese momento decidí tomar el micrófono

-disculpen público-me disculpe casi riéndome-no pensé que nuestra querida Mela fuera de mente retrasadísima-todos rieron conmigo-no te preocupes por tu nariz-la mire sonriente-antes de que te la rompieras se te veía horrible-ella solo me miro enojada,en ese momento Alice y Rose subieron al escenario cuidadosamente, ellas en la mano traían unas botellas de Vodka

-esto es para ti querida-dijeron las 2 al unísono

-discúlpanos por favor-hablo Alice,Lauren solo extendió la mano para recibir la botella,pero en ese momento las 2 amigas destaparon las botellas y le tiraron el liquido de cabeza a pies

-me las van a pagar!!!!!-gritaron

-bueno cuando se te ocurra algo nos hablas-dijo Jasper-pero como eres para pensar yo creo que cuando se te ocurra algo de seguro estaremos muertos-todo el público empezó a reírse

-por cierto tu video será el más visitado de Youtube-le dijo Emmett-voten por nuestro video por favor!!!-Emmett le grito al público

-adiós!!!-dijimos los 6 mejores amigos

En ese momento salimos de ese lugar de mala muerte con muchísimas risas y alegrías,nuestras vidas volvían hacer las mismas de antes

**Wola chicos y chicas aki yo regresando con este fic!!!**

**Saben que amo las maldades y venganzas por eso este cap es venganza oxi!!!**

**Para el otro capi los chicos ayudaran a juntar a otra parejita asi k kien será? Para los títulos pensaba "un plan para cultivar al amor" o "unamos al verdadero amor"**

**Espero k les guste este cap**

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	20. Unamos al verdadero Amor

**Wola chicos y chicas siento haberme tardado un día (se k suena exagerado pero soy super puntual) pero lo k pasa es k jugando waterpolo una jugadora contraria me chingo mi mano y me la lastimo (fractura) se los juro k no me lo podía creer,ahora por eso escribo con una mano y obvio me tardo más**

**Las kiero invitar a k pasen a mis otros fics "enamorándose en la Nascar y welcome to the moulin rouge"**

**Pero le kiero agradezerle enormemente a MaRiA sWaN de CulLeN que me esta ayudando a escribir,muchas gracias por todo adoro tus ideas y gracias por el apoyo **

**También kiero agradexerles sus hermosos reviews me hacen muy feliz**

**Nocturnal depression:k bueno k te guste ,amo las travesurar y el humor cuidate**

**Melivampiresa:muchas graxias espero k te guste este cap y me encanta k te gustará Nascar**

**Alejandrita:k bueno k te guste y me muero de calor!!! Jajaja **

**Sweet Doll X : AKI el sig capi cuidate y muchas gracias **

**Lola Hale Cullen: sería bueno k newtonto y la oxi se enamorarán pero no son ellos **

**Rei Hino Cullen:primer plan k los chicos hacen para algo bueno y no solo fregar jajajajjaja**

**Aridenere:si!! Tu si supiste de kien se trata felixidades!!**

**Joa19:si odio a la oxi!! Que se muera!!**

**Sonia-rubika:si muchas kerían k abrieran su propio gimnasio asi k les di el gusto,en el próximo sabremos como les va administralo**

**Cataa Cullen:las bromas son de lo mejor jajaj**

**Gaby-Dani Cullen:no la pareja no son ellos,pero espero k te guste kienes son**

**Ammyriddle:ellos son!!!y si me encanta k la oxi cae en las vendettas**

**Kuchiki1995: la oxi si se lo merece jajaj aparte no te creas k lauren va a dejar las cosas asi como así**

**Abby:las travesuras son lo mio**

**Adreiitah:muerte a la oxi!!y en el próximo capi sabremos del gimnasio del Bronx**

**EdwardKname :ya deberíamos pegarle un tiro a Lauren no?**

**Miadharu28:no!muchas piensan k son ellos pero no**

**Diana:lo de Em son las travesuras,maldades y gritos jajaja**

**Agradezco los votos k le dieron a este cap el ganador fue (alguien mordiéndose las uñas)"unamos al verdadero amor" mil gracias por todo**

**Sin mas k decir vámonos al capi**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 20 "Unamos al verdadero Amor"**

JASPER POV:

Mientras dormía plácidamente sentí como si un gran osos brincara en mi cama, hasta que escuche que me llamaban o más bien me gritaban

-¡ARRIBA JAZZ!- dijo un enorme y estúpido Emmett emocionado

-Ya voy Emmett- dije algo cansado

Me levante muy cansado porque apenas había podido dormir, ya que la noche anterior estuvo bastante larga, así que me duche y me puse ropa cómoda pero elegante para así poder regresar a nuestro hogar.

Al salir de mi cuarto Emmett ya estaba en la puerta del departamento ansioso por ir a desayunar al departamento de Edward, pues relativamente el nos alimentaba y como Emmett nunca se cansa de comer con mas razón.

-Vamos Jazz, ya tengo hambre- dijo un poco alterado

Al llegar vimos a Edward besándose con Bella bueno más bien comiéndosela , Emmett se empezó a reír fuertemente causándole un gran susto a los dos

-Jajajaja- me di cuenta que el ya estaba en el suelo de tanto reírse

Cuando de pronto sentí unas pequeñas manitas tapándome los ojos así que de inmediato supuse que era mi duendecillo

-Hola amor- dije a mi adorada novia

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?- pregunto haciendo un puchero que me pareció de lo más tierno

-Allie querida te puedo reconocer a kilómetros de distancia-dicho lo anterior la bese

Mientras tanto Rose besaba tiernamente a Emmett, al poco rato decidimos comer todos en el departamento de Edward y de paso platicar un rato, Terminando de comer todos decidimos ir a nuestro adorado gimnasio,realmente extrañábamos a Esme y a Carlisle parte teníamos que entrenar si queríamos ganar la competencia

Cuando bajamos de los coches nos encaminamos rápidamente al gimnasio que era como nuestro hogar, mientras caminábamos a las oficinas muchos nos felicitaban por haber tenido el valor de enfrentar a Lauren y a su padre que gracias a dios ya la estaban .

-¡Felicidades chicos!- nos dijo Ben

-Gracias- respondió orgullosamente Emmett

-En verdad muchas gracias chicos, nos fueron de mucha ayuda- dijo Edward

-Bueno creo que todos queríamos justicia, mas al saber que habían inventado pendejada y media sobre ustedes- dijo Jacob, todos quedamos sorprendidos por su respuesta

-Aunque no lo crean los aprecio mucho y saben que no me gusta que traten mal a las mujeres o que las acusen indebidamente- continuo refiriéndose a Bella,esta se sonrojo a más no poder

Cuando acabo de decirnos lo que pensaba las chicas fueron a abrazarlo y la verdad los tres nos pusimos un poco celosos.

Mientras nos acercábamos más a las oficinas escuchamos gente murmurando, pero para variar el idiota de Emmett hizo un ruido muy fuerte, fue demasiado tarde para detenerlo

-¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban!-grito al entrar¿Por qué será tan idiota?

Pero cuando todos entramos nos quedamos un poco desconcertados al ver a Carlisle y Esme MUY juntos mas de los normal, ambos se veían incómodos tanto que lo podía sentir,aparte estaban más sonrojados que Bella y créanme eso ya es un verdadero record

-JAJAJAJA-Emmett se empezó a reír como idiota- hermanita creo que ya hay alguien que se pone más roja que tu jajajaja-señalo a Esme

su risa fue muy contagiosa y todos nos empezamos a reír, cuando logramos calmarnos (que admito que fueron como 5 minutos después) vimos como Carlisle y Esme nos miraban muy enojados

-Bueno veníamos a decirles que decidimos seguir en el equipo- dijo Alli entusiasmada-claro si ustedes nos aceptan

-por supuesto!!!-gritaron los dos ya más relajados,en ese momento todos fuimos a nuestros vestidores a poner nuestras cosas en su lugar y a cambiarnos para el entrenamiento

-Chicos creo que deberíamos hacerles un favor a Carlisle y Esme-dijo mi hermosa novia

-Yo concuerdo con lo mismo casi podía sentir sus emociones- dije relajado, los demás asintieron menos Emmett.

-Pero como le vamos hacer- dijo Bells

EDWARD POV:

Todos los amigos nos habíamos dado cuenta de cómo Carlisle y Esme se miraraban,¿Por qué no se decían lo que sentían el uno por el otro??,pero todo esto deje de pensarlo en el momento que

-chicos-nos miro la pequeña Alice-tengo un plan!!!!-grito y brinco como loca

-a quien molestaremos hoy???-pregunto Emmett muy feliz

-no!!!-grito-esta vez usaremos nuestras habilidades en algo bueno-nos contesto

-en qué????-pregunto Rose

-no se dieron cuenta como Esme y Carlisle se miraban???-nos pregunto-¿Cómo no darse cuenta?

-yo no-grito Emmett

-me lo imaginaba de ti-dijo mi hermosa novia

-Esme y Carlisle se quieren-le contesto Jasper

-en serio???-pregunto incrédulo Emmett-pensé que solo eran amigos-se rasco la cabeza

-y en qué piensas??-Rose le pregunto a la duende

-en esto…………..-nos empezó a contar el plan, definitivamente era muy original y muy de nosotros

El plan lo llevaríamos acabo cuando termináramos el entrenamiento,estaba feliz porque por primera vez todos ayudaríamos a una pareja para que se pudieran unir y ser felices¿Qué fue eso Edward?,el entrenamiento se nos fue relativamente rápido,estar con mi novia de nuevo en nuestro gimnasio era una de las cosas que me hacían muy feliz,podría decir que este momento era uno de los mejores de toda mi vida¿y quién no lo estaría?,pero mi pregunta se esfumo cuando de pronto

-chicos!!!!-vino corriendo Alice

-qué pasa???-le pregunte

-ya es hora-me miro-Emmett y Jasper te están esperando afuera de la oficina-me señalo

-ya voy-me fui corriendo

-listo Edward???-me pregunto Jazz

-seguro que esto nos va ayudar???-les pregunte un poco dudoso

-por supuesto!!!!-grito Emmett

-porque no lo haces tú???-le pregunte

-porque tú eres el mejor actor de nosotros 3-me contestaron los 2 al mismo tiempo

-está bien-dije resignado

En ese momento me acerque a la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle

-toc..toc….toc-toque la puerta

-pasen!!!-grito Carlisle !hora de la actuación Edward!,en ese momento puse mi cara de depresión

-hola Carlisle-le dije con tono de voz muy triste

-Edward???-me miro confundido-te pasa algo????-me pregunto asustado

-es ..-lo mire-tengo un problema-le conteste

-qué pasa??-me pregunto mientras me indicaba sentarme en una silla

-es Bella-le dije mientras suspiraba muy fuerte ,hacerme el deprimido siempre me había salido bien

-que paso con mi ángel??-me pregunto ,se notaba que Carlisle adoraba a mis amigas y a mi novia

-ella y yo nos peleamos muy fuerte y creo que me termino-le confesé, el solo abrió la boca

-porque fue???-me pregunto

-me puse celoso de Newton-le conteste,eso era medio verdad

-Edward que no te das cuenta que Bella te ama??-me pregunto molesto

-soy un estúpido-le dije mientras me tapaba la cara-ahora que hago????-por favor que me conteste lo que quiero!!!

-ve hablar con ella!!-me grito

-pero no quiero ir solo-le conteste, él solo me miro durante unos segundos-y la verdad con mis amigos me da mucha pena pedirles ese favor-le dije

-yo te acompaño-me contesto mientras se paraba de su escritorio ¡si!!! Fase uno completa

-harías eso por mí??-le pregunte

-si-me contesto-donde esta???-me pregunto

-está en su departamento-le dije-si te parece nos vamos en mi carro-le conteste mientras salíamos del gimnasio

-me parece bien-me dijo serio

El viaje al departamento de Bella había sido realmente corto alrededor de unos 10 minutos porque había algo de tráfico.

-aquí es-le dije a Carlisle mientras les señalaba la puerta del departamento de mis amigas

-perfecto-Carlisle se puso delante de la puerta y toco el timbre

-voy!! grito Bella mientras corría abrir la puerta-que haces aquí???-me pregunto,tenía los ojos rojos,definitivamente ella era muy buena actriz

-Bella porque no entramos???-le pregunto Carlisle,ella nos miro por unos segundos

-esta bien,pasen-ella camino a la sala donde estaba Esme sentada,al parecer a Bella también le había salido su actuación

-Esme???-pregunto Carlilse cuando vio a mi hermosa entrenadora

-Carlisle-ella lo nombró-¿Qué haces aquí????-le pregunto

-vengo acompañando a Edward-le contesto-y tú??-le pregunto

-consuelo a Bella-ella me miro un poco enojada

-Bella podemos hablar???-le pregunte,esto era parte del plan

-no-me dijo enojada,aunque era falso me dolía su indiferencia

-por favor-le suplique

-está bien-me contesto-vamos a mi cuarto-me jalo para que disque fuéramos a hablar

-Esme y Carlisle nos pueden esperar aquí por favor????-pregunto mi hermosa novia

-claro nena-nos contesto la muy maternal Esme,en ese instante nos metimos al cuarto de Bella para esperar la segunda fase

Nuestra parte del plan estaba lista ahora solo quedaba en manos de mis amigos para que su noviazgo se logrará

EMMETT POV:

Tenía que aceptar que Edward y Bella eran unos de los mejores actores que había visto en mi vida tanto que si yo no me hubiera enterado del plan les hubiera creído que habían terminado ,Alice , Jazz, mi hermosa Rose y yo estábamos escondidos en la cocina para escuchar y hacer un par de cosas para ayudar a nuestros queridos entrenadores

-pon la música-me susurro Rose,en ese momento con el control remoto puse el disco de puras canciones plenamente románticas

-quien prendió el estéreo??-pregunto Esme muy espantada,esto hubiera sido genial para una venganza,pero esta vez lo hacíamos para algo bueno

-no lo sé-le contesto Carlisle-pero este estéreo solo se apaga con control remoto-le dijo mientras trataba de apagarlo

-no importa-le contesto Esme-la música esta agradable-dijo muy tranquila, en ese momento todos los chicos sonreíamos

-Jazz baja un poco la luz-le dijo Alice a su novio, estaba impresionado de las lámparas que tenían ahí (son de esas que puedes nivelar la luz desde tenue hasta brillante),se veía que los padres de mis amigas gozaban de una buena calidad de vida

-como que se esta yendo la luz no???-pregunto Carlisle al momento que Jazz puso la luz un poco baja,según Alice esto le daba un toque romántico

-si-contesto Esme

-te vez muy hermosa hoy-Carlisle le dijo a Esme

,tu también-le contesto Esme

Este era el momento en el que mi hermosa novia entraba en acción

-lista mi amor???-le pregunte

-siempre-me beso tiernamente

-toma-Jasper le dio su celular,en ese momento ella marcó el número de su casa

-ring…ring…ring….-empezó a sonar el teléfono de la casa

-está sonando el teléfono-Esme le dijo a Carlisle ¿en serio está sonando ???

-creo que voy a contestar-dijo Carlisle ¡si! Grite internamente,los chicos solo alzaron sus pulgares felices

-Bueno?????-pregunto Carlisle,este estaba un poco nervioso,se le notaba mucho en la voz

-Se que amas a Esme-dijo mi novia Rose con voz fingida-si no te le declaras ahorita otro hombre te la ganará-y en ese momento mi novia colgó.

-Rose te salió genial-chillo muy bajito Alice-presiento que todo saldrá estupendo

-quién es???-Esme le pregunto a Carlisle

-colgó antes de tiempo-le contesto Carlisle

-está bien-dijo Esme

Este era uno de los momentos más románticos de los que había esta presente,bueno exceptuando cuando me le declarare a Rose,solo era cuestión de esperar que se declararan.

CARLISLE POV:

Esa llamada me había abierto los ojos,Esme era la mujer más hermosa,cariñosa y sobre todo maternal que había conocido,sería un completo imbécil si la dejaba que estuviera con otro ¡ella es el amor de mi vida!!,desde el primer momento que la vi me enamore de ella,¿pero ella me corresponderá de la misma manera??Este no era el momento para dudar ,yo tengo que declárale mi amor

-Esme-la mire a los ojos-tengo que decirte algo-le dije muy serio,ella tomo mi mano

-pasa algo??-me miro preocupada

-no es grave-le conteste !dios dame valor!!

-cuéntamelo-me dijo seria

-Esme yo…..-estaba muy nervioso! Carlisle no seas cobarde!!

-Si-Me contesto

-es que yo quería decirte que…-en ese momento tome una gran bocanada de aire-proirfoerinfedoicmdodcmev repofkroekncvr eoprgvkrmoiekv!!!-le dije !demonios estaba muy nervioso

-qué????-me pregunto Esme-podrías hablar más despacio es que no entendí-Esme me sonrió

-claro-afirme-lo que yo quiero decirte es que-la volví a mirar a los ojos y tome fuerte su mano-**mi vida era como un valle de sombras, la oscuridad acontecía cada día sin ver mas allá de los fantasmas de mis deseos, hasta que salió el sol del universo infinito y vi un sueño cumplido, el cual me entusiasmo y a la vez me atemorizó. Me acerque y lo sentí lo quise tocar y vi lo frágil que es pero me enamore y no lo puedo dejar de ver y ese hermoso sol que ilumina mi vida eres tu mi hermosa mujer que amare cada día**-le confesé mi amor de una manera muy poco ortodoxa,ella me miro con los ojos muy abiertos

-Carlisle yo….-en ese momento la interrumpí

-Esme yo te amo!!-grite más fuerte de lo normal-se que tal vez no me correspondas pero necesitaba decírtelo-en ese momento creo que escuche unos ruidos en la cocina

-oh Carlisle-ella empezó a llorar !Carlisle eres un tonto obvio no te ama!!

-discúlpame no fue mi intención molestarte-en ese momento me pare y empecé a caminar a la puerta

-Espera!!!-me grito y corrió a donde yo estaba-**El amor no es fantasía, el amor es poesía y es por eso que te digo que yo te amaría para toda mi vida**-me dijo mientras me abrazaba-Carlisle yo te amo!-me abrazó mucho más fuerte

En ese instante tuve la necesidad de besarla,fui acortando la distancia lo más que pude hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron,ella me toco los labios con sus delicadas manos y me sonrió

-cuando me vas a besar??-me pregunto riéndose

-ahora mismo-le conteste, acerque nuestros labios y la bese con tanta ternura que no podía creer que yo la estuviera besando,millones de sentimientos atravesaron mi cuerpo amor,felicidad, ternura y un poco de lujuria ,en ese momento odiaba ser humano y tener la necesidad de oxigeno ya que esto hizo que cortáramos ese tierno beso

-eso fue…-trate de buscar una palabra

-espectacularmente único-me contesto ella con su sonrisa marca Esme

-te amo-le acaricie sus mejillas

-yo también-me beso una mano

-quieres ser mi novia???-le pregunte ,en ese momento me temblaban las piernas y las manos

-por supuesto que sí-ella me contesto mientras me abrazaba

-gracias mi amor-le agradecí

-gracias a ti-me contesto ella

-genial!!!!-escuchamos la voz de Emmett en lo que creo era la cocina,Esme me jalo hacía ese lugar

-abre-Esme me susurro para que abriera la puerta de la cocina,en ese mismo instante la abrí,lo que nos encontramos no tenía precio,estaban Rose,Alice,Jasper yEmmett debajo de la barra escondidos y con el control remoto del estéreo en la mano,ellos no se habían dado cuenta que habíamos entrado

-crees que nos escucharon??-Jasper le pregunto a mi pequeña Alice

-no lo sé-susurro mientras se asomaba a la sala-no se ven ahí-contesto

-tal vez están en el suelo haciendo cosas-dijo Emmett ¿estaba pensando que estábamos haciendo el amor en la sala?,definitivamente el estaba enfermo

-No lo creo Emmett-le dije un poco molesto,ellos voltearon a vernos muy asustados

-oh ya encontré mi arete-hablo Rose

-no finjan-dijo Esme-escuchamos su conversación-ella me sonrió

-tenemos problemas???-pregunto Alice con su cara de perrito abandonado

-uno muy grande-le dije-pero como me ayudaron a estar con el amor de mi vida están perdonados-les conteste, ellos sonrieron muy aliviados

-Edward,Bells ya salgan!!!-gritaron todos¿pero que??

-hola-nos saludaron unos muy felices Edward y Bella

-ya se arreglaron??-les pregunte

-este… sobre eso-nos miro Bella

-todo fue actuación para traerlos aquí-dijo Edward apenado-lamento haberte mentido-me miro-pero era por su bien-ese chico se veía que se preocupaba por los demás

-son muy buenos actores-dijo mi Esme-seguros que la gimnasia es lo suyo???-les pregunto sonriéndoles-Bella puede ser protagonista de novelas-todo el mundo se empezó a reír

-estamos seguros-contestaron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Este día había pasado a mi historia como uno de los mejores de mi vida,los chicos había regresado al gimnasio y sobre todo Esme me amaba de la misma manera como yo la amaba ,con ella todo sería muchísimo más feliz ¿Qué nos esperará el día de mañana??

**Wola chicas y chicos aki estamos con el siguiente capitulo **

**Como saben MaRiA sWaN de CulLeN y yo hicimo este capitulo,nean te agradezco muchísimo por ayudarme,me encanta como escribes aparte de todo eres una excelente chava ,espero k sigas ayudándome con mis fics ,ahora este fic también es tuyo **

**Bueno despues de esto vámonos con los nombres el próximo capitulo se va a dedicar en la organización del gimnasio en el Bronx (recuerden la idea de Bella),pero en este Newtonto y la oxi le harán la vida imposible a ellos asi k estaba pensando en ****"una prueba muy difícil de pasar" o "luchemos por nuestro sueño!"**

**Gracias por todo **

**MaRiA sWaN de CulLeN **

**Jezz****ikita Cullen**


	21. Luchemos por nuestro sueño

**Wola chicos y chicas jajaj aki de regreso **

**Por primera vez hixe un oxi pov!!!!! Jajajaj fue sumamente difícil pensar como la idiota de lauren **

**Bueno kiero agradezerles a todos k se estén pasando por mis otros fics "Enamorados en la Nascar y Welcome to the Moulin Rouge **

**Tamb los kiero invitar para k vayan a ver ****Ángeles y demonios (esta de poca madre) y wolverine (no ma hugh Jackman esta hermosisiisisismo ) mañana veremos k tal le fue a twilight en los mtv espero k votaran por ellos ya que odio la de "slumdog millonaire" díganme a quien le pude pasar eso???? Es más a los niños que actuaron en la peli les derrumbaron su casa!!!! Osea que millonarios mis polainas jajajajjajaja team Twilight!!! Aparte pasaran el primer minuto de Luna Nueva!!!!! Ahh!!!! Ya vi la escena del beso de Edward y Bella al final de su cumple y wau!!!!!**

**Robert ¡!!! Jajaj oh también en Montepulciano!!! Robert se ve mejor k Taylor (eso es obvio jajaj)**

**Por cierto alguien me pregunto que donde estaba Jacob??? Aclaro algo ODIO A JACOB jajajajja asi k no esperen k hable mucho de él .**

**Después**** de haber recordado al hermoso de Robert sin camisa les kiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews llegamos a 300!!!!! Ahhh no lo puedo creer!!!!**

**Gabi-Dani Cullen :si pero ahora les toca ser molestados bu!!**

**Joa19:amo a esa pareja!!!**

**Lola Hale Cullen:ps veras aki k pasa jajajaj cdt**

**Cynthia4400:el único k no se me da mucho es el francés pero los demás sip**

**Rei Hino Cullen:gracias cdt bezos **

**Cattaa Cullen:arriba es a pareja!!!**

**Melivampiresa: Em es la onda jejej!!**

**Clau77:mil gracias por tu sugerencias me encantaron bezos**

**Andreiitah:amo a Carlisle jajajaj!!**

**Sweet Doll X: gracias cdt muixo kissss**

**Kuchiki1995:arriba esa pareja jajajaj!!!**

**FAYRES12:angela y Ben hubiera sido buena jaja**

**EdwardKname:jaja puedes leer en el capi lo k hacen en la habitación de Edward**

**Abby:gracias X todo bezos **

**Miadharu28:gracias cdt mucho besos **

**Ammyriddle:si arriba esa pareja!! Muerte a los idiotas!!! **

**El ganador de este cap fue (tambores por favor) "luchemos por nuestro sueño" agradezco k voten por el titulo **

**Sin más k decir vámonos al capi **

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capitulo ****21 "Luchemos por nuestro sueño"**

LAUREN POV:

Todo me había salido horriblemente mal,estúpida Isabella me había quitado a Edward , lo único que mí papi no podía darme ,osea soy una Mallory!!! Aparte Lauren Cullen Mallory suena genial no???,yo se que mi Eddy me ama!!lo que pasa es que siente lástima por la idiota de isabellita ,pero esto iba acabar hoy,gracias al idiota de Seth me había enterado de lo que las moscas muertas querían hacer con el dinero de mi papi ¿hacer un gimnasio para los pobres???por dios!! Eso están raro,pero gracias a que soy tan hermosa y tan lista se me ocurrió una gran idea ,en ese mismo instante llame por mi celular a las personas indicadas

-hola???-una de mis grandes amigas me contesto

-hola Vico-salude a mi amiga Victoria,aunque a ella le gustaba que le dijéramos Vico,lo se suena de golfa

-hola Lauri-me contesto alegremente,amo mi nombre! Es tan genial-a que debo que me llames?-me pregunto,es que osea Lauren Mallory jamás llama a nadie (bueno solo cuando me conviene)

-necesito que me hagas un trabajito-digamos que mi amiga no era una alma pura y caritativa como Isabella

-dime cual-me contesto alegremente

-es esto………-le conté lo que quería hacer,Lauren eres una genio!!!-también necesito que James te ayude por fis-le hable

-claro-me contesto-déjalo en nuestras manos

-bye honey-me despedí de ella

-chao sweet heart-colgue en ese momento

-hola preciosa-alguien beso mi oído,me gire para ver quién era

-hi Mike-era el idiota de Newton,aunque tenía que admitir que en la cama me divertía mucho con él –hoy será el día que Isabella corra a tus brazos-le dije mientras besaba su cuello,se que para nada sería Edward,pero mi gran Eddie nunca me había dejado enseñarle lo buena maestra que soy,hoy sería el día que por fin yo ganaría

EDWARD POV

Este día era muy importante para todos nosotros,ya que terminando el entrenamiento iríamos a buscar el terreno donde pondríamos el gimnasio,pero algo dentro de mí me decía que las cosas no iban a salir bien ¡eso sonó tan de Alice!!,lo mío siempre es pensar las cosas y tratar de imaginar lo que piensan los demás,el entrenamiento se me había hecho muy rápido, sin darme cuenta ya estábamos preparándonos para irnos

-mi amor-me dijo mi dulce novia-ya estás listo??-me pregunto mientras me besaba ¡oh no, el pequeño Edward últimamente despertaba muy a menudo!

-si mi vida-le conteste tapando mi entrepierna con mi mochila

-listos???-nos pregunto una muy alegre Alice

-si-afirmamos todos los amigos

Habíamos contratado a una agente para que nos ayudara a encontrar el terreno perfecto para nosotros,aunque nadie sabíamos cómo se llamaba teníamos confianza en ella ,estábamos esperando en la calle que nuestra agente nos había dicho cuando…….

-hola-nos saludaron una pelirroja muy hermosa pero para nada como mi hermosa Bella y un rubio algo musculoso

-hola-los saludamos todos

-mi nombre es Vitcoria-se presento la pelirroja-y él es James-señalo al rubio

-ellos son Alice,Rose,Emmett,Jasper y Bella-señale a mis amigos y a mi novia-y yo soy Edward-me presente

-mucho gusto-nos contestaron los 2

-nos pueden ya mostrar los terrenos???-dijo Jasper

-por supuesto-contesto Victoria,en ese momento nos llevo a ver los terrenos

-este terreno es perfecto para lo que quieren-nos dijo James

Ese terreno era hermoso y muy espacioso, el precio no nos preocupaba ya que gracias a la aportación del señor Mallory nos alcanzaba para comprar 3 grandes mansiones en Beverly Hills

-me encanta!!-grito Alice-chicos creo que es este-nos dijo muy feliz

-a mí me gusta-contesto mi hermosa Bells-me sonrió

-definitivamente-dijeron Emmett y Rose

-lo compramos-Jasper le dijo a Victoria

-esperen un minuto dejen confirmar si sigue a la venta-nos dijo James, tomo su celular y llamo ,tiempo después se secreteo con Victoria

-chicos lamentamos decirles que en este lugar solo queda un terreno-nos dijo muy triste

-no es posible que en 2 días la gente comprara 30 terrenos disponibles-contesto Rose

-no es nuestra culpa-Victoria le contesto furiosa

-quieren ver el ultimo terreno???-nos pregunto

-pues ya que-dije molesto

El único terreno que estaba a la venta era horrible,tenía toda clase de hierbas y animales por todas partes,en pocas palabras era un asco completo,las caras de mis amigos me decían que pensaban lo mismo

-esta horrible!!!-grito Alice

-es lo único que tenemos-dijo James-aunque podría venderles el otro terreno si Rose,Alice y Bella salen conmigo a cenar -¿qué?? Maldito pervertido!!

-ni loco!!!-grito Emmett-ellas no son objetos para cambiar -abrazo a Rosalie

-chicos podemos hablar un minuto a solas???-Bella nos pregunto

-claro-contestamos todos

-que pasa Bells??-Jasper le pregunto cuándo caminamos para alejarnos de James y Victoria

-yo quiero el otro terreno-dijo rápidamente-y se que a ustedes también les fascino-nos miro

-la verdad si-contesto Rose-pero yo no pienso salir con ese James-dijo furiosa

-tenemos que ir-contesto Alice ¿están locas?

-no-dije-Bella tú no puedes ir-le hable-puede ser peligroso

-créeme mi amor que el que va a estar en peligro va hacer James –me dijo Bella

-pero primero tenemos que hacer que nos vendan el terreno-contesto Jasper

-vamos-caminamos todos, yo estaba totalmente molesto

-ya tomamos una decisión-dijo Rose

-y cuál es???-nos preguntaron nuestros malditos agentes

-estaremos encantadas de acompañarte-Alice le contesto muy sensual

-estupendo-dijo James alegre-vamos a las oficinas a firmar los documentos de su terreno

El papeleo había sido muy fácil y rápido ,tenía la sensación de que ese terreno nadie lo había comprado y que solo usaban esa excusa para que las chicas salieran con el imbécil de James ,pero conociendo a mis amigas y a mi novia esa sería la peor cita en la vida de James.

-chicos una última cosa-nos dijo Victoria

-dinos-conteste

-hay una persona que está interesada en su proyecto y quiere invertir-nos dijo ¡eso es estupendo!

-genial!!-gritamos todos, mientras más dinero mejores instalaciones

-esta persona los quiere ver en el hotel Hilton-en ese momento nos dio un papel con la dirección-eso es todo-nos sonrió

-las veo en unas horas chicas-James miro a Rose

-si-contestaron

El viaje hacía nuestro departamento había sido extrañamente silencioso ,Bella se la pasaba mirando a la ventana y ni siquiera me miraba ¿Qué estará pensando?, sin darnos cuenta ya nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala de mi departamento ,que al parecer ya es el lugar de reunión de todos

-en que piensas??-le pregunte a mi hermosa novia

-en lo que haremos con James-me sonrió-ustedes irán con el inversionista??-me pregunto

-si-le conteste-si no vamos de seguro iríamos por ustedes a ese restaurante-ella se empezó a reír

-Edward Cullen esta celoso??-me pregunto

-muchísimo-me acerque a ella-tu solo eres mía-la bese con muchísima pasión

-hmmmm Edw..ard-Bella apenas podía hablar

-qué??-le pregunte mientras le tocaba sus piernas

-no hagas eso-dijo muy bajito-si lo sigues haciendo te voy a desnudar-me hablo pícaramente

-creo que me gusta la idea-le dije mientras le desabrochaba unos 3 botones de su playera,se que llevábamos poco tiempo para entregarnos físicamente,pero yo ya le había entregado todo a Bella ¿Por qué no entregarle mi virginidad???,¿pero si ella no quiere entregarme la suya??,en ese momento para de besarla

-qué pasa??-me pregunto Bella un poco asustada-no me deseas???-me pregunto casi llorando¿Cómo puede pensar eso??

-te deseo muchísimo mi amor-le tome la mano-pero no sé si tú me deseas a mí-baje mi cara

-Edward-me nombro, pero yo seguía mirando la alfombra de la sala-mírame-subió mi cara con sus suaves y muy delicadas manos-te deseo con locura-me dio pequeños besos en la cara-quiero que me hagas tuya ahora-en ese momento los dos sonreímos

-vamos a mi cuarto-la cargue muy cuidadosamente

-Bájame!!-me decía sonriendo,cuando casi llegábamos a mi cuarto la bese y la recargue en la pared,ella enredo sus piernas a mi cintura,el pequeño Edward en esos momento no era tan pequeño

-abre la puerta-le dije mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello,ella abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo

BELLA POV:

Por dios!!estaba a punto de hacer el amor con Edward,estaba tan feliz de lo que íbamos hacer,empecé abrir la puerta de su cuarto cuando de pronto

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!-grito alguien,Edward y yo dejamos de besarnos para ver a la persona que había gritado,era una mujer con cabello broncíneo ,con unos ojos verdes muy hermosos y una cara que había sido tallada por los mismo ángeles

-mamá???-dijo Edward

-Edward Cullen!!-grito la señora que creo es la madre de Edward,un momento ¿ella es mi suegra???trágame tierra!!!Mi suegra nos vio a punto de hacer el amor

-como haz estado-Edward soltó mi mano para ir abrazarla

-bien-dijo alegre-quién es esta señorita???-le pregunto mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza

-ella es Bella-Edward me volvió a tomar la mano-es el amor de mi vida-me beso

-tú eres la famosa Bella-me miro

-mucho gusto señora Cullen-le di la mano

-dime Elizabeth-me sonrió-veo que mi hijo tiene muy buen gusto-¿me dijo linda??,me sonroje a más no poder

-a que debemos tu visita madre???-Edward le pregunto

-lamento haber interrumpido su momento-Elizabeth me guiño un ojo-pero es que supimos que te habías salido del equipo y nos preocupamos muchísimo-se notaba que Elizabeth adoraba a Edward

-gracias mamá-agradeció Edward-pero ya arreglamos todo-sonrió

-tengo una idea!-grito Elizabeth,con eso me recordó un poco a Alice

-porque no hacemos una cena donde nos presentes a tus padres Bella??-me pregunto,presentarle mis padres a Edward???,nunca había pensado hacerlo con nadie

-sus padres están en Londres-contesto Edward

-de hecho mañana vienen a New York-le dije a Edward,pude ver como él se tensaba ,ninguno de los dos estábamos preparados para que Edward conociera al gran Charlie

-estupendo-Dijo Elizabeth-mañana haremos la cena-nos habló

-aja-contesto Edward serio

-bueno yo los dejo seguir lo que estaban haciendo-nos miro-Edward recuerda usar condón-se empezó a reír ¡mátenme ahorita!!,Edward y yo estábamos rojos como tomates

-Mamá!!!!-grito Edward

-cálmate hijo-segundos después Elizabeth salió del departamento de Edward

-esto…..ah sido vergonzoso-le dije a Edward

-ni que lo digas-me contesto mientras nos sentamos en la cama

-ver a tu madre me bajo la calentura-le dije riendo

-qué bueno que fue ella y no tu padre-los dos hicimos caras de susto

-estás listo para conocer a mis padres???-le pregunte

-saldrá bien-me beso-y por supuesto que lo estoy-me sonrió

-_you change your mind,like a girl changes clothes-_empezo a sonar mi celular

-alo???-conteste

-Bella te quiero en el departamento en 5 minutos!!!-me grito Alice,se me había olvidado completamente lo del imbécil de James

-ya voy-dije triste, después de eso colgué

-quien era???-pregunto mi novio acostado en su cama,verlo así me provocaba pensar en el de una manera no tan pura

-Alice-me tarde en contestarle-tengo que ir arreglarme para lo de James-el puso cara de enojado

-ok-me dijo

-te veo en la noche mi amor-lo bese tiernamente

-quiero que ya sea de noche!!-me dijo

-yo también-salí de su departamento

Las siguientes dos horas fueron una de las peores mi vida,!odio que me traten como si fuera una plástica!!,gracias a dios mis amigas habían tratado de hacer esto la más rápido posible

-te vez hermosa-me dijo Rose,ellas me habían puesto un vestido que llegaba un poco más arriba de mis rodillas era de un color verde que me recordaba mucho a los ojos de mi adorado Edward,también me pusieron unos tacones no tan altos y de maquillaje me pusieron unas sombras del color de mi vestido y un labial rosa

-qué tal??-Alice nos modelo,traía un pantalón muy pegado de color negro y una blusa color amarillo que la hacía lucir muy sensual

-te vez sensual amiga-le di un beso en la mejilla

-yo me veo bien??-pregunto también Rose,ella traía un minifalda color azul y una blusa color rojo sangre que la hacían lucir guapísima

-te vez encantadora-las tres nos abrazamos

-estamos listas???-pregunto Alice

-si-contestamos Rose y yo

.ding- sonó el timbre de nuestro departamento

-ya vamos!!-grito Rose,segundos después las tres abrimos la puerta,afuera estaba James con un traje que lo hacía verse muy guapo pero nada mi tipo

-hola hermosas-nos saludo-nos vamos???-pregunto

-claro-las tres salimos del departamento

El viaje al restaurante que habíamos elegidos nosotras fue muy rápido,James tenía algo que hacía que no me cayera para nada bien,sentía que él nos quería hacer algo

-bienvenidos a Merpert-nos dijo el anfitrión del restaurante

-tenemos reservación a nombre de Alice Brandon-le dijo mi amiga

-por aquí por favor-nos llevo a una mesa muy hermosa y espaciosa

-así que quieren hacer un gimnasio para pobres??-nos pregunto James

-no nos gusta el término pobres-dijo molesta Rose-preferimos de escasos recursos-contesto mi amiga-y si queremos hacer un gimnasio

-no creo que puedan lograrlo-nos dijo James ¿Qué le pasa al idiota??

ROSE POV:

Definitivamente James era un imbécil de lo peor ¿el quién era para decirnos que podíamos hacer y que no??

-sabes creo que eso no te incumbe-dijo Alice muy molesta

-chicas yo solo les quiero decir que tienen enemigos muy poderosos-pero quienes???-ellos no van a dejar que logren eso-nos dijo serio

-quienes son ellos??-pregunto Bells

-no soy estúpido para decírselos-nos sonrió-aparte ustedes no tienen el cerebro para administrar algo-¿nos está diciendo idiotas???

-déjame decirte que te sorprenderías de nuestra inteligencia-conteste molesta-y sobre administrar no te preocupes-le dije mientras leía la carta del restaurante-Jasper y yo estamos estudiando Contabilidad y gestión administrativa-le sonreí

-pero que no son gimnastas???-nos pregunto

-eso no implica que no estudiemos-contesto Bella-ser gimnasta es una carrera corta-le dijo-por ejemplo yo estudio sociología y Literatura universal-hablo mi amiga orgullosa

-de todos modos su gimnasio no va a durar-nos sonrió-recuerden esto-nos miro-a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos ,sus ganas y su lucha sus enemigos los aplastarán- ¿Qué le pasa al imbécil?

-gracias por la amenaza-le dije

-ustedes 3 son muy hermosas-nos miro de una manera asquerosa-les puedo ofrecer un trabajo donde pueden ganar mucho dinero-este patán se merecía que le hiciéramos algo

-y que trabajo??-dijo Alice

-soy dueño del mejor prostíbulo de New York-¿Qué me ve cara de ser Lauren??

-en serio???-Bella no se podía creer que nos ofrecían trabajar de prostitutas

-chicas podemos hablar un momento???-les pregunte,ellas asintieron-James discúlpanos vamos a hablar sobre tu oferta-le sonreí sensualmente mientras caminaba al baño

-vamos a matarlo!!!!!!!-grito Alice furiosa

-yo no quiero ser como Lauren!!!-Bella golpeo un bote de basura

-cálmense!!!-les grite

-que vamos hacer???-dijo Alice

-tengo una idea chicas-les sonreí-ese patán tiene que tener un castigo-les dije

-cual????-preguntaron mis amigas

-este………………-les conté

-perfecto-dijo Alice-vamos!!!!-grito

-chicas no les da pena hacer esto en un restaurante????-pregunto Bella

-la verdad no-conteste-siempre eh tenido ganas de hacer una escena así-sonreí

-bueno-contesto Bella más feliz-manos a la obra!!!-grito ,o mejor dicho manos a James???

Empecé a caminar a nuestra mesa lo más sensual que podía,pude ver como muchos hombres de otras mesas me veían con la boca abierta,James me miro con ojos de lujuria ,cuando llegue a nuestra mesa me senté a lado de James y empecé a tocar sus piernas,segundos despues ví como un bulto se levantaba !esa parte estaba hecha!

-ya ..n. su desició..n.n-trato de decir James

-si Jamie-dijo Alice

-y…??-pregunto muy nervioso

-yo quiero llamarme Scarlet-Bella le guiño un ojo a James

-yo me llamaré Mandy-contesto Alice

-que te parece Janett??-le pregunte a James mientras le daba un beso en el cuello

-nos miro

-estamos pensando hacer un show las tres-dijo Bella mientras se paraba de su asiento

-te imaginas a nosotras tres????-le pregunto Alice

-que bailaríamos al ritmo de lady marmalade-también me pare

Las tres empezamos a subir una pierna a la mesa,el idiota de James nos miraba con la boca abierta, después de que las chicas vimos la reacción del idiota llamado James mire a mis amigas

-let´s go girls-les dije a mis amigas ,en ese momento las tres nos subimos a la mesa a bailar lo más sensualmente que podíamos(que admitamos era demasiado sensual),todos los hombres nos miraron como si fuéramos diosas

-por dios!!!-dijo cuando la tierna Bella se bajo de la mesa y se sentó sobre el asqueroso de James,ella se veía genial,Alice se desabrocho unos 3 botones de su blusa

-guapas!!!-gritaron unos cuantos hombres,las tres les lanzamos un beso con la mano

-crees que tengamos éxito??-le pregunte a James muy cerca de su boca !muérete idiota!

-por supuesto-me contesto tratando de besarme,gracias a dios me alcancé a quitar

-todavía viene lo mejor-le mordí un lóbulo de su muy roja oreja

-listas chicas????-les pregunte a mis amigas mientras bailábamos ,ellas asintieron con su cabeza,al parecer James estaba más atento en nuestro cuerpo que en nuestros labios.

-oye James-dijo Alice mientras parábamos todas de bailar

-que preciosuras???-nos pregunto

-que se siente haber quedado como un imbécil enfrente de todas estas personas???-le pregunte mientras todos los hombres se reían

-perdón???-James estaba muy sorprendido

-apoco creías que nosotras somos tan golfas para vendernos??-pregunto Bella

-idiota!!!!!-gritaban todos los comensales

-quieres que te ayude con eso-Bella señalo el gran bulto de James

-me ayudas???-pregunto muy lujurioso

-claro-Bella nos sonrió,ella se bajo de la mesa y se acerco a James-listo???-le pregunto

-si!!!-casi grito

En ese momento pude ver como la dulce Bella tomaba la cubeta de hielo de la champaña y se acercaba más a él,James no veía la cubeta ya que Bella la ocultaba en su espalda

-sabes me gusta mucho el frío-Bella le dijo a James

-a mi también!!!!-grito el idiota

-entonces toma!!!!!-Bella le hecho los hielos en su protuberancia-prostituta la más vieja de tu casa!!!!-grito muy molesta mi amiga

-esa son mujeres!!!!!-gritaron todos incluidas mujeres

-y al idiota que te dijo que nos amenazará dile que no le tenemos miedo!!!!-dije molesta

-adiós imbécil!!-Alice le dio un golpe en la nariz

-ahhhhhhh!!!!!!-grito de dolor

En ese momento empezamos a salir del restaurante,todas las personas nos aplaudían y felicitaban,espero que a los chicos les fuera mejor con el inversionista.

JASPER POV:

Todos los chicos estábamos muy preocupados por nuestras novias,podría jurar que sentía maldad en James ¿estaré volviéndome loco?? ,pero este no era momento para ponerme histérico ya que teníamos que convencer a un inversionista para darnos más dinero

-odio que sean impuntuales-dijo Edward muy molesto ,el inversionista llevaba 30 minutos de retraso

-hay ya vámonos!!-Emmett dijo con su tono infantil

-tranquilos-conteste serio

-buenas tardes-dijo una mujer morena con un cuerpo lindo,pero no me gustaba

-Renata???-pregunto Emmett sonriendo

-Emmett!!!-grito la chica antes de abrazar a mi amigo

-que haces aquí?-pregunto el tonto Emm

-voy a invertir en unas cosas-la morena sonrió-me voy porque tengo que ver al señor Cullen-¿ella era nuestra inversionista?

-yo soy el señor Cullen-Edward la saludo

-oh mucho gusto-dijo Renata

-así que tu eres nuestra inversionista????-pregunte

-tenemos que platicar de algo-contesto muy seria

-pasa algo malo????-le pregunto Emmett

-no quiero que te enojes conmigo fortachón-Renata le pego a Emmett en el brazo

-porque debería???-preguntamos todos

-chicos seré sincera-nos contesto-yo fui contratada para hacerles creer que era una inversionista-¿Qué está diciendo???-después de que me firmaran unos contratos una mujer les robaría su gimnasio-dijo muy triste

-pero tú no eres capaz de eso Renata!!-grito Emmett-¿Por qué lo haces???-pregunto

-mi padre murió y soy la única que cuida a mis hermanos-contesto

-quien es la persona que te contrato??-pregunto Edward

-no creo que la conozcan-nos miro-pero se llama Lauren Mallory y el tipo que me pago es Mike Newton-por primera vez tengo que decir que los idiotas tenían un buen plan-ahora tendré problemas con ellos-dijo Renata-nunca permitiría que te robaran algo a ti Emm-se notaba que Renata y Emmett se quería mucho

-tengo una idea para que piensen que se salieron con la suya-dijo Edward

-qué??-le pregunte,Edward tenía unas ideas geniales

-hagamos otro contrato para que no nos puedan robar nada-miro el papel que era el contrato-para que ellos no se den cuenta usaremos la misma letra y tamaño-empezó a sonreír-Lauren se va a morir cuando vea que en vez de robarnos apoyo a la causa-por primera vez me había quedado con la boca abierta,Edward era muy bueno intuyendo en la gente-Emmett crees poder hacer un contrato que nos beneficie mucho???-le pregunto

-eso es pan comido- contesto el gran Emmett

-mientras tú haces el papel,Jasper, Renata y yo-nos señalo-fingiremos que platicamos-bajo la voz-Newtonto nos está viendo en la mesa de la esquina-nos susurro

-no te preocupes Renata-le tome una mano,podía sentir como se tensaba-Mike es un imbécil,no se va a dar cuenta-todos nos empezamos a reír

-créanme que la oxi se va arrepentir de lo que nos quiso hacer-dijo Emmett mientras se levantaba para hacer el contrato,unas dos horas después regreso Emmett

-aquí esta-nos dijo dándonos el folder-solo falta que firmemos-nos dijo, fuimos pasando la hoja para que cada uno firmará

-casi es idéntico al otro-Renata dijo mirando el nuevo contrato

-casi abogado Emmett Mcarty a tus servicios-reímos por sus tonterías,Renata era una gran mujer

-Renata-la mire

-dime Jasper-me sonrió

-te gustaría ser la secretaria de nuestro gimnasio???-le pregunte

-en serio!!!-grito

-por supuesto-dijimos los tres

-claro que quiero-sonrió-chicos ustedes son los mejores-nos beso a cada uno en la mejilla

-ya hay que irnos-dijo Edward

-cuídate Renata-nos despedimos

-adiós-me dijo mientras me daba su número de celular para localizarla

-Lauren se va a morir cuando vea que nos acaba de regalar 200 mil dólares-les dije

-se lo merece-contesto Edward-aparte es un bien para la comunidad,con eso le quitan 3 años en el infierno-todos nos empezamos a reír

Teníamos mucho que agradecer en este día, primero que Renata llegará y nos dijera de los planes de Lauren,la segunda la gran aportación económica de la oxi y la tercera que nuestras novias y nosotros cumpliríamos con este sueño

**Wola chicos y chicas!!**

**Aki con otro capi ,se descompuso mi lap!!! Y no tengo Messenger jajajaj ahora todo lo estoy haciendo por mi Iphone ,creo que ire a Catemaco para que me den una limpia,bueno con que mañana ganen los pumas estará bien ¡arriba los pumas!!!!! Jajaja sorry adoro a ese equipo**

**El prox **** capitulo se pondrá bueno digamos que Bella y Edward tendrán la cena con sus padres así que estaba pensando en "****hijos nunca olviden usar condón" o "una cena muy poco ortodoxa"**

**Jajaja será graciosa esa cena, digamos k Elizabeth no olvida la escena que vio en el cuarto**

**Mil gracias por todo **

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	22. Una cena muy poco ortodoxa

**Wola chicos y chicas aki yo de regreso **

**Ganaron los pumas!!!!!!! Wa!!!!!!! Felicidades pero también los Mtv!! A cuando se iban a besar Robert y Kristen!!! Casi me da un infarto!!!! Estuvo genial y o por dios el trailer esta genial!!de los mejores k eh visto (latina k sale Jacob) jajaja ya saben k no me cae bien **

**Mi lap murió!!! Si por eso tardo más aprte también la mano jajajaj no les digo!!!**

**Bueno las invito a k se pasen a mis otros fic como siempre "enamorados en la nascar y Welcome to the moulin rouge (ya saben me hago publicidad)"**

**Alguien me dijo k este fic ya lo debería acabar ¿ustedes como ven? Ya terminamos con gimnasia???? Yo todavía tengo muchas ideas pero si ustedes quieren que ya lo acabemos lo acabamos (díganmelo please)**

**Bueno les agradezco sus hermosos reviews **

**Ammyriddle:jajaj si Lauren es un idiota aunk el plan k tenía no era para nada malo**

**Ta-Cullen:Oh por dios jajaj k bueno k te gustara mi historia y sorry con lo de tu tarea espero k si la acabaras cdt **

**Mrs Mariana:aki el sig cap k bueno k te gustará espero k sigas leyendo mis locuras y los Pumas son los mejores!! Jajajajaj**

**Rei Hino Cullen:gracias por tu review espero k estes muy bn cdt**

**Lola Hale Cullen:jajaja si James es un pendejo jajajaj espero k este te guste **

**Diana:mil gracias por leerlo espero k te siga gustando**

**maferCullen95:jaja si pobre Edward y sus hormonas**

**maritza Cullen: jajaja te juro k te sorprenderas al leer esto cdt**

**salome Taisho:me encantaría k me dieras unas ideas para las venganzas jajaja yo tamb amo ,hacer maldades es lo mío jajajaj**

**EdwardKaname:jajaj si maldita ojala y se muera!!**

**Fabi:jajaj si k mal k les cortaron la inspiración pero pronto abra algo!!**

**Sweet Doll X:JAJAJA si Elizabeth porque llego!! Jajaja pero esta bn est cena será con mucha información jajaja**

**MaRiA sWaN de CulLeN:ganaron los pumas!!! Jajaj k bueno y sigo sin makina!! Me kiero morir!! Jajaja espero pronto escribirte **

**Andreiitah:si pobres pero recuerda k la tercera es la vencida!!!!!!**

**Abby:jajaj si k bueno k Renata era amiga de Em**

**Emily dana:mil gracias por tu voto espero k te guste este**

**FAYRES12:aki la nueva actualización espero k te guste**

**Maggs:jajajaj si nada más de acordarme lo k pasa en esta cap me da risa **

**Rosaliehaledecullen:abra más Emmett y Rose en 2 cap**

**Cataa Cullen:jajajaj si ahora solo falta k Lauren se entere k dio una pequeña aportación al gimnasio k odia jajaja**

**Aridenere:si espero k Lauren muera!!! Jajaja**

**Miadharu28:aki el sig cap espero k te gust**

**Chicas mil gracias por sus votos!! El ganadr del titulo de este cap es (tambores por favor)"una cena muy poco ortodoxa" espero k les guste**

**Sin mas k decir vámonos al cap **

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 22 "Una cena muy poco ortodoxa"**

BELLA POV:

No podía creer que dentro de exactamente 3 horas los padres de Edward y los míos se conocerían ¿como va actuar mi papá? pero lo mas importante ¿les gustaré a los padres de Edward? Para mi era muy importante causarles una gran impresión, ya que Edward es el amor de mi vida y me dolería mucho que las personas que le dieron la vida me odien y no me soporten..

-bella!!!!!!-me grito la pequeña Alice

-que???-le pregunte mientras esta entraban a mi cuarto

-que te vas a poner para la esperada cena???-me pregunto,esto no era buena señal

-no se-le conteste-creo que unos pantalones y una blusa azul-le dije

-estas loca!!!!-me grito-primero muerta antes de que te pongas eso!!!-dijo-por eso te vas a poner este vestido-me enseño un vestid que traía en sus pequeñas manos

-esta muy corto!!!-le grite

-te pregunte si lo estaba??-pregunto mientras se reía –metete a bañar!!!-grito

Adoraba bañarme era una de las oportunidades donde podía relajarme y meditar en las cosas,aparte siendo sincera no quería salir para encontrarme a la loca de Alice,es que realmente da miedo cuando el tema es sobre moda y make overs ,lamentablemente no podía hacer más tiempo así que tuve que salir para ser torturada

-al fin!!!-me grito

-hola Bells-me saludo Rose

-alo-le dije un poco molesta

-manos a la obra!!!!!!!!-gritaron mis dos amigas

La maldita transformación duro alrededor de dos horas por lo que quedaba poco tiempo para que Edward pasara por mí,en ese momento me empecé a poner nerviosa ¡tranquilízate Bella!!!

-ding…dong…ding..-sonó el timbre de nuestro departamento

-ya voy!!!-grite mientras tomaba mi bolso de mano,en ese momento abría la puerta

-hola mi amor-me saludo el hombre más hermoso del mundo

-hola-lo bese-te vez muy guapo-le susurre al oído

-no hagas eso-me dijo tartamudeando-porque si lo haces no vamos a ir a la cena con nuestros padres-me beso pasionalmente-y eres increíblemente hermosa-me tomo la mano

-estas listo para esto???-le pregunte,sinceramente creía que yo no estaba preparada para esto

-me da un poco de miedo tu padre-hizo una cara hermosa-pero yo por ti hago todo-beso mi mano

-y si no le caigo bien a tus padres???-le pregunte con miedo

-ellos te van a adorar-me contesto tranquilo-el que me preocupa es tu padre-note que mi novio temblaba un poco ¿quién no lo haría si tu suegro es Charlie Swan?? El fácilmente puede matarte y nadie le haría nada ,aunque mi padre es incapaz de hacer eso

-tranquilo mi amor-le bese el cuello

El viaje al restaurante había sido muy silencioso para mi gusto,podría asegurar que los 2 estábamos muy nerviosos ¿Quién no lo estaría???

-Bienvenidos a Porto Muty,mi nombre es Sandy-se presento la anfitriona-su reservación a nombre de quién esta???-nos pregunto

-familia Swan,Cullen-contesto mi novio

-por aquí por favor-la tal Sandy nos llevo a una mesa donde estaba sentados mis padres y los padres de Edward ¡dios mátame ahora!!

-Bella-mi madre me abrazo, tenía alrededor de 1 año que no los veía-te extrañe tanto mi amor-me dijo Rene

-yo también los extrañe-le conteste mientras abrazaba a mi padre

-papá,mamá-dijo Edward-les quiero presentar a la mujer de mi vida-Edward me abrazo-ella es Bella Swan-me beso tiernamente

-mucho gusto-iba a darle mi mano,pero la madre de Edward me abrazo como si se le fuera la vida en eso

-soy la madre de Edward,aunque ya tenemos el gusto de conocernos-me miro de una forma picara

-de donde la conoces-pregunto el padre de Edward ¡me quiero morir!!

-más al rato les platico-Edward y yo casi la queríamos matar con la mirada

-yo soy Edward-el padre de Edward me abrazo y me sonrió

-un gusto señor-con el tenia la extraña sensación de tranquilidad

-hijo como convenciste a esta hermosa mujer para ser tu novia???-pregunto el padre de Edward

-yo también me pregunto lo mismo papá-le contesto Edward

-Papá,Rene (mi madre odiaba que le dijera mamá)-los mire a los ojos-el es Edward Cullen-lo señale-el hombre del que estoy perdidamente enamorada-mi novio me regalo su hermosa sonrisa torcida

EDWARD POV:

Este era de los momentos mas importantes de mi vida,definitivamente yo tenía que lograr que el gran Charlie me aceptará como novio de su hija,tengo que admitir que estaba extremadamente nervioso,pero aparte estaba muy preocupado¿Qué tal si el le prohibía a su hija nuestro noviazgo??,pero todas estas ideas se esfumaron cuando..

-Eres un Cullen??-pregunto Charlie

-si-afirme-ellos son mis padres Elizabeth y Edward Cullen-le señale a mis padres,ellos se miraron durante unos segundos¿Qué demonios esta pasando?

-Charlie Swan???-pregunto mi padre¿Cómo el sabía de Charlie? A el no le gustaba para nada la política

-Eddie!!!-grito el padre de mi novia

-se conocen??-pregunto mi novia un poco confundida

-hija Elizabeth,Edward ,tu padre y yo-contesto Rene¿Cómo sabía el nombre de mi madre??-éramos los mejores amigos en la preparatoria de un pueblo que se llama Forks-dijo Rene ¿Qué demonios??

-cuando nos fuimos a la universidad perdimos contacto-habló mi madre-pero ellos siempre fueron nuestros mejores amigos-sonrió-gracias a ellos me case con tu padre

-mira que pequeño es el mundo-dijo Charlie-tu hijo es el novio de mi pequeña Bells-le hablo a mi padre,Bella y yo literalmente teníamos la boca abierta

-y al parecer son igual que ustedes-mi madre le dijo a Charlie y Rene

-porque??-pregunto Rene ¡por favor mamá no le digas!!!Alguien sálvenos!!

-soy Austin y seré su mesero-¡nos salvamos!!,Bella me tomo la mano debajo de la mesa-que desean ordenar???-nos pregunto

-yo quiero Lasaña-dijo la madre de Bella

-yo igual-contesto mi madre,riéndose-tu y yo siempre escogemos lo mismo-las dos se empezaron a reír

-un filete para mí-contesto Charlie

-cerdo agridulce por favor-dijo mi padre

-pechuga gratinada-contestamos mi dulce novia y yo al mismo tiempo,todo el mundo se empezó a reír

-nuestros hijos están bien coordinados-dijo mi padre

-en seguida les traigo su orden-nos contesto Austin

-en que estábamos??-pregunto el padre de mi novia

-estamos muertos-Bella me susurro al oído,yo solo me empecé a reír

-en que Edward y Bella se parecen mucho a ustedes-dijo mi madre

-Mamá por favor-le rogué con la mirada

-calma chicos-dijo tranquila-los que menos pueden regañarlos son ellos-se empezó a reír

-cuéntanos amiga-dijo Rene feliz

-esta bien-mi madre nos miro-Charlie te acuerdas esa vez que Edward padre y yo los cachamos en mi cuarto??-le pregunto

-si-Charlie se sonrojo-fue lo más incomodo de toda mi vida-los adultos se empezaron a reír

-no entiendo nada!- me dijo mi dulce novia

-yo tampoco-conteste

-pues ayer me paso lo mismo con nuestros hijos-contesto

-ellos estaban teniendo sexo???-pregunto el padre de Bella ,mi madre cacho a los padres de Bella teniendo sexo??-estaban usando condón?

-papá!!!!!!!-grito Bella-no estábamos teniendo sexo!!!-dijo

-si yo no los hubiera interrumpido si lo hubieran hecho-contesto mi madre riendo!dios mátame!

-pero no lo hicimos-les conteste apenado

-ya acabaron con todas las posiciones del Kamasutra??-pregunto mi padre ¡que asco!

-no!!!-grito Bella

-tranquilos-nos dijo Rene-tener sexo es de lo más normal-contesto-Charlie y yo éramos unas maquinas cuando éramos jóvenes ¡esto no puede estarme pasando!! Cena dos mil pesos,propina para el mesero $200 que los padres de tu novia te digan que eran unas máquinas sexuales no tiene precio

-mamá!!-grito mi hermosa novia-ustedes no saben nada-dijo

-estas usando condones verdad Edward???-me pregunto el padre de mi novia ¿podría ser esto más incomodo??

-no!!-grite-no hemos tenido relaciones!!-conteste-los dos somos vírgenes!!-en ese momento por fin nuestros padres se callaron

-pero yo los vi apunto!!-grito mi madre

-esa iba hacer nuestra primera vez-Bella estaba tan roja que parecía la luz del semáforo,se veía hermosa

-oh dios mío!!!-dijeron todos

-les quitaste la inspiración-contesto mi padre

-siempre hace lo mismo-Rene dijo riéndose-a Charlie y a mi no las cortaba muy seguido

-Mamá!!-bella dijo desesperada-no pensé que fueran así!!

-fuimos jóvenes-hablo Charlie-hija el sexo es muy importante en la vida-nos miro-cuando Edward y tu decidan tenerlo sabrán lo que les estoy diciendo-dijo más serio

-hijos siento mucho haber interrumpido ese momento tan importante-contesto mi madre

-no hay problema-le dijo mi hermosisisima novia

-Edward tu amas a mi hija??-me pregunto Charlie

-más que mi propia vida-bese la mano de mi novia-ella es mi razón de ser y de existir-la bese en sus delicados labios

-muy buena respuesta-dijo el gran Charlie-antes me preocupaba por dejar a nuestra pequeña en esta gran ciudad -contesto serio-pero ahora veo que un gran hombre la acompaña siempre-nos miro

-eso quiere decir que lo aceptas??-pregunto mi novia con un hermoso brillo en sus ojos

-seríamos tontos si no-contesto Rene-se nota que Edward te adora

-gracias papás!!-Bella se levanto para abrazarlos-esto significa mucho para mí

-Bella ahora tu también formas parte de la familia Cullen-dijo mi padre-nunca había visto a mi hijo tan feliz y por eso estaremos siempre agradecidos contigo-contesto

-gracias señor-mi novia se limpio una lagrima

-te dije que iba a salir bien-le susurre,ella solamente asintió con la cabeza

-quien iba a pensar que nuestros hijos serían novios??-pregunto mi madre

-es genial volverlos a ver-dijo Charlie-ustedes siempre serán nuestros mejores amigos

La cena paso tranquilamente gracias a dios no se volvió a tocar el tema del sexo ¿quién podría imaginar una cena así con sus padres? ,al final de esta todo se despidieron con la promesas de volverse a encontrar pronto,mi novia y yo nos íbamos a ir en mi auto

-te gusto la cena??-le pregunte

-fue muy poco ortodoxa pero me divertí-sonreímos-en especial cuando nos preguntaron lo del Kamasutra-empezamos a reírnos

-te amo mi amor-la bese tiernamente

-yo también-empezó a subir el calor en mi coche

-tengo que manejar-le dije

-esta bien-me contesto sentándose otra vez en el asiento-Edward-me dijo sería

-que paso mi amor??-le pregunte

-tu estas listo para hacer el amor conmigo??-me pregunto

-claro que sí-le conteste-pero si tu no lo estas te esperare-le dije

-Edward yo quiero hacer el amor contigo-me miro, en ese momento el pequeño Ed se despertó

-te juro que tendremos nuestro momento perfecto-le sonreí,ya tenía en mente lo que íbamos hacer

-de acuerdo-me sonrió-espero que no tardemos mucho-me tomo la mano que tenía libre

-Bella quiero que ese momento sea perfecto-le conteste-me muero porque seas mía-la mire rápidamente

-yo también-sonrió

-que raro que nuestros padres fueran los mejores amigos no??-le pregunte

-eso quiere decir que tu y yo estábamos destinados hacer el uno para el otro-me lo dijo de la manera más tierna posible

-debí hacer algo muy bueno para merecerte-le conteste, en ese momento se me vino a la mente una cosa que le quería preguntar a Bella desde hace mucho tiempo-Bella-la nombré

-que paso mi vida?-me pregunto

-sabes que te amo demasiado-pare el auto-que sin ti yo me muero-le tome la mano-quería preguntarte algo-la mire con miedo ¿Qué tal si te dice que no??

-que me quieres preguntar amor?-me beso

-te irías a vivir conmigo???-le pregunte rápidamente

-Edward yo….-se quedo callada ¡te lo dije!ella no quiere

-no te preocupes-encendí el carro otra vez-fue una idea estúpida-¿en que estabas pensando?

-mírame Edward-me dijo-para el auto

-que??-le pregunte mirando a otro lado

-mírame!!-tomo mi cara con sus suaves manos

-me encantaría vivir contigo-me beso ¡esto era genial!!

-en serio??-le pregunte incrédulo

-por supuesto-me sonrió-ya te estabas tardando en preguntarme

-te amo!!-la bese apasionadamente

-wau!!!-jadeo-ese beso fue espectacular

-me haces muy feliz mi amor-le tome la mano-no te vas arrepentir-le sonreí

-nunca-beso mi nariz

Este había sido un día demasiado extraño para los dos,pero estaba sumamente feliz de que sus padres y mis padres aceptaran nuestra relación y que por otra parte el amor de mi vida me diera la oportunidad de vivir conmigo eso me hacia sumamente feliz ,ahora solo era cuestión de arreglar unas cuantas cosas para poder tener esa noche tan especial que merecía una princesa como ella

**Wola chicas y chicos aki dejándoles el cap como verán Edward y Bells ya van para cosas serías**

**El prox cap será una noche especial asi k de cap estaba pensando entre "la noche más especial de nuestras vidas" o "entre rosas, chocolates y una cama"**

**Espero k estén muy bien voten para el prox capi**

**Los invito a k pasen a mis otros fic "enamorados en la Nascar y Welcome to the Moulin Rouge**

**Sin mas k decir les mando muchísimos saludos y un beso **

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	23. entre rosas,chocolates y una cama

**Wola chicas y chicos wau!! Se k tarde pero es k tenía k inspirarme para escribir este capi,como saben este cap es la noche de noches!!! Jajajajaj ya saben k Bells y Edward deciden hacer el amor **

**Por lo k les aviso k hay lemon en este capi!! (a las personas k no les gustan los lemons les puse un aviso para k ya no lean!!! ) jajajaj pero las demás disfruten jajaja**

**Les kiero agradecer todo el apoyo que eh recibido ,mis lap esta prácticamente en coma por lo que me cuenta más aparte tamb mi manita!!**

**Bueno kiero invitarlos a k pasen a mis otros fics "enamorados en la Nascar y Welcome to the Moulin Rouge" (ya saben yo siempre me hago publicidad)**

**Kiero agradecer sus hermosos reviews a:**

**Aaa:mil gracias por tu coment espero k te siga gustando**

**Grecia:oh no los vulturis no!!! Jajajaj por eso actualize jajaja**

**Hilaryy:gracias por todo,espero k te siga gustando **

**Yolabertay:mil gracias por tu voto espero k te guste **

**Rei Hino Cullen: jajjaja si son la onda pro si k vergüenza **

**Aridenere:mil gracias esro k te siga gustando**

**Diana:yo tamb muero si me hacen eso!! Jajaja pero a ellos les fue muy bien **

**Lola Hale Cullen:k bueno k te gusto y no voy a dejar el fic!! Mil gracias**

**FAYRES12:este cap es hot!! Y tierno jajaja pero en el siguiente regresamos a las travesuras**

**SadisticTorment jajaja si pobre Edward y Bells pero sus padres son la onda**

**Sweet Doll X: jajaj mil gracias espero k tez rebien **

**Cataa Cullen: jajja si fue una sorpresa k los padres se conocieran pero mil gracias por tu coment**

**Ammyriddle:jajaj si pobres pero en este la inactividad sexual se acaba!!! Pfff este cap da calor!**

**Mafer Cullen95:jajajja si me dio mucha risa cuando se me ocurrió mil gracias **

**Miss cannibalism:k bueno k ya te hiciste una cuenta espero leer tus historias proto **

**MaRiA sWan de cUlLeN:mi lap esta en coma!!! Jajaja neta cuando lo arregle juro k seras la primera en saberlo jaja pff creo k revive en una semana**

**Miadharu28:jaja mil gracias por tu coment espero k te gute este **

**Iovs Cullen:jajaj a mi tamb se me antojo el chocolate jajajaj **

**Clau77:gracias definitivamente todavía no lo acabare**

**Melania:si k incomodo k tus padres te pregunten jajaja pero me dio muxa risa jajajaj**

**Salome Taisho:si!! Los padres siempre averguenxan a los hijos jajaja pero ellos se libraron bien **

**Rosaliehaledecullen:el próximo es Emmett Rose espero k votes por el titulo jajaja**

**Andreiitah:por supuesto k fue fuerte pero k extraño jajajaj pero me divertí espero k estes super bn cdt muixo**

**El ganador del capi fue difícil mucha gente voto por los 2 pero el ganador fue "entre rosas,chocolates y una cama" mil gracias por sus votos espero k les siga gustando **

**Sin mas k decir vámonos al capi **

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 23 "Entre rosas,chocolates y una cama"**

BELLA POV:

Ya habían pasado varias semanas después de la muy rara cena con nuestros padres,Edward y yo no volvimos a tocar el tema de hacer el amor,pero gracias a mis adoradas amigas (nótese mi sarcasmo) todos los días usaba ropa interior demasiado sexy para mi gusto,lo que si habíamos platicado era sobre mudarme con el,se que suena raro irme a vivir con el y que todavía no habíamos tenido relaciones ¿pero Edward y yo alguna vez hemos sido normales?,hoy era el día que empezaría a vivir con el hombre que amaba

-bells!!!!-me grito Alice

-ni el ultimo día que duermo aquí me dejan en paz!!!-dije enojada

-te vamos a extrañar!!!-entro Rose a mi cuarto

-pero chicas-las mire-voy a ser prácticamente su vecina!!!-les grite

-en serio no puedo creer que te vas-me dijo Rose

-las quiero mucho!!-las abrace a las dos

Este día había sido uno de los mas raros de mi vida ya que no había visto a Edward en todo el día, no había ido al entrenamiento y tampoco había ido a ver nuestro gimnasio,a este ya solo nos faltaban arreglar unas cositas,lo íbamos a inaugurar el 20 de Junio como regalo para mi adorado novio (solo que el todavía no lo sabe)

-Emmett!!-le grite a mi oso

-hermanita!!-me saludo

-haz visto a Edward???-estaba muy preocupada por él

-yo estoy muy bien gracias-como siempre Emmett jugando

-y Edward???-le volví a preguntar

-ah cierto-se empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos-me dijo que te diera esto-me dio un pedazo de papel

-hum gracias-le dije-me voy a leerla

En ese momento empecé a desdoblar el pedazo de papel para poder leerlo

_Mi adorada Bella_

_Hoy es uno de los días mas importantes de mi vida,la mujer que amo por fin vivirá conmigo,ya cuento los segundos para verte_

_Tengo una sorpresa para ti,asi que paso a tu casa a las 8 de la noche_

_PD:Se que odias las sorpresas pero esta créeme que te va a gustar_

_Te amo,eres mi vida_

_Edward C._

Que sorpresa será??,ese hombre me va a volver loca!!!,¿abra un hombre mas perfecto que él??,por supuesto que no!!,yo también contaba las horas para poderlo ver,gracias a dios estas se habían ido rápido por todas las cosas que teníamos que hacer con nuestro gimnasio,sin que me diera cuenta ya estaba en la sala de mi departamento esperando a que Edward llegará para darme su sorpresa …

-ding..dong..-sonó el timbre ,en ese momento corrí para ver a mi adorado novio

-buenas noches señorita-me saludo un hombre-es usted Isabella Swan??-me pregunto

-si soy yo-le conteste

-esto es para usted-me entrego un sobre y una rosa roja

-gracias-le dije al hombre,entre a mi departamento para leer el sobre y poner la rosa en agua

Después de haber puesto la rosa en agua abrí el sobre que tenía otra carta adentro,empecé a leer al momento que me di cuenta que era la letra de Edward

_Agradezco a dios y a la vida por darme la oportunidad de encontrarte, pero sobre todo que la mujer más hermosa me ama tanto como yo la amo a ella_

_Bella en la entrada principal te espera una parte de tu sorpresa _

_Te amo!!_

_Edward_

Después de haber leído eso salí corriendo a la entrada del edificio,pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado,ya que el elevador paro en todos los pisos haciendo que me pusiera más ansiosa ,cuando llegamos a la planta baja fui la primera en salir,al salir a la calle mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían,justo en frente de mí había un carruaje hermoso este lo conducía un señor vestido de rojo que domaba a un precioso caballo blanco

-señorita Bella??-me pregunto el hombre

-si –le sonreí

-suba por favor-me dijo mientras me abría la puerta

-gracias-le hable-adonde vamos??-le pregunte

-el joven Edward me dijo que le diera esto cuando me preguntara-empezó a reír-ese joven se ve que la conoce muy bien-me empecé a sonrojar

Abría como loca la siguiente carta ¿Qué estaba tramando Edward??,era el hombre más romántico y tierno que conozco pero me muero de ganas de saber que pasa

_Mi amor _

_Sabía que le ibas a preguntar al conductor a donde te llevaría,recuerda que es sorpresa y aunque le sigas preguntando el tiene prohibido decirte _

_Desde el momento que te vi en ese aeropuerto supe que tu eras la mujer de mi vida ,eres dueña de mi corazón,a pesar de las adversidades que hemos pasado seguimos juntos,esto solo demuestra que tu y yo somos el uno para el otro ,espero que esta noche sea tan especial para ti como lo es para mí_

_Te adoro!_

Edward

Ah!!!! Tenía ganas de gritar ¿Cómo no amar a Edward?? El era tan perfecto y tan detallista,desde el momento que sus ojos se posaron en los míos sabía que no había vuelta atrás,yo estaba perdidamente e irrevocablemente enamorada de ese sexy,adorado,inteligente y perfecto gimnasta,pero todos estos pensamientos se acabaron cuando…

-llegamos señorita-me dijo el conductor del hermoso carruaje Blanco

-Central park????-le pregunte mientras veía donde estábamos

-el joven Edward me dijo que siguiera las señales de los arboles-me dijo mientras me bajaba se su hermoso transporte

-gracias-le agradecí, empecé a caminar a la zona que me señalo

Momentos después de que camine note una cartulina pegada a un hermoso árbol

_Que los arboles te lleven a donde es tu destino_-decía el primero,este señalaba con una flecha el camino que tenía que seguir,minutos después encontré otro

_-Falta poco mi amor,te amo mas que mi propia vida_-este igualmente señalaba la dirección que tenía que seguir,ahora entendía porque no lo había visto en todo el día,el se la había pasado haciendo esto,llegue a otro árbol

_-Lista??porque yo si!!,eres la luz que ilumina mi vida_-igual que los otros señalaba un camino,yo estaba ansiosa por encontrarme al hombre de mi vida,encontré otro árbol

_-te vez hermosa ,me encanta tu cabello y tu vestido azul,podrías voltear para que vea tus hermosos ojos??_-decía la nota¿Cómo sabía que mi vestido era azul?,segundos después voltee

Todo era hermoso,el hombre mas guapo del mundo estaba vestido de un traje negro con una playera azul igual que el color de mi vestido,estaba parado sonriéndome,atrás de él había una mesa y dos sillas ¿cenaríamos en Central Park??Definitivamente Edward era el mejor hombre del mundo

EDWARD POV:

Los nervios me estaban matando!!,Alice y Rose me había ayudado con este plan ¿pero si no le gustaba a Bella??,estaba parado esperando que ella llegara, mis piernas temblaban y mi boca estaba muy seca,hoy sería la noche en que Bella y yo por fin nos entregaríamos en cuerpo y alma,por eso quería que fuera una noche especial pero sobre todo mágica,espero que todo salga perfecto

Alrededor de las 8:30 apareció el ángel mas hermoso de la tierra,mi hermosa Bella leía la ultima nota que había puesto en el árbol,ahora solo faltaba que volteara para que me encontrará,definitamente Alice y Rose se habían esmerado en su vestido ya que le quedaba perfecto y hermoso sin que yo lo quisiera una sonrisa boba salió de mis labios

-Edward-dijo mi novia cuando me vio,sus hermosos ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna

-hola mi amor-le di un beso que demostraba cuanto la amaba

-esto es….-se quedo pensando un momento ¡por favor que le guste!!-es lo más hermoso que alguien a hecho por mi-me miro a los ojos y me abrazo-Te amo-me susurro al oído

-igual que yo mi amor-le bese el cuello-vamos a cenar-le dije mientras la jalaba a la mesa

-Edward no era necesario hacer esto-me sonrió ¡por supuesto que lo era!

-claro que lo era-le dije rápidamente-tu eres todo para mí-le sonreí-tu te mereces lo mejor ,ella se sonrojo

-eres la mujer más hermosa-le dije

-se nota que no eres parcial-me contesto ¿como podía no darse cuenta lo hermosa que era?

-todo el mundo te desea,eres guapísima pero sobre todo eres la mujer perfecta para mí-le dije mientras servía vino

-te amo-me dio su delicada mano-esto es hermoso Edward

-no comparado contigo-le sonreí-tu eres la belleza hecha mujer-me pare para besarla

La cena había sido mágica y romántica si pudiera describirla en una palabra podría ser "inolvidablemente especial" ,el tiempo que pasaba con ella se me iba demasiado rápido sin que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos caminando a la siguiente sorpresa,que espero que le gustará igual que la cena

-adonde vamos??-me pregunto mi adorada novia

-Bella es sorpresa-le bese el cuello

-hmmm-me hizo un puchero hermoso –sabes que no me gustan

-créeme que esta si te gustará

10 minutos más tarde de eso llegamos al lugar,este era único en el momento que supe que existía sabía que tenía que venir con mi adorada Bella

-donde estamos??-me pregunto Bella mientras entrabamos al lugar

-es un lugar especial-le dije sin decir mucho sobre donde estábamos

-porque es especial??-me pregunto

-porque es el lugar donde supe que estaba enamorado de ti-le confesé

-aquí lo supiste??-me pregunto

-si-afirme-vez esa fuente-le señale la fuente especial de chocolate

-si-afirmo-es de chocolate???-me pregunto

-si-le conteste-es la más grande del mundo-le sonreí-me recuerda tus ojos y tu cabello-le confesé

-es enorme-la miro como si fuera una niña pequeña

-esa fuente dicen que es mágica-le empecé a contar

-en serio??-me pregunto mi novia-que tiene de especial??-volvió a preguntar

-dice la gente de aquí-la mire-que si tomas tantito chocolate de esa fuente con la persona que amas estarán siempre juntos-le sonreí

-y si esa persona no esta aquí??-me pregunto!que carajos!!!,al instante me puse triste

-pues te llevas el chocolate en un envase-le conteste muy triste

-estaba bromeando-me sonrió-hubieras visto tu cara-empezó a reírse-por supuesto que tomaremos ese chocolate juntos-me alegre muchísimo al saberlo

Después de su broma,la jale a la enorme fuente

-joven quiere una taza para el chocolate?-me pregunto una anciana muy linda

-por favor-le conteste,en seguida ella me dio una-tu novia es muy hermosa-miro a mi Bella

-es bellísima-le conteste,Bella estaba roja como un tomate

-lista???-le pregunte a Bella mientras sacaba un poco de chocolate de la taza

-siempre-en ese momento ella tomo de la taza y después me la dio para que yo también tomara

-para siempre-le dije

-te amo-me abrazo y beso fervientemente,sin que nos diéramos cuenta nos caímos a la fuente de chocolate

-esos chicos si estará por siempre!!!-grito la anciana mientras que Bella y yo nos levantábamos

-eso fue….-trate de buscar una palabra

-espectacularmente mágico!!-grito Bella mientras sonreía

-te vez hermosa llena de chocolate-le lamí una mejilla-sabes deliciosa-ella se empezó a reír

-como nos vamos a ir así???-me pregunto Bella señalándose

-no se preocupen-nos dijo la anciana-mi negocio tiene ducha y enfrente hay una tienda para que se vistan-nos sonrió

-muchísimas gracias!!-le agradecimos los dos

Media hora mas tarde estábamos nuevamente limpios y con ropa mas informal

-Edward esta noche ah sido perfecta-me sonrió

-todavía no acaba-le conteste mientras salimos de la plaza

-adonde más iremos??-me pregunto

-a casa-le conteste tranquilamente

-que bueno-me sonrió-nuestra casa-tomo mi mano

En el camino no tuvimos que hablar,pero yo estaba muy nervioso por lo que pasaría ,esta noche si Bella quería nos entregaríamos a la pasión y al amor,mis manos y mis piernas temblaban mientras yo empezaba a tartamudear

-pasa algo mi amor??-Bella me pregunto preocupada

-Bella sabes que te amo verdad??-le pregunte

-lo se-me miro-yo también te amo-me beso tiernamente-pasa algo???

-cuando lleguemos a nuestro hogar lo sabrás-le dije

-de acuerdo-tomo mi mano

A los pocos minutos ya nos encontrábamos en la puerta de nuestro departamento ¡por favor que diga que si!!Se que sería mejor si nos casábamos antes,pero yo moría porque ella y yo fuéramos uno solo

-si no quieres esto lo entenderé-le dije antes de abrir la puerta

-ok-me contesto insegura-aunque no entiendo lo que dices-se empezó a reír

-te amo mi amor-la bese y en ese momento abrí la puerta

BELLA POV:

No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían,en la entrada había un camino de pétalos de Rosa que se dirigían a la alcoba, el departamento estaba oscuro lo único que lo iluminaban era unas cuantas velas,había unas fotos donde estábamos Edward y yo besándonos con ternura,todo era tan romántico ,entramos y yo seguía viendo todo lo que había hecho Edward para mí,segundos después Edward puso una música muy tranquila pero a la vez demasiado romántica ¿era yo o empezaba a ser calor??

-Bella eres mi vida-el me llevo a que nos sentáramos en el sofá

-tu eres la mía-le dije mientras lo besaba,en ese momento Edward empezó acariciar lentamente mis piernas!oh se siente tan bien!

-Edward-lo nombre, él me empezó a besar el cuello y a jugar con los pantalones que habíamos comprado en la fuente

-hmm??-me pregunto,sin que me diera cuenta el ya estaba acostado en el sofá sobre mí

-te amo-le dije mientras sin querer me frotaba en su cuerpo

-mmm-Edward no podía decir nada, pude darme cuenta que su virilidad empezaba a levantarse,eso provoco que me excitará muchísimo

-Edward quiero que me hagas el amor-le susurre al oído ,al instante me cargo y me llevo a nuestro cuarto,este estaba lleno de rosas rojas por todas partes,pero lo que más me llamo la atención era una foto de nosotros que estaba en su mesita de noche,en ese momento ansiaba que Edward me tomará en sus brazos y me hiciera suya

**(chicas las que no quieran leer el lemon aki acaba el capi,las k lo kieren leer todavía abajo esta!!)**

EDWARD POV:

Edward quiero que me hagas el amor-me susurro Bella al oído ,al instante la cargue y la lleve a nuestro cuarto,a toda la habitación le había puesto pétalos de rosa ya que le daba un toque romántico e inocente ,pero lo que vi que más le llamo la atención era una foto de nosotros que estaba en la mesita de noche.

-te gusta??-le pregunte

-esto es increíble!!-brinco y me abrazo, en ese momento su cuerpo se empezó a frotar en mi entrepierna ,era una sensación increíble

-Bella…-apenas y la podía nombrar

-esta noche haz hecho cosas muy lindas por mi-me beso-déjame recompensártelo-me lo dijo de una manera increíblemente sexy ¡esa mujer me iba a volver loco!

Nos empezamos a besar muy tierno pero nuestros besos empezaron a subir de tono rápidamente,ella empezó a jugar con mi cinturón,lo que provoco que me excitará mucho

-sabes cual es el premio para os que se portan bien??-me pregunto inocentemente

-no se -le conteste mientras empezaba a meter mi mano por debajo de su camisa tocando su perfecto vientre

-esto!!-me empujo a la cama,después de eso se puso sobre mí-tienes prohibido moverte-me dijo, enseguida me empezó a quitar los zapatos muy sexymente

-Bella-intente pararme

-no puedes moverte-me mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja

-hmmmmm-gemí

Ella empezó a sonreír y de un momento a otro empezó a desabrochar muy lenta y dolorosamente mi pantalón

BELLA POV:

Nunca había hecho lo que se me había ocurrido, pero Edward se merecía recibir el placer que estaba apunto de darle,al momento que desabroche sus pantalones me había dado cuenta que mi novio estaba más que listo,esto provoco que me mordiera los labios por ver su enorme protuberancia

Sin mas previos le quite también sus bóxers,en ese momento Edward abrió los ojos

-que haces???-me pregunto,pero yo no le di tiempo para que siguiera hablando ya que con mi mano empecé acariciar su enorme virilidad

-ohhhh- gimió mi novio,eso me provoco que me diera más valor ya que se le notaba que lo estaba disfrutando

Bese la punta de su pene y empecé a lamerlo por todas partes,el solo tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos apretadas a nuestro colchón,solo con ver lo que provoca en él me excitaba al máximo por lo que rápidamente me metí toda su virilidad a mi boca

-Bella!!-me nombro,esto hizo que empezara a meter y sacar su virilidad más rápido de mi boca,cada vez sentía que su sexo crecía cada vez más

-te gusta???-le pregunte lo más seductoramente posible

-no sabes cuanto-apenas y pudo decirme,empecé a jugar también con sus testículos lo cual lo excitaron más-este juego lo podemos jugar dos mi amor-me dijo mientras se levantaba y se ponía sobre mí

Lentamente empezó a desabrochar mi blusa,cada vez que podía tocaba mi piel y mi vientre me sonreía ,gracias a dios Alice me había puesto un cojunto muy sexy ,cuando Edward vio mi brassier abrió su boca

-eres hermosa-empezó a darme besos por mi cuello pero rápidamente bajo a mis pechos,el empezó a morder suavemente mis pezones sobre a tela

-mmmmm-gemí,con una mano el acariciaba mi pecho y con su boca jugaba con el otro de un momento a otro sus manos pasaron a mi espalda desabrochándome el brassier ,dejando al descubierto mis pechos,el empezó a lamer mis pezones lo que hizo que se pusieran muy duros,de pronto sentí que mi sexo se empezaba a calentar,Edward bajo lentamente mis pantalones mientras me daba muchos besos en la zona baja de mi vientre,sin que me diera cuenta ya solo tenía mi pequeña tanga de encaje y Edward estaba completamente desnudo

-te haz portado bien??-me pregunto ¿Qué tiene que ver eso??

-si-le dije mientras me besaba muy ardientemente

-entonces hay que regalarte algo-me guiño un ojo, empezó a bajar mi tanga y empezó a tocar mis piernas,esto provoco que me mojara más

-Bella estas muy mojada-me dijo mientras abría mis piernas,su mano empezó a subir a mi parte mas sensible-ya estas lista para mí??-me pregunto

-si-le dije,el rápidamente con sus dedos empezó a rozar la entrada de mi sexo,eso se sentía tan bien,sin que yo lo imaginara el introdujo un dedo en mi sexo

-Edward-gemí su nombre

-te gusta pequeña??-me pregunto,yo asentí y el sin perder tiempo introdujo otro dedo ,su pulgar tocaba mi clítoris por lo que hacía que mi estomago se contrajera ,el subió para besarme ferozmente yo con mi sexo empecé a frotar el suyo ,el volvió a bajar a mi sexo y sin que me lo esperara metió su cabeza entre mis piernas

-Edward que haces??-le pregunte

-déjate llevar princesa-sin dejarme responderle metió su lengua a mi zona mas sensible lo que provoco que me calentara a mil,con su lengua empezó a masajear mi clítoris salvajemente

-Edward!!!!-lo nombre-me voy a ir!!-ya sentí que el primer orgasmo de mi vida venía

-córrete mi amor-me dijo mientras bombeaba más rápidamente

Y en ese momento lo sentí,era como si una burbuja llena de calor explotara y provocara que sacará todo el calor que llevaba dentro,esto provoco que empezará a temblar y me aferrara al cabello de mi adorado novio

-Edward!!!-grite muy fuerte,pero el seguía lamiendo los jugos que habían salido por mi orgasmo

-sabes deliciosa-me dijo,en su boca todavía podía ver un poco de mi exitación,lo jale a mi y lo bese furiosamente,para mi sorpresa no era un sabor desagradable era una mezcla de dulce y salado ,empecé a tocar su muy bien formado pecho y lo apreté más a mí

-Edward-lo nombre

-dime Bella-me nombro mientras rozaba su sexo con el mío,ya lo quería tener dentro de mí

-Edward por favor-le suplique

-por favor que??-me pregunto

-hazme tuya!-le dije-hazme el amor ahora!-le grite-te necesito dentro de mí!-el solamente sonrió y me miro a los ojos

-estas segura mi amor??-me pregunto,estábamos preocupados porque esta iba hacer nuestra primera vez

-cien por ciento segura-lo bese y pegue mas mi cuerpo al de él ,en ese momento me pare para alcanzar un condón lo abrí con mi boca,lo ojos de Edward me decían muchísimas cosas como Amor,pasión ,lujuría y respeto,ahí supe que él era el hombre con el que pasaría el resto de mis días,lo empuje para que quedara de bajo de mi el obedeció sin decirme nada,lentamene mi mano empezó a colocarle el condón en su virilidad,este ya estaba completamente dura y muy grande justo cuando termine de colocarlo bese su punta,Edward me puso delicadamente debajo de él

-estas lista mi amor??-me pregunto

-para ti siempre-lo bese tiernamente,el empezó a rozar mi entrada delicadamente-si te duele al instante me dices-me dijo preocupado

-si mi amor-lo bese pasionalmente,Edward me miro a los ojos mientras entraba lentamente ,segundos después se topo con mi himen el cual rompió lentamente,un dolor no tan fuerte me invadió

-estas bien??-Edward me pregunto

-si-afirme-solo espera un momento-le conteste esperando a que mi cuerpo se adaptara a su increíble virilidad,segundos después quería que me empezará a penetrar por lo que empecé a mover mis caderas contra las suyas,lo cual Edward entendió perfectamente,este me empezó a penetrar lentamente ,era una sensación increíble pero mi cuerpo me pedía más

-Edward más!!-le grite mientras los dos gemíamos ,el subió su ritmo a uno increíblemente rápido pero sin lastimarme

-Bella te amo-me susurraba al oído mientras lamia mi lóbulo

-te adoro mi amor-mis manos tocaban su espalda

-Bella!!-Edward empezó a gritar mi nombre,segundos después abracé su cintura con mis piernas para lograr que me penetrara mas profundamente ,el empezó a hacer más rápida sus estocadas

-Edward!!-gemía mientras le rasguñaba un poco su espalda

-di mi nombre otra vez-me dijo mi adorado novio

-Edward!!-grite-te amo Edward!!-le dije,el solamente me beso y mordió mi labio inferior

-me voy!!-grito Edward-vente conmigo -me suplico,en ese momento sentí como mi segundo orgasmo venía,para que llegaramos juntos Edward empezó a masajear más rápidamente mi clítoris lo que provoco que mi segundo orgasmo explotará

-Edward!!!!-grite

-Bella!!!-el me nombro,en ese momento sentí como explotaba adentro de mí ,los dos habíamos llegado al cielo al mismo tiempo,en unos segundos había tocado las estrella con el hombre que más amaba en mi vida

-te amo mi amor-me dijo mientras salía de mi y se recostaba cansado a lado de la cama

-yo también te amo Edward-le conteste,los dos estábamos increíblemente sudados y cansados

-esto fue lo mejor que ah pasado en toda mi vida-me contesto

-gracias por regalarme tu virginidad-le dije

-gracias por darme la tuya-me sonrió-esto fue lo mas maravilloso del mundo-me abrazo tiernamente

-estas muy cansado???-le pregunte mientras tocaba su vientre

-para nada-en ese momento pude sentir como su virilidad volvía a crecer

-será cierto eso de que por ser gimnastas somos mejores en el sexo??-le pregunte

-no lo se-me dijo-pero quieres investigar que tan buena flexibilidad tenemos?????-me pregunto mientras me besaba de nuevo para nuestra siguiente ronda

**Wola chicas y chicos wau!!! Escribí un lemon jajajajaj se k a muchas no les gusta! Pero pfff asi soy yo me gustan los lemons por eso hice un aviso arriba!!! **

**Les gusto??? Jajajaj para ser mi primera vez creo k no estuvo tan mal **

**Para el próximo cap es un Emmett Rosalie solo les puedo decir k alguien llega a recuperar a su novia estaba pensando en "Oso VS Ken" o " Barbie ya NO quiere a Ken"**


	24. Oso Vs Ken

Wola chicos y chicas aki estoy de regreso se k tarde una semana pero pff midoctor me prohibió escribir por la mano rota y tamb me puse muy triste porque mis amigos y yo estábamos en la carrera de puebla cuando paso lo de Carlos Pardo fue impresionante ver como su carro quedo destrozado lamentablemente fue su ultima carrera

Bueno las invito a mis otros fics enamorados en la Nascar y Welcome to the Moulin Rougue

Por cierto mil gracias por todos sus cumplidos con el lemmon jajajjaja aclaro k no soy una pervertida ni nada por el estilo como me escribió una persona ¡tenía ganas de escribirlo si no te gustaban los lemmons para que lo leíste??? Si o no que yo les puse una aclaración, advertencia y les puse donde empezaba!! Y si crees k me voy a ir al infierno pues ya ni modo!! Pero por eso no creo!!

Después de decirle a esa persona esto les kiero agradecer a todas sus reviews

Sweet Doll X:Mil gracias por todo spero k tamb t guste ste

Lola Hale Cullen:jajaj mira k si Edward se esforzó para que todo quedara perfecto

Saraah demos: jajaja mil gracias créeme k me pone feliz k te guste la historia aki el sig cap

Gaby-Dani Cullen:jajaj si me gustan jaja pero o soy perve jajaj

MarthaCullenHale:jajaj ese es el titulo

Rei Hino Cullen :yo creo que esos chicos solo en los libros y fanfics jajajajajaj

Maritza Cullen:jajaj mil gracias fue mi primera vez jajaj eso sono pateticojajaj

MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN: JAJAJ si me gusta muchísimo pero eso no nos hace pervers jajajaj

Joa19:y que sorpresota!!! Jajajajaj

Hilaryy:jaja mil gracias aki el sig

FAYRES12:jejej mil graz espero k te sig gustando

Adreiitah:jajajajjaja este cap es de travesuras espero k te gust

Melania:yo tamb kiero uno!! Donde están esos hombres????

Ire:mil gracias espero k te siga gustando

EdwardKaname:si sono raro pero es algo que me platico un amigo k es gimnasta jajajaj

Abby:jejeje mil gracias y no t preocupes espero k tez muy bn

Aridenere:jajajsi super lindos cdt

Fer93vulturi:mil gracias jajaja ps creeme k si hay gente k se molesto por el lemmon jajaja pero mil gracias

Ammyriddle:si fue hot!! Jajaja pero tamb romatico aunk me encanto Ed jajaj

Rosaliehaledecullen:jajaj ya vez k me anime jajajajajj k bueno k te gusto

Miss cannibalism:jajaj mil gracias k bueno k te gusto el cap

Cataa Cullen:yo kiero Un Edward!!! Jajaja

Bittersweet princess: jajajajajjaja mil gracias por todo y aki otro capi

Miadharu28:jajaja k bueno k te gusto aki el capi

Ta-Cullen:ajajajaja es k estar escuchado todo lo q Emm y Rose hace les ayudo jajajaja

Iovs Cullen:si k calientes jajajaj!!! Espero k te guste este!!

Kiero agradecer sus votaciones esta vez estuvo muy peleado pero el ganador fue (tambores) "Oso Vs Ken"

Sin mas k decir vámonos al capi!!

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 24 "Oso Vs Ken"**

EMMETT POV:

Estaba muy feliz porque mi hermanita Bella era muy feliz con Edward ,ellos tenían una semana viviendo juntos y por lo que yo notaba eran muy felices,pero Rose y yo somos dinamita pura esa mujer me va a volver loco!,es perfecta,guapa,inteligente y muy comprensiva definitivamente mi media naranja

-Emmett!!!-grito Jasper

-que pasa??-le pregunte

-apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde al gimnasio-me dijo mi amigo muy preocupado ¿Por qué le gustará ser tan serio?

-tranquilo Jazz!-le conteste-si sigues así te vas a arrugar y esta Alice te va cambiar por uno más joven-dije mientras me reía

-eres un estúpido!!-me grito

Después de nuestra pelea Jazz y yo nos fuimos corriendo al gimnasio, ya que Esme nos habíadicho que iban a venir unos gimnastas canadienses

-llegamos!!!-grite entrando al gimnasio

-créeme que ya nos dimos cuenta-dijo Edward

-hola Rose-me acerque a besar a mi novia

-hola osito-me abrazo

-alguien ha visto a los gimnastas canadienses?-pregunto la dulce Bella

-dicen que son unos bombones-contesto Alice

-los gimnastas mas guapos somos nosotros –les conteste un poco celoso

-por supuesto que si-contesto Alice

-yo tengo mis dudas-dijo bella bromeando

-quieres una muestra??-pregunto Edward con un tono seductor

-est..e..e-Bella se sonrojo a más no poder

-chicos!!!!-grito Esme-ya vienen nuestros invitados-nos hablo

En ese momento entraron unos tipos rubios medios musculosos, mirarlos me hizo pensar en 2 cosas una era que eran gays o la otra que eran demasiado metrosexuales tirándole a lo afeminado (mientras no coqueteen conmigo perfecto)

-están buenísimos-dijo Alice muy bajito

-mira que cuerpos!!-hablo Bella dejando su boca abierta

-que pompis!!-grito mi Rose ¡que le pasa!!,para pompis las mías!

-Bella!!-grito Edward

-que paso??-le pregunto mi amiga

-no los veas-mi amigo estaba muy celoso

-de acuerdo-bella bajo la mirada

En eso llegaron los metrosexuales a nuestro lugar

-chicos les quiero presentar al equipo canadiense-Carlisle presento a los tipos esos

-que tal-contesto Alice-nosotros somos el equipo estadounidense

-mucho gusto-contestaron secamente

-Rosalie Hale??-pregunto el rubiecito mas fresa de ellos

-si-afirmo mi novia-tu quien eres??-le pregunto

-soy Alexander-contesto,pude ver como mi novia abría los ojos-mi amor te estuve buscando-espera un segundo!! Mi amor???ella es mi amor no el suyo!

-Alexander yo no soy nada tuyo!-grito mi novia!,todos los demás solo escuchábamos la conversación

-claro que si eres mía!!-grito el imbécil-tu eres mi mujer o acaso ya lo olvidaste???-pregunto

-un caballero no debe tratar así a una dama como Rose-conteste furioso-aparte el pasado es eso pasado-dije

-tu no eres nadie para meterte-me contesto Alexander

-claro que lo soy!!!-grite-yo soy su novio!!

-cálmate Emmett-dijo Edward-no vale la pena pelear

-solo por que mis amigos esta aquí-mire al tipejo ese-si no ya estarías muerto-en ese instante mis amigos me jalaron para ir a nuestros lockers

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos para que mis amigos me pudieran controlar

-chicos tengo una idea-grito bells-hace mucho que no hacemos travesuras-nos miro con cara de maldad, definitivamente Bella podía tener su lado malo

-y cual es tu idea????-pregunto Alice muy emocionada-nosotros siempre hemos sido buenos para molestar a la gente

-es esto………………-nos conto mi amiga,el plan era perfecto y sabía que me iba a divertir muchísimo y de paso pondría en su lugar al Ken de quinta llamado Alexander

ROSE POV:

Después de haber escuchado el plan de Bella estaba muy sorprendida ya que nadie se imaginaba que Bella podía pensar en eso (pasar mucho tiempo con Em le había afectado)

-Rose recuerda que tu eres la que inicia con el plan-contesto Alice-ese tipejo ya se esta acercando

-están listas??-les pregunte a mis amigas

-siempre-contestamos ,en ese momento vi como mi maldito ex-novio venía para acá ¿Cómo pude ser novia de alguien como el??obvio solo porque tiene un maldito cuerpo de tentación!! Estúpida Rose!!!

-chicas saben que hace a un hombre muy sexy???-pregunto Bella justo cuando pasaba Alexander,este se quedo parado disque calentando sus piernas

-un cuerpo de tentación!!-grito Alice

-que se pongan el short mas corto y sin calzones-les conteste, obviamente para hacer que el plan funcionara,aparte teníamos que hacer tiempo mientras regresaban los chicos con el castigo para el idiota de Alexander

-si!!!-gritaron mis amigas-un hombre así es el más sexy-contesto Bella

-yo dejo a Emmett por un hombre así-dije,después de eso vi como Alexander salía corriendo

-creen que funcione??-pregunto Bells

-fue con Esme a pedirle un short apretado-dijoAlice apuntando la oficina de Esme ,en ella estaba Alexander hablando

-ya que lo tenemos así vamos a la siguiente parte-les dije a mis amigas

Las tres nos fuimos a entrenar al caballo para fingir un poco de inocencia

-ya se esta tardando-dijoBella mientas se ponía más polvo en las manos

-ahí viene!!-dijo Alice señalando a este Alexander con el short mas corto que había visto en mi vida,se veía como Lauren

-hola Barbie-me saludo¿medijo Barbie??primero muerta!!!

-hol…..aaa…-fingí ponerme nerviosa

-y estas hermosuras quienes son???-me pregunto, ahora recuerdo porque habíamos terminado el muy idiota me habían engañado con la tenista Maria Sharapova !ni que estuviera tan guapa!

-son mis amigas Alice y Bella-las señale

-tienes un cuerpo de infarto-dijo Bells,obviamente parte del plan

-tienes novia??-pregunto Alice

-no-negó el idiota de Alex

-en serio??-le pregunte lo mas sexy que podía

-soy soltero-me miro sonriente

-Bella nos hablan por allá-dijo Alice llevándose a Bella, dios dame fuerzas para hacer esto

-Alex-lo nombre-estas cada vez mas sexy-le dije acercándome a él ¡!asco!!!!

-tu también Rose-me miro como si fuera una cualquiera

-sabes todavía recuerdo esa noche que me entregue a ti-le mordí la oreja, todo sea por molestar

-ohh-tembló-yo también la recuerdo muy bien-me tomo de la cintura

-que te parece si recordamos viejos tiempos??-le pregunte

-por supuesto!!-grito,pobre idiota la que le espera

-hay un cuarto especial que solo tiene lockers-le señale el cuarto donde estaba los lockers de nuestro grupo de amigos,gracias a Esme era nuestro cuarto privado,así que podíamos hacer la travesura sin que nadie nos molestara

-PERFECTO!!-Alex estaba muy feliz ¿creía que yo era tan facilita??

-te veo después de que acabemos de entrenar-lo bese muy cerca de los labios y me fui a donde estaban mis amigos.

ALICE POV:

La parte de Rose había salido a la perfección,pero estaba preocupada por los chicos que todavía no aparecían

_-like a virgin_- sonó mi celular

-bueno-conteste

-hola mi amor-me contesto Jazz,realmente lo amo con toda mi alma-ya contratamos a la mejor persona para la ultima parte del plan-me dijo alegre

-perfecto mi vida-conteste mientras brincaba como loca

-ya estamos entrando para que la persona prepare las cosas en los lockers-me dijo Jazz

-ahorita los vemos-colgué el teléfono

-chicas ya llegaron los chicos!!!-les conteste alegre

-ahora vamos a reírnos un poco-dijo Rose,se ve que odiaba a su ex

-quien es la mejor en los anillos???-pregunto Bella ya que este aparato nosotras no lo hacíamos porque era exclusivo para los chicos

-yo creo que tu Bells-conteste-eres la que tiene mas control en el cuerpo

-estoy de acuerdo-dijo Rose

-todo sea por humillarlo-suspiro Bella

-chicas!!!-gritaron los 3 hombres mas guapos

-Rose tu no te puedes burlar de él-le dije seria-si no el plan no va a funcionar

-no te preocupes-contesto Rose

-chicas que están pensado hacer???-pregunto Edward

-vamos a humillarlo ante todo el gimnasio-conteste

-y como??-pregunto mi Jazz

Después de contarles como íbamos a humillar al idiota de Alexander ,las chicas y yo caminamos a donde estaban los anillos ,para nuestra suerte Alexander estaba ahí

-Bella no puedo creer que ningún hombre te gane en las argollas

-ya ven ninguno esta a mi nivel-Bella decía prepotentemente

-eres la mejor Bella!!-grito Rose-nadie te volvió a retar otra vez??-pregunto

-no-negó mi amiga-todos me tienen miedo-en ese momento quería reírme ¿Quién le podía tener miedo a la tierna Bells?

-te reto!!!-grito Alexander señalado a Bella ¡maleducado!!

-así que quieres perder??-le pregunto Bella

-de que se trata tu reto??-pregunto muy seguro

-el que aguante mas tiempo gana-mi amiga le sonrio,pude ver como Edward abría la boca

-acepto-dijo el muy imbécil de Alex ¡genial!

-chicos hay un reto!!-les grite a mi novio y a mis amigos

-perfecto!!-grito Emmett

-Jazz,Edward están listos??-les pregunte muy bajito, ellos solamente afirmaron moviendo ligeramente su cabeza

Bella y Alex se pusieron el polvo mientras se veían intensamente

-si gano quiero un beso tuyo-Alex le dijo a Bells!maldito descarado!!,Edward quería matarlo

-y si yo gano tienes que besar a Mike Newton-dijo Bella,Edward empezó a reírse porque era obvio que su novia iba a ganar.

-no se quien sea-dijo Alex-pero de acuerdo

-chicos están preparados???-pregunto Rose

-si-afirmaron Bells y Alex

-cuélguense-grito Rose

En ese momento los dos se colgaron a las argollas ,Alexander se estaba haciendo el payaso pero lo que no sabía es que Bella podía estar colgada 5 minutos como mínimo ,pero esto lo queríamos hacer divertido

-Edward,Jazz ahora!!-grite,mi novio y mi mejor amigo se acercaron a donde estaba colgado Alex

-con que quieres besar a mi novia??-le pregunto Edward furioso

-no sabía que era tu novia-contesto Alexander aunque seguía colgado

-sabes lo que les hacemos a los patanes como tu??-pregunto mi hermoso novio

-no-negó Alexander que ya estaba preocupado,sin que nos diéramos cuenta todos los del gimnasio nos veían

-fácil-le contesto Edward-nosotros hacemos esto,los dos le bajaron rápidamente su mini short y como lo habíamos pensando el imbécil de Alexander no se había puesto ropa interior,inmediatamente se soltó de las argollas para tratarse de subir el mini short

-Alexander haz ido al doctor??-le pregunto Emmett-no es normal que eso sea tan chiquito-Emmett le dijo refiriéndose a la virilidad de Alex

-oye si eso no es normal-dijo Bella mientras se soltaba de las argollas-por cierto yo gane!!-grito mi amiga

-Alex tienes las pompis muy peludas-le dije recordado sus nalgas-si quieres te recomiendo una buena depiladora -todo el mundo se empezó a reír a excepción de Rose

-cumple con tu castigo-le dijo Bells

-pero fue trampa-grito molesto Alex

-claro que no-negó mi amiga-la regla era el primero que caiga no pusimos mas condiciones-Bella siempre tan lista

-admítelo perdiste!!-grito Jazz

-beso,beso,beso!!-decía Edward y Emmett a coro

-Mike-grito Bella justo cuando pasaba Newtonto ,este como el idiota que siempre es corrió hacía Bella

-dime preciosa-le contesto

-hoy recibirás un beso-dijo Bella

-en serio???-pregunto Newtonto

-claro-afirmo mi amiga mientras miraba al idiota de Alex-cierra los ojos-Newtonto inmediatamente los cerro

-ahora-gritamos para que Alexander besara a Newtonto, cuando sus labios se unieron Mike lo beso con mucha pasión ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que era un hombre???Esta era una de las escenas mas divertidas que había visto en mi vida

-suéltame idiota!!-grito Alex muy asustado ,newtonto lo soltó y miro a Bella que estaba abrazada a Edward

-que paso??-le pregunto

-yo nunca te dije que era un beso mío-dijo mi amiga guiñándole un ojo-al parecer te gusto no???-le pregunto ,Mike salió corriendo de ahí mientras Alexander veía a Rose ¿pero que no se sentía humillado ya???

Ahora solo faltaba la ultima fase que estaba a cargo de los chicos y de Rose

EDWARD POV:

Todo el plan iba a la perfección ahora era cuestión de que Rose llevara a este Alexander al cuarto de nuestros lockers ,para que este no se diera cuenta de que estábamos todos ahí dejamos las luces apagadas y nos pusimos detrás del sofá, definitivamente lo más complicado había sido encontrar a un tatuador que quisiera acompañarnos a un gimnasio, pero después de darle una buena cantidad de dinero había aceptado gustoso, todos los amigos mirábamos en el sofá esperando a que Rosalie hiciera su parte.

-ya llegamos-Rose dijo mientras habría la puerta

-te extrañe barbie-le contesto Alex ¿barbie?

-yo también mi Ken-que asco!!!!

-tengo una idea-dijo Rose evitando que Alex la quisiera besar-siéntate en esta silla-le señalo una silla de metal

-en que estas pesando querida??-le pregunto el idiota

-ya veras-contesto Rose, definitivamente se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa

Alexander se sentó muy rápido por lo que Rose camino al lugar donde habíamos dejado las cuerdas para amarrarlo, ella lo empezó a amarrar tranquilamente

-wau Rose nunca pensé que te gustara lo rudo-dijo el muy imbécil, Rose ya había terminado de amarrarlo por los hombros y por los pies

-en realidad no me gusta lo rudo-dijo mi amiga muy tranquila, el momento de que saliéramos todos se acercaba-y tampoco me gustas tu-Rose le dijo enojada-crees que soy tan zorra??-le pregunto-esto lo vas a disfrutar muchísimo-se empezó a reír ,le dio un beso en los labios y le puso cinta para que se callara-calladito te ves mas bonito-Rose sonrió

-chicos ya salgan!!-mi amiga nos llamo y todos nos levantamos, en ese momento Alex trataba de zafarse de su silla

-ya pensaron que le van a poner??-pregunto mi tierna Bella

-tiene que ser algo que lo marque de por vida-dijo Jazz

-patán a domicilio!!-grito Emmett

-no-dijo Alice-algo más fuerte

-ya se!!-les conténtese-que les pareces "MAURICIO TE AMO" –dije riéndome

-perfecto!!!-gritaron todos ,después de ese tatuaje ninguna mujer lo iba querer tocar

-Joseph se lo puedes poner en el estomago-le dijo Alice

-por supuesto-contesto-joven no se mueva si no le va a doler más y de todos modos no lo van a soltar-todo el mudo nos empezamos a reír

-y que te quede claro que el oso le gano al plástico de Ken-Emmett le dijo al muy imbécil de Alexander

**Wola chicas y chicos se k tarde pero es k cuando mi doctor se entero que escribía me prohibió estar cerca de la compu por lo de mi manita y después fui a puebla a la carrera de Nascar y justo en esa carrera se murió Carlos Pardo por eso ando muy triste a las que siguen Enamorados en la Nascar actualizare mañana **

**Bueno k tal regrese a las travesuras!!! Jajaja ya saben k lo mío lo mío es planear venganzas y molestar **

**El prox cap es en honor al cumple de Edward (aparte recuerden k tendrá una sorpresa especial)**

**Estaba pensado algo como ****"un cumpleaños muy a la Edward" o "feliz cumpleaños y felices no cumpleaños"**

**Buenop espero k este bn cuídense muixo **

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	25. un cumpleaños muy a la Edward

**Wola chikas y chikos **

**Wau casi llegamos a 400!!! Waa!!!!!!! Casi me kito el yeso de la felixidad jajajaj**

**Ya stoy aki de vuelta ya solo falta 2 semanas para k el doc me kite el estúpido yeso!!**

**Me sako cañon de oda k muriera Michael Jackson por lo k le hago una pekeña meció aki = k a farrah fawcett**

**Las invito como siempre a mis otros fics "****enamorados en la nascar" y "welcome to the moulin rouge"**

**Les agradezco sus hermosos reviews en espexial a:**

**Gay-Dani Cullen:yo siempre lo digo lo mio es las maldades jajajaj y nunk le haría algo malo a Edward asi k no te preocupes**

**Alejandrita:jajajaj si eso de los padres ojala k nunk me pase jajajjaja y si yo kiero un Edward así**

**Hilarry:jajajajajja mil gracias espero k te guste ste**

**Andreiitah:si jajajajajja k bueno k Emm le dio su merexido**

**Saaphiree:me la rompiero jugando waterpolo jajaja por ardida la vieja pero pff ya ni modo y con gusto luego paso por tu metro**

**EdwardKaname:si muerte al idiota de Alex**

**Rei Hino Cullen:jajaj si muerte a los patanes y mil gracias por lo de la manop**

**Aridenere:jajaj arriba Bells**

**Maria Swan de Cullen:yo tamb lo odio jajajaja lastima k es muy bueno pero muy maldito!!!**

**Abiga:jajajajaja hey mil gracias me entusiasmo leer tu review cdt**

**FAYRES12:jajaj mil gracias cdt muixo**

**Clau77:no había pensado en el num de caps pero creo que 33 es cabala jajajaj **

**Lola Hale Cullen:jaja muerte al idiota de Alex y wau!!!! Amo a Edward jajaja**

**Maritza Cullen:cumple 108 jajajaj si cañon si abandone a mis otros fics pero ya estamos apunto de regresar por la mano!! Pero como este es mi primer fic le tengo muixo cariño y es el unik k actualizo ahorita**

**Sweet doll X:JAJAJAJA MIL gracias cdt monto!!**

**rosalieCullen10:espero k te siga gustando bezos!!!**

**Ammyriddle:arriba el oso!! Y si por eso 2 semanas sin actualizar para mejorar la mano jajaj cdt **

**Monto**

**Mariana:D :es k se te hizo corto por k el lemmon era como la mitad del capi jajajajjaja pero lode las ideas de las venganzas se me dan solitas jajajaja por eso lo mio es eso jajajajajaj**

**Yolabertay:mil gracias espero k te guste este**

**Miadharu28:aki el sig cap espero k te guste bye**

**Abby:jajajajajjaj si por maldito patan se lo merecía!! Jajajaj aki la sig cdt**

**Catta Cullen:jajajajjajajajajaja Mike y Alex para reinas gays jajajaja cdt monto!!!**

**Mil gracias por votar para EL nombre del cap esta vez el ganador fue (tambores) "un cumpleaños muy a la Edward"**

**Si mas k decir vámonos al capi!!**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 25 "Un cumpleaños muy a la Edward"**

BELLA POV:

Los días se nos habían pasado volando entre entrenamientos y la inauguración del gimnasio no teníamos ni tiempo para hacer travesuras ,Edward no tenía idea de lo que planeábamos hacer para festejar su cumpleaños,aunque teníamos un pequeño problema ya que ninguno tenía idea de cómo se iba a llamar nuestro gimnasio..

-en que piensas mi amor???-me pregunto Edward

-tienes alguna idea de cómo le podemos poner al gimnasio??-le pregunte

-hmmm-se quedo pensando un momento-ni idea-me miro-cuando pensamos inaugurarlo???-me pregunto,! demonios!! ahora que le digo???

-huummmm por que no vamos al departamento de las chicas para buscar un nombre para el gimnasio???-le pregunte evadiendo su pregunta

-me estas escondiendo algo-me dijo mientras se me acercaba muy lentamente

-yo???-pregunte inocentemente-para nada mi amor-en ese momento salí corriendo al departamento de las chicas

-Bella!!-me nombro el hombre perfecto ,mientras yo corría lejos de él

-chicas!!!-grite mientras entraba al departamento

-que te pasa bells??-me pregunto Alice un poco asustada

-Edward sospecha-les dije rápidamente antes de que me alcanzara Edward

-no te preocupes-contesto Rose-solo es cuestión de distraerlo-me dijo sonriente

-Bella!-me nombro Edward mientras entraba al departamento-porque te fuiste corriendo???-me pregunto un poco enojado

-ehhh-me quede pesando durante unos segundos-es que me preocupa que el gimnasio no tenga nombre-le conteste

-hmmmm-obviamete no me creyó

-ya tienen un nombre????-pregunto Alice

-no-contestamos todos

-voy a buscar a Jazz y a Emm para que hagamos una junta en busca del nombre-dijo Rose mientras salía del departamento

5 minutos después los chicos entraron al departamento

-alguna idea de nombre???-pregunto Jazz

-ya se!!-dijo Emm-que se llame el gimnasio sexy "donde los mas hermosos y sexys entrenan"-dijo muy alegre,¿esta enfermo??,¿se quedo si neuronas??

-eres un idiota-contesto Rose mientras todos nos empezábamos a reír

-recuerden que es para apoyar a la comunidad no para que metrosexuales vengan a entrenar-dije todavía riéndome por el nombre que había pesado Emm

-que les parece ángeles de Carlisle???-pregunto Rose,ella era fan de Farrah Fawcet de hecho se deprimió cuando se entero que había muerto

-suena bien-contestamos Alice y yo

-pero es muy femenino y les recuerdo que también estamos nosotros-dijo mi adorado Edward

-te verías muy sexy de un ángel-le conteste mientras le besaba el cuello

-tramposa-dijo Edward

-pongámosle thriller en honor a Michael Jackson-dijo Alice,ella amaba su forma de bailar y sobre todo el moon-walker

-no quiero que aparezcan los zombies ni momias del video-dije riéndome

-tengo una idea-dijo Jazz ,todos nos quedamos callados

-suéltala-contesto Alice muy feliz

-"EBREJA"-nos dijo,el nombre sonaba muy raro pero sonaba bien

-que significa eso??-pregunto mi dulce novio

-son las iníciales de nuestros nombres, así el nombre tiene algo de nosotros-contesto Jazz, admito que me quede impresionada con la idea de Jazz era muy original

-me encanta-gritamos las chicas mientras nuestros novios sonreían

-entonces se llamara EBREJA

Así es como habíamos decidido el nombre ,los días habían pasado sorprendentemente rápido tanto que dentro de unas horas sería el cumpleaños de mi hermoso novio ,espero que le guste los regalos que le vamos a dar

EDWARD POV:

Estaba preocupado ya que Bella me estaba ocultando algo¿y si ya no me ama?¿si encontró alguien mejor que yo??,esas preguntas no paraban de pasar por mis pensamientos, los días a su lado eran estupendos, yo no podría vivir sin ella,sencillamente ella era mi razón para vivir,mañana sería mi cumpleaños y al parecer nadie se acordaba de eso,no era muy fan de celebrar cumpleaños pero que tu novia no se acuerde de eso duele un poco,el cansancio me venció y me quede dormido abrazando a mi hermosa Bella

-son las 9 en punto-sonó la estúpida alarma, intente abrazar a Bella pero ella no estaba

-Bella???-la nombre, pero nadie me contesto, cuando me levante vi una hoja que decía mi nombre, rápidamente me puse a leerla

_Querido Edward:_

_Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, doy gracias a dios por darme al hombre más perfecto del mundo._

_Agradezco a la vida que te de un año mas de vida ,cada día que pasa me doy cuenta que mi amor por ti sigue creciendo ¿crees posible que un corazón pueda explotar por tanto amor??._

_Siempre que tengo la oportunidad de ver tus hermosos ojos recuerdo lo extremadamente afortunada que soy ¡mil gracias por dejarme entrar a tu vida!_

_Pd: te espero en el lugar donde nuestra historia empezó_

_BELLA SWAN_

Cuando termine de leerla me di cuenta que tenía una sonrisa de tonto ¿Qué hice para merecer a esta mujer???,obviamente no se había olvidado de mi cumpleaños ,ella me estaba esperando en el lugar donde nuestra historia había empezado????,en ese momento salí corriendo al baño para bañarme y prepararme para verla

Mientras me bañaba me puse a pensar ¿el lugar donde nuestra historia empezó???,para mi nuestra historia empezó en el primer momento que vi sus hermosos ojos chocolates,de ese lugar se estaba refiriendo???,sin lugar a dudas ella estaba hablando de ese lugar

No tarde mas de 30 minutos en llegar al aeropuerto donde la vi por primera vez,estacione mi volvo y me fui corriendo a la sala de espera donde nos habíamos visto por primera vez,por ser sábado el aeropuerto estaba un poco lleno lo que provocaba que no la encontrara tan rápido,hasta que mi mirada fue a donde estaba la entrega de equipaje,ella estaba ahí sonriéndome y mirándome con mucho amor, cuando vi su ropa me di cuenta que ella llevaba la misma ropa de la primera vez que la vi,sin duda ella había pensando mucho en esto,yo fui corriendo a donde estaba ella,la cargue y la bese muy intensamente

-wau!!!-dijo ella jadeando por nuestro exquisito beso,en ese momento me di cuenta que traía una caja en sus manos –feliz cumpleaños mi amor-me dijo mientras me besaba,ella me señalo una mesa cerca de la cinta de equipajes ,esta estaba llena de comida que se veía deliciosa

-que es eso???-le pregunte un poco incrédulo

-nuestra mesa de desayuno-me contesto mi novia muy alegre

-vamos a desayunar ahí??-le pregunte feliz, ese lugar significaba mucho para nosotros

-sip-me sonrió-toma mi amor-me dio la caja que estaba forrada con un papel azul marino-espero que te guste-me hablo un poco nerviosa,en ese momento empecé a abrir el regalo con mucho cuidado

En esta había una caja mas pequeña donde había dos anillos muy bonitos ,empecé a mirarlos con mucho cuidado hasta que decidí sacar el anillo que parecía para un hombre,al momento me di cuenta que tenía algo grabado por dentro

"_y la chica se enamoro del gimnasta E&B"_

Bella me miraba preocupada por ver que me quedaba quieto por su regalo,segundos después saque el anillo que suponía era de ella para ver lo que decía .

"_enamorada del hombre perfecto E&B"_

-Esto ..es-me quede sin palabras esos anillos eran hermosos pero sobre todo lo que tenían grabados,ella me miraba un poco preocupada-es el regalo más hermoso que me han dado-le conteste,ella me regalo su hermosa sonrisa-me permites???-le dije mientras le ponía su anillo

-así que la chica se enamoro del gimnasta???-le pregunte sonriéndole mientras ella me ponía el anillo

-total e irrevocablemente-me contesto sin ninguna duda,en ese instante ella me jalo para que nos sentáramos en la mesa

-como lograste que te dejaran poner una mesa en pleno aeropuerto??- le pregunte

-ser hija de Charlie puede beneficiarme en muchas cosas-me contesto alegremente

-me encanto tu sorpresa-le dije mientras me acercaba para besarla,la gente se nos quedaban viendo pero a mi realmente no me importaba

-espero que disfrutes tu cumpleaños mi amor-me dijo mientras me besaba la nariz

-contigo como no hacerlo???-le pregunte

La comida había pasado muy rápido para mi gusto,ahora entiendo cuando dicen que el tiempo pasa volando cuando estas con la persona que amas,pero todos estos pensamientos se me borraron cuando…….

-señoras y señores!!-hablo una voz muy conocida por el micrófono del aeropuerto

-es Emmett??-le pregunte a Bella ella estaba igual que sorprendida que yo

-Bella "sexy" Swan y Edward "el cumpleañero" Cullen favor de pasar a las oficinas del aeropuerto para ir a la siguiente sorpresa,y no Ed la sexy Bella todavía no te va a dar tu noche de pasión-¡estúpido Emmett!!,lo bueno es que nadie sabía que éramos nosotros-"señoras y señores les presento a Edward y a Bella"-gritoEmmett por las bocinas y en ese momento en todas las pantallas del aeropuerto y digo todas las pantallas apareció una foto de nosotros abrazados-feliz cumpleaños Edward tenía que avergonzarte en tu cumple!!-grito el idiota de Emm otra vez

-trágame tierra-dijo Bella mientras toda la gente nos señalaba

-tranquila mi amor-le conteste mientras nos levantábamos-mejor vamos a las oficinas antes de que diga cosas peores-empezamos a caminar rápidamente

-esa Bella si que es "sexy" dijo un hombre de pelo castaño

-quita tu vista de mi novia-le conteste molesto,pero lo que no me imaginaba es que Bella me besara de una manera que podríamos ir a la cárcel por exhibicionismo-ese beso fue espectacular-le dije mientras seguíamos caminando a las oficinas

-por dios odio a Emm-me contesto riéndose

Después de buscar las oficinas nos encontramos con Emmett y con todos nuestros amigos

-feliz cumpleaños Edward!!!-gritaron cuando entramos

-gracias-les conteste

-chicos yo quiero darle primero mi regalo-grito Alice,mientras me daba una caja con papel color rosa

-rosa???-le pregunte riéndome

-admite que se ve linda la caja-me contesto

-es muy estilo Alice-me dijo Bella al oído

-ábrelo!!!-gritaron todos,en ese momento empecé a quitarle el horrible papel,lo primero que encontré fue una carta

_Para Edward de Allie_

_Feliz, feliz, feliz muy feliz cumpleaños,agradece que todavía no te sale ninguna arruga y ninguna cana,eres un amigo increíble que siempre esta cuando se le necesita gracias por hacer feliz a mi hermanita Bells,como tienes buen gusto para vestir eh decidido regalarte esto,espero de todo corazón que te guste _

_Atte:la pekñit Allie_

Después de leer la pequeña carta vi lo que me había regalado,era una hermosa maleta de entrenamiento de color negro con blanco en la parte superior tenía "Edd Cullen",tenía que admitir que me gustaba muchísimo

-gracias Allie-le conteste-definitivamente tienes buen gusto-le sonreí,mientras todos aplaudían

-que bueno que te gusto Edward-me dijo la pequeña enana

-vamos nosotros!!-grito Emmett-dándome una caja enorme de color morado-de parte de Rose y yo -me contesto sonriéndome

-gracias-dije mientras abría la caja que tuve que poner en el suelo por lo grande que era,primero decidí leer la carta para ver lo que me esperaba

_Para :Edward el que por fin dejo de ser virgen_

_De:la muy sensual Rose y El varonil Emmett_

Solo leyendo eso sabía quien había escrito la carta como el se había puesto "el varonil Emmett"

_No se por donde empezar a felicitarte_

_Felicidades por dejar de ser virgen, tenemos que agradecerle a Bella que tu humor mejoro desde que terminaste tu tonto celibato_

_Feliz cumpleaños!! cada vez eres mas viejo!!! Cuídate si no Bells se buscara un hombre un poco mas joven_

_Eres uno de los mejores amigos que puede haber en esta tierra,aunque tengo dudas si en Marte hay mejores XD_

_Feliz no cumpleaños para mi!!!!! Y para todos los demás!!!!_

_Espero que disfrutes mucho tu regalo, créeme que tu si lo vas a disfrutar,aunque tengo mis dudas si le va a gustar a Bells,que dios te de mas años para que te sigamos molestando_

Terminando la carta solo me quedaron muchas ganas de saber que me habían regalado,entonces empecé a ver más la caja,hasta que me di cuenta que cosas contenían ,lo primero que llamo mi atención fue la caja enorme de condones "trojan" (comercial!!!) por lo que pude ver la caja tenía de todos los tipos de colores,sabores,sensitivos,cosquilludos tenía muchísima variedad

-esos son condones??-me pregunto Alice

-si es la caja edición especial-contesto Emmett muy orgulloso,Bella solo miraba la caja con la boca abierta, decidí que mientras mas rápido acabara de ver los regalos menos pena tendría ,lo siguiente que saque eran dos ropas no había visto lo que eran hasta que los saque de la caja,eran dos disfraces muy pero muy sensuales uno era algo como la policía sexy creo que tenía hasta una macana incluida y el otro era de una sirvienta con muy poca ropa y un plumero incluido,aunque sabía que era muy poco caballeroso de mi parte me imagine a mi novia con esos muy provocativos disfraces.

-si o no que son sensuales??-pregunto Emmett,yo solo mire a Bella muy nervioso,¿Qué tal si ella se ofendía por eso??

-sabes de pequeña quería ser policía-Bella me susurro,eso provoco que me sonrojara

-al parecer si le gusto-dijo Rose feliz

-ehhh…-me quede en blanco-gracias p…or sus regalos chi…cos-dije nervioso

-disfrútenlos chicos-contesto Emm y Rose

-dejen a los pobres-dijo Jazz-toma Edward este es de mi parte me dio una caja pequeña de color negro con un moño rojo,como en todas las demás tenía una carta

_Amigo Edward_

_A pesar de que no tenemos ni un año de conocernos te siento como si fueras mi hermano,gracias a dios no eres como Emmett,en este tu cumpleaños te deseo que tu y Bella sean muy felices para siempre, estoy seguro que tu y ella van a estar juntos por siempre,gracias por ofrecerme tu amistad y no dejar que Emmett me deje en ridículo con Alice,espero que disfrutes de tu regalo ,aunque admito que todos lo disfrutaremos ,se muy feliz bro_

_Atte:Jazz W._

Después de leer la linda carta de Jazz me puse a ver lo que me había regalado eran entradas para ir a ver al Manchester United en su gira por U.S.A donde atrás decía CULLEN y el número 1

-Sorprendente-le dije a Jazz-gracias-le agradecí

-mira son 6 entradas!-grito Emm-obvio nos invitas verdad?-me pregunto

-por supuesto-le conteste mientras seguía viendo la playera

-mi amor todavía tenemos una sorpresa más-me dijo Bells

-pero esta en otro lado-contesto Alice

-así que te vamos a tapar los ojos para que no veas nada-dijo Rose

Estaba ansioso por saber cual era esa sorpresa que me tenían preparados mis amigos, definitivamente este era el mejor cumpleaños

**Wola chicas y chicos aki ta el cumple de Edward esta es la primera parte en la siguiente será la inauguración del gimnasio asi k estaba pesando entre "sorpresa Edward!" o "EBREJA empieza fucionar"**

**Las invito a pasar a mis fics ya los empezare a actualizarde nuevo solo faltan 2 semanas para k me kiten el estúpido yeso!!!**

**Y eso kiere decir que abra mas actualizaciones!!! Si!!! Ya me siento mal sabiendo k no eh actualizado muixo **

**Cuidenze monto!!**

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	26. Sorpresa Edward!

**Wola wola wola no puedo creerlo 426 reviews!!! K genial!! **

**Regrese!!! No estoy muerta ni nada!! Jajajaj **

**Por fin me kitaron el yeso!! Y aki como prometi esta le sig cap!!! **

**Weno mucha gente me dijo por k EBREJA,Hmmm bueno aparte de que si lo ponemos asi **

**E:EDWARD**

**B:BELLA**

**R:ROSALIE**

**E:EMMETT**

**J:JASPER**

**A:ALICE**

**Tiene un significado oculto en mi país en un dialecto ****significa el comienzo o el inicio de algo bueno**** jajaja muxa gente no lo sabe por eso se les hizo raro,aparte recuerden k yo no solo pongo las cosas por ponerlas todo aki tiene significados **

**Weno ya aclarando esto wau!! El comic –con ah!!!!!!!!!! Genial el promo Edward en volterra!! Ah!! Otra cosas no me pidan k ponga Jacob pk odio a Jacob!!!!! Jajaj en este fic no aparece tanto!! No es titular!! Me cae mal!!! Fuxi perro!! Jajaj lo siento si ustedes son team Jacob pero pfff yo soy 1000000000% TEAM EDWARD jajaja bueno creo k se nota jajajajajja **

**Tamb kiero agradecer sus hermosos reviews estoy impresionada jajajaj mil graxias en especial a:**

**Alice paola:jajaj k bueno k te gusto ese capi yupi!! Jajajaj **

**Zara-swan-cullen: jajaj mil gracias por el coment jaja si me costo trabajo ese leemon pero creo k gusto mil gracias!!! Jajaja y si paco es un amor!!y lo del kiss pfff ese beso kiero uno asi!!!! Jajajajaj **

**Gaby-Dani Cullen:nena te mande mi mail porque el tuyo no aparece en la pag pero creo que no me agregaste pk no apareces!!!!!!! Hmm bueno espero k estes muy bn y si todavía nexexitas mi ayuda con gustiximo te ayudo ya sabes cual es mi mail **

**Mariana:D: JEJEJsi ebreja es raro pero este fic alguna vez a xido normal??? Jajajajjajajajajaja ya sabes k soy una loca jajajajaj cdt muxo nena **

**MarthaCullenHale:jajaj mil gracias aki de regreso espero k tez rebien**

**Melivampiresa:no te preocupes y mil gracias por decir k te gustan mis fics espero k te guste la 2 parte de este gran cumple **

**Sweet doll X:JAJAJAJ gracias espero k te guste tamb este cap cdt muxo!!**

**Aridenere:jajaj que nos inviten a una no?¡???? jajajajja**

**maritza Cullen:jajajaj si es rarísimo pero cuando este fic ah sido normal??? Jajajajajjaa es un poco freak y rarito jajajajaja no ya en serio tiene un significado especial **

**Cataa Cullen:jajajaaj si a mi si me daría pena k me regalen eso pero ps es Emm y a el se le perdona no? Jajaja y el titulo arriba hay explicaxion**

**Hilaryy:si me encanta k comentes jajajajaj espero k este te guste tamb!!!**

**:si todos mis fics los voy a seguir jamás dejare ninguna de mis historias ya vez k por lo de la mano pare de escribir pero ese ya lo había actualizado despues de tu mensaje espero k estes bien y enamorados en la Nascar creo que la actualizo entre el viernes o el sabadaba **

**EdwardKaname:jajajaj si pobrexita Bella eso si es para un trágame tierra!! Espero k estes muy bn cdt!!!**

**Rei Hino Cullen:jajajaj Emm es el alma de la fiesta jajaj spero k stes muy bn y si ya de regreso!!!! **

**Clau77:bueno a ti ya te conteste en pivad el mensaje y espero k ahora k lo entiendes te guste y wau gracias a ti aprendi lo de la costurería!!!!! Y si fui a una y se llamaba Gertrudis jaja me acorde de ti cuando la vi!! Jaja **

**Salome taisho:aki la conti ahora si ya van hacer del ritmo de antes cdt muxo bye **

**Andreiitah:jajajajjaja si amo a Emm es un demonio jajajaj aki la conti**

**Melania:jajajaajajaj te mandare tu caja edición especial trojan si kieres jajajajajaj espero k te guste este cap**

**Lola Hale Cullen:los condones edición especial llamaron la atención en este capi!! Jaja te juro k les mandare una caja jajaja**

**Miadharu28:aki de regreso cdt muxo!!**

**FAYRES12:AKI LA CONTI por cierto me encanta tu fic!!!! **

**Peritha12:pues me tarde por k me rompi la mano pero aki ya estando de regreso con la mano ya recuperada y lista para escribir jajaja **

**Ammyriddle:jajaj si la parte de Bells es xuper romantica y lo de Emm es de risa aki tamb tenemos burlas de Emm!! Jajaj **

**Ta-cullen:super desesperante aparte la rehabilitaxion apesta!! Jajajaj pero ya por fin puede escribir y regresar a jugar jajajjaja cdt muxo y gracias**

**Yolabertay:jajajaj si emm es la onda espero k este tamb te guste muxo bye!!!**

**Bueno ahora las votaciones el ganador del nombre del sig cap es (tambores por favor) "Sorpresa Edward!!" mil gracias por sus votos sigan votando para la sig!! **

**Sin mas k decir vámonos al capi!!**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 26 "Sorpresa Edward!"**

ROSE POV:

Después de que le habíamos tapado los ojos a Edward los chicos se fueron dejándonos solo a Emm y a mí,nuestro trabajo era simple y sencillo solo teníamos que llevar a Edward a "EBREJA" mientras los demás terminaban con los últimos detalles

-Bells???-casi susurro Edward

-si mi amor???-contesto Emmett imitando a Bella,Edward solo frunció el ceño

-te duele la garganta???-le pregunto preocupado,a leguas se notaba que el adoraba a mi amiga

-Edward que sexy te vez así-Emmett seguía jugando con el pobre de Edward

- tu voz se escucha horrible,si no fuera porque todos estamos aquí pensaría que eres el idiota de Emmett-definitivamente Edward era muy listo pero a la vez muy inocente

-porque mejor no nos vamos???-les pregunte matando con la mirada a mi estúpido pero sexy novio

-a donde vamos??-pregunto Edward

-es sorpresa papacito-dijo Emmett muy adentrado en el papel de Bella ¿papacito???

-ahhhhhhhhh-Edward estaba confundido

-ya vámonos al estacionamiento-jale a Edward

Estábamos caminando por los pasillos del aeropuerto cuando de pronto……

-lo están secuestrando!!!!-grito una anciana señalándonos

-policías!!!-empezaron a gritar la gente

-corran!!!-les grite a los chicos, ¿Cómo pudimos olvidar que Edward venía tapado de los ojos? Si lo hubiera visto yo hubiera pensado lo mismo ,pero este no era tiempo de pensar si no de correr con edward al estacionamiento

-no lo estamos secuestrando él es masoquista y medio pervertido y le gusta que lo tratemos así!!-grito Emmett con su voz muy a la Bells

-Bella!!-grito Edward

Gracias a dios los policías no tenían la condición física que nosotros teníamos y los habíamos perdido entrando al estacionamiento

-estas bien Edward??-le pregunte a mi amigo

-si-afirmo-Bella tu estas bien???-pregunto

-podría estar mejor si mi novio fuera Emmett-contesto el estúpido de mi novio

-que????-dijo Edward

-tranquilo esta bromeando-conteste dándole una patada a Emmett

-auch!!!-se quejo mi oso

El camino hacia nuestro gimnasio estaba en el tiempo que Alice nos había dado ya estábamos a 2 calles del gimnasio cuando de pronto

-tengo hambre!!-grito Emmett con su maldita voz femenina ¡ya la odio!!

-pero si comimos en el aeropuerto-contesto Edward muy sorprendido

-pero yo no tengo de ese tipo de hambre-dijo Emmett –tengo hambre sexual-contesto,en ese momento vi como Edward se sonrojaba a mas no poder,tenía que admitir que molestar a Edd era muy divertido

-pare el auto quien este manejando-ordeno Edward ,por su mandato lo obedecí

-que pasa bombonsote???-pregunto Emmett

-Bella que te pasa tú no eres así???-pregunto Edward un poco molesto

-ya me canse de ser la aburrida,reprimida sexual y penosa Bella!!-grito Emmett sin fingir la voz de la pequeña Bells ¡ya nos jodimos!!

-Emmett??-pregunto Edward medio enojado

-no soy Bella-volvió a fingir la voz ,pero obvio Edward no era tonto

-me estuviste avergonzando hasta el día de mi cumpleaños???-pregunto Edward

-feliz cumpleaños Edward!!!-grito Emmett-es mi primera bromita

-vete a fregar a Rose!!-grito molesto

-oye!!!-dije sorprendida de que Edward gritará

-perdón Rose eso fue descortés-me contesto ¡Edward de regreso!

-no te preocupes-le dije-ya quieres ver tu sorpresa??-le pregunte ansiosa

-por supuesto-me contesto

Este iba a ser un día importante no solo para Edward si no para todos nosotros,tenía que admitir que yo estaba muy nerviosa por la gran inauguración de EBREJA ya que simplemente nuestros sueños estaban puestos en ese edificio,espero que todo saliera genial

EDWARD POV:

Después de la broma que me habían jugado Emmett y Rose ,volvieron a arrancar el coche parando a los pocos minutos

-llegamos pequeño Eddie-me dijo Emmett

-gracias Emmy-le conteste sabiendo que él tampoco soportaba ese apodo -ya me puedo quitar la venda??-pregunte ansioso

-todavía no-me dijo Rose abriéndome la puerta ,en ese momento escuche unas risitas

-wau en serio ella vino??-escuche a Emmett preguntarle a alguien

-si-afirmo creo que la pequeña Alice

-me muero!-grito Jasper????,raro muy raro en él

-Edward listo para que te quitemos la venda????-pregunto Emmett

-si-afirme seguro

En ese instante sentí como unas manos muy delicadas para ser las de Emmett me desabrochaban la venda,en ese momento me quede paralizado, definitivamente estaba alucinando ¡no puede ser ella!!

-hola Edward-me saludo la hermosa mujer con una voz sexy

-Megan Fox???-pregunte mirándola a ella y a mis amigos que se les caía la baba

-un gusto conocerte-me sonrió y beso mi mejilla-Bells me ha hablado mucho de ti-recordaba que hace tiempo cuando mi hermosa novia y yo habíamos visto una película le había confesado que mi sueño era conocer a Megan Fox ,ella solo había soltado una risita

-el placer es mío-le sonreí nervioso

-feliz cumple primito!!-me grito y me abrazo ¡esperen un minuto!!!! Primito????

-como????-le pregunte viéndola en ese bonito vestido rojo que se le veía bien,pero su belleza no alcanzaba a la de Bella

-Bells no te dijo nada???-me pregunto sonriéndome

-no-negué

-Bella es mi prima!!-los chicos y yo abrimos más la boca

-que!!!!-grite-y yo contándole que fuiste mi amor platónico hace un tiempo-nos reímos

-a Bella no le gusta decir que somos primas-me tomo de la mano-la amas??-Megan me pregunto viéndome a los ojos

-ella es lo más importante que tengo en mi vida-le conteste

-ohh eres tan dulce!!!-me dio otro beso

-yo quiero un beso!!!-grito Emmett

-los besos son solo para el cumpleañero-contesto Megan riéndose de las caras de bobos de Jazz y Emm,ahora que veía a Megan no entendía que era lo que me gustaba de ella,Bella era mucho más perfecta y sencilla

-tus amigos tienen una sorpresa para ti-me dijo Megan jalándome ,en ese momento me di cuenta que estábamos enfrente de nuestro gimnasio,Emmett y Jasper entraron antes que nosotros

-sabes tus amigos te adoran-me dijo mi primita consentida XD

-lo sé-sonreí-soy muy afortunado en tenerlos

-entramos???-me pregunto Megan mientras abríamos la puerta

-claro-sostuve la puerta para que ella entrara primero

El gimnasio estaba a obscuras con mucho trabajo lograba ver la pantalla plana que teníamos en una pared, Megan me llevo al centro del gimnasio y en ese momento la tele se prendió mostrándome un video

-que significa Ebreja para ti????-decía la pantalla

En ese momento salió la imagen de Alice -ilusión, esperanza y amistad-contesto brincando

-fortaleza y unión-contesto Rose sonriendo

-tranquilidad y altruismo-dijo Jasper relajado

-diversión,juegos y apoyo-hablo Emmett brincando

-amor,pasión y estar con las personas que amo-Bella le contesto a la cámara sonriendo

Terminando eso aparecían fotos de todos nosotros abrazados,jugando,llorando o besándonos,sin que yo lo pudiera parar una sonrisa figuro en mis labios

-Edward es……-estaba escrito en la pantalla de nuevo

-el mejor amigo que puedo tener!!!-gritaba Alice

-con la persona que puedo contar para toda la vida-contesto Rose enseñándole a la pantalla una fotos donde estábamos nosotros,tenía que admitir que su video me estaba llegando al corazón por completo

-mi hermano que me escucha y da paz-sonrió Jazz-lo siento Emmett tú me das miedo-me reí por su comentario

-el amigo del que siempre me burlo pero que cuando las cosas se ponen feas es el que ve por todos y se preocupa por nosotros-contesto Emmett-por cierto tengo esto para ti-le enseño a la cámara una muñeca inflable-por si Bella se harta de ti,te regalo a Mandy- estúpido Emmett!!!

-Edward-Bella me nombro-para mí la palabra para describirlo es perfecto-dijo mirando a la cámara fijamente-él es el perfecto hijo,gimnasta,persona,amigo pero sobre todo es el perfecto novio Edward te amo!!-grito mi novia,en ese momento pasaron una imagen donde Bella y yo nos besábamos

-Edward listo para la sorpresa?????-estaba escrito de nuevo la pantalla

-5-salió una imagen de Alice con 5 dedos

-4-sale la imagen de Rose haciendo un perfecto cuatro con sus piernas

-3-Jazz sale con un papel escrito el 3

-2-Emm sale con toda la cara pintada de muchísimos 2

-1-mi preciosa novia sale con una hermosa playera que tenía escrito Edward eres el número 1

En ese instante las luces se prendieron dejándome ver toda la gente que estaba adentro de nuestro gimnasio, mis amigos se acercaron rápidamente conmigo y gritaron

-bienvenidos a la inauguración de EBREJA!!-la muchas personas que estaba ahí gritaron y aplaudieron ,cuando terminaron de decir eso millones de globos y papelitos cayeron del techo,se notaba que Alice estaba metida en esto

-feliz cumple Edward!!!-gritaron todos

-gracias-dije muy feliz

-damas y caballeros,niños y niñas-dijo Megan-soy Megan Fox-se presento y la gente empezó a gritar como loca-les doy la bienvenida al mejor gimnasio EBREJA!!-Presento a nuestro gimnasio,este se veía increíble,teníamos que agradecer a la oxi su gran aportación económica

-Te gusto la sorpresa-una dulce voz me dijo al oído

-me encanto-le sonreí-**schönen Liebe dich, Sie sind Frauen in meinem Leben-danke für wird hier mit mir(**bella te amo, eres la mujer de mi vida gracias por estar aquí conmigo)-le dije en alemán

-**Ich liebe dich!Wie kann nicht Amarte?? ****Wenn Sie die perfekte Mann, sind auch wenn Sie Megan **(yo también te amo!!¿cómo no amarte?? si eres el hombre perfecto aunque te guste Megan)-me contesto con su perfecto acento alemán

-sabes algo???-le dije mientras nos sentábamos en una de las tantas sillas que había puesto Alice para la inauguración

-no dime-me contesto Bella acercándose más a mí

-Megan no te llega ni a los talones-le bese tiernamente-porque no me dijiste que era tu prima??-le pregunte

-nunca me preguntaste si la conocía-me sonrío

-pequeña tramposa-le dije mordiéndole el labio

-chicos!!!-gritaron nuestros amigos para que subiéramos a decir unas palabras

-Edward tu primero-dijo Alice dándome el micrófono

-primero que nada-respire-quiero agradecer su presencia en este día tan especial para nosotros-sonreí viendo a mis amigos-chicos sin ustedes no sería la persona que soy ahora ,gracias por brindarme su amistad y su amor-mire a Bella que me sonreía ,en ese momento me di cuenta que yo quería mejor dicho necesitaba que ella estuviera junto a mí toda la vida, en las buenas y en las malas siempre-gracias por esta enorme sorpresa créanme este es el mejor cumpleaños que eh pasado-les dije sinceramente-estoy con el amor de mi vida y las personas que quiero-sonreí-pero sobre todo hoy cumplimos un sueño que hace unos meses veíamos imposibles cumplir,para la gente del Bronx espero verlos mañana en sus clases, y para la gente que va a donar a esta causa quiero agradecerles en nombre de la gente que estará aquí-la gente empezó a aplaudir-mil gracias-le di el micrófono a Emmett

-yo también tengo que admitir que estoy muy emocionado por esto-dijo Emmett serio,si no lo conociera pensaría que él es serio y formal-amigos ustedes son parte importante de mi vida ustedes son mi familia-nos sonrió y le mando un beso a Rose-por ultimo quiero agradecerle a la mujer que más donó para este gimnasio-Lauren sin tus bailes baratos y gente lujuriosa no lo hubiéramos logrado!!!-grito ,ya era muy raro que Emmett no bromeara-la gente empezó a aplaudir sin entender lo de Lauren,la última persona de la que iba hablar era mi adorada novia

-bueno que puedo decir???-se pregunto-claro primero que nada sin mis amigos no hubiera logrado ver este sueño cumplirse-sonrió-quiero agradecer también a nuestros entrenadores Esme y Carlisle por todo el apoyo que hemos recibido-aplaudimos cuando Bella hizo que subieran a la plataforma con nosotros-sin ustedes no lo hubiéramos logrado-dijo mi dulce novia mirando a nuestros segundos padres-también quiero agradecer a mi prima Megan por venir a cumplir el sueño de alguien-dijo mirándome y guiñándome,todo el mundo aplaudió al ver a Megan saludar-pero sobre todo agradezco a la vida haberme dado la oportunidad de conocer a esta gente maravillosa que ha marcado mi vida para bien-sonrio!que hermosa era!!!-y señor Mallory mil gracias por su aportación económica-dijo riendo-feliz cumpleaños Edward espero que cumplas muchísimos años más mi amor-camino para abrazarme y besarme muy tiernamente

-awwwww!!!-toda la gente dijo

-bueno empecemos la fiesta!!!!-grito Alice

-si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-todo el mundo gritamos

Ese día fue de los mejores de mi vida,ya que la pase con mis seres queridos pero sobre todo con la mujer que más amaba ¿era posible amar tanto a una persona??????pero gracias a Megan me había dado cuenta de algo que tenía que hacer pronto ya que no dejaría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre Bella y yo

**Wola chicas y chicos!!!**

**Por fin!! Me kitaron el yeso!!! Irradio felicidad!!! Jajajajajajaj por eso traigo uno feliz waa!! Estuve pensando en el próximo cap y ya chicas el próximo cap es importante jajajajajajajajaj nada mas de imaginarlo ya lo kiero escribir!!!!!**

**Bueno estaba pensando k para el nombre del prox cap esta entre ****"¿Vuoi sposare me?" o"möchten Sie mich heiraten?"**** JAJA DEXIDAN ¡! **

**Los invito a k pasen a mis otros fics **** enamorados ****en la nascar y welcome to the moulin rouge**** k ya los actualizare tamb pero primero público al consentido jajajaj uppss!!! Bueno si gimnasia es mi favorito **

**Spero k stem muy bn cuidenxe!!**

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	27. möchten Sie mich heiraten

**Wola chikos y chikas si no estoy muerta!!! Jajajajaj **

**Bueno es k ahora si entre a la universidad en primer semestre de derecho y oh por dios!!! Muxa pero muxa tarea!!!!! Jajajajajajja pero jamás dejaría a mi baby al k amo y muxa gente kiere k lo continue pero eso si actualizare una vez por semana o tratare de más pk ni yo se como va acabar el fic jajajaja si ya saben k ustedes son las k eligen con el nombre de los capítulos como va a ir la trama asi k me encanta eso **

**Bueno cambiando de tema alguien me pregunto pk odias a Jacob??? Bueno chicas lo odio pk es un necio y pk es un aferrado y pk por su culpa todo se complica y aparte k enfermo k se imprime de la hija de la k según era el super amor de su vida!! Osea WTF!!! CON JACOB!! Jajaj por eso no lo pongo ok!!**

**Bueno tamb muxas me preguntaron sobre los fics k puse en mi pag uno donde a edward se lo apodera un demonio ps se llama "L´ORIGINE SECRÉTE" de Lecaosma y su número de fic es **

**www. Fanfiction . net / s / 4736983 todo junto pk recuerden k si no la pag no la pasa junto **

**El de alice la chica k lo publico lo borro creo k era una traducción y no pidió permiso o algo asi y lo borro,lastima pk era sumamente bueno **

**Buenop tamb les kiero agradecer sus hermosos reviews en especial a:**

**Sarah _Brandon: hoy ya vez no tarde ni un día jajajajaja **

**Nezzie Cullen:jajajajja listo aki sta y no te deje muy picada ya esta el cap disfrutalo**

**Abby:jajaja si megan fox es sexy jajaja tanto k gano un premio por eso y si wauu amo a emm cuidat muxo!!**

**Ammyriddle:jaja mil graxias cdt muxo ¡! Y k bueno k te gust**

**Banana Volturi Black:jajajaj mil gracias aww me encanto tu mensaje y claro k escribes bien en italiano jaja no te preocupes y claro k pasare por tu fic **

**Alejandrita:jajajaj hoy te enteraras espero k lo disfruten **

**Rei Hino Cullen:jajajajja si las obandone pero humm ya toy bien cdt muxo**

**Lola Hale Cullen:si le pedirá!!! Jajajajaj si!!! Y amo tamb a emm espero k lo disfrutes **

**Zara-swan-cullen:jajajaj me encanto tu mensaje y wauu k honor k hayas buscado un lugar y por eso te dedico este cap muy especial a ti!!!**

**Nonita:jaja aki el sig cdt muxo!!**

**Gaby-dani Cullen:jajajajajjaja si es eso se casaran??? Jajaja bueno espero k estes muy bn cuidate muxo**

**Konaahcullen:jajaj mil gracias y si las vendettas son lo mio jajajaj espero k estes muy bn cdt!!**

**Hilaryy:jaja si tu ya eres super habitual y eso me encanta spero k estes super bn ¡!!**

**Peritha 12:jajaj si megan es lo hot del momento!!! Y claro k me pasare a tus historias!!! **

**Mariana Volturi :D : JAJJA se k significan lo mismo!! Pero uno esta en alemán y el otro en italiano hablo todos menos el holandex!!! Y lo de ser puma!!! Ah!!! K te pasa!! Es el mejor equipo del mega mundo!!!! Jajaja!! Bueno de mexico si!! Por algo es el campeón!!! Jajajaj**

**Iovs Anna Cullen Ross:yo tamb amo el alemán yo tamb lo amo a edward y si significa eso!!! Y lo de los bebés wau no se si tendrán pero pss si se casan!!**

**Melivampiresa:si me rompi la mano jugando waterpolo! Pero ya estoy super bien **

**Miadharu28:jajajajajja aki el prox cap espero k stes super bn ¡!**

**Yolabertay:jajaj wau k prima con eso esta super bien jajaja y megan es sexy!!!! Jajaj**

**Clau77:jajaj esta super genial!!!! Mil gracias por ello me encanto!! Y si megan fox es sexy cuidate muxo **

**Les agradezco a todos por votar me encata k lo hagan y el ganador de este cap es (tambores por favor) ****möchten Sie mich heiraten ****mil gracias a los demás **

**Sin mas k decir vámonos al capi!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío**

**Capítulo 27 "möchten Sie mich heiraten"**

BELLA POV:

Ya había pasado 2 meses después de la inauguración de EBREJA, sin que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos en el mes de Agosto y nuestro gimnasio iba muy bien aunque al principio me costara adaptarme ahora era tan hermoso enseñar a los niños

Pero lo que me preocupaba era que desde hace unas semanas Edward estaba sumamente raro, sentía que estaba nervioso y tenía siempre muchísimas cosas que hacer ¿Qué cosas importantes serán??,pero todas mis preguntas se esfumaron cuando de repente

-im addicted to you…….-empezó a sonar el teléfono de edward al ritmo de static lullaby

-bueno-contesto mi novio-ya bajamos-dijo mirándome a los ojos y segundos después colgó

-los chicos ya no esperan en el estacionamiento-me dijo

-ok-le conteste-estás listo para ver jugar al Manchester United???-le pregunte,ya que hoy eran el juego al que nos había invitado Jasper

-estoy emocionado pero no solo por eso-me dijo de una manera muy sospechosa

-y entonces porque estas mas emocionado???-le pregunte mientras cerrábamos la puerta del departamento

-porque hoy mi novia y yo tendremos una cita-me dijo sonriéndome de una manera preciosa

-eso es una invitación o un mandato???-le pregunte de manera juguetona

-Bella me harías el honor de ir a una cita conmigo??-me pregunto de una manera formal mientras bajábamos por el elevador

-por supuesto que si caballero-le dije mientras le daba un beso que sellaba nuestra cita

-gracias-me contesto

-chicos!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba Alice desde la camioneta de Emmett

-ya vamos-dijimos Edward y yo caminando hacía el automóvil

El viaje al estadio fue divertidísimo ya que Emmett se la pasaba cantando canciones sumamente ridículas pero al cantarlas él las hacía graciosas

-llegamos señoritas-dijo Emm

-genial yo muero por ver al sexy de Berbatov (es un jugador muy importante del equipo del manchester)-dijo Rose con una cara de lujuria

-Rose!!!-grito Emm

-lo siento pero es que ese hombre es un bombón andando -dijo mi amiga

-la verdad si-afirmo Alice-pero a mí me gusta más Michael Carrick (otro jugador sexy del Manchester jajaja)-en ese momento Jazz abrió la boca a más no poder

-Jasper cierra la boca o se te van a meter las moscas-dijo mi novio burlándose del pobre Jazz

-cállate Edward!!-dijo molesto-Bella a ti quien te gusta del Manchester???-me pregunto Jazz para hacer molestar a mi dulce novio

-en realidad a mi no me gusta nadie del Manchester-dije de lo más normal

-en serio?????-me preguntaron todos mis amigos al mismo tiempo

-si-afirme-ninguno es de mi tipo-dije mientras entregábamos nuestros boletos a los encargados de la entrada

-no lo puedo creer!!-Gritaba Alice-eso es antinatural Bells!!-me dijo

-pero tu decías que te encantaba el Manchester-dijo Rose todavía sorprendida

-si me encantaba-afirme-pero ahora ya me gusta más otro grupo-dije sonriente

-cual hermanita???-me dijo Emmett mientras empujaba un poco a Edward

-es el mejor equipo de futbol-dije sonriendo-chicas yo no sé cómo no le van a ese apetitoso club-las mire

-a que equipo le vas Bells??-me pregunto Alice ya muy interesada

-al Real Madrid-dije imaginándome el porqué había cambiado de equipo de fut

-pero el Real Madrid es de puro fresa!!-dijo Jasper un poco enojado

-lo sé-dije muy tranquila

-aparte no juegan para nada bien-dijo mi dulce novio

-lo sé-le conteste mientras lo tomaba de la mano

-entonces porque???-pregunto Emmett

-bueno las razones porque me gusta muchísimo el Real Madrid se llaman "Cristiano Ronaldo" y "Kaká"-dije imaginándome a los guapísimos hombres

-Bella!!!!-gritaron todos

-definitivamente también cambiare de equipo-dijo Rose

-yo también Kaká esta buenísimo-dijo Alice con una cara de perversa que me dio muchísima risa

-Bella-dijo Edward jalándome

-mande mi amor-le conteste

-así que prefieres a Cristiano Ronaldo y a Kaká??-me pregunto muy celoso

-si-le conteste sonriente

-te voy a demostrar algo-y en ese momento me beso de una manera tan apasionada y sobre todo con tanto amor y cariño

-wau-fue lo único que mis labios pudieron articular después de todas esas emociones

-sigues prefiriendo a Cristiano y a Kaká??-me pregunto con una sonrisa en su hermosa y fina cara

-por supuesto que no-dije abrazándolo

Rápidamente nos dirigimos al palco que el papá de Jasper tenía

-contra quien va a jugar el Manchester??-preguntamos las chicas y yo ya que nunca supimos quien era el rival de nuestro equipo

-contra el galaxy-dijo Emmett muy tranquilo

-es donde juega David Beckham???????-pregunte muy emocionada ya que él era otro de mis jugadores favoritos,aparte que era muy hermoso

-si-dijo Edward

-oh por dios!!!!!!-gritamos las chicas

-que le ven a David Beckham???-pregunto Jasper celoso

-que es super guapo,que es malo,que tiene muchos tatuajes y que está casado con victoria Beckham!!!-grito Emmett como si fuera una más de nosotros

-al parecer ahora yo seré el hombre-dijo Rose burlándose de Emmett

-te llamaras Rosendo y yo seré Emma-le contesto Emm riéndose un poco

Sin que nos diéramos cuenta el partido había comenzado,tengo que admitir que muy pocas veces había puesto atención a David ya que Edward me hacía distraerme muy fácilmente ¿y como no lo iba hacer?ya que simplemente él es el amor de mi vida

-Bella-me nombro el hombre más hermoso

-mande-le conteste mientras me volteaba a verlo

-tengo una sorpresa para ti-me dijo sonriendo

-cual???-le pregunte muy curiosa

-ahorita no te lo puedo decir-me contesto-pero tengo que vendarte los ojos y taparte los oídos-taparme los oídos??? ¿para que?????

-Edward yo…..-no sabía que contestarle

-confías en mí???-me pregunto con un puchero lindísimo

-por supuesto que confió en ti-le respondí muy segura

-entonces déjame taparte los ojos y los oídos-me suplico

-de acuerdo-conteste muy nerviosa, mientras tanto mis amigos me veían con caras muy felices y Alice brincaba de felicidad

-te amo-me dijo Edward mientras me besaba y me ponía la venda-por favor no te muevas-me hablo antes de ponerme los tapones para oídos

Que estará planeando Edward??????

EDWARD POV:

Por fin el momento había llegado,hoy era el día más importante de mi vida y quería que todo el mundo estuviera presente en el momento más importante de nuestra relación,por el momento todo había salido a la perfección ya que mi adorada novia había aceptado vendarse y ponerse los tapones en los oídos para que no se pudiera enterar antes de tiempo lo que yo tenía preparado para nosotros

-Edward estas seguro de esto???-me pregunto Emmett o¿Emma??

-claro que lo estoy Emma-le dije burlándome un poco

-pues estamos listos para bajar a la cancha-contesto Jazz

-nosotros bajaremos a Bells mientras ustedes ponen todo en orden-hablo Rose muy sonriente

El camino hacia la cancha se me hizo eterno,solo era cuestión de esperar a que acabará el primer tiempo para arreglar todo lo que teníamos que hacer en la cancha

-solo faltan 2 minutos para que acaben-dijo Emmett mirando el tablero gigante que tenía el estadio

-Jasper gracias por lograr que tu papá nos consiguiera la cancha en el medio tiempo

-no hay de que viejo-dijo palmeándome la espalda-espero que todo salga de maravilla

-yo también-conteste nervioso

-piffffffffffffffffff-el árbitro dio por terminado el primer tiempo,este era el momento de arreglar todo

-vamos!-dijo Emmett mientras corría-¡oh por dios mira es David-señalo a la estrella

-ya lo vimos-conteste-ahora coloca las cosas que te tocan-le dije

El plan era sencillo ya que los chicos iban a adornar la cancha con jarrones de flores y globos mientras yo hablaba con el público

-toma-Jasper me dio el micrófono, gracias a dios los tapones que le había dado a Bella eran los mejores y no dejaban que ni una bomba se escuchara

-gracias amigo-dije mientras corría al centro de la cancha

-buenas tardes gente de New York-dije saludando a la gente la cual aplaudió-mi nombre es Edward-me presente- y este día quiero hacer algo muy especial para mi novia

-awww!!!-contestaron todos

-pero para lograrlo necesito de su ayuda-les dije-así que por favor me podrían ayudar????-les pregunte

-si!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron muy fuerte

-bueno lo que necesito que hagan es …………….-les dije lo que tenía pensado para Bella-pueden hacer eso por mí??-les pregunte de nuevo

-si!!-gritaron

-bueno entonces ya saben lo que haremos y muchas gracias por apoyarme-les agradecí

-todo esta listo-me grito Emmett mientras corría a donde estaba yo

-tienes que cambiarte de ropa-me dijo Emmett señalándome

-pero no me va a dar tiempo-dije señalando mi reloj ,estábamos a la mitad del medio tiempo

-el árbitro dio permiso de que el medio tiempo durará 30 minutos-me contesto Jasper

-Alice lo convenció verdad??-le pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos a los vestidores

-conoces a mi novia-dijo muy enamorado-ella logra todo

-mientras te cambias yo me hare cargo de darle al encargado del tablero el Cd-me dijo Emmett mientras me sonreía

-todo lo que hago por amor-le dije a Jazz

-estás loco amigo-me sonrió-pero admito que es algo increíble,tendre que esforzarme para que no quede mal con Alice-me dijo riéndose

-espero que todo salga de maravilla-dije mientras millones de mariposas se juntaban en mi estomago

Espero que a mi adorada Bells le guste su sorpresa

BELLA POV:

Después de que mi novio me había vendado y tapado los oídos todo era muy confuso ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si te quitan dos de tus sentidos???,pero si me di cuenta cuando las manos de unas personas ,las que yo imaginaban eran Alice y Rose me llevaban a un lugar,de pronto y sin prevenirme alguien me empezó a quitar mis pantalones y mi blusa ¿Edward me iba hacer el amor en un estadio de futbol????,claro que sería emocionante pero no necesitaba vendarme y dejarme sorda para hacer eso,pero rápidamente volví a sentir como me ponían otra ropa con una tela muy delicada si mi memoria y mi cuerpo no me fallaba creo que era un vestido ¿ahora el disfruta vistiéndome??? ,paso un momento cuando volví a sentir que alguien me tocaba el cabello y me lo empezaba a cepillar,entonces mi mente entendió todo por completo,la pequeña Alice y la malvada Rose me estaban vistiendo y maquillando!!!!

-alice!!!!-trate de decir,pero esos tapones eran muy buenos porque ni me escuche nombrala

Al paso de los minutos sentí como me ponían otros zapatos y me llevaban a otro lugar,el piso ya se sentía diferente era mucho más suave y olía como si estuviéramos en un bosque o en un parque ¿Dónde estaba Edward???? Y como si dios me ayudara lo sentí,sentí como sus dulces pero fuertes manos tocaban mi piel la cual lo identificaba al momento

-Edward-lo nombre sin volver a escuchar nada,pero esta vez sentí como su mano acariciaba mi cara y me quitaba el primer tapón y segundos después lo volvía hacer

-listo ya me puedes escuchar amor mío-dijo sonando con una voz tan hermosa

-dónde estamos???-le pregunte ya que todavía tenía puesta la venda y el lugar estaba muy callado

-deja quitarte la venda-me dijo quitándome muy delicadamente el pedazo de tela que obstruía mi visión

lo primero que vi era lo más hermoso que mis ojos verían,Edward estaba vestido con un traje muy elegante y me sonreía a más no poder, después de dejar de comerme con la mirada a mi novio voltee a ver en donde estábamos.

Para mi sorpresa estábamos justo al a mitad de la cancha del estadio la cual estaba adornada con muchos jarrones llenos de flores y miles de globos los cuales se veían hermosos en la cancha, al final lo que me di cuenta era que millones de personas nos observaban en silencio,¿Qué estaba pensando Edward??,rápidamente me di cuenta que yo traía un vestido blanco hermoso y de una tela muy fina

-Bella-me nombro Edward con un micrófono,que suponía que era para que todos escucharan

-dime Edward-dije mirándole a los ojos

-Bella desde el momento que vi esos ojos chocolates me dije "ella es la mujer perfecta",al principio pensé que estaba loco al pensar que una diosa como tú me amaría de la manera que yo te amo,pero debía hacer algo muy bueno ya que tú me correspondes de la misma manera lo cual me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo-me dijo mientras me sonreía y besaba mi mano

-siempre te amaré-le dije sonriendo por las palabras hermosas que me había dicho

-Nada más que tú, no necesito el aire ni recuerdos, nada más que tú para vivir, nadie más que tú para sentir que vivo y que vivo para ti-me dijo mientras besaba muy tiernamente mi mejilla

-awww!!-la gente dijo, esto era una declaración pública muy hermosa

-**Im happy because you love me,im smile to the heaven because you see me,i m sing yours caresses because you kiss me ,i kill the sadness because you dream with me**(Estoy alegre porque me quieres, sonrío al cielo porque me miras, canto tus caricias porque me besas, mato la tristeza porque me sueñas)-en ese momento mis manos temblaban y una sonrisa ocupaba toda mi cara

-es tan lindo-escuche a una joven decirle a alguien

-**Mijn passie thou art mijn verborgen harts tocht, mijn constante wens, die draagt mijn instincten van tenderness, die wens caress, mijn prinses van de dromen van goud** (Mi pasión, eres mi pasión oculta, mi deseo constante, quien despierta mis instintos de ternura, quien anhelo acariciar, mi princesa de los sueños de oro)-Edward me había dicho en su perfecto acento holandés esa hermosa frase ,la gente se había quedado callada ya que supongo no habían entendido lo que me había dicho,lo mire a los ojos justo en el momento que él me veía,sonreímos al vernos

-**Ogni volta che visione tuo perfeccion so che Dio esiste, per mia tuo sei la migliore creazione** (Cada vez que miro tu perfeccion sé que dios existe,para mi tu eres la mejor creación)-me dijo en su perfecto italiano en ese momento no aguante más y unas lágrimas de amor empezaron a derramarse por mis mejillas

-Edward te amo más que mi propia vida,ya que sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido-le dije mientras le tocaba su mejilla

-Bells yo quiero decirte algo-me dijo muy serio ¿se enamoro de otra??no imposible ya que no me hubiera dicho esas frases –durante este maravilloso tiempo que hemos vivido juntos solo eh querido preguntarte algo-me dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

-que Edward???-le pregunte ,el miro al público y la gente empezó a sonreír

-Bella te quieres casar conmigo!!!!!!!!-grito toda la gente al mismo tiempo que Edward me lo decía y se arrodillaba en el centro mostrándome una caja con un hermoso anillo en su interior este era un diamante muy delicado y especial,me quede en shock ¿Qué había hecho para merecer a este hombre???,el solo me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios pero podía notar sus nervios

-si-afirme-si!!!!-grite-por supuesto que si-dije mientras Edward me ponía el anillo y me besaba tan hermosamente

-te juro que te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo-me dijo mientras toda la gente nos aplaudían muy felices

-te amo!!-le dije mientras lo volvía a besar

-felicidades chicos!!!-gritaban por las bocinas mis amigos

En ese momento en la pantalla gigante del estadio aparecía una foto de todos nosotros muy sonrientes y abajo estaba escrito "Bella y Edward sean felices por siempre"

-Edward esto fue increíble te amo!!!!!

-yo igual mi vida-me dijo dándome un beso-gracias a todo el público por ayudarme a pedirle matrimonio a mi adorada Bella-les dijo

Instantes después aparecieron Emmett y Jasper para recoger los jarrones y los cientos de globos para que siguiera el partido

-sin duda es el mejor partido de toda mi vida-le dije a Edward mientras tomaba su mano

-también el mío -sonrió y beso el anillo de compromiso símbolo de nuestra unión

-felicidades chicos!!-gritaron Rose y Alice

-podemos organizar su boda???-preguntaron mis amigas

-ni loca lo hago yo sola-les dije mientras las abrazaba

-felicidades hermana no oficial!!-me grito mi hermanito Emm

-gracias gran oso-le bese la mejilla

-te quiero mucho Bells espero que Edward te haga muy feliz-me dijo sonriente-si no lo hace lo matamos-dijo muy serio

-primero me mato yo-dijo mi novio ahora prometido ¿Qué lindo suena esa palabra no???

-y cuando será la boda???-preguntaron todos

-13 de septiembre-dijo Edward sorprendiéndome

-en mi cumpleaños??-le pregunte feliz,yo moría por ser Bella Cullen

-si-afirmo feliz-te gusta la idea???-me pregunto

-me encanta mi amor!!-grite abrazándome a él

-tenemos solo un mes!!!-gritaron mis amigas desesperadas

-mañana mismo empezamos con los preparativos-dijeron mientras decían la lista de los que teníamos que hacer

- **Edward já morrem como Senhora Cullen** (Edward ya muero por ser la señora Cullen)-le dije en portugués

-saben que odiamos que hablen en idiomas que no les entendemos-dijo Rose un poco molesta

-yo también muero porque seas mía ante los ojos de dios-me dijo sonriéndome hermosamente

Este día había sido el mejor de toda mi vida ya que el hombre que tanto amaba y deseaba me había pedido de una manera demasiado original y muy romántica que me casara con él ,solo era cuestión de esperar un mes para poder ser Bella Cullen

**Wola chicos y chicas!!! Si!!!! Si!!!! Edward le pidió matrimonio de una ma****nera para nada convencional se me ocurrió jajajja, ya saben k ste fic no es normal pero creo k eso le gusta a la gente si no k aburrido no???? Si se lo hubiera dicho en una cena ellos solos, hubiera sido típico y a mi me encanto esta declaración!!! Jajajajaj **

**Bueno ahora para el próximo cap digamos k creo k extraño hacer vendettas en mi fic favorito!!! Asi k regresan!!!!!!!! Y creo k si no es la ultima vendetta ya será de las ultimas 3 si chikas se acaba gimnasia del amor!!!! Y llorare!!!!!! Pero no kiero k mi bebé se haga tedioso y a mí me encanta pero es tiempo de terminarlo ,creo k para mí el número mágico será 33 si chicas 33!!! Osea k kedan 6!!! Si ¡!! 6!!!!!!!!! Ahhhhh!!! Jajaja bueno tal vez aumente a 34 o no se pero k yo sepa en este momento kiero 33 caps!! Para el próximo cap digamos k Newtonto y la oxi se enteran de k Edward y Bells se casan y no se lo toman muy bien k digamos la vendetta será espectacular!!! Se llamara ****"como que señora Newton???" o "yo no quería ser señora Newton ,yo quería ser señora Cullen!!"**** jajajjajaja espero k se imaginen por donde va la onda el próximo cap k se sitúa en las vegas!!!!!**

**Bueno chikas esta vez creo k actualizare una vez por semana ¿¿pk??? Bueno por fin entre a la universidad y wau!!!! Tengo un chingo un chingo de tarea ,hasta mi mejor amigo Eduardo (jajajja lo sé k nombre) me dijo k dejara fanfiction pero no puedo!!!!!! **

**Espero k estén muy bien **

**Cuidenze muxo **

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	28. ¿Cómo que señora Newton?

**Xicos y xicas ya toy de regreso zi! Eh tenido mucha tarea por lo cual no eh podido actualizar pero ya esto de regreso ahora los comentarios se los mandare privados ya que alguien me dijo k es mas efectivo asi k espero k sten muy bien todas **

**Y otra cosa nadie se imagino k venía en este cap y eso me alegra pk se van a sorprender jajaja**

**Sin más k decir vámonos al capi!!**

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío **

**Capítulo 28 "¿Cómo que señora Newton?"**

EDWARD POV:

-son las 7:30-dijo el despertador

-10 minutitos mas mami-susurro mi hermosa prometida

-Bells tenemos que ir a entrenar mi amor-la bese en sus delicados labios-¿no quieres decirles a Carlisle y a Esme que próximamente serás la señora Cullen?-le pregunte

-por supuesto que sí-me contesto levantándose rápidamente-aparte muero por ver la cara de la oxi cuando lo diga-dijo riéndose

-y yo la de Newton-me levante también de la cama

-este será un día fascinante-dijo Bella muy feliz

Rápidamente Bella y yo habíamos llegado a Eclipse,inmediatamente buscamos a Esme y a Carlisle para contarles sobre que Bella y yo nos íbamos a casar

-Esme!!!-grito Bella cuando vio a nuestra entrenadora caminando hacia la oficina de Carlisle

-hola chicos-nos saludo con su tono maternal

-tenemos que contarles algo a ti y a Carlisle-le conteste

-pasa algo malo con EBREJA??-Esme pregunto preocupada

-no-negó Bella-este es un asunto más personal-dijo mi novia sonriendo hermosamente

-esperen dejen que traiga a Carlisle-nos dijo mientras caminaba

-te amo futura señora Cullen-le dije a Bella

-y yo a usted señor Cullen-me beso tiernamente

-hola chicos-nos saludo Carlisle que venía de la mano con Esme

-alo-lo saludamos mi novia y yo

-que nos quieren contar chicos?-pregunto Esme

-lo que Bella y yo queremos decirles es que-tome de la mano a mi dulce novia-¡Bella y yo nos vamos a casar!-les dije muy emocionado

-oh por dios!-dijo Esme,Carlisle solo tenía la boca y los ojos muy abiertos

-felicidades chicos estamos muy felices por ustedes-por fin hablo Carlisle con una gran sonrisa

-mis chicos están uniendo sus vidas-dijo Esme con lágrimas en sus ojos-que sean muy felices chicos-nos sonrió

-gracias-contesto Bella-ser la prometida de Edward es de las mejores cosas que han pasado en mi vida-me sonrió

-que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito una voz femenina asquerosamente chillona

-perdón?-voltee a ver de quien había emitido ese asqueroso ruido

-Bella es tu prometida?-me pregunto la estúpida oxi de Lauren

-si-afirmamos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo

-Pero tú no puedes!-me señalo la oxi-tú eres mío-me quiso tomar la mano,la que yo obviamente quite rápidamente-yo seré la señora Cullen!!-grito como desquiciada-esta no te merece-miro a Bella despectivamente

-cállate Lauren!-grito Esme, definitvamente Lauren la había sacado de quicio

-no te permito que le hables así a mi prometida-le conteste a Lauren-y yo no soy un juguete para que sea de tu propiedad-le dije enojado-aparte las oxigenadas nunca han sido mi tipo, así que mejor búscate otro-le hable sumamente enojado

-pero Eddie-me dijo Lauren a punto de llorar

-Lauren-Bells la nombro-Edward y yo nos vamos a casar te guste o no así que mejor vete acostumbrando-le dijo enojada.

En ese momento la oxi agarro el plato donde tenían el polvo de magnesio (recuerden que es el polvo blanco que usan para no resbalarse) y se lo hecho a mi dulce novia

-pues tu vete acostumbrando a esto!-grito la oxigenada, en ese momento Carlisle me agarro del brazo porque sabía que podría hacerle algo a la oxigenada esa

-eres una perra!-grito mi Bella muy enojada

-Lauren a mi oficina-dijo Esme

-pero –intento excusarse la cobarde

-pero nada-le contesto Esme

-Bella mi amor estas bien?-le pregunte mirándole la cara llena de polvo

-necesito bañarme-me contestó sumamente molesta

-Bella-la nombre, pero ella camino hacia los vestidores de las chicas sin decir nada

-que paso con Bells???-me pregunto Emm que venía llegando junto con Jazz

-Lauren-fue lo único que dije

-porque esa mujer es tan estúpida??-pregunto muy molesto Jazz

-tanto peróxido le quemo la única neurona que tenía-dijo Emmett riéndose, lo que provoco que los tres riéramos como tontos

-Cullen!!!-escuchamos como el estúpido de Newtonto me nombraba

-Hablando de estúpidos-dijo Jasper

-que Newton?-no tenía paciencia para soportarlo

-no me digas que tu también estas enamorado de Edd?-Emmett le pregunto a Newton

-no te hable a ti bufoncito de cuarta-le contesto Mike

-bufoncito yo??-pregunto Emm molesto-nunca te has visto en un espejo??-le pregunto mi amigo evidentemente enojado

-Cullen quien carajos te dijo que podías pedirle matrimonio a mi futura novia?-pregunto, definitivamente en el gimnasio se esparcen rápido los rumores.

-te dije que era un pendejo-dijo Jasper riéndose

-newton-lo nombre-mira pequeño hombrecito-le dije riéndome-yo no necesito pedirle permiso a nadie-lo mire retadoramente-que tu le pidas permiso a tu mami para hacer las cosas no es mi culpa-Emmett y Jasper se empezaron a reír por la cara de Mike al mencionarle a su mami-Bella es la mujer de mi vida, así que se lo pedí por que la amo-le conteste

-Bella me ama a mí!!!-grito Newtonto ¿Qué no entendió nada?

-te ama tanto que se va a casar con Edward-dijo Emmett serio

-yo tengo algo que confesarte Mike-dijo Jasper serio pero con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-qué??-pregunto sorprendido

-es que eres tan guapo-dijo mi amigo con una voz muy femenina-te quieres casar conmigo?-le pregunto,Mike tenía una cara de espanto mientras que Emm y yo nos reíamos como locos

-obvio no!-grito Mike-tu eres un hombre Jasper y no soy gay-contesto asustado

-pero ya me llamo Jazmín-dijo mi amigo riéndose

-no!!-grito Mike mientras se iba corriendo

-así que Jazmín eh?-le pregunte a Jazz o a Jazmín??

-lo hice para ayudarte y burlarme de Newtonto-dijo ya con su voz masculina

-pensé que te habíamos perdido amigo-dijo Emm palmeando su espalda

-claro que no-negó mi amigo-yo adoro a mi pequeña Alice-dijo con voz melosa

-creen que Bells esté bien?-les pregunte preocupado por mi futura esposa

-no te preocupes-me dijo Emm

-ella va a estar bien-contesto Jazz

Lo único que quería es que mi novia estuviera bien y que fuera feliz como yo lo era

BELLA POV:

Estúpida Lauren!!!-grite cuando entre corriendo a los vestidores, porque tenía que estar tan obsesionada por mi prometido?,no podía entender que Edward nunca la iba a amar?-ahhhh!!-grite enojadísima

-Bella que pasa nena??-me pregunto Alice al momento que entro al vestidor-porque tienes polvo por todo el cuerpo??

-Lauren se entero de que Edward y yo nos vamos a casar y me tiro todo el polvo-le conteste,en se momento Rose también venía entrando al vestidor

-esa maldita se merece una vendetta-dijo Rose sonriendo

-si!!!!-afirmo Alice brincando y saltando

-de acuerdo-dije limpiándome un poco la cara

-primero metete a bañar y a poner la ropa del entrenamiento y luego les cuento el plan a ti y a la pequeña Allie-nos sonrió Rose

-ok-dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo

La ducha me ayudo completamente a quitarme el enojo y a pensar mas serenamente,sin duda alguna la venganza se come súper fría y Lauren definitivamente me tenía que pagar por todo lo que me había hecho

-lista!-grite cuando ya tenía puesto el payasito para entrenar

-yo también acabe-contesto Alice

-pues chicas el plan para destruir por fin a Newtonto y a la Oxi es este…………….-el plan era de lo más gracioso pero tendríamos que hacerlo todo rápido para que mañana pudiéramos venir a entrenar

-yo le digo a los chicos!!-grito Alice

-mientras Bella tienes que hacer tu parte-esto era lo único que no me gustaba,lo que tenía que hacer me causaba repulsión absoluta,pero antes de empezar le mande un mensaje a Edward para que no se preocupara cuando me viera realizar la parte del plan

_Edward star cn Mike es 1 part d una vnganz,Allie t lo cuent tod_

Te amo!

Espere unos minutos cuando

_Alice nos a contado todo,no te preocupes recuerda q tamb m toca hacer mi part_

_Eres mi vida Bella_

_Atte:Edward_

Sonreí por su mensaje aunque la idea de que el hiciera lo mismo no me gustaba mucho

-estoy lista que empiece la primera parte-le dije a Rose

-sedúcelo Bells!-grito mi amiga feliz

En ese momento salí de los vestidores buscando a Mike para hacerlo caer y arrepentirse por todo lo que nos ha hecho,afortunadamente el estaba a la mitad del gimnasio haciendo calentamiento

-hey Mike!!-le grite para que el caminara, definitivamente yo no iba a caminar para llegar a él

-hola Bellita-carajo con su pinche Bellita,Mike eres tan idiota que no puedes decirme Bella?

-sabes me di cuenta de algo-le dije tocando su asqueroso pecho,!dios dame fuerza para aguantar!

-de que mi vida?-jajaj yo su vida?,¡primero me mato!

-que con Edward no me quiero casar-le conteste,en ese momento quise morderme la lengua por tal blasfemia

-en serio?-me pregunto alegre el estúpido

-si-afirme-Mike se que tal vez suene raro pero ¿te quieres casar conmigo hoy?-le pregunte,el empezó a sonreír como un idiota

-sabía que morías por mí-me dijo el muy imbécil-pero por que la prisa?-me pregunto

-porque te deseo-le sonreí seductoramente-y quiero ser la señora de Newton-asco!! Antes de eso los puercos y los elefantes sabrán volar

-yo encantado de ser tu esposo-me sonrió-pero donde nos podemos casar?-me pregunto el muy baboso

-En la Vegas cariño!-le dije besándole la mejilla-aceptas?-le pregunte

-por supuesto-me dijo-muero por que seas mía-me guiño el ojo aunque parecía más un tic nervioso me reí internamente

-deja ir por mis amigas para que ellas sean las madrinas de nuestra boda-le sonreí-te veo aquí en 30 minutos le dije

-te veo aquí hermosa-quiso besarme en los labios pero yo me aparte

-es mejor esperar para la noche de bodas-le susurre

En ese instante salí corriendo para donde estaban mis amigos y mi dulce prometido al cual no podía besar

-como te fue mi amor?-me pregunto Edward celoso

-estas celoso de Newtonto?-le pregunte

-si-afirmo-a él le propones matrimonio y a mí no-todos nos empezamos a reír

-Edward eres el hombre de mi vida, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido-lo mire a los ojos-te quieres casar conmigo?-le pregunte

-por supuesto que si amor-me dijo tiernamente-muero por besarte pero el plan se iría a la basura-me dijo con un puchero

-pero piensa que son pocas horas-le sonreí-tienes prohibido besar o tocar a la oxi-le advertí

-celosa??-pregunto volteándome la situación

-obvio que si-le conteste-pero confió en ti-le sonreí

-lamento interrumpirlos en su sesión de amor-dijo Emm riéndose-pero Eddie es tu turno-hablo

-te veo en las Vegas casi señora Cullen!-me grito mi novio cuando iba en camino a Lauren

-chicas como nos vamos a ir a las vegas?-les pregunte a mis amigas

-en avión-dijo Alice-ya reserve boletos para todos

-entonces vámonos a cambiarnos y directo al aeropuerto- dijo Rose

-perfecto-dijimos las 3 amigas

Esta iba a ser una boda que siempre se iba a recordar

EDWARD POV:

Porque estoy haciendo esto?, todo por hacerle pagar lo que nos ha hecho durante casi un año, aparte ir a las Vegas será increíble muero por ir a jugar con mis amigos y por las noches jugar con Bella a otras cosas ¡detente Edward! Eres un caballero no puedes hacer eso

-Lauren-grite al ver a la mujer más odiosa que conozco

-Edward-me miro enojada

-tengo que decirte algo-la mire seductoramente pensando que era mi adorada Bells

-dime-contesto sorprendida

-termine con Isabella-le conteste, piensa en la venganza,venganza

-lo hiciste por mí?-pregunto esperanzada ¿Cómo podía creer eso?

-si-afirme-eres…-trate de buscar algo que pudiera gustarme de ella

-si?-me pregunto

-eres rubia-fue lo único que se me ocurrió, ella hizo una cara de estúpida

-gracias-me dijo-sabía que amabas mi cabello-sonrió

-aja-obviamente prefería más a las morenas –te quieres casar conmigo?-le pregunte muy rápido

-en serio?-me pregunto casi llorando, esta tipa estaba enferma

-si?-afirme como una pregunta-de hecho quiero que nos casemos hoy en las vegas-le conteste muy sonriente imaginándome lo que le íbamos hacer

-hoy?-me pregunto-pero yo tengo que invitar a todas mis best friends for ever and ever-me contesto-aparte mi papi también-vieja fresa!

-es que para mi hubiera sido mágico casarme contigo hoy-le sonreí de lado,ella solo abrió la boca como tonta

-Edward ya estás listo?-me pregunto Emmett

-ella no se quiere casar hoy-fingí tristeza, aunque por dentro brincaba de felicidad

-si quiero!-grito Lauren-dejen ir por mi bolsa y nos vamos-me sonrió-te amo Eddie-quiso besarme pero yo la abracé

-muero por ser tu esposo-y no mentía la verdad si me muero si me caso con ella

-y yo-me sonrió-ahorita te veo Emmy-se despidió de Emm que tenía cara de asco

-segura que Alice puso bien los boletos?-le pregunte a Emmett

-no te preocupes Jasper lo tiene todo bajo control-me sonrió

-este viaje va hacer genial-dije feliz

ALICE POV:

Ya estábamos en el aeropuerto para irnos directo a las vegas, como odio a Newton todo el tiempo se la ha pasado pegado como una mosca a la dulce Bells,pobrecita definitivamente la compadezco pero gracias a dios se me había ocurrido la idea de los asientos

-chicos ya tengo los boletos-grite y brinque emocionada

-perfecto-dijo Rose

-estas lista mi bellita bellosita-dijo Newtonto,que estúpido apodo

-aja-contesto mi amiga con una cara de asco

-Solo que hay un problema-dije tremendamente seria, mis amigas me miraron maliciosamente

-cual?-pregunto Bella según preocupada

-solo había tres asientos en primera clase-les enseñe los boletos-el otro es de clase turística-dije

-pues uno tendrá que irse en esa clase-dijo el genio de Newton ¡arriba el sarcasmo!

-eso pensé-le conteste-de hecho como Bella dice que tu eres un caballero quería preguntarte si te molestaría irte en clase turistica solo?-le pregunte dándole una mirada súper tierna

-este…..-se notaba a leguas que ese imbécil no era caballeroso

-les dije chicas Mike es todo un caballero-contesto Bella dándole el boleto a Mike

-gracias Mike-contestamos Rose y yo al mismo tiempo

El viaje hacía las vegas fue de los más divertido ya que sin Mike escuchando podíamos hablar de la boda que organizaríamos,esta venganza sería increíble.

EMMETT POV:

Odio a la oxi de Lauren!!,esa chiquilla se la ha pasado hablando por más de 30 minutos ¿Cuándo se va a callar?,al parecer no era el único que ya estaba hasta la madre de ella,si no que también Edward tenía una cara de asco,pero definitivamente mi amigo era muy caballero para decirle que se callará,nunca en mi vida había estado tan feliz de llegar al aeropuerto

-chicos aquí están los boletos-dijo Jazz

-genial!!!!!!!!!!-grito como loca Lauren

-dios déjala sin voz-escuche que Edward dijo en un tono muy bajo el cual Lauren no escucho

-pero hay problemas-dijo Jazz

-cual?-le pregunte ,era imposible que saliera algo mal

-solo conseguí un boleto de primera-dijo serio

-no veo el problema-contesto Edward feliz-que la princesa Lauren se vaya en esa clase y nosotros nos vamos en la turística-dijo mi amigo, Alice era un genio

-pero baby yo me quiero ir contigo-Lauren hizo un puchero asqueroso

-mejor vete en esa clase de Lau-le dije-así sirve que te relajas y no te manchas esa cara que tienes-le conteste

-si-afirmo-mejor yo me voy en la primera clase-dijo asustada

-bendita sea Alice-susurro Jazz

-ya falta poco-contesto Edward

-chicos vamos a las vegas!!!-grite muy emocionado

El vuelo fueron las mejores 2 horas de mi vida ya que no escuchamos la asquerosa voz de Lauren ahora solo era cuestión de llegar al hotel y poner todo en marcha.

ROSE POV:

Las Vegas era un lugar increíble ,lástima que solo estaríamos el día de hoy tenía unos hoteles hermosos, pero sobre todo los bares y los casinos eran lo que más llamaban la atención, simplemente moría por ir a jugar con Emmett jackpot o poker ,concéntrate Rosalie vienes aquí para vengarte de Newtonto y la oxi ,Alice había alquilado 4 habitaciones en el hotel Bellagio ya que su mamá era dueña de unas acciones del hotel ,en una habitación estarían los chicos,en la otra Lauren,en otra Mike y en la última estaríamos nosotras arreglando supuestamente a Bella.

El plan de emborrachar a Mike empezaría en el momento de que dejáramos las cosas en la habitación

-Mike-dije su asqueroso nombre-las chicas y yo planeábamos hacer un brindis por la boda-le sonreí-quieres ir al bar del hotel?-le pregunte

-claro-me sonrió

Al momento de llegar al bar las chicas llevaron a Mike a una mesa alejada para que nadie nos viera, mientras tanto yo me acercaba al bar tender.

-hola-le sonreí

-bienvenida al bar de Bellagio-me sonrió coquetamente-me llamo Lucian

-Rosalie-me presente

-qué lindo nombre-me conqueteo Lucian

-gracias-le guiñe-vez a ese tipo-le señale a Mike

-claro-me sonrió

-es un maldito patán y quiero ponerlo muy borracho-le conté

-borracho que no reconozca a la gente?-me pregunto

-si-afirme-tienes algo que lo ponga así con una copa?-le pregunte

-por supuesto-me sonrió –esta una que se llama el Hada Verde-dijo-es un poco alucinógena por lo que tu amigo no sabrá nada de su vida

-perfecto-sonreí-dame uno de esos y tres martinis por favor-le pedí

-en seguida te lo llevan a tu mesa

Después de eso camine a nuestra mesa para ver a mis amigas con una cara de desesperación pero cuando Mike tomara esa bebida todo terminaría.

-en seguida nos traen las bebidas-les dije para tranquilizarlas

-que pediste?-me pregunto Newtonto

-martinis para nosotras-le sonreí- y como en la familia de Bells es tradición que el novio antes de su boda se toma una Hada Verde la pedí para ti-le conteste

-perfecto-me sonrió Bella

-y eso sabe bueno?-pregunto Mike

-buenísimo- mintió Alice ya que ninguna de las tres habíamos probado eso en nuestras vidas

-señoritas para ustedes-nos dijo el mesero dándonos nuestros martinis-para usted caballero-jaja caballero no tenía ni la armadura

-gracias-dijimos todos

-yo propongo un brindis por Mike y Bella-dije levantando mi copa-que este matrimonio sea tan divertido como lo es hoy-sonreí

-todos tomémonos nuestras bebidas de un jalón-dijo Alice, obviamente para que Mike se le subiera más rápido, aparte las chicas y yo aguantábamos más que un simple Martini

-salud!!-gritamos cuando terminamos, Mike se veía un poco rojo pero no nos importaba

(10 minutos después)

-Bella sabes que yo te quiero-dijo Mike sumamente borracho el Hada Verde era una bebida increíble-y a ti también Rose-me miro-estas aquí en mi corazón-dijo –las quiero chicas

-mi futuro marido acaba de decirte que te ama-dijo Bella riéndose

-esta asquerosamente borracho-respondió Alice

-solo esperemos a que los chicos me llamen-les conteste

-_**sex on fire**_- empezó a sonar en mi celular al ritmo de King of leon

-alo-conteste

-estamos listos- me dijo Emmett

Ahora solo era cuestión de llevarlos a la capilla donde los casaría nada más ni nada menos que el doble de Elvis Presley

JASPER POV:

No podía creer que hubiera una mujer que pudiera desesperarme tanto, solo teníamos diez minutos en el hotel y ya deseaba estar en el bar emborrachando a Lauren para que ya se callara

-tengo una idea-dijo Emmett

-cual Emmy?-pregunto la oxi

-vamos al bar para brindar por su futuro matrimonio-contesto molesto por lo de Emmy

-me parece genial-dijo Edward también molesto

El bar era muy lindo pero para nada tranquilo en una esquina pude ver a las chicas brindando con Mike ,tenía unas ganas de llevarme a mi pequeña Alice a otro lugar pero todo esto tendría su recompensa.

-yo voy por los tragos-les dije a mis amigos mientras se iban a un sillón a sentarse

-demonios yo quería ir-escuche susurrar a Edward ,camine hacía la barra

-hola bienvenido me llamo Mía-dijo una chica muy bonita-que quieres de tomar?-me pregunto,gracias a dios los chicos y yo en el avión nos habíamos puesto a investigar que bebidas podían hacer que una persona no distinguiera a la gente

-quiero un cocoroco y tres whisky en las rocas-la chica me miro muy sorprendida por el pedido

-si sabes que el cocoroco es fuerte?-me pregunto

Si-afirme-necesito tomármelo porque esa tipa-señale a Lauren es muy estúpida-ella solo comenzó a reírse

-de acuerdo enseguida te llevan las bebidas-en ese instante regrese al sofá

-ya traen las bebidas-le dije a mis amigos

-Edward yo quiero casarme de blanco-dijo Lauren

-tú no eres virgen Lau-contesto Emmett-ni pura

-claro que lo soy-mintió la oxigenada horriblemente

-chicos sus bebidas-nos dijo el mesero

-gracias!!-gritamos los 3 muy felices

-el whisky es para nosotros 3-le dije al mesero-el cocoroco es para la señorita

-disfruten sus bebidas-nos dijo el mesero que se fue inmediatamente

-que es esta bebida?-pregunto Lauren

-mi familia es dueña de la empresa que hace ese tipo de licor-mintió Edward

-pensé que tu familia se dedicaban a otra cosa –dijo la muy tonta

-pruébalo sabe rico-contesto Edward

-por la futura señora Cullen-dijo Emmett

-por Bella –susurro Edward

-fondo Lauren!-gritamos Emmett y yo-fondo!!!-en ese momento todos nos tomamos nuestras bebidas de un tirón

(3 minutos después)

-sabes Edmund-dijo Lauren borrachísima-no soy ni virginal ni pura,me revuelco con todo mundo

-soy Edward-contesto mi amigo muerto de la risa

-Jasper te deseo-me dijo la golfa

-Emmett ya háblale a Rose!!-le grite al ver que esa mujer quería casi violarme

Definitivamente Mike y Lauren se iban a dar la arrepentida de sus vidas por meterse con nosotros

EDWARD POV:

-Las chicas están en la mesa de la esquina-nos dijo Emm parándose y cargando a Lauren,Jasper y yo lo seguimos hasta que llegamos a su mesa y las vimos con un muy borracho Newton

-mi amor-le di a Bella un beso muy tierno-te extrañe

-y yo también-me contesto

-el choche que rentamos lo tiene el valet del hotel-dijo Alice

El camino a la capilla fue muy complicado ya que Mike se la pasaba vomitando y Lauren se la pasaba queriendo besar a alguien ,gracias a dios la iglesia estaba cerca de nuestro hotel

-bienvenidos a la iglesia de Elvis- nos dijo una joven

-gracias-contestamos todos

-tenemos una reservación-hablo Alice

-a nombre de quién?-pregunto la joven

-Alice Brandon-dijo la enana

-y quiénes son los afortunados que se van a casar?-pregunto viéndome seductoramente, Bella solo le gruño

-ellos-señalamos a Mike y a Lauren

-se ven un poco borrachos-dijo la joven

-eso no es un impedimento para consumar nuestro amor-hablo la oxi toda borracha

-de acuerdo-dijo la joven-vayan a la capilla –nos señalo el camino-atrás están los vestidos de novia y de damas de honor igual los trajes para el novio

-vayamos!!-grito muy emocionada Alice,todos caminamos atrás de ella

-quien será su dama de honor?-pregunte

-creo que a Lauren le encantaría que fuera Bells-dijo Rose muy sonriente

-yo porque??-pregunto asustada mi futura esposa

-sería genial que tu y Edward fueran los padrinos-contesto Emm riéndose

-de acuerdo-dije sonriendo

-ahorita nos vemos-grito Alice-tenemos que ponernos guapas y a la novia ponerle un vestido que no parezca de golfa

-nos vemos en la capilla-dijimos los 3 al mismo tiempo

Vestir a Mike fue de las cosas más difíciles que hemos hecho ya que cuando le quitábamos los pantalones le dieron ganas de vomitar

-chicos ahorita deberíamos ver si Mike tiene grandes atributos-dijo Emmett refiriéndose al pequeño Mike

-de acuerdo-dijimos Jasper y yo,ya que Mike siempre presumía que era el gimnasta más dotado del mundo

-1……-dijo Emmett tomando sus calzones

-2…-grito Jasper tomando los calzones de Mike del otro lado

-3…-conté y en ese momento vimos al pequeño Mike, definitivamente no era pequeño era pequeñísimo!!

-jajajajajjaajja- reímos los tres como locos

-es una miniatura-dije llorando de la risa

-hay que vestirlo si no las chicas se van a enojar-contesto Jasper riendo, gracias a eso empezamos a vestirlo ya sin ninguna broma con un traje negro y una flor roja para que se viera un poco presentable ,nosotros llevábamos el mismo traje pero con una rosa azul en vez de la roja

-ya están listos??-grito Alice desde la puerta

-si-afirmamos, instantes después salimos casi cargando a Mike

-hola guapo-me saludo mi futura esposa,estaba preciosa traía un vestido azul que mostraba su hermoso cuerpo también se había alaciado el cabello ,de sombra de ojos traía un azul muy delicado y de zapatos traía unas zapatillas con un tacón muy bajo.

-definitivamente estas más hermosa que la novia-le dije señalando a Lauren que traía un vestido color crema que la hacía lucir menos golfa de lo normal

-gracias tu también estas radiante-me contesto mi prometida

-chicos ya viene Elvis-dijo Rose caminando, ella traía un vestido color rojo que la hacía ver muy sexy Emmett estaba babeando al verla

-esto será genial-contesto Alice, ella usaba un vestido morado que la hacía verse más alta pero sobre todo se veía elegante y guapa

-Lauren Mallory y Mike Newton??-pregunto un hombre muy parecido a Elvis

-si son ellos-dije señalando a los idiotas

-empecemos entonces la ceremonia-Elvis nos sonrió

-disculpa Elvis-pregunto mi novia-pueden hacer un video sobre la boda?-le dijo-es que quiero guardar esto para demostrar su boda-contesto sonriendo tiernamente

-claro linda-le contesto Elvis

La ceremonia había sido muy entretenida ya que hubo en una parte donde Lauren le había dicho a el falso Elvis que era sexy, en cambio Mike solo reía como idiota

-Lauren Mallory aceptas a Mike Newton como tu esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-pregunto Elvis

-clarito-dijo borrachísima

-y tu Mike Newton aceptas a Lauren Mallory como tu esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe??-volvió a preguntar

-a huevo-contesto el muy vulgar

-firmen aquí-señalo Elvis el acta de matrimonio ,la cual los dos firmaron-quiénes son sus testigos??-pregunto Elvis

-nosotros-dijimos Bella y yo

-firmen aquí por favor-Bella y yo firmamos su acta de matrimonio

-por el poder que me confiere el estado de Nevada los declaro marido y mujer ,puedes besar a la novia-Elvis le dijo a Mike ,este la beso desenfrenadamente y esta le contesto rápidamente

-aquí tienen su acta y su video-Elvis nos los dio-disfruten su luna de miel-dijo antes de que saliéramos de la capilla

-ahora solo hay que llevarlos al hotel y que ellos hagan lo que quieran-dije asqueado

-pediste una copia de la boda verdad?-pregunto Emmett

-si-afirmo mi novia-una para ellos y la otra para nosotros

-genial!!-gritamos todos

Rápidamente llegamos al hotel a dejar a Mike y a Lauren en su habitación para consumar su amor, nosotros nos fuimos pagando la cuenta y corriendo de regreso al aeropuerto para regresar a nuestro adorada New York, hubiera deseado ver sus reacciones al momento de darse cuenta con quien se habían casado

Espero que eso les hiciera aprender que no se metieran con nosotros

LAUREN POV (SI DIOS MI CEREBRO ME DOLIO AL PENSAR COMO ELLA)

-Ring..ring..ring..-sonó un teléfono ¡auch!! Mi cabeza me duele,voltee del otro lado de la cama y sentí un cuerpo caliente ¿ya me case con eddie??,Levante mi mano y pude ver el anillo de matrimonio ¡si me case con Eddie!!

-Eddie mi amor-dije besándole la espalda

-hum-fue lo único que dijo

-Eddie nos casamos!.-grite supermegarehiperecontra emocionada

-Bella-dijo ¡ósea yo no soy esa vieja! Antes muerta que ser tan simplona

-no soy Bella idiota!-grite molesta

El se volteo rápidamente y pude ver que no era mi Eddie era Mike "asqueroso" Newton

-ósea tu qué haces aquí?-le pregunte

-donde esta Bella?-me pregunto

-estas desnuda?-me contesto

-y tu también-le dije señalándole su pequeñez

Me fije que en el mueble de la lámpara había una nota

_**Queridos señor y señora Newton**_

_**Queremos felicitarlos por su boda,nunca nos habíamos divertido tanto acosta de alguien,Bella y yo nunca nos casaríamos con ustedes ,les recomiendo que vean el video de su boda fue muy divertida no se preocupen por tirar el dvd nosotros tenemos una copia ,y su acta de matrimonio está en la mesa de la entrada**_

_**Feliz matrimonio**_

_**Atentamente Edward Cullen**_

Sin decir ni una sola palabra le avente la carta a Mike que la leyó como veinte mil veces ¿ósea que es pendejo o qué?? , cuando termino de leerla me miro y camino directamente al reproductor de Dvd para poner nuestra disque boda ,en ese momento se veía como habíamos aceptado y la perra de Bella y Edward firmaban como testigos,eso solo quería decir una cosa ya no era Lauren Cullen era Lauren Newton

-no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grite

**Chicas estoy de regreso si!! No stoy muerta ni nada simplemente estudiar derecho es muy agobiante y pff apenas tengo tiempo para dormir!! Jajqajajaj bueno aki les dejo un capi de 12 cuartillas!!! Si wau!! Jajajajaj para k la espera valiera la pena estamos a 5 del final!!! Si llorare muxo pero bueno así son las cosas **

**El próximo capítulo esta entre "****regalos,bares y strippers" o "mis últimos día de soltería"**** si como se lo imagina este cap se trata de la despedida de soltera de Bells!!! Si también hare una para Edward pero ese será el prox cap! **

**Espero k sten muy bien cuidenxe muxo **

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	29. nuestros últimos días de soltería

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío **

**Wola chicas y chicos si ya se k me kieren matar,pero pff demasiada tarea osea tengo k ir a la escuela los sabados!!! Si alguien máteme por favor jajaja mi vida social anda por los suelos,**

**Pero hubo algo k realmente me molesto mucho alguien me mando un mensaje muy prepotentemente sobre si iba a seguir la historia porque era una desconsiderada,yo creo k la forma de pedir esta el dar ,ya que hubo otras niñas k me lo preguntaron amablemente a las xuales les conteste el mensaje rápidamente pero a esta niña se lo contesto directo aki . **

**P:**** Yo se que me eh tardado y no tengo perdón,pero dejame decirte k también tengo una vida afuera de fanfiction,y yo les puse en los capítulos anteriores k tardaría por la escuela, estoy en mi primer semestre y es muy difícil para mí,ya que tengo muchas tareas y trabajos ,por lo cual me es imposible,pero tú crees que abandonaría la historia a 5 cap de acabar??? Osea se me hace estúpido y de nascar pzz prefiero actualizar gimnasia y terminarlo pk mucha gente lee esta y nascar apenas va a la mitad por lo que puede espera pero de todos modos no era la forma para que me hablaras,mira si ya te cansaste de esperar a una pseudoescritora como yo ,pues te puedo dar una opción! ¡No me leas y ya!!! Si me vas a decir k soy mala para que lees 28 capítulos?? Perdón pero si es mala la historia yo no leo ni 3 capis!! Osea 28 es demasiado! Mira si te gusta la historia pues léela pero no me ofendas ok??**

**A las demás chikas mil gracias por todo estoy bien de salud pero demasiada tarea y universidad pero aki ta el cap el cual espero k les guste mil graxias **

**Capítulo 29:nuestros últimos días de soltería**

BELLA POV:

Ya habían pasado varios días después de la boda de Newtonto y de la oxi,no los habíamos visto desde esa vez,pero lo que todo el mundo decía es que Lauren se había ido de viaje a Chile mientras Mike buscaba la forma más rápida para poder divorciarse de la reina de las plásticas.

-Mi amor en que piensas?-me pregunto Edward medio adormilado

-en Mike-le dije fingiendo un suspiro

-en Newtonto?-me pregunto celoso

-si-afirme

-y porque piensas en él y no en mi???-dijo haciendo un puchero hermoso

-estaba pensando en cómo se quiere divorciar de la oxi-le conteste besándolo en sus deliciosos y carnosos labios

-humm-solo pudo decir-estas lista para ir a entrenar?-me pregunto

-10 minutitos más-casi le suplique

-solo 10-contesto abrazándome fuertemente

Pasados los 10 minutos Edward y yo tuvimos que prepararnos para no llegar tarde a nuestro entrenamiento,dios faltaban tan pocos días para nuestra boda que estaba empezando a sentirme muy nerviosa ,Edward y yo habíamos decidido no hacer ninguna despedida de soltero,ya que él y yo estábamos muy felices dejando de ser solteros para ser los señores Cullen, sin que me diera cuenta Edward y yo ya nos encontrábamos en el gimnasio

-Bella?-me nombro el amor de mi vida ,de seguro estuve demasiado tiempo en mi burbuja personal

-que paso?-le pregunte

-haz estado callada más de 30 minutos-me dijo riéndose un poco-todavía estas pensando en Mike?-me pregunto

-nop-negué-pensaba en que ya falta tan poco tiempo para ser la señora Cullen-le dije sonriendo

-3 días y serás mía-dijo mordiendo ligeramente mi cuello

-y tu mío-conteste sensualmente

-Jasper en vestido,Jasper en vestido-susurraba mi prometido para bajar sus ánimos

-Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Alice desde el caballo

-deberían de prohibirle el café-le dije a Edward

-y los dulces,las compras y a Jazz-contesto mi novio riéndose-no espera ni así dejaría de ser tan irritante-dijo mientras caminábamos hacia mis amigos

-hola chicos!-gritaron Alice,Jazz y Rose,esperen faltaba uno

-donde está Emm?-pregunto mi novio pensando lo mismo que yo

-el esta comprándome un disfraz de gatubela -dijo Rose como si nada ¡demasiada información!

-no necesitábamos saber eso-contesto mi novio sonrojándose como nunca

-Eddie tienes la fantasía de gatubela?-pregunto Alice

-yo eh.. sss..no!!-tartamudeo mi novio

-Edward-nombre a mi prometido

-Bella yo lo siento-dijo con culpabilidad-eh sido completamente descortés-se disculpo sinceramente

-no te preocupes-le sonreí-y por cierto gatubela es mi villana favorita-le susurre en su oído

-Bella-me miro seductoramente-me vas a volver loco-beso mi cuello

-Edward vamos a entrenar-dijo Jasper jalando al amor de mi vida

-luego nos vemos chicas-se despidió Edward un poco enojado

-adiós-dijimos las tres a coro

-este será un día genial!!!-grito mi amiga muy feliz-Rose vamos a los vestidores para algo-dijo Alice muy misteriosa

-ah sí-afirmo Rose-adiós bells –en ese momento salieron corriendo

-qué raro-dije para mí misma

Definitivamente algo me estaban ocultando ,espero que por lo menos no tenga nada que ver con compras o con ir a algún lugar de mala muerte

EMMETT POV:

Este día lo había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo ,simplemente moría por ver la cara de Bella y de Edward cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que habíamos planeado para ellos, espero que Eddie no me mate cuando haga esto pero era para placer de él

-Emm-grito mi hermosa novia

-estoy en la última puerta-le dije refiriéndome a los vestidores

-wau Emmett donde conseguiste eso?-dijo Alice señalando mi vestimenta

-tengo un tío que trabaja en una tienda de disfraces-conteste

-tienes el otro?-pregunto mi Rose

-claro mi barbie hermosa-afirme besándola

-tú vas con Edward-dijo Alice empujándome fuera del vestidor

-espera deja terminar de tapar mi hermosa cara-conteste

-Alice si le pediste permiso a Esme para cerrar Eclipse?-pregunto Rose

-claro-afirmo-solo vendrá la gente necesaria y ya-esto iba hacer realmente interesante -no puedo creer que consiguieras un replica-dijo Alice impresionada por mi disfraz

-sabes que yo consigo hasta lo imposible por ver la cara de Edward-dije riéndome

-gracias a dios Jazz le tomara una foto-contesto Alice

- me voy a conquistar a mi hombre-dije fingiendo perfectamente la voz de bells

-por dios es idéntica a la voz de Bella!-grito mi Rose

-si yo fuera edward caería totalmente-dijo Alice

-fase 1 iniciada-dije poniéndome la tela blanca que cubría mi rostro

Espero que Edward se tome esto como un regalo, aunque tengo que admitir que muero por ver su cara cuando la fase uno sea completada.

-haya vamos-me di ánimos

EDWARD POV:

-por qué no hay gente en el gimnasio?-le pregunte a Jazz

-tal vez es muy temprano-me contesto muy seguro

-si tal vez-afirme

- listo para la boda?-me pregunto Jazz

-más que nunca-conteste-muero porque Bella sea mi mujer ante los ojos de dios y los hombres

-creo que Alice y yo pronto seguiremos sus pasos-me dijo mi amigo seriamente

-cuando se los vas a pedir?-le pregunte emocionado por mis amigos

-tal vez la próxima semana-me dijo feliz

-felicidades hermano-conteste abrazándolo fuertemente

-Edward podrías ir por mi botella de agua mientras yo salto en las barras?-me pregunto Jazz

-claro-afirme-ahorita vuelvo-dije caminando hacia nuestras bolsas

En ese momento algo llamo sumamente mi atención, era una mujer un poco fornida con un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta los talones, ese vestido se me hacía muy parecido ,por lo cual decidí acercarme ,cuando me acerque más me di cuenta que era el vestido de novia de Bella el cual yo le había regalado, esa mujer tenía un velo por lo cual no podía ver su rostro.

-disculpe señorita-le hable a la mujer que traía el vestido de mi Bells-el vestido que trae puesto es de mi novia-le dije señalando el vestido-¿podría decirme quien se lo dio?-le pregunte

-Edward que te pasa?-me pregunto la mujer que tenía la voz idéntica a mi novia-tu me regalaste el vestido-contesto como si fuera obvio

-por supuesto que no!-grite-tu no eres mi Bella-la señale

-Edward soy yo Bella-contesto la mujer

-claro que no-afirme-mi novia es más delgada-le señale su muy musculoso cuerpo

-me estás diciendo gorda?-dijo casi gritando-porque hace unas horas dijiste que era hermosa

-no-negué-solo eres musculosa-afirme-y mi novia no es musculosa-le conteste

-Edward soy Bella!-me grito-hoy nos casamos mi amor-¿Qué demonios?¿enloquecí?

-no-negué-Bella y yo nos casamos en 3 días

-Edward olvidaste el día de nuestra boda!-grito horriblemente ¿dios esta mujer va ser mi esposa?

-yo eh.. fghtrdds-ni yo había entendido lo que decía

-qué?-pregunto la disque Bella-me vas a dejar plantada!-chillo-yo que había bajado 2 kilos para entrar en este vestido-dijo llorando

-pero es que tu y yo no tenemos nada-trate de explicarle

-ahora entiendo-dijo susurrando-eres como todos los hombres!-grito ¿Bella? –solo querías sexo y ya verdad?-me pregunto,dios mátame ahora!

-sabes que no fue sexo,para mí fue hacer el amor-le explique,tal vez si era Bella y yo tenía un problema severo en los ojos

-entonces te casaras conmigo?-me pregunto más feliz

-Bella tu eres todo lo que quiero-dije acercándome para abrazarla,pero no me dejo acercarme tanto

-bésame Edward-me dijo Bella

En ese instante me acerque para quitarle el velo de la cara,¿Bella había crecido 30 cms en una hora o era mi imaginación?, pero en el momento que le quite el velo una cara conocida que no era de mi novia apareció debajo de este

-feliz despedida de soltero Edward!!!!-grito el muy idiota de Emmett,justo en ese momento se disparo un flash

-caíste Edward-dijo Jazz riéndose

-maldito Emmett!-grite mientras veía al fornido hombre disfrazado con la copia del vestido de novia de mi hermosa Bella

-mi amor cuando me das mi beso?-dijo Emmett abrazándome y lanzándole el ramo a Jazz

-suéltame-grite enojado

-Eddie admite que fue una buena broma-dijo Jazz

-caí como estúpido-dije sonriendo-ya decía yo que Bella no estaba tan musculosa-empecé a reírme por la forma tan estúpida que había caído

-no te preocupes Bella también tendrá su broma de despedida de soltera-dijo Emm sonriendo

-espero que no sea muy fuerte-conteste

-vámonos de aquí-dijo Jazz

-adonde vamos?-pregunte

-sorpresa-gritaron los dos

Solo esperara que a mi dulce novia le fuera mejor en su broma, y por dios que no tenga strippers su fiesta

BELLA POV:

Estaba entrenando sola en el gimnasio ¿Dónde carajos estaban los demás?, pero de pronto un ruidito llamo mi atención

-disculpe-me llamo un hombre muy guapo el cual por el traje suponía era un policía

-si-le dije parando mi entrenamiento, pude ver que observaba todo mi cuerpo

-este es el gimnasio eclipse-me pregunto leyendo una hoja

-si p-le dije, el se acerco más a donde yo entrenaba

-estoy buscan a Isabella Swan-dijo ¿porqué me busca a mí?

-soy yo-le dije-porque me busca?-le pregunte, el camino hasta quedar muy cerca de mí

-esta arrestada-dijo poniéndome unas esposas rápidamente

-per..oo… porque?-tartamudee

-eso es confidencial se le dirá hasta que lleguemos a la estación de policías-dijo abrazándome ,por dios este hombre era muy sexy ,pero Edward era muchísimo mejor

-se puede despegar de mí?-le pregunte molesta-puedo caminar yo sola-afirme

-con que usted se va a poner ruda conmigo?-pregunto molesto el sexy policía

-yo no quería ser grosera-afirme-pero no soy carne para que se arrime-le dije

-por hablarme así tendrá un castigo-afirmo ¡demonios en que te metiste Bella!

-yo ya le dije que lo siento no es necesario un castigo-dije más tranquila

-no me interesa-contesto el guapo policía-ponte esto-dijo lanzándome una bolsa entre las esposas -no la abras hasta que te vayas a cambiar de ropa-me contesto

-pero estoy esposada!-grite-y en donde me voy a cambiar?-pregunte

-en ese cuarto-dijo señalándome el cuarto de la limpieza el cual no tenía nada de luz

-pero no voy a ver nada!-grite mientras el policía me jalaba al cuarto ,este rápidamente me quito las esposas y me lanzo al cuarto

-estúpido!-grite

-la escuche señorita-dijo riéndose !maldito policía! ,aparte de todo esto no podía ver la ropa que me había dado el policía solo sentía el cuero y que tenía como una máscara ¿será que es para que nadie vea mi cara?

-ya acabe!-grite,en ese momento el policía abrió la puerta, pero me puso una venda en los ojos y me volvió a esposar

-que suélteme!!-grite-no veo nada!!!

-es lo que quería señorita-dijo tocando mi mano

-pero ni me ah dicho de que se me acusa!-grite ya molesta

-se le acusa de….-susurro a mi oído, maldito policía engreído

-de qué?-pregunte, Edward donde demonios estas??

-se le acusa de ser tan malditamente sexy-dijo de una manera muy sensual

-qué????-grite-suéltame!!!!-dije enojada, mientras sentía como el hombre musculoso me cargaba algún lugar

-mi novio te va a matar cuando se entere!-lo amenacé mientras sentía que me sentaba en un carro?

-Bella-me nombro-créeme que Edward me va agradecer lo que voy hacer-dijo pícaramente

-como sabes que se llama Edward?-le pregunte asustada ¿Qué tal si era un acosador?

-hay una sorpresa para ti-dijo sin contestarme la pregunta

-odio las sorpresas-conteste molesta

-nena créeme que esta te va a encantar-dijo muy pícaramente

-no eres policía de verdad cierto?-le pregunte

-no-me contesto

-alguien te contrato?-le pregunte

-si-afirmo

-falta mucho para que lleguemos?-dije

-no-negó-de hecho ya llegamos-dijo-y al parecer los demás también

-Los demás?? Como que los demás???¿Dios es una secta de malditos depravados??-pregunte

-jajajaajaj-el policía se empezó a reír-vamos-me guío a algún lugar

-estas lista?-me pregunto

-aja-escuche que abría algo como una puerta y segundos después me quitaba la venda

-feliz despedida de solteros!!-gritaron todos mis amigos y conocidos, estaba sumamente sorprendida ¿ellos habían contratado al policía sexy?, rápidamente busque al hombre de mi vida,el cual sonreía torcidamente y me veía pícaramente ¿Por qué estaba disfrazado de un bombero sexy??,esperen un momento todos estaban disfrazados ,la pequeña Alice estaba disfrazada de enfermera sexy,Rose de mecánica con poca ropa,Jazz de corredor de autos y Emmett de novia.¿porque carajos tiene una réplica de mí vestido de novia ??

-Bella-me nombro Edward mientras se acercaba a desposarme-te vez ardiente

-porque??-le pregunte

-jaja-río musicalmente-sabía que no te lo pondrían voluntariamente-me dijo ¿de qué hablaba?

-de que hablas?-le pregunte

-hmm ven-me jalo hacía un espejo de lo que reconocí era el departamento de Emmett y Jazz-esto-dijo señalándome-en ese instante me di cuenta de que era lo que me había obligado a ponerme el policía cachondo,era un muy ajustado y sexy disfraz de gatubela,el cual dejaba ver mis curvas casi completas ¡maldita sea!!-sabes en este momento quiero ser batman-me susurro Edward al oído

-chicos!!-grito Alice-sepárenlos nos señalo-en ese momento Jazz y Emmett alejaron a mi Edward

-este día hemos decidido hacerles su despedida de solteros juntos-dijo Jazz-para que no tengan problemas y celos sobre si va a ver strippers o no-dijo mirando a Edward

-por eso vamos a tener juegos calientes muy calientes-dijo guiñando Emmett lo que me provoco un sonrojo

-jajaajaja-todo el mundo se empezó a reír

-tu cállate-le dije a Edward-si no gatubela ira a buscar a su Batman-en ese momento se callo

-chicos están listos??-pregunto Rose

-si!!!!!!!-gritamos todos

Definitivamente se veía que nuestra despedida de solteros iba hacer la mejor de todas

**Jajajajaj como ven el próximo cap es la fiesta de solteros cachondona jajajajajjajajaj ña tampoco es tan cachondona simples juegos k sea hacen en una despedida **

**De titulo estaba pensando entre ****"gatubela y el bombero sexy" o "que venga el bombero que me quemo!"**

**Mil gracias por todo Cuidenze muxo **

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	30. ¡Que venga el bombero que me quemo!

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío **

**Wola chicas y chicos! Me encanto la peli fui a la premiere k hizo los 40 principales y la eh visto como 15 veces con amigos,familia y novio jajajaj la ame,lo uniko k me encabrono fue k el perro y Bells se iban a bezar casi 2 beses osea ezo no pasa en el libro!! Odio a JACOB BLACK!!!**

**si no eh muerto!! Jaja gracias por todo,pero como saben waa la uni me tiene hasta la madre,pero gracias a dios ya se acabo!!! Si!!! Ahora hasta de regrezo me hartare otra vez jajajajaj , y bu estamos a 3 capis de k se nos acabe sta historia de amo waa!! Llorare bu!! Pinxe vieja sentimental k soy verdd? Jajaja **

**Bueno kería dexirles k ****hice un one shot**** azi de mi locura mental!! Ya saben ztoy reloca jajajaj se llama ****"conquistando al caballero"**** y es un Edward y Bella si léanlo es como me gustan romántico y chistoso,se trata de cómo 3 mujeres tratan de conquistar a Edward en un programa de Tv jajaja bueno neta zpero k lo lean,aparte ya no tendrían k esperar a k lo actualixe por k es uniko jajajaja yo y mi optimismo y positivimos jajaja **

**Bueno vámonos a los votos EL GANADOR DE ESTE CAPI ES "que venga el bombero que me quemo!!" jajajajaja **

**Sin mas k dexir vámonos al capi!**

**Capítulo 30 "¡Que venga el bombero que me quemo!"**

**BELLA POV:**

Estaba completamente sorprendida por la fiesta,bueno sorprendida era quedarse corta,definitivamente mis queridos amigos eran más que eso ya que yo a ellos los veo como a mi familia,como a las personas más importantes de mi vida, deje de pensar esto cuando…

-Nosotros tenemos un regalo para ti Bells-me djo Emmett mientras Jazz y Edward se paraban del sofá en el cual estábamos sentados,rápidamente Emmett apago todas las luces del departamento, de un momento a otro se empezó a escuchar you´re so sexy,las chicas y yo teníamos la famosa cara de WTF? (Para las que no lo saben esa cara es como de sorpresa absoluta)

-Bienvenidas al Sherezada club!-casi grito Emmett desde un lugar donde no podíamos verlo ¡qué demonios es el sherezada club?-esta noche presentamos al "corredor caliente"!-grito muy fuerte Emmett, instantes después apareció un muy sensual Jasper bailando y quitándose la chamarra de corredor de autos.

-¡oh por dios!-chillo Alice-con ese corredor quiero ser auto y que me den un gran chequeo-grito Alice como loca,Jasper se sonrojo enormemente pero se fue acercando para bailarle muy sensualmente pero para nada vulgar.

-Nuestro siguiente bailarín viene desde los infiernos para apagar el fuego de su víctima-dijo Emmett-con ustedes "Eddie fuego Cullen"-grito Emm ,en ese momento quise reírme por el apodo que le habían puesto a mi querido prometido, instantes después salió Edward con su disfraz de bombero y jugando con un casco y un extinguidor que lo hacían ver exquisitamente sexy,Edward movía sus caderas y sus glúteos de una manera sensacional,!dios yo quiero!,¡ cálmate Bella!,Edward solo me sonreía como si leyera mis pensamientos y sobre todo podía sentir todo el deseo y la lujuría que emanaban de mi cuerpo.

-fuego, fuego!!-grite mirando a mi prometido

-¿en dónde?¿en dónde?-me pregunto acercándose

-¡en tus ojos papasote!-grite muy desinhibida que hasta me había sorprendido a mí

-Bella-me nombro mi prometido de una manera exquisitamente sensual y también realmente sorprendido por el piropo que le acababa de decir

-Bella ya se graduó-dijo Rose quitándose una lágrima falsa-ahora ya es toda una chica mala

-con este traje quiero poseerte ahora mismo-hablo Edward tocando mi disfraz de gatubela, rápidamente acerco su cuerpo al mío

-¡échenles agua!-grito Alice que seguía bailando muy sensual con Jazz

-y al final el mejor bailarían de todos!-grito Emmett –con ustedes el "vaquerito sexy"-dijo presentándose, este seguía con el vestido de novia

-Pero eres una novia!-grite mientras Edward me bailaba malditamente sensual

-¿segura?-me pregunto Emmett

-claro-afirme

-¡pues mira!-me grito el oso, segundos después se arranco el vestido de una manera muy fuerte,en ese momento me di cuenta que bajo el vestido tenía un traje de vaquero muy sensual

-yeha!!-grito Rose como si fuera una vaquera del viejo oeste-¡yo quiero a ese vaquero!-dijo mi amiga.

Los chicos nos siguieron bailando el resto de la canción,debo admitir que me había encantado esta sorpresa ¿quién no ha soñado con chicos así? Y solo pensar que ellos eran solo nuestros me hacía extremadamente feliz.

-Edward eso fue muy sensual-le dije jugueteando con sus tirantes de bombero

-Bella no hagas eso-apenas y pudo hablar-a menos que no quieras estar en tu despedida de soltera-me guiño el ojo

-tal vez no quiera-le mordí el lóbulo de su oído

-¡chicos hay que empezar un juego!-grito la hiperactiva Alice

-¿cuál juego?-pregunto sorprendido Emmett

-¿conocen las gelatinas ardientes?-dijo Rose

¿gelatinas ardientes?,solo espero poder disfrutar esta despedida de soltera

**EDWARD POV:**

¿gelatinas ardientes? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo se pone o qué?

-¿cómo se juega?-pregunto mí adorada novia

-tú solo acuéstate en la mesa Bells-dijo Rose señalando nuestra gran mesa,en ese momento Alice fue corriendo al refrigerador de la casa de Jazz y Emm,la enana regreso segundos después

-Edward vez esto?-me señalo una caja con gomitas que tenían figura de unos labios

-si-afirme

-pues te las vas a comer-dijo Rose, segundos después Emmett y Jasper se empezaron a reír como locos ¿Qué les causaría tanta gracia?

-pues dénmelas-le dije extendiendo mi mano

-dije que te las comerías pero no te dije como-hablo Alice

-¿entonces como?-pregunte rotundamente confundido

-digamos que Bella va hacer el plato-me dijo Jasper

-si!-grito Emmett, en ese momento Alice empezó a poner las pequeñas gelatinas en las piernas,cadera,cintura,pechos,cuello,labios y frente de mi hermosa Bella ¡benditas gomitas!

-tienes 1 minuto para comerte todas las gomitas-hablo Jasper

-pero solo hay un problema-dijo Rose riendo-las gomitas tienen diferentes cantidades de chile-me empezó a explicar

-las dulces están el lugares que son tiernos-dijo Alice-pero las extremadamente picosas están en lugares sexys,en ese momento mi novia y yo nos sonrojamos al máximo

-estas lista Bells?-Emm le pregunto a mi prometida

-s..ii-tardamudeo

-listo?-me preguntaron,yo solo asentí con la cabeza,definitivamente iba a disfrutar este juego aunque me enchilara hasta llorar

-ahora!-grito Alice,rápidamente empecé a comer y a lamer las piernas de mi novia,el sabor de las gelatinas eran extremadamente dulces,las de sus caderas sabían a mango con chilito pero no me molestaban en absoluto

-hummm-mi Bella gimió hermosamente

-dale duro Edd!-gritaron Rose y Alice

-demuestra que eres hombre!-gritaron los chicos,rápidamente succione y devore las gomitas de su cintura que sabían a sandía, sin que me diera cuenta ya estaba en sus pechos en esa parte que tanto amaba de su cuerpo comí tranquilamente, sabía que esa gomitas iban a ser las que picaban tenían un sabor a tamarindo extremadamente picosa aunque no le di mucha importancia ya que la piel y el olor de mi novia hacían que ni me diera cuenta de eso.

-Edward-susurro Bella con cierto tono de lujuria

-Edward eres un campeón!-grito el gran oso,la gomita de su cuello la chupe logrando dejar un pequeñito chupetón en su muy estilizado cuello,la última gomita me la comí dándole un beso en su frente.

-bravo!-gritaron todos mientras mi novia se levantaba de la mesa

-dios mío-susurro mi novia-tendremos que repetir eso próximamente-me mordió el labio

-demonios-dije sintiendo como Eddie quería levantarse, Lauren hablando trate de pensar para que se bajara mi libido gracias a esto se bajo rápidamente.

Solo esperaba que esta gran noche terminará con la unión del cuerpo de mi amada al mío,!dios cuanto la necesitaba!

**BELLA POV:**

Al terminar el grandioso juego de las gelatinas Alice y Rose empezaron a cuchichearse

-Bella-me nombro Rose-¿nos acompañas al baño?-me preguntó

-claro-afirme

El camino al baño fue callado,una cosa muy rara si tienes como amiga a la parlanchina Rose y a la lorito de Alice

-Bella quieres darle un regalito a Edward?-me pregunto Allie al momento que entramos al baño

-mmmmm- pensé un momento-si-afirme

-Perfecto!!-gritaron las dos como unas locas, esperen un momento ya lo son!

-tenemos esto-Alice me mostro la sorpresa para Edward

-wauuu en serio?-pregunte viendo el regalo o mejor dicho una parte del regalo

-si-afirmo Alice-le va a encantar a Edward

-eso espero-dije riéndome

-aparte Rose y yo también tenemos uno-dijo Alice mostrándome los regalitos

-a vestirse señoritas!-grito Rose

Solo espero que le gustara a mi prometido el regalito que le iba a dar, ¡dios espero que le guste!

EDWARD POV:

Las chicas habían ido al baño ¿Qué hacen las chicas en el baño?¿porqué siempre van juntas y tardan años?

-ya se tardaron no?-pregunte un poco ansioso

-ya sabes como son las mujeres-dijo Jazz tranquilo

-si te escucha Alice de seguro apareces muerto mañana-contesto Emmett riéndose -¿tu ya estás listo para echarte la soga al cuello?-me pregunto refiriéndose a mi boda

-claro que lo estoy-dije muy seguro-Bella es mi vida,sencillamente ella es mi todo no soy nada sin ella-confesé

-Me alegro por ti-me contesto Jazz

-chicos-grito Alice desde a lo que a mi parecer era el baño

-¿qué paso Allie?-pregunto Jazz

-¿quieren un último jueguito?-pregunto Rose con un tono medio sensual que no me afecto para nada

-claro-contesto un Emmett medio idiotizado por el tono de Rose

-de que se trata?-pregunto Jazz

-el que dure más tiempo sin besar a su novia gana!-grito emocionada mi dulce Bells

-de acuerdo-dijimos al unisonó los tres,en ese instante empezó a sonar la canción de Destination

-y para los caballeros la teniente Alice!!-grito Rose como lo había hecho Emm,segundos después apareció una pequeña Alice con unos shorts muy pequeños y un uniforme de soldado que la hacían ver muy sexy,pero yo la veo como una hermana

-hijo de put…..-susurró Jasper al ver a la pequeña Allie

-tu tiempo comienza ya!-grito Rose,supongo que tenía su cronómetro en mano

-soldado salude a su superior!!-Alice le grito a Jasper

-señora,sí señora!-Jasper estaba tremendamente sonrojado

-soldado le ordeno que se acerque-dijo Alice azotando un látigo,Jasper estaba loco en ese momento,ya que salió corriendo a donde estaba Alice

-Ali….c…ee y..oo-tartamudeo Jasper

-Aquí no soy Alice-lo golpeo con su látigo-soy la teniente Withlock-dijo muy sensual,Jazz no pudo aguantar que Alice se acercara y usara su apellido ya que segundos después la beso ferozmente

-¡tiempo!-grito Alice feliz

-1 minuto 17 segundos-dijo Rose

-¡yupi!-grito y brinco la pequeña duendecillo

-eres una tramposita-dijo Jazz-sabes que me matas cuando actúas como una soldadita-la beso tiernamente

-¡ya sigamos el juego!-grito un desesperado Emmett

-con ustedes nuestra diosa más sexy y hermosa-dijo Alice-"afrodita"-presento a la siguiente de nuestras novias,momentos después apareció Rose con un muy apretado disfraz de diosa,el cual no dejaba muchas cosas a la imaginación

-caramba!-dijo Emmett con la boca muy abierta

-soy una diosa sexual en busca de un humano que me satisfaga-habló la rubia comiendo una uva verde,Emmett en ese momento estaba sudando del sufrimiento

-¡aquí estoy!-grito Emm cargando a Rose y besándola furiosamente

-tiempo-dijo Alice-duraste 40 segundos campeón-la pequeña se burlo del gran oso

-eres débil-me burle de Emmett

-ya veremos cuanto duras tú Eddie-me la regreso Emmett

-y con ustedes la estudiante Bells!!-gritaron Alice y Rose

Momentos después apareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo tenía 2 colitas de caballo que la hacían ver muy inocente,pero si bajabas la mirada veías su muy entallada camisa blanca que dejaban ver su muy lindo brassier rosita, !Edward respira! , traía una falda escocesa que apenas y tapaba su lindo y respingado trasero ¡en 2 días será tu esposa cálmate! En el momento que subí mi mirada a su cara ella me sonrió y saco una paleta tutsi pop (bueno en mi país es una paletita roja con relleno a chicle que sabe riquísima jajaja no se como se llame en otros países pero la dejo en tutsi pop) metiéndosela a la boca muy sensualmente,nuestras miradas representaban pasión pura,de pronto mi dulce y tierna prometida tiro su paletita e hizo un pucherito sensual.

-profe Edward tendrá algo que pueda chupar y que sea grande?-me pregunto muy sensualmente,sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé muy necesitado a sus labios.

-tiempo!!- gritaron las chicas

-duraste solo 35 segundos Edd!-dijo medio burlona Rose

-no puedo resistirme a la belleza de mi princesa-volví a besar a Bella

-perdiste!-se burlo Emm

-el ganador es Jazz-dijo Alice brincando y besando a nuestro amigo

-Felicidades!-grite-pero en este momento Bells y yo necesitamos hablar a solas en nuestro departamento-dije rápidamente mientras jalaba a mi tierna y dulce novia.

El camino a nuestro departamento lo hicimos en tiempo record,agradecía que Emm y Jazz fueran nuestros vecinos

**BELLA POV:**

-Bella no sabes como eh querido quitarte lo niña buena-dijo Edward casi arrancándome la falda,justo en el momento que entramos a nuestra habitación

-y yo de quitarte estos pantalones-dije quitándole los sexys pantalones de bomberito

Estábamos tan ansiosos que dejamos los juegos previos para otro día,sin que nos diéramos cuenta la ropa iba siendo eliminada de nuestros cuerpos,de un momento a otro estábamos los dos en solo ropa interior, le había quitado de su hermoso cuerpo la ropa interior cuando de pronto….

-Belly, Eddie no!!!-gritaron Alice y Emmett abriendo la puerta de nuestra habitación ¿Cómo pudieron entrar?

-qué demonios!!!-grito Edward mientras se tapa su evidente excitación con una lámpara ¿esperen con una lámpara? Jajajajajaja me empecé a reír mentalmente de nuestra situación

-jaja Eddie te ves ridículo-dijo Emmett

-cállate-gritamos mi prometido y yo furiosos por la interrupción

-Bella vámonos-me dijo Alice

-¿qué?-pregunte casi con un chillido

-no pueden tener sexo hasta la boda-dijeron los dos

-váyanse a la mierda-dijo mi novio extremadamente enojado

-agradezco que Bella si tenga ropa interior-Dijo Emmett antes de que me cargara en sus hombros alejándome de Edward

-Edward!!!!-grite

-esto me las van a pagar!!!-grito furioso Edward

-pero antes de eso te recomiendo una ducha helada-dijo Alice señalando a Eddie

-¡Alice!-grite

-mejor nos vamos-Empezó a salir Emmett

-adiós mi amor-grite despidiéndome de Edward

-Te amo mi vida-dijo fervientemente

-pronto seré toda tuya-volví a gritar

-lo espero pronto-dijo casi en un susurro, o tal vez era que yo ya estaba casi afuera de nuestro departamento

Lo último que escuche antes de salir era como corría el agua de la bañanera ,definitivamente esta había sido una despedida de solteros que nunca olvidaríamos,aparte ya solo estábamos a solo dos días de unir nuestra vida ante los ojos de dios y de los hombres.

**Wola chicas y chicos si!!! Ya actualixe y ya se va acabar llorare!!! Hum pz como sabe el prox capi habrá boda pero lamento decir k en la boda la oxi llegara!!! "****el mejor día de nuestras vidas"o "una boda a la Cullen Swan"**** asi k ya saben ustedes dexiden los nombres asi k dexidan!!**

**Cuidenze muxo!**

**Jezzikita Cullen **


	31. Una boda a la CullenSwan

**Hola chikas si yo tamb me voy a matar por no actualizar pero pff la universidad me trae muerta! Pfff la isnpiracion gracias a dios nunk se va pero ahhh too much for me! Les juro k yo también no se como va a cavar solo se ke son 33 caps o 34 ya k soy cabaliztica jajaja **

**Weno ya me hare promoxion con ****mi twitter k es (arroba)****jezzikitacullen**** jajaja no tengo imaginaxion! Demonios fred! Jajajaj ya weno listas para la boda? Me tarde 2 días! Entre buca vestidos,anillos,escribe pon los links jajajajajaj ñaa weno **

**A neta alguien me dijo q le bajara a los cursi,upsssss siempre dije k este iba a ser cursi asi k pffffff ni modo! Si kieren k deje de ser cursi solo díganme y le kitamos lo cursi! Pero pff odio el drama! Ya con el k tenemos en nuestras vidas es mas k suficientes! K Edward y Bella sean felices! Jajaja,y otra cosa odio a Jacob Black! No pidan k lo ponga! ****Un beso a muse_girl_95! ****Arias mi chika favorita de twitter! Jajaja **

**Otra cosa lamento k no se pueda mandar Edwards bomberos a domicilio! Buuuu yo también kiero jajajaja **

**Y en la votaxion gano! Turururururururur " Una boda a la Cullen-Swan" sii! Listas **

**Sean felixes! Disfruten! Escríbanme las amooo! **

**Aiosss! **

**DISCLAIMER:Esta historia fue toda mi idea ,los personajes son de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

**Lamentablemente Edward no es mío **

**Capítulo 31 "Una boda a la Cullen-Swan"**

**BELLA POV:**

Después de la gran interrupción que habíamos sufrido Edward y yo no me quedo otra cosa más que dormir en el departamento de las chicas para tener según Alice "nuestra última noche de chicas" ,para mí era una idea un poco tonta ya que no iba a dejar de verlas, simple y sencillamente me casaría con el hombre de mi sueños logrando ser la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, aunque tengo que admitirlo no pude evitar llorar cuando Alice y Rose me expresaron lo felices que se sentían y que me extrañarían mucho cuando me fuera de luna de miel,en pocas y sencillas palabras no la pasamos recordando los momentos más importantes de nuestra amistad, desde los más estúpidamente graciosos hasta los más tristes y depresivos que sufrimos a lo largo de nuestra hermosa amistad y como dijo Rose esas cosas son las que siempre marcarán una parte importante de nuestras vidas, pero todos estos pensamientos se fueron al desagüe cuando..

-¡Bella!-gritaron Alice y Rose

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte asustada mientras me levantaba de la cama

-¡mueve tu hermoso trasero!-grito la enana hiperactiva ¿se drogaba o tomaba algo para estar así?

-están locas!-grite un poco enojada –son apenas-dije mirando mi reloj-¡las 6 de la mañana!

-¡lo sabemos!-dijeron las dos al unísono

-es tardísimo-hablo Rose-tienes que meterte a bañar ahora mismo-me ordeno mi amiga la rubia

-demonios déjenme dormir-dije mientras me volvía a recostar en la suave cama de Alice

-¡Bella hoy te casas!-grito Alice-este es el día donde tienes que lucir más espectacular de lo que ya eres normalmente-me explico-hoy tú serás la estrella del show-me quito la sabana y empezó a jalar mi brazo.

-lo sé-dije levantándome-hoy quiero lucir lo más hermosa para Edward-sonreí al recordar a mi dulce prometido

-y lo harás-me sonrió Rose-por eso necesito que te bañes-señalo el baño

- tenemos que desayunar-hablo Alice

-después arreglarnos el cabello y maquillarnos-dijo Rose

-por lo visto ya todo está planeado no?-les pregunte, ya que a mí lo único que me importaba de la boda es que mi novio fuera Edward y nada más

-¡obviamente!-dijeron las dos

-tenemos que estar en la iglesia a las 12:00-medito Alice

-está bien chicas-dije resignándome a todo lo que tenía que hacer para poder ver a mi futuro esposo.

Sin lugar a dudas sabía que este día iba hacer de los más importantes en mi vida, esperaba que para Edward fuera de la misma manera ya que nos uniríamos en matrimonio,justo en el momento que entraba a bañarme me surgió una duda ¿Qué estaría haciendo Edward?

**EDWARD POV:**

-Eddie,Eddie,Eddie-alguien me llamaba y me picaba en el estomago

-¿qué pasa?-pregunte un poco adolorido

-hasta que te despiertas dormilón-me dijo un muy alegre Emmett-¿listo para echarte la soga al cuello?-me pregunto burlonamente

-para mí el matrimonio no es eso-le dije un poco molesto-es la unión y la demostración de dos personas que se aman y que saben que están destinados a pasar su existencia juntos-le dije recordando a mi dulce prometida-Bella lo es todo para mí al igual que yo lo soy para ella por lo cual jamás será una carga para mí

-¡que intenso eres!-dijo sonriéndome-me alegro que seas muy feliz amigo

-estas nervioso?-pregunto Jasper que iba entrando a la habitación

-no-conteste-creo que estoy más ansioso-dije-muero de ganas de que Bella sea Isabella Cullen-confese

-no te preocupes no falta mucho para que lo sea-contesto un poco más serio Emmett

-y que quieres desayunar?-pregunto Jazz

-yo voto por una hamburguesa enorme de 3 pisos-dijo Emm alegremente-Edward tiene que comer mucho para tener energía en la noche-hablo pícaramente

-yo no necesito comer tanto para eso-conteste-tengo suficientes energías para hacerlo dos o tres semanas sin parar-le dije-que tu necesites eso para poder satisfacer a Rose es otra cosa-hable sonriendo,Emm solo abrió los ojos como estúpido mientras que Jazz reía como un loco

- tampoco lo necesito amigo-me dijo Emm-simplemente me preocupo por tu salud

-bueno basta de habladurías-dijo Jazz sacando su lado serio-juguemos un poco de wii para desestrezarnos y después nos preparamos para la boda

-es lo bueno de no ser chica-hablo Emmett-no tenemos que pararnos temprano para arreglarnos el cabello y maquillarnos de un color que convine con el vestido-dijo con un tono muy afeminado

-bueno en estos momentos tengo mis dudas de si eres un chico-le dije de broma

-si no fuera chico ya te hubiera besado-me contesto

-lo sé-afirme-soy sumamente irresistible-dije golpeando mi barbilla suavemente

-¿seguros que no se equivocaron de preferencias sexuales?-nos pregunto Jazz

-¡claro que no!-gritamos Emm y yo al mismo tiempo.

-el último en llegar a la sala es niña-dije saliendo rápidamente,tenía que agradecer que era el más veloz si no me hubieran alcanzado fácilmente.

El tiempo de juegos y desayunar se paso rapidísimo sin darme cuenta ya era hora de arreglarnos y prepararnos para salir a la iglesia,de un momento a otro me di cuenta de que en unas horas mi Bella y yo daríamos un paso muy importante para nuestras vidas.

**ALICE POV:**

-Bella ya sal de bañarte-grite desesperada

-tengo miedo de ustedes-dijo mi amiga saliendo del baño muy lentamente

-ni que te fuéramos a morder-contesto la hermosa Rose

-tú solo flojita y cooperando-hable mientras corría por todo mi instrumento de belleza

-no quiero parecer payaso con tanto maquillaje-dijo Bells

-nena-la mire-estás hablando conmigo-me señale-¡soy la reina de la belleza!-grite

-pon tu hermoso trasero en esta silla-Rose le dijo a Bella

-todo sea por Edward-contesto

Rose y yo habíamos puesto todo nuestro empeño en hacer lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era a nuestra querida Bella,su vestido era hermoso solo una persona con tan buen gusto como nosotras podrían tenerlo,¡dios Bells se va a casar!, dos horas después de maquillaje y peinado logramos que Bells fuera la novia más hermosa del universo.

-te ves encantadora!-gritamos Rose y yo

-no te le acerques a Jazz-le dije seria

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Bells

-porque si te ve de seguro se va a enamorar de ti-le sonreí

-en este momento creo que me acabo de enamorar de Bella-dijo Rose jugando

-¿Bella no quieres dejar a Edward por mí?-le pregunte jugando

-no-negó mi amiga sonriendo-mi corazón le pertenece a Edward-Bella señalo su corazón

-y tu haz destrozado el mío-le dije siguiendo la broma

-chicas ya es hora para irnos-dijo entrando al cuarto Charlie,el padre de Bella traía un hermoso traje negro con su respectiva camisa blanca y corbata negra,tenía que admitir que el padre de Bella tenía todo el porte de embajador-Bella eres la novia más hermosa que eh visto-hablo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-gracias papá-agradeció Bella

-ya salgamos hacía la iglesia-dijo Rose

-¿tan pronto?-pregunto Bella súper nerviosa

-respira chocolatito-le dije recordando cómo le decíamos antes

-será la mejor boda de todas-hablo Rose

-te casaras con un hombre guapo,inteligente,sensual,atlético,elástico-empecé a decir las cualidades de Edward

-ya mejor cásate tú con él-dijo Bella golpeando mi hombro ligeramente

-prefiero a los rubios-conteste recordando a mi Jazz

-eso lo sabemos perfectamente enana-dijo Rose

-¡ya vámonos!-grito desesperado el padre de Bella

-la función va a empezar-dijo Bella mientras caminábamos a la limosina -¿una limosina?-pregunto asombrada

-obvio-dijimos Rose y yo

-todo lo que tengo que hacer por Edward-susurro mi querida amiga

Sin lugar a dudas sabía que esta iba a hacer una boda inolvidable,esperaba que algún día Jazz me propusiera matrimonio para ser así o más felices de lo que eran Edward y Bella.

**JASPER POV:**

Hoy era la boda más esperada para la comunidad de gimnastas pero por dios ¿alguien puede calmar a Edward?, mi pobre amigo llevaba horas arreglando su moño que cabe mencionar estaba perfecto, creo que mi amigo sufre un problema psicológico severo, de seguro pasar un tiempo con Lauren en las Vegas le habían hecho daño ¿pero tanto?

-Jazzyy!-grito el estúpido de Emmett

-que quieres idiota?-le pregunte un poco enojado

-huy Jazzy no sabía que Alice te tenía en abstinencia-¿Por qué Emmett solo habla de sexo? De seguro tiene algún problema

-no-negué-pero lamento que tu tengas un severo problema de disfunción eréctil y Rose se tenga que consolar con un dildo-dije mientras me acomodaba el esmoquin, por exigencia de mi dulce duendecita todo usábamos trajes negros con camisas blancas y moños negros, el imbécil de Emmett decía ser el nuevo James Bond.

-Rose qué?-pregunto el grandulón sorprendido-sabía que tenía un dildo pero no pensé que lo usaría!-grito enojado, Edward y yo nos empezamos a reír de lo que acababa de decir

-era mentira lo del dildo pero gracias por la información-le guiñe-en su cumpleaños le comprare uno nuevo-dije

-ya cálmense chicos-hablo Edward-son las 11-miro su reloj-¿y si Bella me deja?-pregunto

-no seas idiota Edward-contesto Emmett-Bella te adora nunca pienses eso-dijo muy serio

-¿tienen las llaves del coche?-pregunte mientras todos caminábamos a la salida del departamento

-si yo manejo-hablo Emmett

-estoy muy nervioso-dijo Edward

-respira, inhala, exhala ,puja, puja!-El idiota de Emmett dijo imitando las clásicas respiraciones que debía dar una embarazada

-estúpido me voy a casar no voy a tener un Bebé-contesto Edward

-hmmm- pensó un segundo Emmett-entonces solo respira-dijo mientras arrancaba el coche

-crees que vaya Megan a tu boda?-le pregunte a Edward

-si-afirmo-tiene que ir ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-me dijo mientras se secaba las manos con un kleenex

-es que me cae muy bien-dije pensando en lo agradable que era la señorita Fox

-solo tú puedes decir eso-hablo Emmett-hay momentos que pienso que eres gay-me miro-yo quiero ver a Megan porque es sexy aunque no tanto como mi Rose

-si es linda-contestamos Edward y yo

-miren ya llegamos-dijo Emmett aparcando el coche justo enfrente de la hermosa iglesia

-este…y..oo…. de...ía..i.r .-tartamudeo Edward

-eres un cobarde-dije para molestarlo

-cuando tú te cases te vas a vomitar ya verás-contesto Edward ya más tranquilo

-chicos!-escuchamos el grito de Elizabeth la madre de Edward-salgan del coche

-listos?-pregunto Emmett

-siempre-dijimos al unisonó saliendo del coche

-Edward hijo luces adorable-dijo Elizabeth-y tus padrinos lucen tan Bond-nos miro a Emmett y a mí, ¿Qué no piensan en otro?

-¿verdad que si?-pregunto Emmett-soy Bond,Emmett Bond-dijo con su fingido acento ingles

-eres un encanto Emmett-hablo Elizabeth

-y usted un primor-dijo Emmett

-¿ya podemos entrar?-pegunto Edward enojado-les recuerdo que me caso en-miro su reloj-30 minutos y ustedes son mis padrinos-nos señalo a Emmett y a mí-¿traes el anillo?-me pregunto

-claro Edward-le enseñe la cajita-solo te recuerdo que soy Jasper y no Emmett-dije riéndome

-ya quisieras ser tan guapo,carismático,inteligente,sencillo-dijo Emmett-si pudiera me casaría conmigo-hablo

-sabes Emm-dijo Edward –lo que dices es cierto-hablo serio-me acabo de enamorar de ti

-te lo agradezco Eddie-hablo riéndose Emmett-pero yo creo que Bells es perfecta para ti

-que inteligente-conteste con claro sarcasmo

-tu estas celoso porque Edward me ama-dijo Emmett riéndose

-ya dejémonos de tonterías-hablo Edward-yo camino hasta el altar y ustedes esperen a la Duende y Rose

-esperamos que seas muy feliz Edward-hable mientras veía como mi amigo caminaba al altar a esperar a su hermosa doncella

-lo seré cuando vea a Bella-grito

-esta boda será inolvidable-me susurro Emmett

-no lo dudes-le conteste, en ese instante escuchamos como un carro paraba en la entrada de la iglesia.

Ahora solo era cuestión de celebrar la unión de Bella y Edward.

**BELLA POV:**

-llegamos-dijo mi padre, mientras la limosina que estaba adornada con hermosos lirios y orquídeas se estacionaba cerca de la entrada de la iglesia.

-estoy nerviosa-dije mientras veía si mi vestido tenía alguna arruga

-estas perfecta Bella-hablo Rose-Edward es muy afortunado-dijo casi llorando

-ustedes también se ven hermosas-les dije,ellas traían unos hermosos vestidos color cherry,el de rose era de escote en V que le hacían lucir divinamente sus pechos mientras que su cintura se veía diminuta ,el de Alice era strapless dos dedos arriba de la rodilla y con un hermoso cinto en forma de flor que la hacía ver muy hermosa,mientras que su maquillaje era una sombra roja muy delicada y labios cherry con brillos (abajo les dejo las pags donde aparecen los vestidos)

-salgamos ya-mi padre abrió la puerta y me dio la mano para poder salir

-ya llego la novia-grito Emmett,toda la gente que estaba afuera de la iglesia entro de inmediato

-chicas entren-dijo mi mamá que estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido azul que la hacía ver como toda la dama que era-Jasper y Emmett las esperan-las chicas corrieron a la entrada para prepararse

-mi pequeña creció-dijo mi padre triste

-sabes que siempre seré tu pequeña papi-le conteste mientras caminábamos hacia las escaleras

-espero que seas muy feliz Bella-suspiro-eres el tesoro más grande que tengo-beso mi mano-eres la novia más bonita que eh visto, eres mi orgullo y agradezco a dios por darnos una hija tan especial-una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, en este momento me sentí tan agradecida con la vida

-no llores-me seco la lagrima-se correrá tu maquillaje-dijo-tu madre y Alice me matarían

-te amo papi-le apreté la mano tiernamente

-y yo a ti Isabella-dijo con la voz entrecortada,porque aunque mi papá quería hacerse el fuerte sabía que estaba igual o peor que yo,sin que me diera cuenta ya estábamos en el interior de la iglesia

-estas lista Bella?-me pregunto Jasper

-si-afirme-los quiero chicos-abrace a todos mis amigos-sin ustedes Edward y yo no hubiéramos llegado hasta aquí

-te amamos Bells-dijo Emmett

-que entre la niña-dijo Alice, mientras le decía a la primita de Rose que entrara tirando pétalos de rosa blancos,la hermosa niña llamada Renata llevaba un vestido blanco con un listón dorado con florecitas en su espalda era una niña adorable (abajo el link),se escucharon muchos awww por lo que entendí que adoraban a la niña tanto como yo

-vamos nosotros-dijo Rose mientras jalaba a Emmett al pasillo donde yo sabía estaba Edward

-seguimos-le dijo Alice a Jasper ,se veían tan lindos juntos,Alice tenía un caminar tan lindo que sentí envidia.

-es la hora preciosa-hablo mi padre en el momento que se escucho la marcha nupcial,un nudo en mi garganta empezó a crearse por lo cual solo asentí, caminamos lentamente hasta las puertas de madera que en ese momento evitaba que nos viéramos,s egundos después se abrieron permitiéndome ver todo el lugar y las personas que estaban en la celebración de nuestra bosa, empezamos a caminar lentamente mientras la gente me sonreía,mi mirada se fijo en el altar y lo único que llamo mi atención fue Edward que llevaba un hermoso esmoquin con su elegante moño que me hizo sonreír (el link abajo) ,el tenía los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa torcida que solo era mía,cada vez me acercaba mas y podía ver al hombre de mi vida,sus ojos brillaban a más no poder y yo no pude dejar de mirarlo a pesar de que traía el velo,sin darme cuenta paramos de caminar.

-Bella se muy feliz hija-dijo mi padre,Edward en ese momento se acerco para recibir mi mano-te entrego lo mejor de mi vida-Edward asintió solemnemente-la lastimas y te mato-hablo mi padre

-jamás la dañare-contesto Edward-Bella es mi vida-mi padre asintió y se fue a sentar a lado de mi madre

Estaba tan feliz ,espero que toda nuestra boda fuera tan perfecta como lo habíamos soñado.

**EDWARD POV:**

-ya esta aquí-escuche el grito de Emmett

-tranquilo Edward todo va salir bien-dijo mi madre

-eso espero-conteste abrazándola-te amo-le dije

-yo también-mi madre susurro, en ese momento llego el sacerdote al altar

-que la ceremonia empiece-hablo sonriéndonos,segundos después las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron logrando dejarnos ver a la hermosa Renata que venía tirando pétalos de rosa,se veía tan tierna sonriéndole a todo el mundo,momentos después apareció el gran oso junto con una sexy y muy hermosa Rose la cual caminaba con un contoneo de caderas letal,pasos mas atrás venían Alice y Jasper casi brincando de la alegría, justo cuando Jasper estaba a mi lado

él sacerdote hizo una señal al pianista para que empezara a sonar la marcha nupcial

-respira-Me susurro Jasper-Bella se ve hermosa-dijo,justo en ese momento las puertas volvieron a abrirse para mostrarme al ángel más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra,aunque creo que tierra es muy poco, sobre todas las galaxias sería el término adecuado, Bella estaba radiante con ese vestido llevaba un corpiño ceñido y la falda se abría con cierto vuelo desde los muslos hasta el piso gracias a su perfecto y lento caminar, El toque más hermoso lo tenía los delicados bordados de flores muy bien distribuidos en todo el vestido que adornan perfectamente el vestido,debido al largo del vestido no podía ver sus zapatillas,¿pero quien demonios quería ver su zapatos en ese momento,aunque el velo me impedía ver perfectamente su cara podía distinguir esos hermosos ojos que me habían cautivado desde la primera vez que la había visto ¿Qué hice en mis otras vidas para tener a este regalo de dios? Me pregunte

-Edward respira-me repitió Jasper,yo solo pude asentir como idiota

-Bella se muy feliz hija-dijo el padre de Bella quitándole el velo ,en ese momento me acerque para recibir la mano del amor de mi vida -te entrego lo mejor de mi vida-me hablo Charlie, asentí solemnemente ya que también era lo mejor de la mía -la lastimas y te mato- Charlie me amenazo con la mirada

-jamás la dañare-conteste-Bella es mi vida- él asintió y se fue a sentar a lado de René

-estas preciosa-le dije a mi casi esposa

-tu estas guapísimo-me susurro mientras subíamos los pequeños escalones del altar

-te amo-le dije

-y yo a ti-contesto

-buenas tardes hermanas y hermanos-saludo el sacerdote-hoy estamos todos reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen-dijo señalándonos a cada uno,Bella y yo queríamos una ceremonia sencilla y que no fuera como todas las bodas, queríamos hacer nuestros votos y decir unas palabras ,Bella me había dicho que no quería que el padre hablara mucho ya que de niña siempre le aburría-Edward y Bella-nos miro el sacerdote-¿han venidos obligados a este recinto?-nos pregunto

-no-contestamos los dos rápidamente, escuche el sonido de la puerta de madera y el de unos tacones pero no le preste la mínima atención

-Alguien se opone a este matrimonio?-pregunto el padre, pero casi no lo escuche ya que Emmett salió corriendo ¿pero qué demonios pasa?

**EMMETT POV:**

Adoro las bodas, aunque tengo que admitir que lo mejor de las bodas es la comida, es tan exquisita

-grrrrrrrrrrr-sonó algo,esperen un momento ¡ese es mi estomago!

-¿justo en este momento tienes hambre?-me pregunto Jasper enojado,yo no tengo la culpa que él sea un anoréxico,¿Qué creen que mi sexy cuerpo es por lechuga?

-cállate-le conteste molesto,en esos momentos Edward tomaba la mano de Bella y subían los escalones

-me debes 100 dólares-me susurro Jasper, ya que hace dos días él y yo habíamos apostado que Bella se caía en el camino o cuando subía los escalones,él caballero de Jasper dijo que no se caía, pero si lo pensamos Bella tiene momentos **LOSER **(**L**apsus **O**bvios **S**in **E**quilibrio que la llevan al **R**idículo) fue casi un milagro que mi amiga no resbalara en ningún momento

-estúpido equilibrio-maldije mientras le daba el dinero a Jasper, al parecer hoy no podre comprar panditas, el sacerdote empezó hablar y decir lo de siempre ¿Qué nos les aburre decir lo mismo?

-No-escuche como Bells y Edward decían ¿no qué? Todo por pensar en otras cosas ¡concéntrate Emmett!, escuche como se abrían las puertas de madera y unos tacones golpeaban el piso,fiuu que bueno que no uso tacones, quise ver quien era la pobre que usaba esas armas mortales tan sensuales así que me gire,y que horrenda sorpresa me lleve cuando vi a la Oxi con un vestido de novia puesto, sonreía como una loca ¿Qué le pasa?

-alguien se opone a este matrimonio?-pregunto el padre,en ese momento entendí lo que la estúpida oxigenada iba hacer,sobre mi sexy cadáver lo iba a lograr,corrí por el pasillo como si mi vida dependiera de eso,la oxi me veía entre espantada y decidida.

-y..-empezó a decir,no lo permitiré dije mientras daba el salto mas grande de mi vida-¡noooo!-chillo la estúpida mientras veía como iba a taclearla,segundos después el choque de nuestros cuerpos la tiraron unos metros hacia atrás

-atrapada-grite mientras me paraba,toda la gente me miraba asombrada, Edward y Bella me miraban agradecidos y Rose tenía la mirada llena de lujuria ¡sí, hoy cena Emmy!

-ahhhhhhh-se escucho el chillido de la oxi

-pasa algo?-pregunto el sacerdote que al parecer no se había fijado en nada ¿se perdió de mi actuación?

-no-negué-es que-me quede pensando en una explicación brillante que fuera merecedora a un premio Nobel-se me callo un botón y no puedo vivir sin él-brillante Emmett,dijo sarcásticamente un voz interior

-¿puedo continuar?-pregunto medio molesto el sacerdote, definitivamente no tener sexo lo tenía de malas

-claro-afirme

-¿alguien se opone a este matrimonio?-dijo ,y dale con la maldita pregunta

-¡yo!-grito desde el suelo la oxi

-¡ya!-grite yo también, el padre me vio raro-ya encontré mi botón-dije alegremente,mientras unos tipos sacaban corriendo a Lauren

-felicidades-dijo Edward-¿crees que podamos ya casarnos?-me pregunto

-si-volví a decir

-entonces procederemos a los votos-dijo el padre, empecé a caminar de nuevo a mi lugar de padrino no sin antes reírme de la cara de dolor de Lauren,sin lugar a dudas esta era la boda más divertida a la cual había asistido

**BELLA POV:**

Agradecía a dios y a todos los santos por lo que Emmett acaba de hacer con la Oxi,si no hubiera sido por el gran oso,nuestra boda hubiera sido empañada por la estúpida de Lauren,pero todo se fue al diablo cuando escuche la palabra votos,dios esperaba que mis votos no se me olvidaran estaba tan nerviosa que podría hasta desmayarme ,pero sostener la mano de Edward me daba unas fuerzas que ni yo comprendía.

-Edward di tus votos-dijo el sacerdote,mi casi marido me sonrió y suspiro antes de ponerse el micrófono a una distancia considerable para que todos escucharan

-Bella, prometo amarte y cuidar de ti ,voy a intentar por todos los medios ser digno de tu amor cada día. Siempre te seré honesto, amable, paciente y aprenderé a perdonar. Pero sobre todo, me comprometo a ser un verdadero amigo y leal a ti, Yo, Edward, te tomo,a ti Isabella , para ser mi pareja, amaré lo que yo conozco de ti, y confiaré en lo que todavía no sé,me hace feliz ver que tenemos la oportunidad de crecer juntos, para conocer a la mujer en que te vas a convertir, y enamorarnos un poco más cada día ,Me comprometo a amar y apreciar todo lo que vida puede traernos

-Isabella Marie Swan-me nombro el sacerdote-¿aceptas a Edward Cullen en sagrado matrimonio,en la salud y en la enfermedad,en la riqueza como en la pobreza,en la prosperidad como en la adverisdad ,hasta que la muerte los separe? -me pregunto

-acepto-conteste con una fuerza y felicidad mientras Edward me ponía el anillo,sin lugar a dudas era el anillo más hermoso que había visto era una mezcla perfecta entre el dorado y el plateado que me recordaba la unión de nosotros, en la parte de arriba un hermoso diamante juntaba estos preciosos colores (abajo el link)

-tu turno Bella-me dijo el sacerdote, respire profundamente mientras tomaba el micrófono

-"No puedes poseerme,puesto que sólo me pertenezco a mí misma,Pero mientras ambos lo deseemos,te doy todo lo que me pertenece y se puede dar,No puedes darme órdenes,  
puesto que soy una persona libre,pero te serviré en todo aquello que me pidas y para lo que me necesites,la miel siempre sabrá más dulce cuando la tomes de mis manos,Te prometo que el tuyo será el único nombre que pronuncie en la oscuridad de la noche,y tuyos los ojos en los que me miraré cada mañ prometo el primer bocado de mi plato,y el primer sorbo de mi encomiendo mi vida y mi muerte,y confí o ambos a tu é un escudo para ti, y tú para mí .No te difamaré, ni tú a mí .Te honraré por encima del resto,y cuando tengamos diferencias,las solucionaremos en privado,y no haremos a los demás partí cipes de son mis votos matrimoniales hacia ti, este es el matrimonio de los iguales"-le dije llorando-Te amo y te ruego que hoy seas mi esposo-en ese momento Alice se me acerco para entregarme el anillo de Edward.

-Edward Anthony Cullen- lo nombro el sacerdote-¿aceptas a Isabella Swan en sagrado matrimonio,en la salud y en la enfermedad,en la riqueza como en la pobreza,en la prosperidad como en la adverisdad ,hasta que la muerte los separe? –le pregunto

-Acepto-contesto con tanta emoción y orgullo,note que quería llorar pero que aguantaba,yo tome su mano y le coloque el hermoso anillo plateado con una franja dorada,el anillo era completamente de oro en sus tonalidades plateadas y doradas (el link abajo) justo cuando termine de colocarle su anillo tome fuertemente sus manos

-con el poder que me otorga la sagrada iglesia los declaro marido y mujer-nos dijo el sacerdote -Edward puedes besar a la hermosa novia-hablo el cura,Edward se acerco muy lentamente

-te amo-me dijo antes de juntar nuestros labios,fue el mejor beso que me habían dado,demostraba todo el amor que nos teníamos

-consíganse un hotel-dijo Emmett,por lo cual Edward Y yo nos separamos

-señoras y señores les presento al señor y la señora Cullen-dijo el sacerdote-pueden marcharse la ceremonia a terminado,todo el mundo aplaudió,cuando nos volteamos a ver al público casi todos estaban llorando

-lista para dar tu primeros pasos como Bella Cullen? –me pregunto mi marido,no podía creer que ya fuera mi marido

-claro señor Cullen y usted?-le pregunte

-siempre-dijo mientras avanzábamos y toda la gente nos aventaba los típicos granitos de arroz

-los vemos en la fiesta-nos grito Alice antes de entrar a la limosina

-si-afirme

-¿te gusto tu boda?-me pregunto Edward mientras me abrazaba

-fue lo mejor de toda mi vida-afirme

-la amo señora Cullen-Edward me volvió a besar

-y yo a usted señor Cullen-le tome su mano y bese su anillo

-ahora vamos a la fiesta-dijo Edward tranquilamente

Mi Boda había sido la más perfecta de todas,de seguro todas las novias decíamos eso,pero la mía ya era perfecta puesto que me casaba con Edward Cullen solo esperaba que la fiesta fuera igual y todo saliera tan perfecto,la verdad ya moría por nuestra luna de miel,pero solo era cuestión de unas horas para poder disfrutarnos.

**Waaaaa si chicas por fin…fff termino la boda! Pero viene la fiesta! Que les pareció? A mí me encanto si me llego a casar dire los votos que aparecen aquí! Jajqja no se vale copiar! Jajajajajaj weno ya el proxim cap está entre ****"ramos,ligas y caballo dorado" o "¿quién dijo que los Cullens no mordían?" **

**Chikas se k me tarde asi muxo pero aww estúpida universidad weno ya no eh muerto como la han notado! Jajaj weno tengo ****twitter apenas le hare promoxion jaja es (arroba) jezzikitacullen**** asi nadie me pregunta y pk le pusiste ese nombre? ****jajaja facebook iwal es jezz Barxe**** pero es privado asi k envíenme su invitación zaz?**

**Les mando un beso **

**Cuidenze muxo **

**Atte:Jezzikita Cullen **

**Aki están los links de toda la boda! (nunk había visto tanto! Parecía k la k se casaba era yo! Jajaja) recuerden k sin espacios pk aki los tiene para k no sean borrados **

http (espacio) espanol(punto)davidsbridal (punto) com/ bridesmaids_bycolor_detail(punto) jsp?stid =2967&sid=15354&cfid=80 (rose)

http(espacio) espanol(punto)davidsbridal(punto)com/ bridesmaids_bycolor_detail (punto) jsp?stid=2678&sid=24500&cfid=80 (alice)

http(espacio) image(punto)lightinthebox(punto) com/ images/l/201004/ obfj 1270799293890 (punto) jpg (RENE)

http(espacio)1(punto)bp(punto) blogspot(punto) com/_zhuSkMdiJ_A/ TBMe6BB_UzI/AAAAAAAAAxE / YnZEml2GK9U/s1600/ pajecita (punto) jpg (Renata)

http(espacio) mswiley2508(punto)files(punto)wordpress(punto)com/2009/03/robert-pattinson-oscars-after-party-6(punto)jpg (Edward)

http(espacio)img(punto)webdelanovia(punto)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/05/ vestido_de_novia_2010_san-patrick_8(punto)jpg (BELLA)

http(espacio)www (punto) joyeriagutierrezsousa(punto) com/ img_anillos/0156B(punto) jpg (anillo Bella)

http(espacio) blogsobremoda(punto) com/wp-content/uploads/2009/11 /4081624646_ 0ef51599c3 (punto) jpg (anillo Edward)


End file.
